Different Pebble
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: Pebble's is a sparkling who is afraid of Autobot's. Why is that? She is found by Decepticon's were she discover's so much being with them. This is her story and her advancher has just started. I don't own Transformers. Pebbles belong's to me. Please R&R
1. Lost and Found

_**Summary: **A young sparkling neutral femme orphan is all alone on Cybertron after escaping her nightmare. Shockwave finds her and takes her back with him. After Shockwave finds out she is afraid of autobot's he contacts Megatron. She is sent to earth to the other decepticons to be raised as a perfect femme warrior. But this femme has secrets and soon she will be reunited with a decepticon. Who is this decepticon? Read and find out._

_**Rating:** T_

_I don't own transformers. Hasbro does (**Lucky Bastards XD**)_

_I only own the OC Pebbles._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Iacon City<p>

She was running deep into the city trying to escape those chasing her. She needed to get away from the monsters. She didn't want to be with them anymore, not after what they did a few months ago. Her small legs moving fast and stumbling a few times but managed to keep her running pace going, looking behind her she saw a few adults coming around the corner and calling out to her.

"Pebbles stop! Come back!" A voice called out to her. But she didn't listen and kept on moving.

She turned around another corner and saw an opening to the drain. She hopped into the opening and waited in there, she didn't care about getting dirty or smelling.

The autobot's ran past her hiding place and ran deeper into the city desperately trying to find the youngling. But young Pebbles didn't want to be found by the autobot's.

She waited in the drain, sobbing softly. She felt the coldness of the city on her and her tanks rumbled with hunger. The filth in the drain started to stain her small and fragile body, the smell sticking on her like sticky gum.

But that was the least of the worries.

She laid her head down on the ground and hugged herself trying to gain warmth. Shutting her optics and thinking of her mother. For the first time in to long she let out a smile. She saw her mum smiling down at her sweetly, she missed her so much.

Before she knew it she fell into a light recharge, unaware of an approaching bot.

Shockwave

Shockwave and his drones where in some of the old buildings gathering as much energon as they could. Even though they were getting energon from earth but they still needed more for safe keeping. He was about to call it a night and head back to their base when he picked up a few energy signatures running past them and down into the city.

He knew four of them were autobot's but the first one was a neutral. Curios he looked out a window and saw the autobot's were chasing something. It was small but he wasn't sure.

"Take the rest of the energon back to base. I will follow soon" Shockwave ordered as he left the building to investigate the signatures that ran past them.

He turned a corner and without being noticed he saw the autobot's run deeper into the city. With a sigh he figured it was nothing. He turned and started to walk away when there was a faint signature close to him.

It was small and weak. Almost like a youngling. But that was impossible. Younglings haven't been around in hundreds and thousands of years.

Slowly he turned back around and headed to where the signature was coming from. It was coming closer and closer, almost in front of him. But there was nothing.

He then came to a stop when he was like above it now. He looked down and saw a drain opening. That must be where it's coming from.

Shockwave knelt down and looking into the opening but couldn't see anything because it was so dark. He grabbed his touch and it flicked on. He gasped softly at what he saw.

A sparkling, and above that a femme sparkling. That must have been what the autobot's were chasing.

He studied her for a moment.

She was recharging softly, she must have just fell asleep. She looked at her body and studied her colours. She had soft light blue armour with white and silver shadings. Small horns on her helm and were curled a little. He scanned her signature and she was the neutral the autobot's were chasing.

But why were they chasing her and why was she running away from them.

He noticed she was low on energon and the filth from the drain was covering her body. He had to help her, even though he was a decepticon he needed to help the poor sparkling.

"Hey. Kid wake up" He softly said.

She woke up with a fright and started at the one eyed bot with innocent optics. She crawled back quickly with fright.

Shockwave knew she was scared and also knew she was trapped making her even more scared. He had to make her trust him.

"I'm not going to hurt you femme" He started "Why you running from those autobot's?

At that she started the panic.

"P-please I don't want to go back! D-don't send me back to the autobot's, PLEASE!" She was almost screaming as she pled him. She had warm tears running down her face as she sobbed louder.

"I'm not going to send you back to the autoot's sweety" Shockwave calmly said.

Her sobs stopped and she stared at him in wonder.

"Y-you're not?" She sniffed softly.

"I'm not an autobot. I'm a decepticon" He knew he had to tell the truth.

"D-decepticon?" She asked softly

Shockwave didn't know why she asked that like she didn't know. He thought for a moment and then it hit him.

"Do you know what a decepticon is?"

He got the answer when she shook her head.

"Why don't you come with me beautiful? You won't be near those autobot's at all and I'll protect you" Shockwave tried to calm her and letting her know he was telling the truth.

The femme looked up at him. She wasn't sure about trusting him. As studied his body for a second and spotted his badge on his chest. It was purple and looked different from the autobot's.

"You're different?" She asked softly.

"Yes I am" If he had a mouth he would have smiled softly at her.

With trembling legs she stood up and slowing walking out of the drain and in front of Shockwave.

He slowly and softly picked her small body up and placed her at his chest. Immediately she felt his warm spark and snuggled into his chest gaining the warmth from him.

He had to contact Megatron about this.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and ideas will be really helpful. I'm really slow at typing stories so I'm not sure when I will update next. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews since I don't see the point in updating if people don't read. Please no flames and let me know thanks guys.<em>


	2. Finding Out who you are

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and reading this. I feel so loved. Here is the next chapter for everyone to read and don't forget the review. Have fun._

_7'000 is 7 years in human years._

* * *

><p>Shockwave walked into his control room holding the femme close to him. He looked down at her and her optics were online but she didn't move or make a sound. She just had her head laid on his chest, staring.<p>

"_Poor thing"_ Shockwave thought to himself.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the femme.

Pebbles then looked up him and nodded her head. She is a quiet femme for sure. He walked into the next room where Shockwave and the drones would go to get some energon or have a break. He had to find a spot for the femme to rest.

He placed the femme on a table and grabbed some energon. He handed it to her and watched as she drank it slowly. He knew she felt better when he saw her optics bright up again.

Once she had finished she let out a happy sigh and placed the cube down.

"Thank you" She said quietly.

"You're welcome" Shockwave replied "Can you tell me your name?"

The femme looked at him and gave him a small warm smile.

"It's Pebbles" She told him sweetly.

"That's a nice name Pebbles, my names Shockwave"

Pebbles gave him another warm smile. Then she looked at his chest and studied the symbol on him. Shockwave noticed this.

"So you're not a…." She swallowed a little "a-autobot?"

"No I'm a decepticon. We decepticon's are no friends to the autobot's"

Pebbles then stared at him. Shockwave could tell she was happy, but why?

"Are you afraid of the autobot's Pebbles?"

She gave him a small nod and then lowered her head almost in fright.

"Why?" Shockwave asked.

At that Pebbles let out a small sniffle and tears started to roll down her cheek.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright sweety. You don't have to tell me. Don't worry the decepticon's will make sure those autobot's won't come anywhere near you"

Pebbles wiped her face to clean the tears away and looked up at him again with a small smile and nodding her head.

"How old are you?" He had to know her age. He just wanted to hear her young age.

"I'm seven thousand in the next 2 weeks"

"Ahh so it's your spark day soon" He laughed softly.

"Yeah" She smiled back.

"Pebbles where are your parents?"

She looked at him with sad optics and lowered her head.

"There with Primus" She whispered. Shockwave had a feeling her parents were gone but he wanted to make sure.

"Can you tell me there names?" He thought if he got their names he might be able to find out information about her.

"My mother's name is Starlight"

"What about your father's name?"

"I never knew my father. My mum told me he was with Primus...I-I don't remember his name." She sadly said. Shockwave let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about your parents Pebbles"

She only nodded her head and looked down.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'm going to contact a friend of mine. He will be pleased to hear about you"

She nodded her head and watched as Shockwave moved to a cupboard and got out a small blanket and pillow. He placed them on the table and Pebbles laid her head down. He throws the blanket over her and he petted her head softly before walking out. Right away Pebbles went into recharge.

Shockwave walked over to his computer and tried to contact Megatron, he knew he was going to be pleased with this news.

"_Shockwave to Megatron, do you copy?_"

The screen flicked to life viewing Megatron himself.

"_Megatron here. What is it Shockwave?_"

"_Lord Megatron_ _I have some interesting news_"

"_Oh do tell me Shockwave I always love interesting news_" He grinned.

"_The drones and I were gathering energon when I spotted something. I went to investigate and I found a sparkling_"

He saw the shocked look on Megatron's face.

"_A sparkling?_"

"_A femme sparkling at that_" Shockwave knew he was really pleased.

"_A femme sparking. What wonderful news. I'm guessing she is with you now?_"

"_Yes my lord she is, she's recharging at the moment but there is also something else that you will want to know_"

"_Do tell Shockwave?_"

"_Well before I found her she was being chased by a few autobot's down the city. I asked just before why she was running from them and as soon as I asked she was scared and terrified. She is afraid of autobot's my lord"_

Megatron was not expecting this. He never herd of a sparkling afraid of an autobot.

"_How did she react when she saw you?_"

"_That's another thing. She has never herd of a decepticon. At first she was scared of me but once I said I wasn't an autobot she was fine_"

"_Is she an autobot herself?_"

"_No my lord she is a neutral. I had a talk with her before and gave her some energon. She's had a big night_"

"_Indeed she has, do you know her name?_"

"_Yes I do. It's Pebbles"_

"_What about her parents? Find anything about them?_"

"_Yes my lord I have. There both deceased. Her mother's name was Starlight and she never knew her father. Told me he died long ago"_

"_So she's an orphan?"_

"_Yes sire she is"_

"_Well I think the decepticon's will have to take care of her now"_

"_Indeed we do"_

"_I will send some of my men to Cybertron in a Cycle to pick her up and be bought her"_

"_Yes my lord. She will be ready"_

"_Excellent work Shockwave, you alwasy please me. Megatron out"_

With that the screen went blank.

Megatron was smiling. What luck the decepticon's had. A sparkling femme has been found. She is the future of the decepticons.

Soundwave then entered the room.

"Soundwave I have a job for you"

"What is your command lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

"Shockwave found a femme sparkling on Cybertron while gather energon"

Soundwave was silent for a moment. A sparkling femme was found. He was thrilled all over, he loved sparklings. It had been some time since he's seen a femme and a sparkling.

"I want you to research someone for me. A femme name Starlight. She is deceased but I want to find out who she was, is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron" Soundwave said and got to work right away

Pebbles

Pebbles was sound asleep and all Shockwave could do was watch her. She looked so peaceful and safe. She hugged the blanket around her and nuzzled her head in the pillow softly in her sleep, letting out a soft moan.

What really got Shockwave thinking was why was she scared of autobots? Was it something they did to her or did she see something? Maybe her mother told her stuff but he wasn't sure at all. He knew the decepticon's would find out soon enough.

Earth

Soundwave had gone through every neutral, autobot and decepticon profiles on the computer and scanned everything but no luck. Then finally he got something. He typed a few things into the computer and there she was.

Starlight.

He studied her and her looks. A beautiful looking neutral femme, dark blue and red armour with silver highlights. He looked below her picture and saw in big letters 'DECEASED' and everything else was blanked out. He tried to hack into it but no luck.

Was there something the autobot's didn't want anyone else to know?

Megatron then entered the room, behind him the three seekers followed. Megatron hid given the news to them and was sending them to pick the femme up.

Starscream being himself thought it was stupid to have a weak sparkling femme on their base. But with a glare from Megatron he approved with a grumble. Thundercrack and Skywarp were excited to see a sparkling. It had been so long since they seen any, a femme at that.

"Soundwave, have you found anything?"

"Yes Lord Megatron. Sparklings mother is deceased. Femmes profile information blanket. Impossible to hack. Only a photo and name found" He finished as the photo came up on the screen for them to see.

Megatron had to say she was beautiful. Thundercracker let out a sigh, something so beautiful should not have died. Of cause Starscream made a comment but Megatron hit him on the back of the head to shut him up. All was silent.

Until Skywarp spoke.

"N-no…"

Everyone looked at Skywarp.

"What's wrong Skywarp?" Megatron asked looking at him.

"S-soundwave you made a mistake…d-do another run for the name. It can't be her" Skywarp was panicking now.

"You know her?" Megatron asked surprised.

"Computer shows this is Starlight. No mistake" Soundwave said.

Skywarp was staring at the photo with horror and sadness.

"Skywarp who is she?" TC asked worried for his friend.

There was more silence and Warp stared at the photo, holding back his fear and tears.

"S…s-she's…." His voice was shaking "M…my... bondmate"

* * *

><p><em>Don't you just love cliffhangers XD I'm liking this so far. Please review and ideas are more then welcome.<em>


	3. Daddy?

_Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews and favs. I'm sorry for late update I had stuff in life to do. Hope this will make it up for all you people. Please read and review again. Please visit my page where I have a Poll up for what story I should write next._

* * *

><p><em>Bond mate?<em>

"Your bond mate?" Megatron yelled, all shocked at what Skywarp had said.

"Oh Primus…..your right Warp it is her!" Thundercracker said. He now remembered her and her face looked so familiar now.

Skywarp bought his hands to his head and gripped it. After all these years he thought she was dead and now he only finding out she was alive….but now she was gone for good.

"When did you have a bond mate?" Starscream asked with his arms crossed.

"Way before the war started. W-we were bonded and when the war started we were trying to get away but we got separated….I-I….I couldn't feel her anymore and I thought she was dead. T-that's when I joined the decepticons" Skywarp explained.

There was silence as the decepticons stared at the photo of the femme. It was broken when Megatron spoke.

"So….if she is the mother of the sparkling, then….." He started looking at Skywarp.

Skywarp looked back and then at the others. His optics widen what megatron was trying to say.

"W-what?...n-no it can't be. She can't be mine, she is too young. I haven't seen Starlight before the war started!" Skywarp half held.

"There is a chance she could be your daughter" Soundwave spoke.

"What? How?" Skywarp asked, not understanding what Soundwave was trying to say.

"Bond mate could have frozen the sparklings spark" Soundwave said.

"Frozen?" TC asked "You can do that?"

"Yes it's possible" Starscream said finally getting into the whole thing and not his stupid self "If Starlight found out she was with spark after you two got separated she could have frozen the sparklings spark and waited until she was ready or knew it was safe enough to raise it"

"Well she took a long time before sparkling it. The sparkling is only 7'000" Megatron said.

"Well this war has been going on Cybertron for ever. She might have just wanted to wait till the right moment" TC said.

"W-wait, how do we even know she is mine?" Skywarp asked.

"We don't" Soundwave said "But there is a chance. We can do a test"

"Soundwave I want you to test Skywarp now and I'll sent it to Shockwave and he can test the sparkling. I want to find out before you go to collect her"

"I-I-" Skywarp spoke but was interrupted by Megatron.

"Skywarp you will be tested. Don't you want to know if she is yours?"

"W-well…yeah but-"

"Then let Soundwave do the text" Megatron said and walked out the room with Starscream following him.

Skywarp stood there staring at his beautiful mate. She looked just as beautiful as the day he met her.

_Flash back_

_It was the holidays. School was over. Teenagers were going wild and were all partying all night long. Skywarp and TC walked down town and were checking out everything. Bright lights filled the city, teens jumping up and down, all drunk and they even spotted a few topless femmes going wild. This was the life._

"_Come on Warp, let's get a drink" TC said and dragged him into one of the clubs where loud music was booming and everyone was dancing._

"_Two high grades" TC shouted to the bar tender over the noise._

_Skywarp looked around and couldn't help but smile. He needed a break from all his work, it was over doing him. A good night out with his best friend was what he need. TC pasted a high grade to Warp and looked over him at some femmes._

"_Those femmes are pretty good looking" TC smiled._

_Warp looking around him and spotted a small group of femmes chatting and laughing, like any best friends would do. But his optics was set on the femme in the middle of them._

_She was laughing happily, like her life was perfect in every way. Her Dark blue armour glittered in the lights. Soft blue optics glowing at her friends before trailing to him, She just stared._

_He smiled softly at her and in return she smiled back before looking away shyly. Her friends then looked over and it looked like they were going to come over to them. He couldn't help but chuckle when the femme that smiled at him wouldn't go and kept looking away shyly from Skywarp._

"_We should go to them" TC said and then stood up, Skywarp followed him behind._

"_Hello ladies, may we offer you a drink?" TC said all charming._

_They all giggled like crazy before accepting his offer. Skywarp couldn't help but look at the femme that looked at him. She was just so beautiful and he smirked as she tried to look away from him, but he noticed her red checks in embarrassment._

"_Here you go" TC said handing the femmes there drinks._

"_Would you like to dance?" One femme asked TC._

"_My pleasure" TC grinned._

_The two then walked to the dance floor. Two femmes and Skywarp remained and the femme's friend knew Warp wanted to have some time with her friend._

"_I'll be right back" She smiled and walked off to get more drinks. _

_It was an awkward silence between Warp and the femme before he finally spoke._

"_So..you having a good time?" He asked._

"_Y-yeah I am. Just happy school is over for the holidays and I'm having a night out" She smiled back "What's your name?" She asked._

"_I'm Skywarp. What's yours?"_

"_I'm Starlight"_

_The two talked for hours and were getting a long so well. It was getting really late now and the femmes had to leave. But before she did she gave her number to Skywarp._

"_I had fun tonight. We should hang out sometime soon" She smiled happily._

"_I sure will give you a call". I look forward to seeing you again" He said._

_Starlight left with her friends and watched as they turned a corner and left. TC and Warp headed back home for the night._

_End flash back_

That memory filled Skywarp's mind. Before he knew it Soundwave was done and sent to test to Megatron who was going to send it to Shockwave soon.

"Warp you alright?" TC asked.

"Y-yeah….I'm just….what if she mine?" Warp asked.

TC smiled.

"Then you have yourself a daughter" He said "Don't worry I'll be there to help you out and I'm sure some of the other Decepticon's will love to help out as well. Like Soundwave" He pointed out.

Soundwave gave a nod. He sure would help out.

"Thanks guys" Warp said and smiled. Almost knowing she was his.

Cybertron

Pebbles had been awake for an hour and Shockwave gave her some toys to play with while waiting for some of the decepticons. He got a call from his computer and went over to answer it.

"_Megatron to Shockwave, do you copy?"_

"_Loud and clear lord are your orders?"_

"_Shockwave I'm sending you a test from Skywarp. I want you to test Pebbles and see if they match"_

"_Sire?"_

"_We just found out about Pebbles mother and it turns out she was Skywarp's bond mate before the war began"_

"_W-what?...I-I'm mean yes. I will do it right now"_

"_Thank you Shockwave. Report back to be asap. Megatron out"_

Shockwave ended the computer screen and stared at nothing for a moment. He was not expecting this. The sparklings father might be Skywarp.

He walked into the room where Pebbles was happily hugging a teddy Shockwave had given her. He let out a soft chuckle as he approached her.

"Having fun Pebbles?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him with a smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Thank you for the toys" She said sweetly.

"It's alright love" He knelt down next to her "Listen Pebbles I need you for a moment. I need to take a test"

"A test?" She looked at up him with worried optics "Will it hurt?" She softly said.

"No not at all. I just want to check you're alright" He said, he couldn't tell her yet he had to make sure first.

"Ok" She said and let him pick her up into his arms.

He walked to his lab and placed her on the berth. He got out a few things and walked back to her.

He scanned her for a few minutes and then took a little of her energon in her veins. She let out a small squeak at the slight pinch but only lasted for a seconds. He handed her a small piece of sweet energon and stroked her head softly.

"All done. You may go play now, I'll be in there in a moment" Shockwave said and placed Pebbles on the ground. She ran out happily and into the next room to her toys.

Shockwave got out Pebbles and Skywarps test together and the computer did a scan on both to see if they match. It only look 5 minutes and then he contacted Megatron.

Earth

Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, TC and Warp all waited to hear from Shockwave.

Skywarp was nerves he didn't know what to expect, but TC was right by him.

The computer came to life and Shockwave appeared.

"_Shockwave reporting"_

"_Have you done the test?"_

"_Yes sire I have and I have the final with me. I checked it over twice to make sure"_

Skywarp licked his lips. He felt his spark beating fast. He wanted to hear it.

"_Skywarp" _Shockwave started looking at him _"You're her father"_

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Skywarp is the father :D Once again please read and review. I will update soon but I won't until I get another 5 reviews. Thanks again guys.<em>


	4. New Home

_Another chapter here for everyone. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. Your all so nice. Hope this chapter is good, it's so late now I'm not sure haha. Please read and review. Idea's are more then welcome and don't forget to vote on my poll on my page for what story I should write next._

* * *

><p><em>A father?<em>

That word filled his mind. Skywarp let out a sigh of relief and a small smile came on his face.

A father. He was a father.

"Thank you Shockwave. I will send them to Cybertron soon"

"_Yes lord Megatron" _The computer ended leaving the decepticons in the room silent.

"Well Skywarp. It seems you have a daughter now" Megatron grinned at him.

"Y-eah…..I guess I do" He smiled.

"Well" Megatron looked at the seekers "What are you waiting for? Head to Cybertron now" He ordered.

"W-wait sire….do you know her name?" Skywarp asked. Megatron grinned at him.

"Yes I do" He started "Her name is Pebbles" Skywarp smiled and grabbed Starscream and Thundercracker.

Skywarp teleported Starscream, TC and himself to the nearest space bridge without thinking, he wanted to get to Cybertron now.

"Give us a warning next time you do that Skywarp" Starscream yelled.

"Take it easy Screamer he just wants to get to Cybertron" TC laughed. Starscream was about to protest but looking at Skywarp he let out a sigh and nodded his head. He understood that Skywarp wanted to get moving asap.

The three entered the space bridge and they were on their way to Cybertron, it wasn't long now.

Cybertron

Shockwave had waked into the room Pebbles was in. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at her.

She looked at happy playing with her toys. She was so beautiful and so fragile. He couldn't get over Skywarp was her father. He didn't know how to tell this to the sparkling. Telling her that her father that she has never known and was told he was offline was still alive and was going to be here any minute.

He took a breath and walked over to Pebbles. She must have head him as she turned her head and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey Shockwave" She said.

"Hey Pebbles" He said started "Pebbles there's something I have to tell you"

She looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Shockwave picked her up and placed her on the table and sat on a chair In front of her. Pebbles didn't know what was going on.

"Pebbles. What did your mother tell you about your father?" He asked.

"Well, she told me he was a nice mech. He cared about her. He always made her laugh and he was a flyer" He told him with a smile, but soon that smile disappeared "B-but….I don't remember his name….I wish I could"

"Well.I know his name" Shockwave started "His name is Skywarp"

Pebbles optic's light up and stared at him.

"H-how do you know?"

"Pebbles" He started "Your father is alive" He said.

Pebbles was just staring at him. Trying to think over at what Shockwave had just said.

"H-he…w-what….b-but mummy said he was-"

"Your mother thought he was gone. But he wasn't. He was….._missing" _Shockwave tried to think how to say it right.

"M-missing? W-where is he?" She asked with tears rolling down her cheek.

At that the sound of the space bridge was herd.

"He's here" Shockwave said and stood up, placing Pebbles on the ground and she followed him slowly as Shockwave walked out of the room.

The three seekers appeared and Skywarp was the first to speak.

"Where is she?"

Shockwave turned around and saw Pebbles hiding behind his leg looking worried.

"It's alright. He's your father, he's been looking forward to seeing you" Shockwave whispered to her.

The seekers couldn't see her behind Shockwave's leg. Soon Skywarp let out a smile as he saw her head move around to look at them. At that moment Pebbles fully came out, slowly walking towards Skywarp. He made a few steps closer as well, trying not to frighten her.

They were at hand reaching now and Skywarp knelt down so he was closer to her. She stared back with wide optics at him, like studying him.

"Hi" Skywarp softly said "You must be Pebbles"

She only gave a shy nod.

"Listen I know you must feel scared and confused right now" He whispered "I am as well"

She just stared at him, her breathing getting a little harder.

"You look so much like your mother. I missed her every day of my life. And I still do" He smiled.

He saw a tear roll down her check, he breathing was a little hard.

"I understand if you're scared right now. But I promise-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Pebbles jumped on his and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder and crying softly.

Skywarp was taken back as she hugged tightly around his neck, he didn't know what to do. But soon he slowly moved his arms and around her tiny body. He hugged her back rubbing her head softly as she cried. He wasn't the best father but he had ideas of what to do to be one.

Thundercracker watched the whole scene and let out a smile for his best friend and his daughter he had never known. Starscream was standing next to him and normaly this scene would make him feel sick but not this time. He felt happy for his trin mate. Shockwave was happy to see Pebbles with her father she had never known. Even as a decepticon he felt happy for the sparkling.

Slowly Skywarp stood up and held onto Pebbles. She wasn't letting go anytime soon and just kept on nuzzling, hugging and snuggling into him. But Skywarp wanted that, he wanted her to feel loved and cared.

"Thank you Shockwave" Skywarp said.

"No worries, I'm sure you two will do fine" Shockwave said.

Skywarp turned around to leave with his trin. Pebbles looked up at Shockwave and gave him a warm smile. He couldn't hear her but he made out of what she said.

"_Thank you"_

They entered the space bridge and Pebbles hang onto Skywarp as they left.

Autobot base

Optimus Prime was at Telatran 1 when decepticon sightings were spotted.

"What do ya think the cons are up to?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not sure but we must investigate" Optimus said "Ironhide you will come with me"

"Yes sire. I'm in the mood some fighting" Ironhide punched his hands together with a grin.

Optimus and Ironhide left the base and headed to the location where the decepticons were, trying not to be spotted by anyone.

They reached a cliff and stayed low as they saw the three seekers in the air heading back to their base.

"What is that Skywarp's carrying?" Ironhide asked.

They both tried to get a closer look but couldn't make it out of what it was. But Optimus had a feeling it was something important.

"I'm not sure but we will find out soon. First we must head back to base, we can sort something out"

Optimus and Ironhide transformed and headed back to base.

Decepticons Nemesis

The three seekers had entered the base and walked down the hall, they had to meet Megatron in the control room. The news about Skywarp and the sparkling have not been spoken yet but soon everyone will find out.

Thundercracker looked at his friend and saw how happy he was. He was holding the sparkling so close to him and Pebbles was not going to let go anytime soon. He smiled and the three continued down the hall. Everyone was working so there were no worries about seeing anyone.

Pebbles moved her head from Skywarp's shoulder and had a peek around.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"This is our base. This is your new home" Skywarp said.

"Are there…." She went silent.

"Are there what?" He asked. Pebbles shivered a little.

"A-autobot's…..here?"

Skywarp was silent for a moment. It almost sounded like she was scared. He had to answer her though.

"U-ummm...no sweetly no autobot's here. Just decepticons" He said.

Pebbles let out a small sigh of relief and nuzzled her head into his neck once again, gaining his warmth. Skywarp strocked her head gently and looking at TC.

TC had herd what she said was confused at what she had said. Why was she scared of autobots? He was going to question it but they had arrived at the control room.

Pebbles looked around and smiled softly, leaning her head on Skywarp's neck as she did.

"Ahh so you have arrived back" Megatron said as he walked to the seekers. Megatron spotted a small sparkling in Skywarps arms and ginned as he walked in front of him.

"So this must be little Pebbles"

She herd her name and turned head to see Megatron. Normally if any other sparkling saw Megatron they would cry and scream. But not Pebbles.

She smiled at him and laid he head on Skywarps chest shyly. This caused Megatron to chuckle.

"So I'm guessing she knows?" He asked.

"Yes sire" Skywarp said smiling, stroking Pebbles back gently.

"That's good to hear" He said and looked at Pebbles "Don't worry youngling, your save here" He said.

She nodded her head and gave another smile to the decepticon leader.

"I'm sure you will want to get her settled in her new home now, you are dismissed seekers"

"Thank you sire" Skywarp said and started to walk out of the room holding his daughter.

"Where are we going Skywarp?" Pebbles asked.

"I'll take you to my quarter's first, get you cleaned up and settles in" He said. Then it hit him at what she had called him.

"Pebbles sweetie, you know you can call me dad if you want? But I understand if it's to weird"

"I can?"

"Yeah of cause you can, I am your father aren't I?" He smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged his neck.

"Thank you...daddy"

* * *

><p><em>Well what do you think? Please review and once again idea's are more then welcome. Also poll is on my page about what story I should write next, thank you guys. I will update when I can.<em>


	5. Father and Daughter Moment

_Once again thank you all for the reviews. I do hope to get more good feedback and hope this chapter is good. As I say on my page I'm not the best writer I just write what comes to my head. Enjoy and don't forget to go to my page and vote on my poll for another story I should write and review this one please._

* * *

><p>Skywarp walked into his quarters holding his daughter close to him. She had been through so much today and needed some rest. But first he had to get her cleaned and get some energon for her before a nap.<p>

He placed Pebbles on his berth and knelt down in front of her smiling sweetly at her.

She looked at him and smiled back.

"S-so…..you're really my dad?" She asked.

"Yeah" He started "I can't believe it myself but you are my daughter, there is no doubt about that" He said.

"So that means…..y-you knew my mum?" She asked looking at him.

Skywarp's smile disappeared and lowered his head a little. But soon he looked back at her.

"Your mother and I were a young couple in love. We did so much together and spent as much time as we could together"

_Flashback_

_Starlight ran down the street and passed the buildings giggling and laughing. Skywarp was not far behind as he tried to catch her._

_It was after midnight and the two just left from a friend's party. The two had been dating for 9 months now and had been getting along so well._

_Skywarp was falling behind as Starlight was getting away, then a thought get into his mind and he grinned._

_Starlight looked behind her and couldn't see Skywarp anywhere and came to a stop, looking around her she saw no one._

"_Skywarp where are you?" She asked a little worried._

_Suddenly she was lifted into the air and get out a loud yelp, but turned her head and saw that smug look on Skywarp. He had teleported behind her. She let out a loud laugh as he turned her around in the air as he look her higher into the air._

_Starlight held onto him feeling a little frighten about the height but knew she was save with Skywarp. She looked up at him with her glowing blue optic's and smiled sweetly at him. Skywarp leaned forward and placed his lips to hers._

_All he felt was warmth sweetness from her lips and felt her lips parting. He took the chance and his glossa slipped into her mouth smoothly._

_She moaned and wrapped her arms tighter on him. Skywarp had gone up so high they were above the city and all they could see where the bright lights filling in the city, it was a beautiful sight._

_The two pulled away and stared at each other for a moment before Skywarp kissed her helm gently._

"_Starlight" He started "You are the most amazing femme I've ever met, your perfect in every way" He smiled at her._

_Starlight blushed and laid her helm on his shoulder, the two were enjoying the sighting of the city. It was the perfect scene for love couples. But it was more perfect since Skywarp and Starlight were the only ones so it was more perfect._

"_You're the most amazing, funniest and charming mech I've ever met Skywarp" She said sweetly back._

_Skywarp kissed her helm again and looked at her for a long moment again. Starlight noticed this._

"_What's wong?" She asked._

"_Nothing" He smiled._

"_Come on Skywarp, something is on your mind. What is it?" She asked._

_Skywarp licked his lips and took a small breath._

"_Starlight, I'm going to say something I have been wanted to say to you for months. Something I hope you will say back"_

"_What is it?" She asked._

"_S-starlight….I-I…." He swallowed a lump in his throat "I-I…..l-love you" He sighed, happy he had finally said it out to her. There was silence for a long moment and Skywarp feared he had said it to soon. But soon he felt soft lips on his own and a sweet smile from Starlight._

"_I love you too" She whispered._

_Skywarp was over the moon. He kissed her again and this time for passionately dancing his glossa around her mouth before hers joined him._

_This went on for ten minutes before breaking apart and Skywarp started to lower down to the ground._

_As the two touched the ground they started to walk down the city again with arms wrapped around each other. Happy with the life's they had._

_End flashback_

"Your mother and I were together for about 2 years. When the war started we tried to get away and to the escape pods but we got separated. I tried looking for her and feel her through our bond but I got nothing and I couldn't feel her anymore. I feared she had died. After a few months of her disappearance I joined the decepticons with my friend. We had lost everything and wanted to get another life with something different. That was the day I became a decepticon"

Pebbles listen to the whole story and was really taken back from it.

"So you and mum never saw each other again?"

"No" He started "Every day I wished I could find out what had happen to her. Now I know…..and I'm too late" He sadly said "How was your mother?" He asked her.

"She loved me. She was really protective over and but I didn't mind. We really went all over the place trying to find a safe place for us to stay. But where ever we went trouble just found us" She said.

"Pebbles" Skywarp started "What happen to her?"

He stared at Pebbles as he asked the question and saw the pain and fright in her face. She was scared of telling. He saw a few tears roll down her check and whimpered softly. At that moment Skywarp had gathered her up in his arms and hushed her softly.

"It's alright sweetly. I'm here" He told her, trying to make her feel better. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly on him.

"You don't have to tell me now, in time you can" He said and walked over to a table and placed Pebbled on it.

He grabbed a damp cloth and stared to clean her up, she was covered in filth. He whipped her tears and dried tears away and did every part of her body to make her shine. Now she was shiny cleaned and Skywarp couldn't help but study her colors.

Her colors were so much like her mothers.

"There we go, feel better?" He asked, brushing his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah" She smiled "Thanks daddy" She shyly said, still feeling a little weird with calling him dad but was happy as well.

Even Skywarp wasn't use to the name but was happy to hear it. He walked over to his cupboard where he knew there were some cubes of energon left. He grabbed one and gave it to Pebbles. She drank it quickly and placed the cube down.

"Pebbles, did your mother ever tell you about you been sparked?" Skywarp asked.

"Umm….well she did tell me she didn't spark me until she was ready"

"You mean she frozen her spark?"

"Yeah that's right" Pebbles seemed surprised he knew.

"How old are you again?"

"I'll be seven thousand in two weeks"

At that Skywarp was surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Well I'm going to plan the perfect spark day for you" He said and tickled her stomach softly. She let out a happy girlish giggle and smiled at him. Then she let out a small yawn, Skywarp noticed this and smiled.

"You tired?" He asked.

"A little"

"Come on, you can take a nap" He said and picked her up again and walked over to his berth.

"Until I can get you your own berth you can sleep on mine for now, I should be able to get you another berth later today"

"Thank you" Pebbles said.

Skywarp grabbed a pillow and blanket for the Pebbles and helped her get confortable.

"Comfy? He asked.

"Ah hu" She said lying down.

"Alright I will be back soon you get some rest" He said brushing her head gently.

Pebbles nodded her head and shut her optics, not long before she went into recharge.

Skywarp smiled down at her before walking out and closing the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall he couldn't help but smile. He had a daughter and she was perfect in every way. She was kind and so much like her mother. She was so beautiful and sweet.

He knew no one else on the base besides Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker and Soundwave knew about the sparkling but everyone was going to find out soon.

"Hey Skywarp"

He turned around and saw TC running to him.

"How's she going?" He asked.

"She's going well" He smiled "She's sleeping in my quarters at the moment" Skywarp said.

TC smiled before asking "How are you feeling?"

"Well….it's different"

"Don't worry buddy I'll help you out. Soundwave agreed as well. Also he's going to tell Rumble and Frenzy today and I'm sure they would want to meet her"

"Now there's trouble" Skywarp chuckled "Hey TC, can you help me get a berth for Pebbles? I want to make sure she has her own room"

"Sure I can, also we can get some other stuff like toys. I sure there are some human stuff we can get her"

"Yeah you're right, thank you"

"You know what, you shouldn't leave the base. She will need you. I'll ask Starscream to come with me"

"Goodluck with that" Skywarp said.

"I'll make him come" he laughed and walked down the hall the find Starscream.

Skywarp smiled, he was happy to have some help. He grabbed some energon for himself before heading back to his room.

A few hours later at the autobot base

"Autobot's we had decepticon activity in the city today but they left in a rush. We don't know why they attacked" Optimus said to his solders.

"Well…did they steal anything?" Bumblebee asked.

"In fact they did" Optimus said but wasn't sure how to say it, he walked over to Telatran 1 and typed a few things in.

"Well, anything bad?" Ironhide asked.

"No nothing bad at all" He started "They broke into a children's toy store and stole toys" Optimus said.

There was a long silence in the room before it broke out into laughter.

"They stole toys!" Sunstreaker laughed trying to stand up but was almost falling over in laughter.

Cliffjumper and Sideswipe were rolling on the ground not caring they looked like idiots.

"W-why…why would they steal toys?" Ironhide laughed.

"Maybe they're going to make killer teddy bears" Bumblebee joked and then the laughter got worse at his joke.

"As funny as this is there is still a question to be answered" Optimus said and everyone stopped laughing.

"Ironhide and I spotted the seekers not far from here before and Skywarp was carrying something but we couldn't figure it out. Then they broke into a children's toy store and stole everything inside. Why would they do that?" Optimus said.

Everyone didn't know and it was a question that needed to be answered.

"If anyone spots anymore decepticon activities contact me and we will get to the bottom of this" Optimus said and everyone got back to work.

* * *

><p><em>Lol so let me know what you guys think and ideas are more then welcome, please review and vote on my poll on my homepage please.<em>


	6. The Constructicons

_Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I'm really getting into this story now. Also thank you for your idea's I will try my best to use them. Here is the next chapter and hope you enjoy. Please read and review and once again I need more votes on my homepage on my poll about what story to write next, please people I still need more to choose one. Thank you and review this lol._

* * *

><p><em>Pebble's Dream<em>

_Flashes of light passed her mind. Yelling was herd and the screams from her mother were loud to her audios. She ran down the dark hall looking for her mother, looked around as the bots passed by her. She tried calling out for help but no one stopped or looked down at her, they just faded away._

_She herd her mother's screams again and followed it. She came to a stop at a room where she saw her mother dangling from chains with her helm held low. Pebbles tried running to her but someone grabbed her arms and pulled her back._

"_Mama" Pebbles yelled._

_She saw her mother look at her with feared optics, she tried calling for her daughter. She pleaded with the bots around them to let them go, but they didn't listen._

_Pebbles was being pulled out by a dark shadow and screamed for her mother._

_She herd her mother cries as the door shut and a death hearing scream was herd._

_End of Dream_

Pebbles bolted up from the berth, breathing hard and sweating all over.

"Pebbles are you alright?" Skywarp came over to her worried.

"Y-yeah….j-just a-a…d-dream…" She breathed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Skywarp asked.

Pebbles shook her head and hugged his neck.

"Alright" He sighed and lifter her up and kissed her helm softly "You alright now?"

Pebbles nodded her head.

"Alright that's good" He started "Listen sweetly. Do you know Megatron?"

"Umm...no?" Pebbles weren't sure.

"You know the grey bot you saw when I bought you in the control room?" He asked as he walked out his room and down the hall.

"Oh yeah….he's big" Pebbles giggled. Skywarp chuckled.

"Well he wants you to get a check-up" He said.

"Awww" Pebbles whined.

"What's wrong?" He laughed.

"I don't like check-ups…..they scare me" She said. Skywarp couldn't help but chuckle at her, she was too cute.

"It's alright it will only take a moment and I'll be there with you. Also you get to meet our Constructions" He said.

Pebbles looked up at him.

"The who?" She asked.

"Our Constructions fix us and are really helpful with building as well. If you think Megatron is big just wait till you meet these guys" He laughed.

Pebbles was feeling a little scared now but knew she was safe with her father.

As they approached a door Skywarp placed her on the ground and knelt in front of her.

"It will be alright, I promise" He said as he brushed her hand on her cheek.

Pebbles looked up at him and smiled.

He stood up and the door opened for the two to walk in. Pebbles stayed behind her father's leg as she was feeling nerves. She looked around his leg and her optics's widen. She saw 6 bots in the room and they were much bigger than Megatron. She clanged onto Skywarp's leg and hid herself from everyone.

"Ah Skywarp you're here, so where's the little one?" Hook asked.

Skywarp looked behind him and saw his daughter hiding from everyone.

"She's behind me" He said and looked down at Pebbles "Come on out, they don't bit"

Pebbles only poked her small head out and looked up to the giant bots with wide optics. They all stared down at her, smiling.

"She doesn't like check-ups so she's feeling a bit scared" Skywarp said and this made the bots chuckle.

"Don't worry Pebbles" Hook said kneeling down to her "This won't take long and when it's over I'll give you an energon sweet, would you like that?"

This made Pebbles optics light up and fully come out, she loved her energon sweets.

"There we go" Hook smiled and stood up "Bring her over to the berth Skywarp"

Skywarp picked her up and placed her on the table, stroking her head softly as Hook grabbed a few things. The other Constructions watched the little femme with interest. They haven't seen a femme in years.

"Ok first up we are going to do a quick scan so if you could sit still for me?" Hook asked as he bought a scanner over.

The scanner came to life with a few light beeps and a bright blue color from it. Pebbles did as she was told and sat there staring at the scanner. Hook moved the scanner over her a few times before turning it off and placing it aside.

"Well according to the scans you are fine" Hook smiled.

Skywarp and Pebbles were happy to hear that.

"But just to be safe I'm going to give you a shot Pebbles. All sparklings get it so I better now than later" Hook said.

Pebbles looked at him with fear and crawled back to Skywarp grabbing his arm.

"Hey hey hey it's alright. It will only hurt for a moment and then it will be all over. Hook is the best" Skywarp told his daughter, but wasn't buying it.

She just shook her head and tried to get away from Hook. The other Constructions couldn't help but softly laugh at the femme. Hook had a feeling this was going to happen, sparklings never liked there shots.

"Come on Pebbles, he will try and be as gentle as the can" Long Haul told to the femme.

"I don't like shots. I don't want one" Pebbles whimpered, afraid of the Constructions now.

Skywarp sighed as he thought she was going to do this.

"Any ideas Hook?" He asked.

"Hmm….maybe I have one" Hook said looking at Pebbles. He then looked behind her and Skywarp narrowing his optics.

"That's a weird spot to put a piano" He said.

At this Pebbles turned around and very quickly Hook injected the shot into her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Pebbles yelled.

Hook pulled away and looked at the femme who looked like was about to cry. He felt bad and knew the femme was scared of him now.

"There. That wasn't so bad" He said.

"It still hurt" Pebbles whimpered.

"Here you go, will this make you feel better?" Scavenger said showing her a small bowl filled with colourful energon sweets. Pebbles optics light up and a big smile came to her face. He handed to bowl to her and she stared to eat all the energon sweets.

"There we go she's happy again" Mixmaster said.

"Can she eat that much?" Skywarp asked.

"Hey just to make her happy give her as many as you want" Scrapper said.

"They shouldn't but since this is Pebbles she can as many" Hook said smiling down at her. Pebbles had forgotten about the shot and was busy stuffing her mouth with the energon sweets, this made the Constructions were happy she was not mad at them anymore.

"Happy now?" Skywarp asked.

"Ah hu" Pebbles happily said eating the last energon sweet.

"I promise not to trick you like that again nor will you get another shot" Hook said as he put his tools away.

"Thank you" Pebbles said feeling full now.

"I'm guessing the other decepticon's know about her now?" Skywarp asked.

"Yep just about everyone. I'm sure they want to meet her sometime today, but I think Pebbles will need a rest after all of those energon sweets" Hook laughed.

"Thanks guys, I'll show her around later" Skywarp said and picked up his daughter.

As the two left the room Pebbles waved bye to the Constructions and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Pebbles I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" She asked happily.

"I'll show you" He grinned and walked back to his room.

As the two entered Skywarp saw Thundercracker and Starscream waiting for him.

"It's all done Warp" TC said.

"I really hope she likes it, I was so embarrassed today" Starscream groaned.

"Chill Starscream, so what you looked like a giant pink fluff ball who cares? Pebbles is going to love it anyway" TC said.

"What is it?" Pebbles asked again. Skywarp placed down her and walked into another room opening the door for Pebbles to look in.

Her optics light up at the sight before her. Toys were all over the place, Pink pillows and blankets were on her berth and nightlights were at the end of her berth.

"So what do you think?" Skywarp asked.

The seekers almost covered there audios when she squealed in excitement and ran into the run running all over the place.

"I think she likes it" TC chuckled.

"Thank Primus" Starscream sighed "Well Megatron is expecting me now so….have fun" Starscream waved and walked out.

Thundercracker and Skywarp came into Pebbles new room and the two smiled as they saw her playing with her toys right away. They both came over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Pebbles I want you to meet someone. This is my friend Thundercracker" He said.

Pebbles smiled at him as she cuddled one of her teddies "Hi" She shyly said.

"Nice to meet you" TC smiled at her.

"Pebbles….he knew Starlight, your mother" Skywarp said.

She was silent for a long moment before standing up looking at TC.

"You did?" She whispered.

"Yes I did. She was a close friend of mine as well, you look so much like her" TC said. Pebbles smiled again and hugged her new teddy.

"Thank you for the toys….and the room. I love it" She said.

"I'm glad you do, you deserve to have something special" TC said.

Pebbled played with her new toys for the next hour, very happy with what she had. Skywarp and Thundercracker were just contacted by Megatron saying that everyone was in be in the main hall for a meeting, he also wanted him to bring Pebbles with him. This was the big moment now, she was going to meet all the decepticons.

"Pebbles we have to go to a meeting now" Skywarp said. Pebbled ran to him and held his hand as the three walked out the room and down the hall.

"Who's going to be there?" Pebbled asked.

"Umm…every other decepticon on the base will be there. Also there all excited to meet you" TC said.

"Really?"

"Really" TC and Skywarp said.

Skywarp wondered though how she would go with the others, he knew they would be happy to see a femme sparkling but didn't know how she would go. But he smiled down at her as she held his hand and walked along with him. She was going to love it here.

* * *

><p>It's too late and I can't be bothered to edit any errors but I will read over it tomorrow and fix anything. Please review and idea's will be helpful. Thank you guys.<p> 


	7. Meeting the Gang

_It's so late here now been up all night trying to finish this off lol. Thank you all for your reviews there really helping me and also thank you for the idea's as well. More idea's will be great. Please read and review._

* * *

><p>The seekers and Pebbles arrived and the room was filled with decepticon's and loud chatter. No one had noticed the seekers entering. Pebbles let go of her father's hand and hid behind his leg, holding him not wanting to let go.<p>

Skywarp didn't want to go into the crowed too much. He wanted to make his daughter feel better. TC went into the crowed to find Starscream while Skywarp just stayed in the back. TC came back not long after.

"Come on, Megatron wants you in the front. We can go around if that makes Pebbles feel better" TC said.

The three walked around the large crowed without anyone noticing. As they got to the front they saw Megatron and Starscream waiting there for them.

"Ah so you've arrived. How is Pebbles doing?" Megatron asked.

"She's shy and nerves but she will be alright sire" Skywarp said.

Megatron looked down at Pebbles doing a good job at hiding behind Skywarp. She poked her head out to see Megatron and smiled sweetly at him. Megatron smirked and looked out to his men.

"Decepticons I'm happy to announce we made a successful mission this morning and gathered a large amount of energon"

All the decepticon's cheered same with TC and Skywarp. Pebbles couldn't help but peek her head out and smile.

"Also I'm sure you all have heard about a new arrival" Megatron said and looked at Skywarp, giving him a nod.

All the decepticon's looked at Skywarp and saw something behind his leg, waiting for the femme to come out.

"It's alright sweetie. There is nothing to be afraid of" Skywarp whispered to her.

Ever so slowly Pebbles poked her head out to side of Skywarp's leg and stared at everyone. They were all staring at her, smiling.

She never has seen so many before smiling at her. She came out a little more but still holding onto her father's leg.

"Gentlemen, this is Pebble's. Skywarp's daughter" Megatron said.

Pebbles looked around at all the decepticon's looking at her, some of them waving at her. She welcomed them with a warm smile.

"Let's hear it for Pebbles" Megatron yelled.

All the decepticon's cheered loudly for the femme.

Pebbles felt so much love, so much care. Something she hasn't felt for months. Not since her mother…..well you know. She shook the thought out of head. She fully came out and walked in front of Skywarp looking and smiling at everyone.

"Gentlemen help your self's to some drinks" Megatron started "Were celebrating" He said and grabbed an energon cube.

"Come on Pebble's I'll get you some energon and I'll introduce you to the others" Skywarp said and walked into the crowd. Pebbles followed him close but also looked up at everyone. Skywarp got some energon and passed a cube to his daughter.

Soundwave walked over and knelt down to Pebbles.

"Hello Pebbles. Remember me?" Soundwave asked.

Pebbles studied him for a moment. His voice and looks were so different, but she liked it.

"I remember you when I first came here" She said smiling at him.

"I'm Soundwave" He said.

"Hi Soundwave" She said shyly.

Skywarp introduced her to the other decepticon's. They were all so nice to her and were so interested in hearing everything about her. She was starting to like everyone.

Then a blur of red and blue ran pasted her and then came back in front of her. She blinked a few times at seeing two decepticon's, slightly bigger than her.

"Hey Pebbles. I'm Rumble and this is my brother Frenzy" Rumble said happily.

"You know I can say my own name Rumble" Frenzy groaned.

"Well I was just being friendly" Rumble said.

Pebbles couldn't help but giggle at their little argument. These guys looked funny.

"So Pebbles you liking it here?" Frenzy asked.

"I am thanks" She said shyly.

"Well you're going to like it even more in the next few days. Don't worry my brother and I will help you and protect you. You're going to be like your little sister" Rumble said.

"Really?" Pebbles asked happily. She's always wanted a brother. Two brothers were even better. She was going to like these guys a lot. Behind the brothers a cat like robot came up and stared at Pebbles, like studying her.

"Pebbles sis this is Ravage. She's our sister" Frenzy said.

Ravage came up to her and purred against her gently, rubbing her head at Pebbles side.

Pebbles giggled and petted her head gently. She was so cool.

"See she likes you already" Rumble said "Here comes Lazerbeak"

Pebbles looked up and the one known as Lazerbeak flow down and landed next to Pebbles. She chirped at Pebbles and nuzzled against her side with Ravage.

Pebbles started to giggle loudly and soon fell on the ground. Lazerbeak and Ravage nuzzling into the sparkling, the two have not seen sparkings in so long and just heart them. When it came to sparklings the decepticons were different.

It had been 3 hours at the most and the deceptiocns were loving to company from Pebbles. She was just too cute. She was shy, sweet and nice, just like the sparklings were many years ago.

It was getting pretty late now and most of the decepticon's left to get some recharge. Pebbles was running around with Soundwaves cassettes. Pebbles was enjoying them a lot and no time soon she let out a small yawn.

"Are you getting tired sweetly?" Skywarp asked walking over.

"Yeah I am" She smiled rubbing her optic.

"Come on I'll take you to bed" He said picking her up.

"Can you guys watch her tomorrow for me because Megatron wants me to go on a mission" Skywarp asked Rumble and Frenzy.

"Sure we can, we will hang out again tomorrow Pebbles"

"Alright" Pebbles said sleepy.

Skywarp walked out of the room and to his quarters. He walked into Pebbles room and placed the sleepy femme in her berth. He laid her head down on her fluffy pink pillow and pulled the soft blanket over her. He also placed some of the toys around her and she hugged some of them.

"So you had fun?" He asked.

"Yeah I really did. I really like everyone " Pebbles said.

"That's good to hear" He started "Well. Goodnight sweetie. I'll be in the next room if you need anything" He said and kissed her helm gently. He stood up to walk out but was stopped.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't I feel you?" Pebbles asked.

Skywarp turned around and walked back to her.

"You mean why you can't feel our bond?"

"Yeah. I felt mother all the time but not anymore since…." She fell silent and hugged her toys. Skywarp sighed and sat on her berth next to her.

"The reason you can't feel me is because we never reached out to each other our bond. But we can now if you want?" He asked.

"I would really love that" Pebbles said.

Skywarp smiled and shut his optics. He reached his bond out for him daughter, waiting for her to accept it. Not long after he felt her accept the bond and he smiled. He felt everything she had. He looked at her and she smiled up at him.

"_Goodnight my daughter" _He said through the bond.

"_Goodnight daddy"_

He petted her head gently and walked out the room. He turned off her light and made sure her night light was on. The room filled with a faint pink and sure the smile from his daughter before she fell into recharge.

He shut the door behind and went to his own berth. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind.

Starlight.

His beloved Starlight.

Flashes of her smile passed his mind, her laugher. He missed her so much. If only he knew what happen to her. He knew Pebbles knew something about her death and didn't want to say it. In time she will talk but he knew it will take time. She only met him today and finding out she was his daughter.

He felt weird with being a dad but was also so happy. He has always wanted a sparkling. If only Starlight was in his arms right now. If only she was still alive.

He shut his optics. Trying to forget everything and have a peaceful recharge.

Autobot base

It was late late at night. All the autobot's were in recharge, except for one.

Ironhide sat at Telertran 1. Playing over and over the footage of the seekers flying and Skywarp carrying something, he just didn't know. He also played the footage from the decepticon attack on the toy store. He smirked. Even though it was funny as hell it was also weird.

Why would they do this?

It's like they had children at their base and were running a day care.

He softly chuckled at the thought.

"Ironhide what are you doing up so late?" Optimus walked into the room.

"Prime. Sorry I couldn't sleep"

"Yeah same"

Optimus walked over to Ironhide and looked at what he was looking at.

"You're still looking at this old friend" Optimus sighed.

"Yeah, I can't get it out of my mind. Don't you think the whole thing is strange?" Ironhide asked.

"I do think its strange Ironhide but what do you think you will find just watching the footage over and over again"

"Probably nothing but I'm just making sure. There has to be something"

"I'm sure there will be an answer soon. You need your recharge Ironhide"

"Yeah I do need it" He said trying to stay awake.

"Come on" Optimus said and the two walked out of the room and back to their own quarters.

Optimus entered his own quarters and lay down on his berth.

'_Megatron. What are you planning?' _He thought to himself before going into recharge.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. Hope you all liked it and please review. Idea's will be helpful :D<em>


	8. Prank Gone Wrong

_I was board tonight so I thought I would type again lol. I would like to thank **fireyhotspot** for her idea I just loved it. This is only short but I'm going t try my best to make the next one longer. I wil lsee how I go and thank you all for the reviews. Please read and review this again._

* * *

><p><em><em>Pebbles dream<em>  
><em>

_She slept happily in her berth, her blanket and toys covering her as she snuggled into her pillow. Warmth was all over her. She woke up a little and looked around her room, the light pink colour and all the toys covering her bedroom. She shut her optic's again trying to fall asleep again. There was a noise of the door opening._

_She didn't wake up guessing it was her father coming in to check on her. She felt a shadow over and smiled as she felt a hand gently brush on her cheek. She moaned softly and online her optic's looking up at the figure over her. The shadow was black and she narrowed her optics. This wasn't her father._

_The figure knelt down to her and bright blue optics online in front of her, grinning sickly at her. She let out a high pitch scream and tried to crawl away from the bot but he had her in his hands._

"_Don't worry princess. I won't hurt you" He chuckled at her and the world around Pebbles shattered. Turning into darkness and dust and Pebbles screamed again as the bot had a rough grip on her._

"_Pebbles" A voice called scared for her. Pebbles looked around and saw her mother chained up._

"_Mama" She cried out reaching her arms out trying to get to her. The bot chuckled darkly again and more bots came into view and walked towards her mother with the guns in their hands._

"_No please!" Pebbles cried. Her mother cried harder and hung her helm in defeat as the bots got closer to her._

"_Mummy!" Pebbles scream echoed._

_End of dream_

"Pebbles wake up" Skywarp yelled as he shook his daughter. Pebbles online her optics in fright and right away jumped on her father and hugged his neck, crying softly and made small whimpers.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Skywarp asked. She didn't answer only sniffed and nuzzled her head in to his shoulder.

"It's alright. Daddy's here" Skywarp hushed his daughter trying to calm her down. Soon she relaxed and whipped away the last few years and sniffed softly.

"T-thank you" Pebbles said laying her head on his chest.

"Pebbles, do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

She looked up at him with tearful optics. She didn't say anything and laid her head down on his chest again. Skywarp sighed and rubbed her head gently. She was scared of something that she didn't want to talk about. He just hoped that she would soon, he wanted to help her.

"It's morning now sweetie. Megatron wants me to go on a mission today so Rumble and Frenzy are going to take care of you for the morning. I will be back this afternoon. Is that alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly at him and nodded her head.

"I like Rumble and Frenzy. It's alright" She said hugging him around the neck.

"Alright good. They should be here shortly. I got you some energon for the morning" He said placing her on the berth and handing her the energon.

"Thanks dad" She said and drank the energon.

Rumble and Frenzy came running in all excited and spotted Pebbles.

"Morning sis!" Rumble yelled all happily.

"Morning Rumble, morning Frenzy" Pebbles said happily.

"I have to head of now alright. I will be back later. You behave yourself Pebbles" Skywarp said kissing her helm softly.

"I will daddy" She giggled.

"I'll see you later. You two take care of her. I don't want you two get any of your crazy ideas. You all stay in this room" Skywarp said.

"Hey were not kids anymore we are mature now" Rumble said.

"I wish I could believe that" Skywarp said walking out "Like I said behave your self's" He smiled and left the room.

It was silent for a moment.

"So what do you want to do sis?" Frenzy asked.

"Umm…I don't know. Something fun" Pebbles said.

"Hey. You want to have some real fun?" Rumble asked.

"Sure" Pebbles said hopping off the berth.

"Alright follow us" Rumble said walking out the room.

"But were not supposed to leave the room" Pebbles said.

"It's alright were only going to have some fun. You trust us right?" Rumble asked.

"Yeah I do but-"

"Come on it will be alright" Frenzy said.

The three walked out the room and into the hall. Pebbles didn't know what they were going to do but followed the two down the hall until they reached a room. Rumble and Frenzy walked in and looked through a cupboard and got out a ball looking thing.

"Alright Pebbles were going to show you how to do a prank" Rumble said passing her the ball "Hold this"

Pebbles held it and studied it.

"What is it?"

"Follow us" Frenzy said and the three ran out the room. They came into another room but they were hiding peeking into the room.

"Alright Pebbles this is what you do. You walk into the room and you give this to that bot there" Rumble pointed to the only bot in the room with drinking some energon.

"Why?" Pebbles asked.

"It's a prank. You never did a prank before?" Frenzy asked.

Pebbles shook her head.

"Well this will be fun. Give this to him you come back to us. Got it?" Rumble said.

"Yeah I do" Pebbles said and started to walk into the room. She looked behind her and saw the brothers hiding. She continued walking to the bot in the room and give this to him, even though she didn't know why.

"Umm…excuse me?" Pebbles asked.

The bot looked down at her and smiled, placing his energon on the table.

"Well you must be Pebbles. I'm Astrotrain" He greeted her. She smiled at him.

"Hi" She said holding up the ball "This is for you"

Astrotrain took it and softly chuckled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm….I'm not sure. I was just told to give it to you" She said.

"Well…thank you I guess" He said not sure what to do with it.

"Alright" She said quickly and ran back to Rumble and Frenzy.

"What now?" She asked. The brothers only laughed and Frenzy pressed a button on a control he had. At that there was a loud bang and the three came out to see what had happen.

Astrotrain was covered in pink paint and was all over the place. He glared at Rumble and Frenzy.

"You didn't say it was going to do that" Pebbles said all sad.

"That's part of the prank" Rumble laughed.

"Rumble and Frenzy. I'm going to kill you!" Astrotrain said running towards the brothers.

"Now this is the fun part. Run!" Rumble said grabbing Pebbles arm and ran down the hall.

Pebbles couldn't believe how fast they were running and sliding on every corner down the hall.

"Pebbles run back to your room. Astrotrain wants us" Frenzy said.

"U-ummm….a-ahhh alright" She panicked.

She was thinking hard how to get back to her room and was about to run when suddenly she disappeared in thin air.

Rumble, Frenzy and Astrotrain stood there in shock.

"Umm….where did she go?" Astrotrain asked worried.

"Dude we are so fragged!" Rumble said.

Pebbles room

Some of Pebbles toys went flying as she appeared in the room. She fell on the ground panting and scared. What just happen? First she was with Rumble and Frenzy next she was in her room. She was really scared feeling scared and alone. She walked to her door and out of the room. Looking down the hall she saw no one. She wished se was back with Rumble and Frenzy they were cool guys but she really wanted her dad now.

"Pebbles?" A voice said

She turned around and saw Soundwave standing behind her. He knelt down to her level.

"What are you doing by yourself?" He asked.

"I-I was with Rumble and Frenzy but…."

"Did they leave you?" He asked.

"No they were right next to me and then suddenly I was in my room….I don't know how I got there" Pebbles said.

"You just appeared in your room without knowing?" He asked

"Yeah…" She said feeling like to cry.

"It's alright Pebbles, come here" Soundwave picked her up gently and held her against him.

"I'll take you back with me to the control room where I can keep an optic on you. I'll make sure Rumble and Frenzy stay there as well so you have some company. Let me guess they were showing you a prank?"

"Yeah they were" She said.

"I'll have a talk to them later" He said and walked to the control room.

As he entered it was not long after Rumble and Frenzy ran in.

"Oh Pebbles thank Primus you're alright. What happen?" Rumble asked.

"I don't know….I ended up in my room" She said as Soundwave placed her down.

"Your room? How did you do that?" Frenzy asked.

Pebbles didn't answer as she was not sure herself.

"I think I know what happen. I'm sure your father is going to be really happy" Soundwave said.

"What do you mean?" Pebbles asked.

"You teleported"

* * *

><p><em>There you have it Pebbles can teleported like her father yay. Once again idea's are helpful and please review.<em>


	9. Like Farther Like Daughter

_Another update for everyone. Thank you all for reviews and ideas. This one is short again but I need my sleep now and I have to much on my mind with problems here. Please review and idea's are more then welcome. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Pebbles was playing with Rumble and Frenzy in the control room where Soundwave could keep an optic on them. That way they wouldn't get into trouble with anything. Pebbles was still shaken up a bit about what had happen but also very excited.<p>

Her father could teleport. Above that she could teleport as well.

Ravage came into the room and patted over to the three playing. She went over to Pebbles and right away starting to nuzzle into her and purr. Pebbles let out a soft giggle and hugged Ravage around the neck.

"Hey Ravage" She smiled hugging her.

Ravage hasn't seen any sparklings in so long and now that Pebbles was here her spark has just been filled with love and care for the sparkling. She was going to protect Pebbles from anything that tried to get her. She continued to purr and soon lay down and placed her head on Pebbles lap.

"Ravage really likes you now, she has a strong thing for sparklings" Rumble said.

"It's in her nature to protect sparklings. So she is going to keep you a lot of company while your around" Frenzy said.

"I don't mind" Pebbles laughed scratching Ravage behind her ear. It wasn't long before Lazerbeck flow in and landed next to Pebbles, nuzzling her beak into her side chirping a few times. Pebbles let out another giggle and was petting the two cybertronic creatures and hugging the two.

"The same with Lazerbeak, she wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to you" Frenzy said. The brothers were smiling at the sight of Pebbles enjoying the company.

"Hey Pebbles were sorry about making yo udo that prank without telling you. We should have said something" Rumble said.

"It's alright. It was still funny" She giggled.

"Yeah it was funny seeing Astrotrain in pink" Frenzy laughed. They all laughed at the thought.

About an hour later some of the decepticon's returned and Skywarp entered the control room after getting the com link from Soundwave.

"Hey sweetie" Skywarp said to his daughter. Pebbles looked up and sat up in glee and ran to her father. He picked her up and tickled her stomach a little making her giggle.

"So I head you got into trouble?" He asked.

"Umm….maybe" Pebbles was a bad lair.

"It was our idea Skywarp. We were only trying to show her a prank" Rumble said.

"Well Astrotrain was not very happy. I know you two won't say sorry but he might feel better if you say sorry Pebbles. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yeah I can" She said feeling sorry now for Astrotrain.

"Skywarp. A word please. Bring Pebbles" Soundwave said.

"Sure" He said walking over to him with Pebbles in his arms.

"I have news you will be interested in" Soundwave said.

"Really? What?"

"While Rumble, Frenzy and Pebbles were running away from there prank, Pebbles made a move that shocked the three and myself"

"What did she do?" Skywarp asked. Soundwave looked at Pebbles.

"Do you want to tell him?" He asked. Pebbles nodded and smiled at her father.

"Well I was next to Rumble and Frenzy and the next I was in my room" She giggled.

"W-what?" Skywarp was a little confused.

"Soundwave said I teleported" She smiled at him.

It was a long silence. Skywarp was shocked but then was over joyed, throwing his daughter in the air and catching her. She laughed and happily landed in her father's arms.

"I-I can't believe this. T-this is amazing!" Skywarp yelled hugging his daughter.

"She got it from you and I'm sure you will teach her how to teleport probably" Soundwave said.

"I sure will. I'll show you step by step and it will take time but soon you will get the hang of it" Skywarp told his daughter and kissed her helm gently.

"Come on. I'll get you some energon princess. Thank you Soundwave" He said and stared to walk out but looked at the brothers "Thank you for playing with her….next time don't show her a prank please"

"Don't worry we won't" Rumble tried to hold back a laugh.

"Bye guys" Pebbles waved to them.

Skywarp walked out and down the hall heading back to his quarters.

"So how did you feel when you teleported for the first time?" He asked.

"It was scary at first. I don't know how it happened or how I did it" She said.

"It's alright it takes time and practise" He told his daughter "Took me a while to get the hang of it. I'll show you sometime this week"

"Cool" She said happily.

They turned a corner and Skywarp almost ran into someone. He looked up and saw it was Astrotrain. He was able to get all the pink off him thank primus.

"Hey there, so you got the paint off" Skywarp laughed.

"Yeah glad it wasn't stain paint. Then I would be in trouble" Astrotrain said. He looked down at Pebbles and smiled softly.

"So you were found" he said. Pebbles only nodded her head looking away from the bot.

"Pebbles don't you have something to say?" Skywarp asked. Pebbles looked at her and father and then back at Astrotrain.

"I'm sorry I played that trick on you. I didn't know it was going to do that" She said softly.

"It's alright. I mostly blame Rumble and Frenzy for it. By the way not bad for a first timer playing a prank" Astrotrain laughed and strocked Pebbles head gently before walking off.

"See that wasn't bad?" Skywarp asked "Astrotrain can be a pain when he's mad or in a mood but I know when it comes to femmes and sparklings he is really caring" He told his daughter.

"He seems nice" Pebbles said.

"He is and just like the other decepticon's here" He said.

They got to his quarters and walked into Pebbles room. He placed her on the berth and sat down next to her.

"So besides finding out you teleport and playing a prank on Astrotrain did you have fun today?" Her father asked.

"Yeah I did. I really like it here" She smiled picking up one of her teddies and hugging it.

"Pebbles I've wanted to ask you something since you got here" He said.

"What is it?"

"What…." He cleared his throat softly "What happened a few months ago….with your mother?"

Pebbles stared at him with feared optics and looked away quickly, nuzzling her head into her teddy.

"Pebbles" He started lifting her chin up to face him "You have to talk about it one day to me. I can't help if I don't know. What happen?" He asked again with pleasding optics.

Pebbles started to breathe harder and a tear rolled down her cheek "P-please….-I don't….I-I…." She started to cry now, sobbing into her teddy and whimper softly.

Skywarp grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly trying to calm her down. His spark sank as she sobbed into his chest. Pricks of tears came to his optics but he held them back.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry" He whispered stroking her helm gently. Pebbles sniffed and looked up at her dad.

"I'm sorry" She whispered hugging her dad.

"Don't be sorry sweetie. We don't have to talk about it tonight, it can wait" He told her.

Pebbles whipped away some of the tears and nodded her head. It was silence for a moment before Skywarp spoke.

"I'm going to ask Megatron for a request later on. I'm not sure what he will say but I want to show you around outside"

"Outside?"

"Yes. Were on a different planet and I really want to show you around outside. I'm sure you will like it"

"I hope he says yes. I really want to" She said happily.

"Let's hope" He told her. He looked at a small child table and an idea came to him.

"Hey why don't you draw for the afternoon? Draw what comes to you mind. Maybe something nice for me" He smiled.

Pebbles optics light up and ran to the small table with excitement. Skywarp chuckled at her and watched as she grabbed all the colour pencils and paper to draw on. He knelt down next to her stroking her head gently.

"I'll be back soon" He kissed her helm gently.

"Ok" She smiled and started drawing.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like and idea's are helpful. Please review.<em>


	10. The Combaticons

_Thank you all for your idea's and reviews. I'm really enjoying this story and hoping to improve later on. Hoping next chapter will be twice as long. Please review and this time I want to see lots lol. Idea's are helpful._

* * *

><p>Megatron had asked Skywarp to do a few things around the base but close to Pebbles for the afternoon. He knew she was still getting use to her new home and wanted to spend some time with her father. Pebbles was in her room happily drawing everything that came to her mind just like her father said. Thundercracker stopped by to check on her and walked into her room, smiling down at the femme.<p>

"Hey Pebbles" He said. Pebbles looked up and smiled.

"Hey TC" She said and went back to drawing. TC walked over and knelt down next to her looking at all the drawings she did. He couldn't help but pick a few up and study them.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"That's you" She smiled. TC chuckled. He guessed it was him because of the blue and wings she had drawn.

"Very nice" He said and looked at another. This one had three bots.

"Is this you?" He asked. Pebbles looked at the picture and nodded her head.

"That's me holding my mum and dad's hand" She said. TC smiled. They looked so happy. He studied the drawing of Starlight for a moment. He remembered her so well. Her and Skywarp were the perfect couple and were truly in love. It was hard to believe that she was gone.

"What's wrong?" Pebbles asked. TC shook his head out of his thoughts and smiled at Pebbles.

"Nothing, you three look very happy" He said rubbing behind her small horn on her head. She giggled and leaned into his soft touch.

"Your father should be finished with his work shortly and then he will be back" TC said and stroked her head again before leaving the room.

"Thanks TC" She said and looked at the picture she had drawn of her parents and herself.

If she could wish for one thing and it could be anything, she would wish for her mother to be here. She missed her. She tried so hard to protect her and keep her safe. She just wanted her here.

She heard loud chatter coming out of her room and looked up. Placing her drawings down and stood up waking out of the room and through her fathers to the door way. She peek her head out and looked to the right. There she saw a group of bots standing around chatting. They were very large and looked built up looking. She came out a little more interested in meeting these bots but was also nerves with seeing strangers.

She watched the group for a moment and a small smile appeared on her face as the group laughed about their confession. She didn't notice she was leaning on the door way a bit and she lost her balance falling onto the floor.

"Ouf" She let out and looked at the group that all turned around and stared at her. She crawled back behind the doorway to hide from the group feeling a little scared now.

"Hey there little one" A bot said coming a little closer. Pebbles pocked her head out again and looked up at the bot coming closer to her.

"You must be Skywarp's daughter. I've heard a lot about you" The bot said kneeling down in front of the femme. Some of the others came a little closer as well and Pebbles looked up at the entire bots still hiding behind the door way.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Onslaught. This is my group the Combaticons" He said.

"Well aren't you a pretty little femme" Another came closer "The names Blast Off"

"Nahh she looks weak. She wouldn't survive 5 seconds in battle" Another bot laughed. Pebbles shivered and moved away again as the mean looking bot spoke.

"Brawl, don't be so thick in the head!" Onslaught growled at him "She's only a sparkling and you're scaring her"

"So?" Brawl chuckled crossing his arms. He was hit on the back of the head by the bot next to him.

"You're so cold sparked Brawl" Blast Off said "Don't you have a soft spot deep down?"

"I'm a con. Not a pathetic autobot" Brawl growled.

The bots continued to argue and forgot about the femme watching them. Pebbles didn't know if she should fear them or not. It was all confusing for her.

"I have to go with Brawl. This is a decepticon base not a day care"

"Come on Swindle. I thought you were better than this" Onslaught said.

"Alright Vortex who's side your taking?" Bruticus asked.

"I may be a decepticon but when it comes to sparklings it's different. She's only young and has so much to leave in life. So I'm with our leader"

"Ahh come on she's just a sparkling" Brawl growled again and stomped over to Pebbles. She stared at him with fear as he got closer and tried to run back to her room but Brawl grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hall. Pebbles panicked and flashes of bad memorise passed her mind. She whimpered and tried to pray her arm away.

"Brawl what the frag are you doing?" Bruticus tried to stop him but Brawl shoved his leader.

"I'm showing you a demonstration" He growled again and pulled poor Pebbles in the middle of the group. She started to cry now and Onslaught tried to do something.

"Brawl let her go, she's freaking out" He went to grab him but Swindle punched him.

"Just wait I'm going to show you something" He started "Alright if Megatron even puts her in battle this is what will happen" He said as he roughly pushed Pebbles to the ground. She landed hard on her butt and started to whimper and cry harder.

"See? One push and she starts crying" Brawl laughed.

"She's a fragging sparkling Brawl you had no right" Bruticus growled and punched him in the face.

The group was caught by surprise as a flash of purple went by them and before Brawl knew it he was pinned on the wall with a sword to his throat.

"What to slag do you think you're doing?" Skywarp yelled pressing his sword on him harder making him chock.

"Skywarp sorry to interfering we were just passing by when we spotted her. Brawl and Swindle aren't that fond of sparklings and were treating her poorly" Bruticus tried to calm Skywarp down. But he was not listening, only glaring at Brawl.

"If I ever see you come near my daughter again I will send you to the pit. Got it?" He asked but Brawl didn't respond. Skywarp punched him hard.

"Got it!" He yelled louder.

"Y-yeah…g-got it" Brawl tried to speak. Skywarp realised him and put his sword away. Brawl got to his feet and ran off with Swindle before he was next.

"Leave. Now" Skywarp told them and they walked.

"Sorry Skywarp" Onslaught said and walked off with the rest.

Skywarp's anger had gone now and looked down at his daughter. He felt her fear not long ago and knew something wasn't right. He knelt down to her as she had her face buried in her arms and was sobbing.

"Pebbles?..."

She looked up at him and throws her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh shh it's alright sweet spark. I'm here, daddies here" He whispered and walked into his room holding his daughter close to him. He placed her on her berth and she looked up at him with tearful optics.

"H-he…p-pushed m-me….." She sobbed softly "H-he hu-hurt…m-my arm" She cried as she hugged her dad.

Skywarp had a look at her arm and studied it. There was a small cut from Brawls grip on her and he contacted TC to bring some first aid.

"_TC you there?"_

"_I'm here. Are you alright?"_

"_I need some first aid for Pebbles"_

"_W-what? Is she alright!"_

"_She will be fine. The Combaticons stopped by and Brawl was being a glitch"_

Skywarp herd his friend growl darkly over the com link.

"_I'll be right there"_

With that it ended and Skywarp held his daughter close to him as she sniffed.

"Why were they mean?" She asked.

"The Combaticons can be rough. I'm sorry I should have never left you alone" He said blaming himself.

"I-it's not your fault daddy. Bruticus and Onslaught were nice. They tried to stop Brawl from hurting me" He told him.

Skywarp was happy to hear at least they tried to help but was still furious with Brawl for hurting his daughter. TC entered the room quickly and into Pebbles room.

"Are you alright Pebbles?"

"I'm fine" She whipped her tears away. TC sat on the berth and looked at her arm. It wasn't bad but he bandage it up so it won't get infected.

"Thank you TC" She smiled at him.

"Not a problem. Do you want help with anything else Warp?"

"No I've done everything for the afternoon. I'm going to stay in here now"

"Good idea. Contact me if you need anything" He told his friend and walked out.

Skywarp let out a sigh and stroked his daughters left horn, making her purr and giggle softly.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said.

"Why don't you show me what drawings you did?" He smiled and she nodded her head. They went over to the small table and she grabbed some of the drawings she had finished.

"This is TC" She said showing the drawing to her dad.

"Oh I see" He smiled placing her in his lap as he watched.

"This is Astrotrain" She giggled.

"What did you do to him?" Skywarp laughed.

"I made him pink" She giggled again.

"Well I'm sure he will love to see this" He laughed and moved on to the next picture.

"This is me, you…..and mum" She said quietly.

Skywarp smiled. They all looked so happy. He stared at the picture then felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Pebbled asked.

Skywarp shook his head out of his thoughts and smiled down at him daughter kissing her helm gently.

"Nothing sweet spark. Nothing at all" He smiled and hugged his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>This was a little sad. Hope you all enjoyed and I want to see 5 new reviews max before I update next. Once again like I've said a million times idea's are helpful and please review.<em>


	11. Spark Day

_Thank you all for the reviews and idea's. This one is a bit longer now so hope you all enjoy. I want to try and get getting at typing stories so hope this is all good. Please red and review._

* * *

><p>It had been 2 week since Pebbles first arrived and she was really getting settled into her new home and spending time with her father. Most of the decepticon's had grown to like her and respect her. After Megatron found out what Brawl did he punished him and sent him away without any medic treatment. He would not aloud that kind of behaviour at his base with a femme sparkling. Bruticus, Onslaught and Vortex came by Skywarp's room and apologised to what had happen. Skywarp had forgiven them and thanked them for trying to help his daughter.<p>

Rumble, Frenzy and Pebbles still did a few pranks on some of the decepticon's and got away with it. Pebbles enjoyed the brothers company they showed her so much fun and so much around the base.

Pebbles went to the control room with her father, Thundercracker or Soundwave and hang out with them for the day if she was board or wanted some company if the brothers were busy. If any of them were busy or out on a mission she would stay with the Constructicons in there medic room or work area. She loved seeing them work and they gave her lots of energon sweets all the time so she loved them more.

When Starscream watches her playing with her father in the main room he can't help but study them. He had never seen his trin partner so happy and his sparkling was filled with joy and happiness. He would speak to the sparkling sometimes and ask how she was but that's about it. He didn't know Skywarp's spark mate but he could just imagine how beautiful and what a great mother she would be.

Pebbles doesn't know how to teleport probably yet but Skywarp has shown her a few times. But the base just wasn't enough. She need more open space to try. He sure would show her soon.

Skywarp loves to see his daughter so happy. It would warm is spark up so much. What really got on his mind were the nightmares Pebbles would have. He would wake up hearing her crying or calling out for him, sometimes her mother. He didn't want to ask what happen to her because last time she was so upset he didn't want to hurt her again. But he knew she knew something about her death and he will find out one day. There was something else that really got him thinking as well. Every time someone mentioned the word autobots she would cringe and try and find comfort from him or TC. She was scared of them but why.

It just didn't make sense, but the autobot's would never come near his daughter and he would protect her with his life.

That night he watched his daughter sleep soundly in her berth, blankets and toys covering her and the pillow under her head. She was a lucky little femme. He smiled as he spotted Ravage and Lazerbeak at her side sleep next to her. They liked to sleep with her some nights, even when she had a nightmare they would run to her and stay with her until morning. Skywarp shut her door softly and not all the way, making sure her nightlight was on before going to his own berth and lying down. He stared at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

It was Pebble's spark day tomorrow and was excited to see what her reaction will be when she finds out in the morning. He remembered the conversation with Megatron this afternoon.

_Flash back_

"_Megatron may I speak with you?" Skywarp asked._

"_Sure Skywarp. Come in" Megatron said sitting at his throne._

"_Thank you sire" Skywarp said coming closer to his leader._

"_What brings you here?"_

"_Well sire tomorrow is Pebbles spark day" He smiled._

"_Ahhh that's wonderful to hear Skywarp. Do you have any ideas of what to do for her?"_

"_Yes I do. But I'm hoping you will allow me to go with it"_

"_Do tell me" Megatron said curries to hear what he has to say._

"_She has been in the base for a few weeks now and I want to show her something different. Something she hasn't seen before and she will enjoy a lot. I want to show her outside" He finally told his leader._

_Megatron scratched his chin in thought. He wasn't sure since the autobot's might come around but he also knew it was her birthday and she should have a nice fun day with her father. Even though he hated this planet he also knew Pebbles would enjoy it. _

"_I guess I could allow that Skywarp. But I want Thundercracker to go with you"_

"_No problems sire…..s-so….I can take her out tomorrow morning?"_

"_Yes you may. Is that all?"_

"_Yes sire that's it"_

"_You may leave then"_

"_Thank you sire" Skywarp bowed and walked out to room with a happy smile._

_End of flash back_

Skywarp was going to show his daughter a fun time and also show her some teleporting. Thundercracker was excited to come along and watch as well. He also thought about the autobot's. What if they show up? What will his daughter do when she sees them?

He shook his head and got that thought out of his head. It wouldn't happen. That's all he can do, just say it will never happen. He shut his optics before falling into recharge.

The nest morning

Skywarp walked into his daughter's room and saw Ravage and Lazerbeak had left already. They probably had things to do for the day. He walked over to his daughter and sat on the berth next to her.

"Morning princess" He softly said rubbing her helm gently.

Pebbles online her optics and looked up at her father before smiling and letting out a small yawn and stretch.

"Morning daddy" She said sleepy.

"Happy spark day" He smiled at her. She looked up at him confused for a second before sitting up with joy.

"Hey it is my spark day" She said happily.

"I've got a surprise for you"

"Really what is it?"

"I'll show you soon" He said picking her up and walking out to room and into the hall with her in her arms. He got some energon for her before heading to where they were meeting TC.

They arrived at the escalator where TC was waiting for them.

"Hey TC" Pebbles said happily.

"Hey there beautiful happy spark day" TC said rubbing her helm.

"Thank you" She said before asking "What's my surprise?"

"Come. We will show you" her father said walking into the escalator with TC behind him. It went up and up and up and up before coming to a stop. The doors opened and the bright light shined on Pebbles. She covered her optics for a moment before opening them again and looked out.

"Wow" She whispered looking around. TC and Warp ginned before flying into the air.

"Hold on" He told his daughter and flying over the ocean.

Sure Pebbles was outside when she was first bought here but she didn't really look around at all she was just holding on the mech she had only just found out was her father. She didn't care about anything else around her. Now she could get a good look around and smile at all the sightings around her.

"What's below us?" She asked.

"That's what the humans call _'Ocean'_ Most of the planet is covered in it. We will be getting to land soon and we can walk around. You have all morning to explore around. This is your spark day present" He said looking ahead and saw the land.

"What's a human?" She asked confused.

"This planet is filled with humans. There are billions of them. But we won't be seeing them today, maybe another time. Just for today enjoy your surroundings" Her father smiled before landing on the land with TC next to him. Skywarp placing Pebbles on the ground and she had a look around her.

The tall green trees, thick green grass, the sounds of birds and a light breeze blowing around the three and Pebbles couldn't help but smile.

"This is beautiful" She stared as she hugged her father's leg "Thank you daddy. Thank you TC" She said happily before running into the meadow more. Warp and TC stayed close and smiled as they sure her running around jumping around.

"This was a great idea Skywarp" TC said.

"I know. I'm just happy to see her having fun" Warp said.

"Come on!" Pebbles giggled before running further away.

"Pebbles don't wonder too far" Her father said.

"I won't" She called out.

Skywarp and TC followed behind before coming around a large rock and saw a really big opening with grass and insects around.

"This looks perfect" Skywarp started "Pebbles stay around this area. Have fun" Skywarp smiled.

"Ok" She said before looked at a butterfly. It was filled with colors and flapped its wings. It landed on Pebbles face and she let out a giggle before it took off again. Pebbles started to chase it around trying to grab it. She kept missing but that didn't stop her. She continued to run around and giggle following it around the open area.

Skywarp and TC sat on the large rock watching her have fun.

"Have you spoken to her about her dreams she's been having?" TC asked.

"No not yet. I'm afraid I will hurt her again" Warp said.

"Just keep trying. It will take time but she will tell you one day" His said told him.

"Thanks" Warp smiled before looking at his daughter again. This day was just perfect.

Autobot base

"Prime we have decepticon activity" Wheeljack said,

"Where abouts?" Optimus asked.

"Not far from here. But this is strange" Wheeljack said typing a few things. Ironhide and Bumblebee came over to hear what was going on.

"What's weird?" Bumblebee asked.

"There are two decepticon readings but there's also a neutral" He said.

"A neutral?" Optimus asked.

"The neutral could be in trouble" Ironhide said.

"Your right Ironhide" Optimus started "Jazz, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Bumblebee you will come with me to investigate. Ratchet and the other's will stay here, if we need backup I will contact telatran 1. Autobot's transform and roll out" He ordered and the autobot's transformed rolling out.

They weren't far from the activity and it didn't seem that the decepticon's were even moving. This was strange.

"How did a neutral get here in the first place?" Sunstreaker asked.

"There have been no reports of a crash landing so it beats me" Prowl said.

"I beat the decepticons bought the neutral here through there space bridge thing" Ironhide said.

"We won't be sure until we get there. We must not let them be aware of our coming so everyone turn your signals off. That way they won't know" Optimus said. Everyone did as he told and continued their way to the location.

Skywarp, Thundercracker and Pebbles

Pebbles continued to run around chasing the butterfly that was flying away. She was starting to get tired but soon came to a stop when she sure another. She smiled and tried to grab that one but another came out. Soon there were 50 of them flying around her making her tick. She let out girly giggles and soon was running away now.

Skywarp and TC chuckled as the earth insects started getting back at her. They watched her for so long they didn't notice the autobot's coming.

Ironhide climbed the large rock to get a look over. He didn't see anything so he gave the clear to the others.

"The neutral shouldn't be far but keep it low" Optimus whispered. They nodded and scanned the area.

"There's nothing here" Sunstreaker said disappointed. He was looking forward to some action.

"There is we just have to wait" Ironhide said. Not long after they heard a loud squeal and laughing.

"What the frag was that?" Sunstreaker said.

"Beats me" Jazz said. Not long after Jazz said that Pebbles came into their view running around giggling and laughing from the butterflies around her.

"I-is that a….sparkling?" Bumblbee asked in shock.

"Well I'll be" Ironhide smiled as he watched the small sparkling run around.

"Primus she's so young" Jazz said.

"What's a sparkling doing here?" Prowl asked watching Pebbles.

"We should bring her back with us" Ironhide said stepping up but was pulled down by Optimus.

"No. Look over there" He pointed to where TC and Warp were sitting, still not noticing the autobots just watching the sparking.

"Ahh the cons" Ironhide growled.

"It's like there watching her. What should we do?" Prowl asked.

"Jazz, Sunstreaker, Prowl and bumblebee will distract the decepticon's and Ironhide you try and get the sparkling. She should trust us so it shouldn't be a problem" Optimus said.

At that pebbles started to move closer to the autobot's without noticing. The autobot's sneaked around while Ironhide watched the femme carefuly. He moved around and closer to the femme trying not to be seen by the two decepticons. He made his way on the ground and stayed hiddien.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched the young femme running around, she was so beautiful. Soon Pebbles came running around the rock, all of the butterflies flying away as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Pebbles looked at the strange bot in front of her. His blue optic's staring at her and that autobot badge on his chest. Flashes of memories passed her mind. Cruel laughter was only herd. Fear gripped her as she stared at the red bot in shock.

"Shhh. It's alright sweet spark. I'm not going to hurt ya" Ironhide smiled softly coming closer. But that didn't work.

Pebbles let out a high pitch scream making Ironhide cringe and cover his audios.

TC and Skywarp bolted up. They had only looked away from Pebbles for less than a minute and she was in trouble. They saw Optimus coming out of view with some of his solders, getting ready to fight.

"You get Pebbles I'll hold them off" TC said firing at the autobots. Skywarp bolted to where his daughter was last seen and came around the large rock, anger filled him.

"It's alright little one. I'm trying to help" Ironhide tried to calm to femme down as he had her arm trying not to hurt her. Pebbles tried to get away and screamed again as she whimpered.

"Get your hands of her" Skywarp yelled shooting Ironhide on the shoulder. He stumbled back just enough time for Skywarp to pick up his daughter and take off.

"It's alright I'm here" He told his daughter who hanged onto him.

"_TC I got her. Let's get out of here" _Skywarp said over the com.

TC shot one last time before taking off with his friend and further away from the autobot's.

"Ironhide are you alright?" Optimus asked running to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Prime" he said getting up.

"What happen?" Jazz asked.

"Well she saw me I spoke to her for a second trying to let her know I won't hurt her but she just screamed. I grabbed her and she was terrified of her. Like I was to enemy" Ironhide said.

"The cons must be telling her lies" Sunstreaker said.

"We don't know anything. All we know is that the decepticon's have a sparkling femme with them. We will figure something out and we will find out who she is" Optimus said.

Skywarp and TC

Skywarp held onto his daughter as she whimpered and cried. It broke his spark. TC was feeling sorry for her as well. It was her spark day and it is all ruined now.

"I'm sorry princess. It won't happen again, we can go to another location if you like" Skywarp said.

"I want to go home" Pebbles whimpered.

TC and Skywarp let out a sigh and headed back to base. Skywarp tried so hard to make this day perfect for her and the autobot's had to come.

The autobot's ruined her spark day.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Pebbles her spark day has been a disaster. But next chapter is going to make it up for her. Please review and idea's are helpful. I want to try and get a lot of reviews for this so I want at least 7 or 10 reviews before updating. Thank you<em>


	12. What Happen that Day?

_Thank you for your reviews and ideas. After this I'm going to start using all the idea's people had told me. I just wanted to get this part up before anything else. I have to warn people this one is a little sad. Please read and review and idea's for later chapters are helpful._

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon now at the decepticon base. It had been a horrible day. Pebbles spent all day in her berth feeling miserable and scared. Skywarp had tried so hard to make the day so perfect for her and the autobots had to show up and ruined the day for her and himself. He sat next to his daughter on the berth as she slept soundly. Thundercracker came in with a cube of energon for his friend and himself.<p>

"Here" He softly said.

"Thanks" Skywarp half smiled.

"Are you alright?" TC asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He looked down at his daughter "But I don't know about her" He sadly said.

"It wasn't your fault Warp. The autobots shouldn't have done anything and let us be" TC tried to help his friend.

"I just wish I could make it up to her. I don't think she will want to go outside anytime soon"

"It won't be long before she will want to again, it takes time" TC said "Come on let's talk out here"

The two walked out into the other room and Skywarp let out a sigh sitting on his berth.

"She will be alright. Megatron said you can have the day off tomorrow so you and Pebbles can spend some time together" TC said.

"I really appreciate that" Warp smiled. He has wanted to spend at least one day with his daughter without his work getting in the way. He sure would thank Megatron later. It was silence for a long moment before Skywarp spoke.

"When I heard her scream and saw that trigger happy bastard grabbing her" Skywarp clenched his fits "I was filled with anger. She was so scared. She was so happy and they had to show up" He almost yelled.

"Next time we will go much further away where the autobot's won't see or find us. I'll search around and try and find a good location. Even one where she can practice teleporting" TC said.

Skywarp nodded his head before his optics widen.

"What's wrong?" TC asked.

Skywarp looked up. He was silent. He felt fear and pain.

It was coming from Pebbles.

"It's Pebbles" He said looking at TC and before any of the two could say or do anything a loud scream filled the room.

"MUMMY!" Pebbles scream sounded like death fear.

Skywarp and TC ran to Pebbles room and came in finding her sobbing in her berth hugging her blanket trying to find comfort. Skywarp came over and gathered his daughter in his arms holding her tight agents him and hushing her softly.

"Pebbles sweetie I'm here. It's alright nothing is going to hurt you" He told his daughter as she cried on his shoulder.

"T-they h-had he-her….t-they h-hurt her" She sobbed "T-they w-wouldn't l-let me…n-near h-her…I-I w-wanted to b-be w-with h-her" She cried louder. Skywarp was confused.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"M-mummy" She whimpered.

This was it. He had to know tonight. He placed her on the berth and looked into her tearful optics.

"Pebbles you have to tell me what happen. Please?" He pleaded. Pebbles sniffed whipped away a few tears still shaking from the nightmare.

"I-I…" She couldn't talk. She was shaking too much.

"It's alright. Just tell me from the start. Take your time" He told his daughter kneeling down in front of her. TC came closer to hear what she had to say.

"Is everything alright? I heard her scream?" Soundwave came into the room. He had gotten really close to the femme since she got here. He was really worried about her.

"She had a nightmare and I think she is about to tell us what happen?" TC said.

Pebbles looked up at everyone before looking down and shifted on her berth.

"M-mama and I were h-heading home from h-her work. She takes me w-with her…it w-was the same as always…..b-but….t-that night was d-different…"

_Flash back_

"_Pebbles sweetie you ok?" Starlight asked her daughter. She held her hand as they walked down the street._

"_Yes mummy" She smiled up at her "But I'm really hungry"_

"_I am as well baby" She said sadlybefore looking up and saw a small building. It was an energon kitchen where homeless bots go. She knew she and Pebbles weren't homeless but were poor and haven't had energon for a few days._

"_Come on we can get energon from in here" Starlight said walking into the building. The place was packed and filled with neutrals. Stalight picked her daughter up and held her close to her and walked into the room. It was loud and so many violent mechs were drinking away. Pebbles held onto her mother and tried not to look at anyone. They approached the counter and were given two energon cubes. Starlight then walked over to a free table and sat down, placing Pebbles in her lap since she wanted her close in this strange place._

_Pebbles drank her energon and tried to stay hidden from everyone else, she knew her mother would protect her._

"_We will drink our energon and we will leave" Starlight whispered to her._

"_Ok" Pebbles whispered back. Feeling a little scared to being in this strange place._

_Not even 5 minutes later they had finished there energon and were about to leave when the front doors busted open. A large group of autobots came in with guns in the hands and smug looks._

_Everyone panicked and started to try and escape. Some of these neutrals were on the run or wanted. Starlight held onto Pebbles as she tried to run out of the building with everyone else. A few neutrals were caught and pushed to the ground, autobots yelling that everyone was under arrest._

_Starlight couldn't let that happen._

_She ran with all her might into the city where no one would fine them. She didn't notice that were being followed by a few other autobots trying to catch them._

"_Stop you're under arrest!" Shouted the autobots running after Starlight and Pebbles and Starlight ran around a few corners and down an ally way trying to lose them._

"_Mama I'm scared" Pebbles whimpered holding onto her mother._

"_Shh shh it will be alright baby" Starlight panted running._

_Finally Starlight came around a corner and hid behind some boxes, watching as the autobot's ran past them. When she knew they were gone she came out of hiding._

"_Mama why are the autobot's after us? I thought they helped" Pebbles asked._

"_They just have mistaken us for someone else. They are gone and were alright" Starlight said._

"_I wouldn't say that" A voice said. Starlight spun around and backed away from the autobot coming towards her._

"_So you thought you could get away? Well let me tell you something femme. No one that is on the run or wanted gets away" He growled._

"_L-listen sir I-I'm sorry. I just got scared. I-I'm not on the run" Starlight tried to tell the autobot._

"_Then why did you run?"_

"_I-I have my daughter and I didn't want anything bad happening to her. S-so I ran. I'm really sorry it won't happen again" Starlight hopped this autobot will understand and won't arrest her._

"_You better come with me" He growled grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. Starlight didn't struggle as she didn't want to cause any more trouble. Pebbles whimpered softly and hugged her mother, scared of what was going to happen now._

_The autobot bought Starlight back to what looked like there base or something. There weren't many autobots but a lot of neutrals and decepticons that were arrested tonight._

"_Come on" The autobot ordered dragging Starlight down the hall and into what looked like a room with a berth and white walls. He shoved Starlight into the room and slammed the door shut, leaving Starlight and Pebbles all alone._

_Starlight came over to the berth and sat down on it waiting to see what happens. Maybe they will find out they made a mistake and will let them go._

"_What's going to happen mummy?" Pebbles asked._

"_I don't know. We have to wait and see" She told her._

"_I want to go home" She softly whimpered._

"_Same with me" She said kissing her helm softly. Starlight looked up and saw chains hanging from the ceiling. She was a little confused why they were there but she didn't think about it._

_What seemed like hours the door finally opened and four autobot's walked in the room. Starlight stood up looking at the autobots. She was hoping they were going to let her go. But with the looks of these autobots it didn't look like it._

"_So you thought you could get away hey femme?" One autobot grinned._

"_I-I don't understand"_

"_No one out runs us autobot's. As for running away there is always punishment" He growled._

"_B-but I didn't do anything. L-Look I h-have some credits on me. I-I'll give it all to you a-and you let us go. P-please we just want to leave" Starlight begged them._

"_Well that's not going to happen" He said and nodded to the other autobots who came towards Starlight._

"_Hand over the sparkling femme" The autobot ordered._

_Fear gripped Starlight and she clung onto her daughter._

"_No way am I giving her to anyone" She told them._

"_Well then we will do this the hard way" He said and grabbed Starlights arm. The other autobots came over and grabbed Starlight while another tried to pray Pebbles away._

"_No Please!" Starlight yelled trying to hang onto her._

"_Mummy!" Pebbles screamed as she was losing her grip. One of the autobots punched Starlight in the stomach making her lose her grip on Pebbles._

"_No mummy!" Pebbles tried reaching out for her mother as she was being carried away. Starlight was crying and screaming at them to give her daughter back but they didn't listen. The chains on the ceiling fell down and they chained her up making it impossible for her to move._

"_I want my mummy!" Pebbles screamed again as she was carried out of the room and down the hall. She struggled with all her might and without thinking she bit his hand as hard as she could._

"_Son of a-!" The autobot yelled dropping Pebbles and gripping his hand. Pebbles made a run for it and back to her mother. The autobot ran after her again but she was a quick sparkling._

_Pebbles had gotten lost so quick but kept on running not wanting to be caught by the autobot after her. She heard a scream and knew it was her mothers. She quickly made her way down the hall again and found the door where her mother was. It opened and saw her mother with her helm hung and energon dripping from her face and chest._

"_Mama" Pebbles yelled trying to run to her but was grabbed by the autobot who was chasing her. None of the others had noticed her coming in and continued on torturing herShe saw her mother look up at her with a sad smile before mouthing three words to her that she didn't hear._

"_I love you" _

_At that moment one of the autobot's shot her right in her spark chamber. Pebbles optics widen and felt nothing but pain from her mother._

"_Nooo!" She screamed._

_One of the autobot's turned around and saw the sparkling there screaming and crying._

"_I told you to take her away!" He yelled._

"_I'm sorry sir she got away from me" He said._

"_Frag it all. Take her to Stormchaser and his friends they will take her in"_

"_B-but sir she just saw what happen, what if she tells?"_

"_No one is going to belive her she's just a stupid sparkling. Now go" He ordered._

"_Yes sire" He said grabbing Pebbles and walking out the room. Pebbles watched in horror as she saw her mother's body being dragged away._

"_Mother….mummy…MAMA!" Her screams echoed through the building. No one cared._

_End of flash back_

Pebbles whimpered as she told what happen that night. TC and Soundwave were gapping at what she had just told. They just killed her for the fun of it. What autobot does that?

Skywarp was shaking and breathing hard as he looked at his daughter. She saw something no sparkling should ever see. Her own mother killed.

Skywarp sat on the berth next to her and picked her up rubbing her helm gently and hold her close to him. He heard his daughter's whimpers and sobs and was feeling really tired and sick now from all the crying.

"T-they k-killed h-her….w-why d-did they d-do t-that?" Pebbles cried.

"I'm sorry" Skywarp whispered feeling his own tears rolling down his cheek, feeling nothing but pain and anger.

TC and Soundwave didn't know what to do or say. TC came over and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'll leave you be with her. I'll check on you tomorrow morning" He said walking out to room with Soundwave.

Skywarp didn't really listen to his friend but knew they had left.

"Come on" He said standing up and walking into his own room and lying down on his berth placing his daughter next to him.

"You sleep with me tonight. That why when you wake up I will be there" He told his daughter and got an answer when she nodded her head and snuggled into his chest.

"I-I love you daddy" She whispered before falling into recharge with dried tears on her face.

Skywarp kept his daughter close to him as he looked down at her. His daughter witnessed her mother's murder….his bond mates. Those autobot's were murders. They killed his bond mate for no reason just for something fun to do.

He would get his revenge. One way or another.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. I felt so bad when typing this. Sorry if it's no good but hope you all still like it. Please review. Here is an sneak peak for next chapter. I'm also going to make the next one longer.<em>

_**.::** Rumble and Frenzy get Pebbles and later birthday present and she likes it a lot. Skywarp and Pebbles spend the day in her room with her new present. It's just a relaxing day and then later at night when pebbles is asleep Skywarp goes out for a little while...to Cybertron. But why? Find out next chapter **::.**_


	13. Our Day Together

_Sorry for the wait everyone. Had stuff on the farm to do and been really lazy XD Hope you all like this and please read and review._

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning on the decepticon base. Most of the decepticons have heard about what happen last night and couldn't believe what that poor sparkling went through. She was so young and it shouldn't have happened. Though they were decepticons some of them still had a soft spark and cared for little Pebbles.<p>

Skywarp woke from recharge and looked down at his daughter. He smiled as she was snuggled up in his arms and next to his chest. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. He thought about last night and tried to remember what she had told him.

"_They were mean"_

"_They took me away from her"_

"_They hurt her"_

"_They killed her"_

"They murdered her" Skywarp whispered feeling anger fill him. He shook his head and looked at his daughter again smiling. He tried not to think about it anymore, he was just looking forward to today.

Soon Pebbles let out a soft moan and rolled onto her back, looking up at her father.

"Morning daddy" She said rubbing her optics.

"Morning princess" He smiled tickling her stomach a little making her giggle softly.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you for letting me sleep with you" She said crawling up to him and hugging his neck.

"No worries sweetie" He said hugging back. He placed her on his berth looking at her with a half sad look.

"Baby I'm sorry I made you tell me what happen about….well you know" He said and he knew she understood.

She lowered her head before looking back up and snuggled into his arms.

"It's alright daddy. You know now" She said.

"I now see why you have the nightmares and afraid of the autobots. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make them go away and not harm your beautiful mind" He said kissing her helm.

Pebbles said nothing but nodded her head and smiled up at him. There was a knock at the door and Skywarp walked over to open it. Rumble and Frenzy were there.

"Hey Skywarp" Rumble said and looked over at Pebbles" Hey sis" He waved.

"Hey guys" Pebbles happily said jumping off the berth and running over to them.

"What brings you two here?" Skywarp asked.

"Well we never got a chance to give Pebbles her present yesterday so we came by to give it to her now" Frenzy said.

"You got me a present?" Pebbles asked.

"Sure we did" The brothers said and then started to pull a large box into the room that was all warpped up.

"What is it?" Pebbles asked excitedly.

"Open it and fine out" Rumble said stepping back with his brother and letting Pebbles open her present.

Pebbles grabbed the box and started to unwrap the large box. Skywarp couldn't help but smile and waited to see what the brothers got for her. When she was finished and took a step back and looked at the strange square thing.

"Wow…..what is it?" She asked.

"It's what the humans call a television. Loads of entertainment and we got you some movies as well so if you get bored you can watch some if you like. Me and Frenzy will set it up for you in your room" Rumble said and started to push the TV into Pebbles room with Frenzy helping.

"What do you say Pebbles?" Her father asked.

"Thank you Rumble, thank you Frenzy" She said happily running into the room and watching the brothers.

"No worries sister. You deserve to have something fun" Frenzy said.

The brothers got the TV set up for her and showed Pebbles the movies they got.

"There are hundreds here so you have loads of time to watch them. All of the human younglings love to watch these so we guessed you would love them as well" Frenzy said.

"Thanks guys. This is great" She said giving the brothers a hug each.

"No worries. We have to head off and do some works but you have fun. We will catch up later" Rumble said and walked out with Frenzy.

"Thanks again guys" Pebbles said and started to look through all the movies.

"Well this is different for you" Skywarp said sitting down next to Pebbles.

"It is. When will I get to see a human?" She asked.

"You will sometime soon sweetie. When is the next time you want to go outside?" He asked. He saw the scared look in Pebbles face but it quickly left and she softly smiled at him.

"As long as I'm with you….soon" She smiled. Skywarp was happy she wanted to go outside.

"Sure we will tomorrow" He smiled rubbing her helm "How about we watch some of these today? I'll grab some energon sweets. How does that sound?" He asked.

"I would really love that" She smiled.

"I'll be right back. You look through your movies….or play with some of your toys. I'll be ten minutes" He kissed her helm and walked out the room.

"Thanks daddy" Pebbles said and walked over to her large pile of toys and hugged some of her pink bunnies. She loved it here. She didn't want anything to change.

Autobot base

"Mirage, where are you located?" Optimus asked.

"I'm right behind some of the decepticons and looking like there heading back to their base. Want me to follow?"

"Yes. I want you to find out who this sparkling is. We can see your view so we know what you're seeing. Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet and I will only be seeing what you're seeing"

"Yes sire" Mirage said and continued to follow the decepticons in his cloaking.

Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet entered the room and waiting for what Mirage had to report.

"Prime what is the plan?" Ironhide asked.

"For now I want to know who this sparkling is and what the environment is like around her"

"What if she's mistreated? Will we make a plan to bring her here?" Ironhide asked. He really wanted her to be here safe. Well that's what he thought.

"We don't know anything Ironhide. We will have a talk when Mirage is inside their base and finds her" Jazz said.

Ironhide only growled and crossed his arms.

'_No sparkling should be with the decepticons she needs to be here' _Ironhide thought to himself.

"I'm just curios though. She seemed happy before we came and when she saw you Ironhide she freaked out and almost looked like you were the bad guy" Prowl said.

"W-well….they must be telling her lies" Ironhide said.

"You don't know that. We will find out soon" Ratchet said.

The autobots chatted for a moment before Mirage spoke.

"Alright I'm inside their base. My energy signal is turned off and I'm making my way down the hall"

"Alright take it easy Mirage. You don't want to get caught" Optimus said.

"Don't worry sire I will be careful" Mirage said passing a few rooms filled with decepticons. He kept it quiet as he passed the rooms. All the decepticons were hard at work and passed Mirage which was risky but made it through. He looked through all the rooms that were open to have a check and finally he came to Skywarps room. He looked in and was about to turn and leave when Ratchet spoke.

"What's that pink light?" Ratchet asked. Mirage came back and looked into the room again seeing the pink light coming from another spare room. He walked in and came up to the door and slowly peaked in.

"There she is" Optimus said pointing at Pebbles.

Mirage looked at the small sparkling that was playing with a few teddies in the large pile of other toys.

"Well we know why they robbed the toy store" Jazz joked making some of the other chuckle.

Mirage was so close to the femme is was risky but he needed to get in front of her and get a good spot to watch her. Once he was in a good spot next to Pebbles berth Mirage knelt down and watched the femme play.

"She's so beautiful" Prowl said smiling softly.

"She sure is" Optimus said.

"She seems happy" Jazz said.

"Maybe because she is alone" Ironhide said.

"We will see shortly. Someone might come and check up on her soon" Optimus said.

"Optimus someone is coming" Mirage said hearing someone enter the room. The autobots watched as the one named Skywarp entered the room holding some energon. They watched as he placed it aside and slowly came up behind Pebbles. Ironhide had a bad feeling but was gone as Skywarp started to tickle her. They all heard her sweet laughter and giggles, watching her roll around as he attacked her stomach.

"Well it looks like Skywarp has a soft side" Jazz smiled.

"You see Ironhide she is more than happy. Look at her she's laughing and having fun" Prowl said.

"I-It just doesn't make sense. No decepticon is like this" He said.

"Well maybe there is more than meets the eye with the decepticons" Jazz smiled.

"I'm going to take that as a joke and I hope ya were" Ironhide grumble.

Optimus watched as Skywarp picked up the femme and gave her a small hug, he couldn't help but smile. He had never seen the joker so kind. Mirage watched everything and his spark were filled with warmth. It's been so long since he has seen a sparkling and this one was so happy with this decepticon.

"Miss me" Skywarp asked placing her on the ground.

"Ah ha" Pebbles smiled picking up her teddy and back to her father.

"Here you go" Skywarp said passing her some energon sweets.

"Thanks daddy" She smiled.

At that the autobots froze. Gapping at what she just said.

"Skywarp is her father?" Ratchet asked.

"How bout that" Jazz smiled.

"How is he her father?" Ironhide asked not very happy how this went. He was hoping for the femme to be rescued and be bought here.

"Well when a femme and a mech love each other very much-" Jazz joked.

"I know how" Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide you wanted to see if she was safe and look she is safe….with her father" Prowl said.

"Prowl is right. By the looks of it she is happy where she is" Optimus said.

"I still don't trust it" Ironhide said.

"I have an idea" Mirage said over the com "What if I placed a mini video camera in the room? That way we can keep an optic on her"

"I guess that could work" Ironhide said.

"Alright but make sure no one will find it" Optimus said.

Mirage slowly moved around the two and got out a tiny video camera. He took one more glance at Skywarp and the sparkling and placed it right next to the door way.

"Want me to stay longer Optimus?" Mirage asked.

"No thank you we can watch her whenever we want now. Thank you Mirage report back to base" Optimus said.

The video was going and was in good view of the sparkling. Mirage left and sneaked out back to autobot base.

"Do we know her name?" Ratchet asked.

"Not yet but now we have the video going we will find out soon" Optimus said.

"Looks like they're going to watch a movie" Jazz chuckled.

"Where did they get the TV anyway?" Ironhide asked.

At that moment Wheeljack knocked on the door and came in.

"Sorry to both you Optimus but we got a report from an Electronics shop saying there place was broken into last night by decepticons and stole one TV and like every movie there way there"

The autobot's did nothing but laughed softly.

Later that night

What a day? Skywarp had so much fun with his daughter and enjoyed watching the movies with her as well. She was so interested and even got up a few times and jump up and down when a song would come. He chuckled as she danced to some of the classic Disney songs. She really enjoyed it.

It was late now and he had just placed her to bed. He watched as she recharged happily with a soft smile on her face. That's who she needed to wake up and he was going to make it happen. But how?

He thought for a moment and then it clicked to him. He knew what he had to do. Pebbles didn't need to know but she needed the nightmares to go. He knelt down next to his daughter and kissed her helm gently before whispering.

"I'll be back soon baby. I have to take care of something. I will be back" He said and walked out the room and contacted Soundwave.

_"Soundwave you there?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you keep an optic on Pebbles for me?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I need to take care of something" _With that the com ended. Soundwave had a bad feeling and contacted Megatron.

"What do you mean he left?" Megatron growled.

Starscream, Thundercracker and Soundwave were up after Soundwave had told them what happen and Skywarp was no were to be seen.

"He said he needed to take care of something" Soundwave said.

"Like what?" Megatron asked.

"He won't answer my call and his energy signal is gone" Starscream said.

Thundercracker thought for a moment and then there was a call coming in from Shockwave.

"_Shockwave to Megatron. Come in"_

"This is not the best time Shockwave"

"_Skywarp just came and took off into the city"_

"What?" Megatron yelled.

"_I thought you knew but I needed to make sure"_

"Sire" Everyone looked at TC "I think I know where he went"

"Well where?" Megatron asked coming closer.

"He's going to the autobot base in the city" TC said softly.

"Why in Primus sake would he go there?"

"Because they're the ones that killed Starlight" He said.

Megatron was a little confused but soon stared at him with wide optics.

"You mean…"

"Yes" TC said looking at Shockwave "He's going to kill them"

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will have what Skywarp will do...but I think yo uall know : D Daddy is mad now. Please review and idea's are helpful again. I sure will use the idea's people have said in the chapters to come. Also I'm really look for someone to draw a picture of Pebbles. If anyone is interested please let me know. Please review.<em>


	14. They Can't Hurt you Anymore

_I'm in love with this story it's the best. Thank yo uall for the reviews they have really helped me so much. I want to say **fireyhotspot** I wouldlove it if you could draw Pebbles and Starlight for me. I can't send you a Pm because you disabled it. But if you read this then I'm more then happy if you do draw. Details are in the story but if you want to know more let me know thanks love. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Warning this one has violence._

* * *

><p><span>Autobot base<span>

Ironhide had watched the video from the sparklings room for hours now. He wanted to know everything about her. She was just so beautiful and sweet. Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide watched the sparkling and Skywarp as they watched the movie and couldn't help but laugh and smile as she danced and jumped up and down at the Disney songs. They all left a while ago but Ironhide didn't. He was sitting as he watched Skywarp put her to bed and read her a bed time story. He had to admit Skywarp knew how to be a father. He was good. He treated her so kindly and so loved to her. He had never seen anything like this from a decepticon. He saw how much love he showed to her and the sparkling loved her father very much.

He has always wanted a sparkling for himself. When he saw the sparkling for the first time his spark warmed up. He was looking forward to bringing her here and taking care of her and show how much love he could give. But that was not going to happen by the looks of it. She seemed pretty happy where she was and there was no reason to take her from a placed she loved. But he was still worried about her and wanted to see everything. When Skywarp first said her name he smiled and repeated the name a few times.

"Pebbles" He whispered to himself.

That was a beautiful name.

He still couldn't think why she was afraid of him when he approached her. She was scared out of her mind and wanted to get away. He wanted to show her he wasn't going to harm her.

He watched as Skywarp kissed her helm and whispered something to her but couldn't hear it. But he just thought it was something like goodnight. He left the room and he watched the sleeping sparkling sleep happily. He didn't think there was any more to watch but he was going to watch some more in the morning as well. He left to screen on as he drank the rest of his energon and walked out of the room to return to his room.

Cybertron autobot base

Drunken autobots were sitting around a table playing some cards and where cheering and yelling loudly as they played. These autobots were not the best. Just autobots ruling the city and doing whatever they want.

"I win" An autobot yelled pulling all the credit's from the pot to him.

"You're on fire tonight bro" His friend said. They all cheered again. Then there was a bang at the front door.

"Who the frag could that be?" One said standing up to answer it.

"Yeah at this time" Another said confused.

The autobot came to the door and unlocked it opening it to be faced with Skywarp's pissed off face and his gun pointed at him. Before either could say anything Skywarp fired shooting him in the head and watching as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"What to frag?" The group of autobots stood up and went to investigate what had happen.

"Oh frag he's dead" An autobot said out kneeling next to his fallen friend.

He looked up and to his side seeing the strange seeker next to his before shooting him in his head as well, with no regret. Skywarp pulled out his sword next and ran into the next room where the others were waiting.

"Who the frag are you?" An autobot yelled.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Skywarp growled stabbing him in his spark chamber and pulling out, going for the next one. The autobot try to pull out his gun in a panic but he was not quick enough and got his throat sliced by last autobot didn't have his gun or sword and tried to find something but couldn't and was being approached by the mad decepticon.

"H-hey t-take it e-easy pal" The autobot tried to say but was too scared. Skywarp jumped him and grabbed him, pulling him up and slamming him into the wall and placing his sword to his throat.

"W-why are y-ou doing this?" The autobot asked.

"Because you pissed me off" He said leaning in closer "You killed someone and scared a helpless youngling" He growled at him. The autobot looked at him confused.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Skywarp let out a deep chuckle making the autobot shiver.

"Oh how do we forget" He said "Let me refresh your CPU" He said and stabbed his sword into the autobots foot making him cry out and yell.

"Comfortable?" Skywarp mocked. The autobot didn't reply just groaning from the pain in his foot and shooting up in body.

"About five months ago. A beautiful femme named Starlight. Light blue armour, sparkling optics, holding a frighten sparkling. You found them" He came closer "You dragged them here" His red optics burned into the autobot "You look the sparkling away from her mother. You herd her cry out for her mother but you didn't care. Then you torched the femme for the fun of it. Then without any regret you shot her. The sparkling came back and saw the whole thing and you took her to some strangers to take care of her. Well let me tell you something, you scared her for life" Skywarp was so close and mad now to the autobot. The autobot was so confused at first but soon his optics widen.

"Ahh so now you remember" Skywarp said moving away from the autobot and sitting down at a chair.

"I-I…L-look pal. W-we were dr-drunk and we regret it f-from t-this day. W-we d-didn't m-mean to" The autobot tried to save his own spark.

"Yeah sure you were" Skywarp growled and stood up again walking to the autobot.

"Let me tell you something" He faced the autobot with burning optics "That femme was my spark mate"

He saw the shock look in the autobot.

"That sparkling is my daughter. You know where she is right now? She's back at my base sleeping. She has nightmares of her mother dying and wakes up screaming for her mother but she won't be there because she is dead" Skywarp pulled out his gun and loaded it.

"No sparkling should have seen anything like that. You autobots should know that right?" He growled and aimed his gun at him.

"N-no please I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to bring my spark mate or my sparklings mother back now is it?" He walked a little closer and watched as the autobot shivered.

"Once you're gone. My sparkling won't have nightmares anymore. You know why? Because you won't exist" He growled one last time and took one last look from the fearful autobot's face before shooting him in his spark chamber.

He watched as the autobot fell onto the ground and his energon leaking out. He looked around him and saw the dead autobots on the ground. Everything was silent.

He felt nothing. They were all gone. They would never harm his daughter again.

He put his gun and sword away and walked out the building but before he did he left behind something for the lifeless bodies.

He didn't look back as he walked down the city. A loud explosion echoed though the city as the building blow up and fire sparked everywhere. Everything was in slow motion.

He was going home now. Back to his daughter.

Decepticon base

Thundercracker waited in Skywarps room and hoped he would come back soon. Soundwave and Megatron were looking up information where the autobot bases were and where he could have gone. There were quite a few around the city so he tried to find out.

TC looked up as the door to the room opened and Skywarp came in.

"Skywarp where have you been?" TC asked worried.

"Just….somewhere" He said walking to his berth.

"Warp tell me where did you go?" He asked again. Skywarp stopped and looked at his friend before looking away.

"I got my revenge. Pebbles doesn't need to know anything. Let's say nothing ever happened" He said.

TC sighed and sat next to his friend.

"So you killed the ones responsible?"

"Yes I did. I killed them with no regret. Don't tell anyone about this alright?"

"Well Megatron and Soundwave know you took off so they will have to know where you were" TC said.

"Fine" Skywarp sighed.

"Daddy?"

TC and Warp looked at Pebbles door and sure a sleepy sparkling standing there holding a pink teddy and rubbing her optics.

"Hey princess" Skywarp said coming over and kneeling down.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing beautiful. Did you have a nightmare?"

Pebbles looked at him and away before smiling softly.

"N-no…I had a dream about us….and mummy. We were happy" Pebbles smiled.

Skywarp smiled and picked up his daughter and hugging her softly, he felt her snuggle into his shoulder and hugging back.

"You will have no more nightmares. They won't harm you anymore"

* * *

><p><em>There you go everyone. Next chapter will be Pebbles and Skywarp outside and he teaches her to teleport. But how does it go? I need more idea's for the next chapter so please review and hope you all enjoyed this one.<em>


	15. Day gone Bad

_Sorry for the wait guys. Fathers day today and had so much fun with my dad. Spoiled him rotten XD Here is the next chapter and hope you all like it. Idea's are welcome and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Pebbles rolled over slowly as she woke up in her bed. She let out a stretch and a small yawn smiling soft as she online her optics. It was early but she was excited today and her father taking her out again. She was still frighten about what happen before with the autobot that tried to grab her but if she stayed close to her father and did what she was told she knew she would be save with him. She climbed out of bed and ran out of her room and to her father. She looked out and saw he was still sleeping.<p>

She giggled softly as she went over to his berth side and grabbed his hand that was hanging over the side.

"Come on daddy wake up" She said pulling on his hand.

She herd him groan but he didn't wake. Again she giggled and pulled on his arm harder trying to wake him.

"Come on daddy you promised to take me out today" She called out louder.

This time Skywarp woke and rolled over and looked down at his daughter. He smiled and wasn't long before he got out of the berth and picked up his daughter.

"Thanks for the wakeup call" He said stroking her head gently.

"You said you would take me out today" She said.

"I sure did and we will. But first you need your energon and I need to speak with Megatron again for a minute. So how about you tidy up your room then I'll get you energon then we will head out"

"Alright daddy" Pebbles said.

"I'll be back soon. Just stay in your room and I will be back"

Skywarp placed her on the ground and watched as she ran into her room to tidy it up. He walked out to talk to Megatron about going out again and to get some energon for the two.

Pebbles picked up her small toys and placed them all into the box she got them out of. Quickly she pulled the blanket over her berth and straightens her toys up on them. She looked around and it looked pretty good now. She decided to do some drawing before her father comes back and to pass the time. She sat down and got out her colors and thought of what to draw. She smiled as she thought of Bruticus, Onslaught and Vortex.

They have been so nice to her for the past 2 weeks of her being here. They always said hi and gave her small energon sweets sometimes. Brawl and Swindle were not that nice though. They always gave her glares and didn't say anything to her. But she didn't care she just ignored them and carried on.

She started the three the three and smiled as she made them look big. While she was drawing she didn't notice the video camera watching her.

Autobot base

Once Ironhide woke up he went straight to the control room and watched Pebbles wake up and tidies her room. She was just so sweet. He got himself some energon and sat down watching as she started to draw. He smiled as she started to draw now. It was just like any other sparkling would do.

Jazz walked by and came up to him.

"Still watching the sparkling?" He asked.

"Just started to, her name is Pebbles by the way" Ironhide said.

"Pebbles. That's a cute name" Jazz chuckled softly "Still want her to be here?" He asked.

Ironhide sighed.

"Well….I was hoping to help her and bring here. I would take care of her and show her all the love she could get. But after watching her and Skywarp together she seems really happy. Also she is with her father. I'm just still worried about her"

"I know you are. She is a sweet sparkling" Jazz said placing his hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Skywarp is about to take her out somewhere. I'm not sure where but he will be back soon" Ironhide said.

"Well I've got some things to do but you have fun" Jazz said and walked off.

Ironhide smiled softly and watched the sparkling giggle as she finished a drawing and placed it aside. Ironhide was wondering what the drawing was and zoom the camera on the drawing. He couldn't help but chuckle. It looked like those annoying brothers Rumble and Frenzy with Pebbles. She was such a cute drawer. He leaned back in his chair and waited for what was to come next.

Pebbles

Pebbles continued to draw as she waited for her father to come back. He was taken a bit longer then she thought but she didn't mind. He shouldn't be too much longer.

She just finished another drawing and placed it aside before just sitting there. She didn't know what to draw next. She looked to her side and saw her large pile of toys. She smiled and walked over to them, picking up her favourite pink bunny. She had never seen anything like these on Cybertron. She knew these were earth toys and humans enjoyed them. She also liked them they were different.

She sat down again and admired the pink bunny. Staring into the button eyes and smiling softly.

At that Skywarp walked in with TC and Starscream following him.

"Hey princess, you ready?" Her father asked.

"Ah hu" Pebbles happily said and ran to her father who picked her up and kissed her helm gently.

"Grumpy Starscream is coming with us today as well" Skywarp said making Starscream groan.

"I'm not grumpy" He growled.

Pebbles giggled softly and smiled at Starscream.

"Why are you grumpy Screamer?" She asked making the other two chuckle at the old nick name.

"Wow…" Starscream sighed.

"Was it something I said?" Pebbles asked.

"I haven't heard that name for a long time…..I'm happy to hear it again" He smiled at Pebbles.

"Does that mean I can call you Screamer again?" Skywarp asked.

"No" Starscream growled. Everyone laughed and walked down the hall, heading outside which Pebbles was excited about.

"Where are we going?" Pebbles asked.

"TC and Starscream found a place perfect for teleporting" Skwarp said.

"It's a few miles from here and it's a place where a meteorite hit the planet millions of years ago. A large area and it's safe" TC said.

"Sweet" Pebbles smiled and hugged her father.

Later on…

"Wow" Pebbles smiled as she looked around at the large area "This is perfect" She said.

"It sure is. You ready?" Skywarp asked.

"Au hu" She smiled and stood next to her father.

Starscream and TC were sitting at the top of the hill and watched the two.

"Thanks for coming Starscream"

"This is better than Megatron on my back" He grumbled. TC chuckled and looked at the Skywarp standing next to his daughter. He watched as he teleported and appeared away from his daughter, waiting to see what happens next.

"_Alright sweetie, just like I told you_" Skywarp said over the bond.

"_I'm a little scared dad" _She said back.

"_It's alright. I'm here for you" _He said back.

Pebbles took a deep breath and shut her optics. Concentrating on what she had to do. She thought about her father. She thought about where he was. Soon she felt a soft breeze that then turned into a stronge wind and felt like she was being lifted off the ground and pushed forward fast.

She opened her optics and found herself on the ground on her back looking up at her smiling father.

"Did I do it?" She giggled.

"You sure did. A little wobbly but you still did it" She smiled helping her up.

"Let's go again let's go again" Pebbles yelled and shut her optics again trying to teleport quickly.

"Not so fast-" Skywarp panicked trying to stop her but she was gone within a second.

TC and Starscream stood up and wondered where she had gone.

"Skywarp where did she go?" TC yelled.

"I-I don't know. Oh slag!" Warp panicked looking around to try and find her.

"Don't worry we will find her" Starscream said.

"_Pebbles where are you?"_ Skywarp asked though there bond.

"_I-I don't know…" _Pebbles whimpered feeling scared.

"_It's alright sweetie. Can you tell me what it looks like around you?"_ He asked.

"_U-umm…..it's all green and tall brown tree's….like the forest from that movie Sleeping Beauty" _Pebbles said.

"She said she's in a forest" Skywarp said to TC and Screamer.

"There's a forest just over the hill. I'll fly over and see if I can find her. You two walk through" Starscream said and started to fly up and TC and Warp ran up the hill and into the forest.

"_Were coming to find you princess just stay were you are and we will find you" _Skywarp said.

"_Ok daddy…..I-I really scared"_

"_It's alright be brave were coming for you" _He father said.

Pebbles stood where she was. It was dark and looked like she was deep in the forest. She sat on the log behind her and hugged her self. This looked so much like from the Sleeping Beauty movie. She looked up and the sunlight just shined through the tree's and heard the birds making noises in the trees.

She jumped as she heard a rustle in the bush next to her and jumped back. She could hear something and it was coming closer to her.

"D-daddy?….Thunder…cracker?...S-screamer?" She asked hoping it was one of them. But no one replied making her shiver. There was more noise from next to her and then behind her. She jumped around trying to find what it was but couldn't see anything. Not until a voice was herd.

"What do we have here? _Here?_"

* * *

><p><em>Can you guess who it is? Hehe Let me know what you think and hope you all liked it. Please review.<em>


	16. The Insecticons

Yeah sorry guys this is short but I will try and make next one longer. I really need ideas for next chapter. Hope you all like this and thank you for the reviews and ideas. It has really helped me. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Pebbles shivered and backup up a little as the strange bot came closer to her and yelped softly as another two jumped out, she was afraid. The two came around and soon were around her, leaving her no way to escape.<p>

"You are odd looking. _Looking_"

"Maybe he is one of us?"

"Maybe another meal? _Meal_"

At that Pebbles started to cry. Tears rolling down her face and hugged her body hoping these strange bots will go away. Her cries were getting louder and the three bots backed away a little.

"You made him upset!" One yelled.

"Who is he then? _Then_"

Pebbles softly sniffed and her cries stopped as it clicked to her that they were calling her and him.

"I-I'm not a he I'm a she" Pebbles whimpered softly.

The three looked at her then and stared.

"I-I'm a femme….." She said.

"A femme? _Femme"_

Pebbles looked at the three for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you talk weird?" She asked.

"You look weird! _Weird_" One said back jumping in front of her making Pebbles jump back in fear.

"Shrapnel leave her alone" Another jumped forward and was using him as a shield to protect the femme.

"She said I talk weird Bombshell. _Bombshell_" Shrapnel said.

"I don't care. She is new and we don't know who she is" Bomeshell turned around and looked at Pebbles.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked.

"M-my name is Pebbles…I got lost. I'm waiting for my father to find me"

"Your father?"

"Yeah. Skywarp, do you know him?"

"Wait your with the other decepticons?" The third on came forward.

"Y-yeah I've been with them for almost three weeks now"

"So….what are you? You like those brothers Rumble and Frenzy" Bombshell said.

"There my friends but I'm not like them. I'm a sparkling"

The three were closer to her now studying her.

"I never herd of a sparkling. Is that like a young cybertronion?" Kickback asked now.

"Y-yeah" She said looking at the three "Can you please help me find my dad? It would mean a lot to me" She smiled hoping these guys were nice enough.

"I guess we could help out" Bombshell said and transformed "Hop on I'll take up above and see if you can see him"

Pebbles looked at his strange form but soon smiled and climbed onto his back and let out a yelp as he started to fly up with his friend Kickback. Shrapnel grumbled but followed his friend anyway.

As soon as they were above the three Pebbles spotted Starscream and smiled with joy.

"There's Starscream" She pointed down and waved at him to get his attention. Starscream looked at her and couldn't help but smile, happy she was alright. But it was gone as he saw she was with those Insecticons. Bombshell soon went back down and let Pebbles off his back and transformed waiting for Starscream the land. Starscream came down and Pebbles bolted for him.

"Are you alright?" Starscream asked kneeling down to her.

"I'm fine. They helped me" Pebbles said looking back at the three. Starscream wasn't sure if he should thank them or not. They have caused trouble with the deceptions and he didn't really trust them especially with Pebbles.

"Pebbles are you alright?" Thundercracker and Skywarp came out and knelt down to his daughter, hugging her not wanting to let go.

"I'm fine daddy. They helped me" Pebbles said pointing to the Incepticons.

The seekers stared at the three not sure if they should then them or not.

"You know a thank you would be nice" Kickback said.

"Give us a good reason why?" Skywarp growled.

"But daddy-" Pebbles was pushed behind her father's leg.

"Stay behind me Pebbles" He said not looking away from the Insecticons.

"Hey we helped her and now she is safe and all you can do is growl at us. You know we could have not helped and just left. _Left_" Shrapnel growled at the seekers.

"After you caused trouble and almost brainwashed us why should we thank you?" Thundercracker asked.

"We helped Skywarps daughter" Kickback said.

"Pebbles how much did you tell them?" Starscream asked her.

"I told them I was with the decepticons and Skywarp is my daddy. Why?" She asked worried.

"Good. Come on lets go back to base" Starscream said.

"B-but we haven't been out for long at all" Pebbles said not really happy.

"Pebbles I'll take you out another time. You have had enough excitement for one day" Skywarp said.

"It's no fair" Pebbles was getting mad now.

"Sweetie I'll take you out another time" Skywarp was starting to get annoyed.

"You promised!" Pebbles felt a tear roll down her cheek. Skywarp turned around and frowned down at her.

"You're going home and that's final!" Skywarp yelled at her. Pebbles optics widen and soon she frowned again lowering her head.

"I hate you" She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Skyarp was silent as he herds what she said. He was hurt. He lowered his helm and sighed.

"Skywarp lets go" TC said breaking the silence. TC walked over and picked up Pebbles, thinking she didn't want to be held by her father. Skywarp looked at his daughter with sadness and knew what he did was wrong. He would talk to her when they get back.

TC and Warp took off and Starscream turned to the Insecticons.

"I guess thanks" He said before following his trin.

Bombshell, Kickback and Shrapnel just watched them leave. Hoping to see the sparkling again soon.

Decepticon base

As soon as the seekers went got back t base and TC placed Pebbles on the ground she bolted for her room.

"Pebbles come back" Skywarp yelled running after her. Pebbles ran past a few decepticons not carrying or answering where she was going. She reached her father's room and bolted into her own room. As she entered and almost reached her berth Skywarp grabbed her. She struggled and tried to push him away but it was no good.

"Pebbles stop it" Skywarp said putting her down but still holding her. She didn't say anything but look away from him not happy.

"Sweetie I'm sorry I yelled at you. I got scared and the Insecticons are not really friends of ours. I mean sure Megatron needs them every now and again but I don't trust them still. I was scared of not finding you that's all"

Pebbles was still silent and was still not looking at him.

"I promise to take you out another time. I know we weren't out there for long but you need to learn to control your teleporting and not to rush. If you try to quick something bad can really happen. You could have ended up anywhere. A place where I could have never found you" He said brushing a tear away from Pebbles face. He softly smiled and placed his finger under her chin and faced him. She looked up at him with tearful optics.

"You mean so much to me Pebbles. I never want to lose you or let anything bad happen to you. I love you" He smiled and rubbed her helm softly.

It wasn't long before Pebbles slowing reached her small arms up to her father and he picked her up. She snuggled into his shoulder and sniffed softly. She felt her father's hands rubbing her back and hushing her softly.

"I love you to daddy" She whispered "I don't hate you"

"I know you don't. You were just upset. It's alright" He said kissing her helm "Come on. Let's get some energon and find TC alright?"

Pebbles smiled softly and nodded her head. She laid her head back onto her father's shoulder and Skywarp walked out to room.

As the two left they didn't notice the small video camera watching them. The autobots saw what just happen.

* * *

><p>I suck at writing Insecticons. Sorry. So hope you all liked this and I will update when I can. Please review and thank you.<p> 


	17. Play Time

_Sorry for the wait guys but hope you all like this. Please read and review and idea's will be helpful. If people still want to do art of my story please let me know hehe. Hope you all like. Please review._

* * *

><p><span>Autobot base<span>

Ironhide had some work to do around the base for the morning but he did it all quick and was heading back to the control room to see if the sparkling was back. He got to the room and sat down turning the computer on. There was no one in the room at the moment so he got himself some energon. Prowl came into the room and looked over to where Ironhide was sitting and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for the sparkling to come back" Ironhide said.

Prowl sighed.

"Why?"

Ironhide looked at him and sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"I'm worrying about her. I know she seems happy where she is but I can't stop thinking about her. I have a strong bond for sparklings and would do anything for them. I just want to watch and make sure everything is alright" Ironhide finished.

"I know you love sparklings. I do as well but you have seen what she and Skywarp have been doing and above that he is her father. If we try to take her away from him and her home it will break her. If anything was wrong it would be up to Optimus for what we will do. But I'm just saying I don't see that happening" Prowl explained to him.

"I know Prowl. I would never try and take her away. I just want to see her happy and alright" Ironhide smiled.

Optimus and Ratchet walked into the room and walked over the Ironhide and Prowl.

"Evening men" Optimus said.

"Good evening sir" The two said.

"Ironhide old friend are you still watching the sparkling. We have seen how happy she is"

"I know Prime. Prowl has already explained to me" He smiled.

At that moment they herd some noises from the video camera and looked over to see the sparkling running into her room and then Skywarp grabbing her.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked. The autobots came closer to the screen and listen.

"_Pebbles stop it" _Skywarp said.

"What's he doing?" Prowl asked.

"She looks upset" Ironhide said feeling his spark twist with sadness.

They watched as the sparkling whimpered and cried as her father tried to calm her down.

"_Sweetie I'm sorry I yelled at you. I got scared and the Incepticons are not really friends of ours. I mean sure Megatron needs them every now and again but I don't trust them still. I was scared of not finding you that's all"_

"I hope those Incepticons didn't harm her" Optimus said.

"_I promise to take you out another time. I know we weren't out there for long but you need to learn to control your teleporting and not to rush. If you try to quick something bad can really happen. You could have ended up anywhere. A place where I could have never found you"_

"S-she can teleport?" Prowl asked in shock.

"She is just full of surprises" Ironhide smiled

"Like father like daughter" Ratchet smiled.

"_You mean so much to me Pebbles. I never want to lose you or anything bad happen to you. I love you"_

They watched as Pebbles reached her tiny arms up to her father and the two hugged. They herd her sniff softly before speaking

"_I love you to daddy. I don't hate you"_

"_I know you don't. You were just upset. It's alright" He said kissing her helm "Come on. Let's get some energon and find TC alright?"_

The two left the room and then the room was silent again.

"Looks like they had a little fight" Prowl said.

"A day out gone badly is all that happened I guess" Rachet said.

"Well it seems she is alright now. Just a small fight and she just needed to cool off. We will check back later" Optimus said and walked out of the room with Ratchet, Prowl and soon Ironhide following him.

Decepticon base

Skywarp sat at the table with Pebbles in his lap as they had there energon. The room was empty but Skywarp thought some time with his daughter would be nice. Even after what happen earlier.

"Enjoying your energon sweetie?" He asked.

"Au hu" She smiled softly.

"That's good" He smiled kissing her helm gently.

"I'm sorry about before. I was just upset. We will go out another time" Pebbles said.

"It's alright. I should have not yelled. I will take you out again in a few days"

"Ok"

Thundercracker walked into the room and smiled as he saw the two at the table. It looked like they sorted everything out.

"Hey" He said coming.

"Hey TC" Skywarp smiled.

"Everything all good now?" TC asked.

"Yeah" He smiled looking down at Pebbles "Were good now"

TC got himself some energon and sat next to the two.

"Where have you been?" Warp asked.

"Just talking to Megatron, I had to tell him what happen today. He said he wants to talk to you later on as well"

"Alright I'll see him later"

"Daddy?" Pebbled asked softly.

"Yes princess" Her father smiled.

"I'm a little board"

"Do you want to watch some movies, play a puzzle or play a game?"

Pebbles thought for a moment before smiling.

"Can we play hide and seek?" She asked happily.

"I don't see why not" Skywarp smiled. But the moment was gone as Skywarps com came to life.

"_Skywarp, Megatron wants to speak to you" _Starscream said.

"_Now?"_ Skywarp asked.

"_Yes now. He needs Thundercracker again as well to talk about today. Rumble and Frenzy will look after Pebbles"_

Skywarp let out a sigh.

"_A-alright I'll be there soon"_

The com ended and Skywarp looked down at his daughter. Pebbles sighed.

"Do you have to go?" She asked sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But Rumble and Frenzy are going to play with you. I will be as quick as I can I promise" He said.

"Alright" She smiled and they stood up and walked to Pebbles room.

"I'm guessing Megatron wants me again?" TC asked.

"Yeah sorry"

"No worries I'll go with you" TC said.

When they got to Pebbles room Skywarp placed her on the ground.

"Rumble and Frenzy shouldn't be too long. Just play with some of your toys and they will be here shortly, alright?" Skywarp asked.

"Alright daddy" She smiled and walked over to her toys.

"We will be back" He said and then left with TC follwing him.

About ten minutes later Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage came into her room and greeted her.

"Hey Pebbles" Rumble said.

"Hey guys" Pebbles said happily standing up only to be knocked onto the ground by Ravage. She giggled and hugged Ravage happily. Ravage purred and nuzzled into the sparkling and licked her cheek gently making Pebbles giggle again.

"Sorry your dad couldn't spend time with you" Frenzy said.

"It's alright I understand. Hey guys do you want to play hide and seek?" She asked.

"Sure why not" Rumble said.

"You guys hide and I'll try and find ya" Frenzy said and turned around shutting his optics and started to count.

"1, 2, 3…"

"Come on lets go" Rumble said running out the room with Pebbles and Ravage.

"You go down this hall alright?" Rumble said.

"Ok" Pebbles giggled and ran down the hall trying to find a good hiding spot. She ran into the next room she saw and it was empty. She looked around and saw a few cupboards. She giggled and ran In and climbed up onto the bench before opening the cupboard and hopping in.

She closed the door and sat down waiting for Frenzy to find her. She didn't know how long she would be hiding but she tried not to giggle.

About five minutes later Pebbles herd some footsteps coming into the room and mumbled voices. She didn't think it was the brothers but before she could think anything the cupboard door opened. She let out a gasp but soon sighed and looked up at Hook staring at her smiling back.

"Hey Pebbles. What are you doing in the cupboard?" He asked.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Rumble and Frenzy. I'm hiding" She giggled.

Hook chuckled and leaned in closer.

"You might want to find another hiding place" he whispered "On the way over I over herd Rumble and Frenzy coming over"

"Oh….thank you" He said and climbed down and Hook helped her onto the ground. Pebbles saw Bonecrusher and Long Haul in the roo mas well and greeted her friendly. Pebbles herd the voices of Rumble and Frenzy and gasped not knowing where to hide. Without noticing Bonecrusher stood up and quickly picked her up. Pebbles giggled and watched as he placed her on his back and she held onto him, leaving her out of sight and hanging onto his back.

"Hey guys. You see Pebbles anywhere?" Rumble asked as he walked in.

"Nope not at all" Hook said. But the brothers grinned and walked around the room. They looked everywhere, even the spot where Pebbles was hiding in the cupboard. Pebbles held in her giggles and watched as Bonecrusher turned around as the brothers kept coming around him looking around.

"Hmm…let's check the next room" Frenzy grinned and the brothers ran out.

Bonecrusher chuckled and slowly placed Pebbles on the ground.

"That should give you some time" He said.

"Thanks guys" She giggled and ran out looking down both hall ways and ran out in the other direction of the brothers.

She giggled softly again and felt butterflies in her stomach as she couldn't stop laughing. She looked behind her to see if anyone was there and didn't see anything. Just as she was about to look forward she was pinned to the ground and she let out a yelp. She looked forward and laughed loudly as Ravage licked her face.

"R-ravage-" She laughed "I-I …h-have to h-hide" She laughed louder as Ravage tickled her and licked her. Letting out soft purrs and nuzzled her over again. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Found ya" Frenzy yelled running over with Rumble behind him.

"N-no fair" She let out a sigh as Ravage finally stopped and got up off of Pebbles.

"What do you want to do now?" Rumble asked.

Frenzy grinned and shoved his brother before yelling out.

"Tag, your it!" He laughed and ran down the hall with Pebbles and Ravage running behind him. All the four laughed as they ran and Frenzy trying to catch them. Pebbles was in front and turned the corner, looking behind her but ran into some ones leg and fell onto the ground with a thud.

She looked up and gasped as she saw Brawls smirk staring down at her. She crawled back a little as Brawl came a little closer.

"It's not safe to be all alone. Accidents can happen" He growled reaching a hand towards her.

"Brawl back off!" Rumble yelled running front from of Pebbles to protect her. Frenzy came forward as well and Ravage jumped to Pebbles to make sure she was alright and nuzzled her face softly and snarled at Brawl.

"So the little ones are out having fun, how cut?" Brawl chuckled.

"Very funny haha" Frenzy gorlwed.

"Were just passing" Rumble said and helped Pebbles up before walking past the mean decepticon.

"You better watch where you go Pebbles. Your father might never find you" Brawl growled for the last time before continuing his way.

'_One day that little runt will get lost and I will get rid of her. All the decepticons here are going soft over her' _He thought to himself before chuckling darkly.

Pebbles room

"You alright Pebbles?" Rumble asked

"Yeah I'm fine now" She smiled.

"Sorry about Brawl I really don't know what his problem is" Rumble said walking over to where all of the movies were and looked all through them to find something to watch.

"It's alright guys. As long as I'm with anyone here besides Brawl or Vortex I feel safe" She smiled.

"How about we watch a movie" Rumble said pulling out a movie "How about I am Sam?"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoys and please review.<em>


	18. Finding Out

_I liked typing this. Hope you all enjoy and please read and review. I'm thinking of bringing in another character but like another sparkling maybe. So if anyone wants to bring in there OC into my story please do tell. I will be picking 2 because I want a another farther or brother with the mech sparkling. But I'm not 100% positive on this yet still writing all the ideas I need to put in. But if interested please do tell. Hope you all like._

* * *

><p><span>Megatron's thrown room<span>

"So the Insecticons didn't harm her?" Megatron asked passing around the room.

"No sire not that we know, but even if they did harm her Pebbles would say" Skywarp said.

"In fact she said they helped her so I was surprised to hear that" Thundercracker said.

"Good. I'm glad she is alright now" Megatron said walking over to the control computer.

"It is pretty dangers for Pebbles to be outside. First the autobots and now the Insecticons, I think it's best to keep her teleporting inside the base. If something does go wrong and she teleports she could end up anywhere, I think it's for the best" Megatron told Skywarp.

"Yes sire" He sighed feeling a little sad but he knew it was for the best.

"You may still take her out but not too far from the base. If anything goes wrong and you need backup we will get there quickly"

"I understand sire" Warp nodded.

"Good" Megatron said.

At that moment Brawl entered the room.

"Brawl what brings you here?" Megatron asked.

TC and Skywarp turned around and gave a small glare at the con. After what he did to Pebbles they no longer trusted him.

"Nothing sire I have done my work around and just passing through" He said and looked over at Skywarp.

"How's it going Skywarp?" He grinned a little "How is your pretty daughter?" He asked with a mock tone.

"Why would you care? After what you did to her?" Skywarp snarled.

"I was just asking" He said "You know I just saw her before. She looked so happy with the brothers. But I must say it's not really safe for her to be running around without protection" He smirked walking around Skywarp "Accidents will happen" He growled at him.

"I'm warning you Brawl" He hissed at him coming closer to him "Stay the frag away from her or you will regret it"

"Hey no need to be all defensive" Brawl chuckled throwing his arms up.

"Listen to him Brawl" Megatron spoke coming over "It will be your funnel if you harm her again" He said.

Brawl growled deeply before turning to face his leader.

"Megatron may I say something?" He asked.

"Do choose your words carefully?" Megatron warned him.

Brawl didn't know how to say it but he would have to say something or no one will. He looked up his leader with a natural stare before speaking.

"You've gone weak" He simply said.

It was a long silence for a moment before Megatron spoke.

"What was that?" He growled coming closer.

"Ever since that runt of a sparkling came here every decepticon went all soft. You're all acting like pathetic autobots. If she never came here we would be strong and unstoppable. I say send her back to Cybertron and let Shockwave take care of her" He said.

"Let me remind you she is my daughter" Skywarp hissed.

"How do you know that? Your dead girlfriend could have slept with many other bots-" He gagged as Skywarp grabbed his throat and was almost about to snap his neck.

"Skywarp let him go" Megatron ordered.

Skywarp did as he was told and dropped him. Brawl picked himself up and glared at Skywarp.

"Brawl I don't appreciate you speaking of Skywarp's deceased bond mate like that. Also Skywarp's daughter has been through a lot in her life and she doesn't need any more stress. She will remain with us and will be raised as a decepticon. Like it or not she is staying. You have a problem then deal with it. No one wants to hear it, not even me" Megatron spoke before turning around "You three are dismissed"

"B-but sire-" Brawl tried to speak.

"I said you are DISMISSED" He growled and walked over to the control computer.

Brawl stomped out and snarls.

TC couldn't help but chuckle at him as he turned around to leave as well. Skywarp folled but before he left the room he turned around to his leader.

"Thank you lord Megatron"

"No worries" He said with his back still turned to him.

Skywarp left with a smile and went to find his daughter.

Pebbles room

Pebble's had fallen asleep during the movie and was curled up with some of her toys with Ravage sleeping next to her to keep her warm. Rumble and Frenzy turned to movie off and walked out the room and waited for Skywarp to come back and then head off to do some work. Ravage was fine for the day so they didn't bother her and let her sleep with Pebbles.

It wasn't long before Skywarp entered the room.

"Thanks for watching her, means a lot to me" Skywarp smiled.

"No worries we love her" Rumble said walking out the room.

"Let us know if you want anything else" Frenzy said.

"Thanks guys" He said and the brothers left.

Skywarp walked in his daughter's room and smiled looking down at his daughter sleeping on her toys.

Very quietly he picked his daughter up not trying to wake her and placed her in her berth, pulling her blanket over and hearing her moan softly.

He walked over to Ravage and he softly rubbed her head and scratched behind her ears. She woke up with a purr and looked over to Pebbles in her berth now before jumping up and laying down next to her.

"Take care of her Ravage" Skywarp smiled.

Ravage was fast asleep again in no time.

Skywarp smiled once again and turned around to leave the room. He stopped when something caught his optic.

He paused and backed up a little too where her door frame was and saw a very small object hanging there next to it pointing right into Pebble's room.

"What the…" he whispered reaching for the object and picking it off the wall and looking at it.

He noticed it was a really small video camera but why was it here. He frowned and was confused of why it was here. He flipped it over and that's when his optics widen at what he saw.

A small red autobot badge. That was all he needed for an answer

'_How the frag did the autobot's get this in here?' _He thought to himself. But he wasn't going to get an answer just standing there. He growled and in a second he crushed the video camera and shutted Pebble's door before bolting out the room.

He ran down the halls and to the exit where he needed to go and leave. He ran past Thundercracker but didn't stop to say anything.

"Skywarp where you going?" TC shouted. But he didn't answer so he ran after him.

'_Megatron Skywarp is running out the base. I don't know where he is going so I'm going to try and catch him'_

'_Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Thanks for letting me know'_

The com ended and TC ran after his friend. But Skywarp was quick and was soon flying out the base and over the land. He was going to pay the autobot's a visit.

Autobot base

"Prime we have a problem" Ironhide said.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I came back to check on Pebbles but the video recording isn't working" He said typing a few things into the control trying to get it to work but nothing was working.

"That's odd" Wheeljack said.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with it" Jazz started "The only way it would stop working was if the decepticons found it but-" He didn't finish as the autobot's herd jet roars coming closer to their base.

"Oh this is going to be ugly" Ironhide said running out the base with the other autobot's following him. They all looking up as they saw Skywarp roaring down to them before transforming and landing close to them with a pissed off face.

"Skywarp what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

"Care to explain this?" He hissed throwing the broken video camera to Optimus's feet.

"Slag he found it" Jazz whispered.

"Skywarp we know about your daughter but let us explain-" Optimus didn't finish as Skywarp cut in.

"There is nothing to explain. You put this in her room to keep an optic on her. I bet you all got a good show. What was your plan next? Take her and bring her to your base thinking you were all nice and you would treat her well?" Skywarp growled.

"What are you talking about? Why would she be scared of us? We would never harm her" Bumbebee asked.

"You have no idea what she has been through and she doesn't need any of you to be nosing around her"

"Skywarp we were only concerned about her" Ironhide said coming forward "We just wanted to make sure she was alright that's all"

"She's fine. More than fine she's happy"

"We know" Ironhide said.

"Skywarp" Optimus spoke "Why would she be scared of us? We autobot's did nothing"

"It's not what you did it's what your autobot friends did back on Cybertron" Skywarp said.

"We haven't had contact with them for a while. What have they got to do with this?" Ironhide asked.

"Everything" Was Skywarp's only answer.

Before anyone could ask TC was coming now and landed just behind his friend.

"Skywarp what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"The autobots put a video camera in Pebble's room" He growled.

TC was shocked and looked at Optimus.

"Why would you do that? He asked.

"We just wanted to make sure she was happy where she is. Now we know she is and is very happy with her father. We have no plans on taking her away at all" Optimus said.

"Why don't you autobot's mind your own business" TC growled standing next to his friend.

"Were sorry it won't happen again" Optimus said.

TC and Warp were about to leave when Ironhide came forward.

"Wait" He said making the two Decepticons turn.

"Why is she afraid of us?" He asked.

Skywarp was going to ignore them and just leave but it hit him. If he tells them what happen they might leave Pebbles alone and leave her be. He sighed and fully turned to the autbots taking a few steps forward.

"You really wanna know why?" He asked. All the autobot nodded.

"I only have one question to ask" He started "Do you know where her mother is?" He asked.

The autobots looked at each other and didn't have an answer.

"She was my bond mate. I loved her. We got separated many years ago before the war started. I didn't know she was with spark. She had my daughters spark frozen for years before deciding to spark her. That was seven thousand years ago. Only a few months ago she died" He said.

"How did she die?" Optimus asked.

"How did she die?" He glared at Optimus "You want to know how she died?" He raised his voice louder "Your fragging autobots killed her that's what" He shouted to make sure every autobot herd him.

The two herd the gasps from the autobots and there shocked looks.

"A-are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"Oh I'm sure. My daughter wakes up screaming from the nightmares of that night. She watched her mother's death and then to try and shut her up they took her to some strangers place for them to look after her. That was only a few months ago. She ran away and Shockwave found her. That's when I found out who her mother was and we did a test proving she is my daughter" He felt anger boil inside of him.

"You have no idea how it feels. She is only a sparkling and I don't want anything happening to her. Do me a favour and back off" Skywarp finished efore turning and taking off into the skies with TC following him.

All the autobot's were in shock.

"Why would our autobots do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"They weren't autobots they were fragging drunking fragged in the head autobots that didn't give a damn" Ironhide gorlwed.

"What now Optimus?" Jazz asked.

"Now" Optimus looked up "We leave her be. For now"

* * *

><p>Let me know thanks. Idea's for next chapter will be helpful. Please review.<p> 


	19. Vortex Now Friend

_Thank you everyone for your reviews and ideas. Here is the next chapter and I want to reach my goal of 100 reviews. So before I update again I want to try and get 100 reviews before the 20th chapter. I know it sounds like a lot but lets all try it. Also I'm still looking for another character to bring into my story in. If anyone is interested please message me. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter and idea's are welcome. Please read and review._

* * *

><p>Brawl stormed into his quarters and through some stuff around growled and slamming his fist into the wall making it crack. He sat on his berth and snarled deeply.<p>

"How dare they order me around" He whispered to himself "How dare Megatron. He should know better than to let that sparkling stay here. She should be dead for all I care" He growled deeply before Vortex entered his room.

"Hey Brawl what's going on?" He asked.

"Vortex my friend" He said standing up "No matter what you would always agree with I right?" He asked.

"Umm….yeah I guess. Where are you going with this?" Vortex asked.

"About that sparkling, you know she doesn't belong here right?" Brawl asked.

"W-well ahh-"

"She should be sent back to Cybertron and I don't care what happens to her. I just want her to be gone and we all will be back to normal. Don't you agree?"

"I-I…" Vortex sighed "I'm sorry old friend but I have to disagree"

He saw the shocked look in Brawls face.

"What are you talking about?" He stood up walking towards him.

"Brawl I like having her here. You should see how happy she makes everyone. Plus Rumble and Frenzy haven't played a prank on anyone for about a week now. Like at first I thought she was just a sparkling and it was going to be annoying having her here. But after watching her for a bit she has changed a lot around here" He smiled.

"That's the horrible thing!" Brawl yelled "That runt has changed everything around here and is turning everyone weak"

"She hasn't at all" Vortex growled "There just caring for her there all still the same out in battle and missions"

"I don't care I want her gone" Brawl growled.

"Well that's not going to happen. I'm sorry Brawl but I like her here and whether you like it or not she's not leaving anytime soon so deal with it and stop being so stupid" Vortex final said and walked out the room.

Brawl was left behind growling. His only friend that agreed with him has turned his back on him.

"I will get rid of her" He growled before chuckling.

Pebbles room

Pebbles snuggled into her pillow as she was waking up from her nap. She moaned softly before she felt something lick her. She giggled and online her optics seeing Ravage purring and licking her cheeks.

"Hey Ravage" She smiled.

The two hoped off the berth and walked out the room and Pebbles watched as Ravage walked into the hall and waited for her to follow.

"Do you want to get energon?" Pebbles asked.

Ravage gave a nod and Pebbles smiled walking over to her and the two went down to hall to get there energon. Pebbles also wondered where her father was and thought to contact him through there bond.

"_Daddy?"_

"_O-oh hey sweetie. You have a nice sleep?"_

"_Yeah thanks daddy. Me and Ravage are going to get some energon, where are you?"_

"_I-I just went out for a bit. TC is with me and we should be back soon. Will you be ok?"_

"_I'm fine. I will see you soon. I love you daddy"_

"_I love you too sweetie. See you soon"_

There com ended and the two turned the corner before running into someone.

Pebbles looked up and saw it was Vortex. She shivered a little and gave him a small sad look. But instead of a growl or snarl like the other times he softly smiled.

"Hey Pebbles" Vortex said kneeling down.

Ravage gave him a hiss and stood in front of Pebbles to protect her. But Vortex showed nothing to harm the sparkling.

"Ravage it's alright. I'm not here to both the two of you" He said before smiling again at Pebbles "How are you Pebbles?" He asked.

Pebbles gave him a confused look before letting out a small smile. Maybe he has changed.

"I'm fine thanks" He said shyly.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked.

"Me and Ravage were just getting some energon" Pebbles said.

"Mind if I walk with the two of you" He asked.

Pebbles looked at Ravage and saw her shrug a little before Pebbles gave a nod at Vortex.

"I guess that's alright" She smiled softly.

The three walked down the hall and entered the room. Vortex grabbed a few cubs of energon and passed one to Pebbles.

"Thank you" She said.

Ravage jumped on the table and drank her energon slowly, watching Vortex and Pebbles as they sat down as well.

"Pebbles I want to talk to you about….well everything"

"Umm…alright" She said a little confused.

"I want to apologize" He said.

It was silent for a moment as Pebbles was trying to figure out what he just said.

"When you first arrived I was really rude to you and I was being a stubborn fool. Now I see you have really changed this place and everyone cares about you. I see how much your father cares about you and loves you. I mean sure Brawl isn't going to change but no one cares what he says and there is only one of him so he is not a worry. So what I'm trying to say is….thank you"

"For what?"

"For being here" He smiled reaching his hand over and rubbing her helm softly.

Pebbles smiled and leaned into his soft touch.

"Thank you Vortex it means a lot to me" She smiled before going neutral "So…Brawl still doesn't like me?"

"I'm afraid not. But there is nothing to worry about he is just a mech that only cares about him only. There is only one of him and way more here that care about you. Even Megatron cares about you and will always be on your side" He said.

Pebbles was silent and felt a small tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away.

"What's wrong?" Vortex asked.

"Nothing" She smiled "I just haven't been so cared for in a while. I love it here and I don't want anything to change" She said.

"That's good to hear" Vortex smiled.

At that moment Skywarp walked in and looked over at the two. He frowned a little as he saw Vortex with her and walked over to them.

"Daddy" Pebbles said happily jumping off and reached her arms to her dad.

"Hey princess" He said picking her up and hugging her. He looked at Vortex.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Skywarp asked.

"He was keeping me company" Pebbles said.

Skywarp looked at his daughter then back at Vortex. He gave a small nod and smile to him.

"Thank you Vortex" He said.

"No worries" Vortex said.

"Thanks for watching her as well. You too Ravage" Skywarp said walking out.

"See ya Vortex. Bye Ravage" Pebbles waved as Skywarp walked out the room.

The two walked down the hall not really knowing where they were going.

"How are you sweetie?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks daddy" She said nuzzling into his neck.

"So Vortex just decided to spend some time with you?"

"Yeah. He's really nice now. He said he was sorry for being mean to me before and said he really likes having me here" She smiled.

Oh Skywarp was happy to hear that. He was glad the decepticons were starting too really like her.

"But he said Brawl is still the same. But there is only one of him and I'm not worried about him" She said.

"That's true and you don't worry about him. He is nothing" He said placing her on the ground.

"But you better look out for the boogiebot monster" He growled grinning at his daughter getting ready to chase her.

Pebbles laughed out loud and started to run not knowing where she was really runny. She was just having fun. Skywarp made a small growl monster noise and ran after her like a zombie. Pebbles turneda corner and was suddenly picked up by Thundercracker who was growling as well.

"I caught our meal" TC laughed dangling her and giving her raspberries on her stomach. Skywarp laughed and tickled his daughter. She was laughing happily and tried to get away but with the two tickling her and not letting go she had no chance.

"I-I C-can't-" She laughed "B-breath"

TC and Warp stopped and smiled at the femme before TC placed her on the ground.

"Hey I have an idea" TC said "Do you want to go to the beach?" He asked Pebbles.

"Is it alright with Megatron?" Skywarp asked.

"It's not far from here it will be fine. Plus she needs to get out" TC said.

"That's true. So do you princess? We can build some sand castles, play the water, collet some shells. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Pebbles jumped up and down before running to the exit and TC and Warp following her trying to catch up. She was full of energy and was a happy sparkling here.

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter what will Pebbles, TC and Warp get up to. Pebbles finds interesting stuff and has fun also Pebbles will spot something she has wanted to see for a long time. Idea's are welcome and please review. If anyone wants to do drawings please let me know thanks. Thank you for reading.<em>


	20. The Beach

_So sorry to keep you all waiting. Been busy and stuff. Hmm...didn't get to 100 reviews :/ But I updated anyway haha. I was thinking of bringing in the Constructicons or Starscream at the beach but I thought I would bring in someone different since I haven't bought everyone in yet. I'm not to happy with this chapter since I wasn't sure how to put it but hope you all like it. Lets try and get to 200 reviews this time or more please guys. This time I won't update until I see 100 reviews haha. Sorry guys but yeah I really need more idea's since I'm running out. I know you all have suggested a lot but I need more. Thank yo uall for reading and reviewing this story I'm loving it. Please read and review this and idea's are helpful._

* * *

><p>Pebbles giggled as she ran along the sandy beach and chased some of the sea gulls flying around. Thundercracker and Skywarp walked behind her and couldn't help but smile. She loved coming outside and was having the time of her life. They watched as she stopped and knelt to the ground. Pebbles moved around some of the colourful shells and picked a few up to admire them.<p>

"You want to take some back home?" Skywarp asked her.

"There so pretty. What did you say they were called?" She asked.

"There called shells sweetie" TC said.

Pebbles smiled and picked up a few neat colourful ones and brushing them off the make them clean. She walked close to the water and bent down to pick up a large shell when it moved suddenly. Pebbles jumped back with a yelp before coming closer again looking at the moving shell.

"Daddy, why is the shell moving?" She asked worried. Skywarp came over and knelt down next to his daughter looking at the moving shell before smiling.

"It's a crab. There's life under the shell. Pick it up it won't hurt you" He said.

Pebbles picked the large shell and placed it in the palm of her hand. She looked at it before two eyes popped out of the shell and small legs.

"Wow" She whispered. She watched as it tried to crawl away and she placed it back on the sand and watched as it crawled away.

"Go on there will be more interesting things for you to find around the beach" Her father said kissing her helm softly.

She giggled and ran down the beach jumping around and looking for anything that will catch her optic.

"She looks so happy" TC said.

"Yeah she does. Starlight would have loved it here" Skywarp said.

"She will always be in your and Pebble's sparks" TC said.

"I know" He smiled "I hope this day won't be ruined"

"It won't. She will have the time of her life and when we get back to base we will get some energon and she will have a sleep"

"Thanks TC" Skywarp smiled before looking at his daughter.

Pebbles walked through the water for a little and splashed it around. She bent down and washed a few of the shells she had making them shine and smiled as they all sparkled. She looked on the horizon and saw the earth's sun was starting to go down. It would be around four in the afternoon or something so she knew she would only be out here for another hour or something. So she was going to make the most of it this afternoon.

She ran out of the water and onto the soft sand before she started to wriggle her small feet into the sand and watched as they got covered. She giggled and then started to dig at the sand making a small hole in front of her.

"Hey Pebbles want to make a sand castle?" Skywarp asked.

"Sure" Pebbles said happily.

The three went to work on a sand castle and Pebbles went around quickly picking up shells for the castle. TC made a large hill and dug in the middle to make a tunnel while Skywarp was shaping out some of the sand that was towered up to make them look like a real castle. Pebbles came back over and placed the sea weed around the sand to make the pretty and stuck some of the shells on the tunnel.

"That looks about right" TC said.

"One thing missing though" Warp smiled and picked up a few vines with flowers and placed it over his daughter.

"There we go princess" He said making pebbles giggle. She started to crawl into the tunnel admiring there handy work.

"Wow this is amazing" She said.

"That's my handy work" TC smiled looking into the tunnel.

The three continued to mess around and at the end TC tripped and fell on top of the sand castle making Pebbles and Skywarp laugh. Well that was done now. They walked down the beach a little more and Pebbles ran up ahead to look around the corner when she heard a splash. She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly peeked around the rock and gasped softly.

"Daddy" She whispered.

The two came over a little worried at seeing her.

"What are they?" She asked pointing around the corner. TC and Skywarp knelt down and peeked around as well to see what they see mostly all the time. But they knew this was Pebbles first time.

"Sweetie" Skywarp knelt closer to her "There humans"

Pebbles didn't say anything, she just watched. Three humans were on the beach and she watched as one of them ran in and out of the water laughing.

"That one is the youngest and what looks like the other two are her parents" TC told her.

"They look so happy" Pebbles whispered.

They reminded her of herself and parents. She watched the father stand up and run to his daughter, picking her up and spinning her around over his shoulder. Pebbles smiled. Humans were so much like them. Sure they were much smaller and had a weird covering over them but there nature was so alike. She went to walk out a little but Skywarp pulled her back quickly.

"What?" She asked.

"We can't go near them. We have to stay hidden" He said.

"But why? I won't hurt them" She said.

"Humans are not use to seeing us around and let's just say they don't really like decepticons much" He said.

"Why?"

TC and Warp looked at each other before looking back at her.

"We will explain later" TC said.

The three humans started to pack up some of their things before standing and walking away from the beach and back to their car. It was starting to get late now and the sun was setting on the horizon now.

"We should head back now sweetie. I'm sure you will see more humans another time" Skywarp said.

"Alright" She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Those humans looked so happy. It's reminds me of you and me…and mum" She said.

Skywarp softly smiled and rubbed her head softly. TC smiled and walked ahead to give them a little time together.

"She will always be in our sparks. No matter where we go she will be with us" He said kissing her helm softly. Pebbles smiled before giggling and running ahead.

"I bet you can't catch me" She called out. Skywarp chuckled softly before running after her.

Pebbles squealed and run up to TC and ran around him with her father behind her. TC couldn't help but smile and laugh at the scene of the two running around. It wasn't long before Skywarp caught his daughter and lifted her into the air and spinning her around. She giggled with glee and soon after he stopped she hugged him around the neck.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweetie" He smiled.

The three started walking back but stopped as they herd jet engines in the sky. They looked up and saw Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge flying towards them. Pebbles smiled as she saw them. She liked them they were nice to her and made her laugh a lot from there little arguments they have sometimes. They landed and transformed as they approached them.

"What's going on?" TC asked.

"Megatron wants you three to come back. He wants to talk to you Skywarp about something" Thrust said.

"Did he say what?" Skywarp asked.

"Nope just sent us out to get you" He said.

"Alright let's go them" TC said and they all took off heading back to base.

Decepticon base

Thundercracker, Skywarp and pebbles entered the throne room and saw Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave waiting for them. They also Spotted Vortex and Bruticus with them as well.

"What's going on?" Skywarp asked.

"Thundercrack can you take Pebbles back to her room and keep an optic on her" Megatron said.

"I-I ahh….Yes sire" TC said and picking up Pebbles started to walk out the room, Pebbles looked at her father worried but was hushed by TC.

"It's alright sweetie I'm sure it's nothing" TC said and headed to her room.

Skywarp looked at everyone before speaking.

"What's this about sire?" He asked.

"It's about Brawl" Megatron said and looked at Vortex and nodded his head. Vortex stepped forward and looked at Skywarp.

"Brawl has become more violent and aggressive. He keeps saying he wishes Pebbles wasn't here" He said.

"After what Vortex has told us I'm worried about Pebbles" Megatron said.

"If he even lays a finger on her he will wish he was never sparked" Skywarp growled.

"I don't want Pebbles to be alone anymore. I am going to have a word with Brawl after you and talk to him about what he has said to Vortex" Megatron said.

"I-Is that it?"

"Yes. I just wanted to inform you before I speak with him" Megatron said "Starscream will walk you back to your quarters. I don't want you running into him and causing trouble. I'm not saying you will but just to be sure" He said.

"Alright sir" Skywarp said trying to hide his anger.

"Good" Megatron said and nodded to Starscream. He walked over to his friend and started to walk out.

"Come on" He said.

As the two left the room and down the hall it wasn't long before Brawl walked passed them. Skywarp looked at him and gave him the death glare as he passed him. Brawl smirked and whispered to him.

"You better watch your daughter" he chuckled darkly.

Skywarp snarled and spun around to throw a punch at him but was held back by Starscream.

"Skywarp stop. You need to get back to your daughter" Starscream said. Skywarp soon relaxed and turned his back to Brawl continue his way with Starscream.

If Brawl ever harms his daughter he will never see another light of day.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked. I'm not sure how this went but let me know thanks. Next chapter will have the talk with Brawl and Pebbles in her room. That's all I can think of lol. Let me know thanks and review please.<em>


	21. Kidnnaped and Lost

_I got carried away with this chapter I couldn't stop typing XD Well I got 100 reviews lol. This chapter was mostly written by a friend of mine. She wanted to give idea's and she was filled with them haha. So half the credit goes to her for typing half of this for me. Please read and review thanks guys :D_

* * *

><p>Brawl walked into the throne room and crossed his arms as he saw Megatron standing waiting for him. Brawl looked around and saw the stares from the others, they were not happy looks. He shook his head and stopped in front of Megatron.<p>

"You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

"Yes" Megatron said.

'_Crap it's going to be another one of his talks. He's starting to sound like Prime now' _Brawl thought to himself.

"Brawl I want to talk to you about Pebbles" Megatron said.

Brawl sighed.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Vortex had a talk with Bruticus with what you had said and Bruticus told me" He said.

Brawl growled and glared at Vortex.

"You backstabbing bastard" He growled at him "First you didn't want her here now you do? What happen?" He yelled.

"Things change Brawl" Vortex said.

"Brawl I'm only giving you one warning" Megatron cut in.

"Warning?" He asked confused.

"Yes" Megatron growled "If you come near her or hurt her one little bit. I'm removing you from the decepticons and sending you to Cybertron"

"W-what!" Brawl asked shocked "You've got to be kidding me"

"I'm not kidding Brawl" Megatron told him "This is your final warning and-"

"Y-you know what forget it. I'll just leave!" He shouted making everyone gasp and stare at him "Ever since that sparkling arrived everyone went soft and I can't take it anymore. I'll just go to Cybertron but let me tell you this. One day I will be back and I will get rid of her once and for all. You will see that she is nothing but making us all weak. Were decepticons!" He shouted and walked out the room leaving the others standing and shocked at what he just said.

"Well" Bruticus started "I wasn't expecting that" He said.

"Well he's going so it won't be a problem anymore and saves us a lot of trouble" Megatron said and went over to the control panel.

"Lord Megatron. I will inform Skywarp" Soundwave said.

"Please do Soundwave" Megatron said and Soundwave walked out the room.

Pebble's room

Pebbles giggled as she played with a puzzle she had found and Starscream was helping her. To be honest Starscream couldn't believe he was doing this but knew Pebble's loved this so he smiled and helped her finish it.

"I didn't think I would ever see Starscream doing a puzzle" Thundercracker chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but I'm happy he's helping her" Skywarp said.

Soundwave entered the room and the four looked at him.

"Hey Wavy" Pebbles giggled at his nickname.

"Evening Pebbles" Soundwave looked down at the sparkling before looking at Skywarp.

"I have some news" He said.

Pebble's went over to her father and he picked her up holding her close.

"Brawl is leaving" Soundwave simply said.

"W-what? Why?" Starscream asked.

"Megatron told him to stay away from Pebble's. He couldn't take it anymore. So he said he's leaving" Soundwave explained.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this" TC said.

"Well I don't care. I'm glad he's going and he won't both Pebble's anymore" Skywarp said.

"I-is it my fault?" Pebble's asked.

"No sweetie. Brawl bought this on himself and it's not your fault at all. Everyone loves you here and no one wants you to leave" Skywarp told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"It's true Pebble's. This is your home and it won't change" TC said.

Pebble's smiled and looked up at her father before hugging him.

"Brawl will leave later on tonight. He's just cleaning out his quarters" Soundwave said.

"Thanks for letting us know Soundwave" Skywarp said.

"No worries. I'll leave you to it" Soundwave said and left the room.

"Well it looks like there will be no problems now" Starscream smiled.

"Good. I'm glad he's leaving. He has been nothing but trouble since he first came here" TC said.

Pebble's smiled. She was happy he was leaving and wasn't going to bother her anymore. He was just a bully.

"Well that's out of our heads we don't need to worry anymore" Skywarp said.

Pebbles let out a small yawn making everyone notice.

"Well someone is all warned out?" Starscream smiled.

"Come on sweetie time for bed" Skywarp said standing up and placing Pebbles in her berth.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No thanks daddy" She smiled cuddling some of her teddies and blanket.

"Alright sweetie you have a good recharge. If you need anything just contact over our bond alright"

"Ah ha" She whispered falling into recharge. Skywarp knelt down and kissed her helm.

"Goodnight beautiful" He said and walked out the room where TC and Screamer were waiting.

"Is she all good?" TC asked.

"Yeah she's already in recharge" He smiled.

"Come on let's get some energon" Screamer said walking out.

"I'll go but then I'll come right back. I need some recharge as well" Skywarp said.

"No worries. Come on" TC said.

The three walked down the hall to get some energon and couldn't help but laugh. They were glad Brawl was leaving. He was nothing but trouble. Brawl was going to be gone for good.

Pebble's room

Pebble's was in deep recharge after a big day. She had so much fun on the beach and was so excited to see humans. They were so interesting and hoped to see more soon.

She made small noises as she recharged and didn't hear he bedroom door opening. She rolled over slowly and snuggled into her pillow as the figure came over slowly. Brawl smirked as he watched the small sparkling recharge and came closer as he held a bag and cloth in his hands. This was going to be too easy. He was going to drug her, put her in the bag and on his way out he would dump her somewhere. He didn't care where he just wanted her to be missing.

He didn't want to be here anymore either, he lost his friends and was going to Cybertron and join another group just for fun.

Brawl was right next to Pebble's now and slowly reached forward and rubbed her helm softly hearing her moan softly and a small smile came to her face. He chuckled softly and slowly reached the cloth to her mouth before quickly placing it on her tightly.

Pebble's woke up with fright and screamed agents the cloth trying to get away from the one she knew was Brawl. She let out small tears as she breathed in the drug and felt dizzy as she was starting to fall asleep again.

"Your father won't ever find you. I'll make sure of that" he chuckled and watched as she fell asleep again.

He quickly picked her up and dropped her into the bag he had. He knew he had to be quick and as soon as the bag was tied he ran out the room and down the hall towards to exit.

As soon as he was out he went into the air and started to fly across the ocean. Large dark clouds were coming close so he knew a storm was coming. Loud thunder echoed and bright lighting around the water and it was starting to get worse.

He saw the closest space bridge on land and before he landed he looked below and watched as the rough waves crushed the rocks. He chuckled and held the bag in front of him smirking.

"This is it Pebble's. You will be lost forever" He said before dropping the bag and watched as it hit the water and was crushed by the water. He wasted no more time and headed to the space bridge and was heading to Cybertron for his new life.

Decepticon base

Skywarp walked back to his quarters as he held his energon. To tell the truth he was happy Brawl was going, he never liked him in the first place. He walked into his quarters and went to check on Pebble's before he would drink his energon and get some recharge.

He smiled as he walked in but soon stopped as he saw her berth was empty. Without thinking he dropped his energon.

"Pebble's?" He called to see if she had gotten up. But there was no answer. So he called her over there bond but there was no reply. He couldn't feel her either. What's going on? He contacted TC.

'_TC Pebble's is gone' _

'_What!'_

'_I can't find her. I can't feel her'_

Skywarp was starting to panic and ran out into the hall trying to find her.

He saw Starscream and TC running down the hall towards him with worried looks.

"Did you find her?" Starscream asked.

"N-no…" Skywarp was shaking "I can't feel our bond. It doesn't make sense"

"Calm down we will find her" TC said.

"I'll inform Megatron" Starscream said and ran towards the control room.

Skywarp had almost collapsed but TC caught him.

"It's alright we will find her" He told him.

Pebble's

Pebble's moaned as she was starting to wake up. The first thing she felt was pain in her body. Her head hurt, her arm hurt and her left optic was cracked and she felt cold and wet. She saw nothing but darkness and she tried to remember what had happened. All she could remember was Brawl and then darkness. What did he do to her?

Pebble's tried to sit up but something was covering her. She had a listen for a moment and herd the waves of the beach near her.

'_The beach?' _She thought to herself.

She gripped whatever was covering her and ripped it making a hole. The next thing she felt was the pouring down rain on her face and she shivered as coldness covered her. The loud thunder in the sky cracked around her ad she almost screamed as the lighting struck close to her. She quickly stood up and looked around her trying to figure out where she was.

It was the beach again for sure but it was dark, windy and rainy and the ocean was mad tonight. It was like a scary nightmare. But this didn't feel like a nightmare everything felt too real. She ran from the sand and into the bushes on the beach trying to run away even though she didn't know where she was going. She was scared and wanted to go home. She stopped as the trees around her hung over her making her feel trapped.

She whimpered and cried and felt tears mix with the rain on her.

"Daddy" She called out hoping he was close. But he wasn't. She tried there bond but there was nothing.

She laid down in defeat next to a large rock and cuddled herself to try and find comfort. She hoped her father would find her soon.

Autobot base

The storm was over the autobot base and Ironhide got up to have a check to see how to weather was. These storms could get bad so he wanted to see if it was going to get worse. He typed a few things into telatran 1 and saw the storm was going to last for another hour or two. It didn't look like it would get worse so he didn't worry.

Something then caught his optic. An energy signature.

"What?" Ironhide said. He saw it was weak and didn't know who it was. He had to contact Optimus.

'_Prime there is an energy signature not far from here. Close to the beach'_

'_Meet me at the front we will investigate'_

Ironhide met up with Optimus, Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak and Blaster at the front and headed out.

"So who is it?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We don't know but the energy is weak. We have to be fast" Optimus said.

The autobots drove to the location where the signature was coming from and transformed. Hearing the thunder and the mud splash as they walked through the rain, they walked through the trees looking around and following the energy.

"Over here" Ratchet said coming closer to a large rock. Ironhide was right next to him with his weapon ready in case it was a decepticon trap.

"Be careful. Don't rush" Optimus told his men.

Ironhide was the first to come around the rock and looked down before gasping.

He saw small Pebble's. Laying there whimpering.

"Oh primus" He whispered kneeling down to her. The other's came around and were shocked to see the small sparkling.

"Primus what happened to her?" Blaster asked.

"Did the decepticon's just dump her here? Bluestreak asked.

"We don't know. Right now she needs medical attention" Ratchet said.

He gave Ironhide a blanket he had and Ironhide wrapped the blanket around the sparkling and picking her up. She was to weak and right away as she felt the warmth of another she snuggled and whimpered into armour.

"Shhh you're alright little girl" Ironhide whispered rubbing her back and held her close to him.

"Bring her back to base and we will get her fixed up. We will contact the decepticon's in the morning after we hear what she has to say about what happened" Optimus said.

"Sound's good" Blaster said.

The autobots headed back to their base through the storm and they would help the sparkling. They didn't know what happened but will find out when she wakes. Right now Ironhide just smiled and gently held the sparkling close to him rubbing her back softly.

Autobot base

"Primus what happen to her?" Jazz asked running the Ironhide as they entered.

"We found her near the beach. We don't know what happen" Ironhide said. He heard the sparkling whimper softly again but he hushed her softly walking into the medic bay where Ratchet was right away getting things sorted.

"Place her on the berth" He said.

Ironhide did as he was told and gently laid the weak recharging sparkling down. He smiled as he saw her up and close, she was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. Optimus, Jazz and Red Alert entered the medic bay and over were the sparkling was.

"How is she doing?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet scanned her a few times before placing it aside.

"Her left optic is slightly cracked. She has small damage to her left arm and just a small bump on the head. I can fix these in no time" Ratchet said.

"Please do and thank you" Optimus said looking down at the sparkling.

"So does she stay with us now?" Red Alert asked.

"Were going to hear her story first before we contact the decepticons and if they have mistreated her I don't want her to be going back" Optimus said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Prime but after seeing her with her father and what we saw from the hidden camera I can't see them doing this" Jazz said.

"He has a point" Ratchet said.

"Besides we all know what happened to her mother and she will probably freak out when she wakes up" Jazz continued.

"We understand what happened to her mother and why she will be afraid of us. But we have to make her trust us if we're going to help" Optimus said "Someone needs to keep on optic on her for the night until she wakes up" He said.

"I think someone has already volunteered" Red alert chuckled looking at Ironhide. The autobot's looked over and saw Ironhide sitting next to the berth and stocking the sparkling's helm softly. Optimus smiled behind his mask. Ironhide really cared for her.

"Ironhide will you be alright to watch her for the night?" He asked.

"No problem Prime" He said.

"Ratchet would you please fix her up and then Ironhide will take care of her" Optimus said.

"Yes sire" He said and got to work on the recharging sparkling. She wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so he wasn't too worried.

An hour went by and Ratchet had finished up. He smiled as she looked so much better and was snuggled up in the blanket she had over her.

"Thank you Ratchet" Ironhide said.

"No worries. Call if you need any help" He said as he left leaving the two behind.

Ironhide looked at the sparkling as he continued to stroke her helm softly.

"You will be alright sweet spark. Your save"

He knew Skywarp was her father and she seemed happy but he couldn't help it. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay and he would raise her and give her love. But he knew if she was happy where she was she will want to go back and just holding her here will make her upset and scared. He hoped for her to wake up soon so he could hear what she had to say about what happen. Was it an accident? Or was it done on purpose?

Decepticon base

Skywarp sat on Pebble's berth holding one of her favourite teddies. He was shaking a little as he tried to hold his tears in. All the decepticon's were up and about trying to find the sparkling but no luck. No one knows what had happened to her. She just disappeared.

Above that Skywarp couldn't feel her. He hoped her bond was disabled. he tried not to think anymore. He just wanted her back home. TC walked into the room with a sad face and over to his friend.

"We looked everywhere. We can't find her" He told him feeling really bad and was worried about Pebble's.

"Where is she?" Skywarp whispered "She should be here"

"Did you try again to reach her through your bond?" He asked.

"I tried so many times but nothing" He said "It doesn't make sense"

It was silent for a while. Skywarp tried to think what could have happened. He online his optic's before they widen.

"W-when did Brawl leave?"

"U-umm…I'm not sure. Maybe a few hours ago" TC said.

Skywarp looked at him with a worried look before frowning. TC did the same.

"He didn't" Skywarp growled.

"Oh no…" TC whispered before the two bolted down the hall to inform Megatron. Brawl had kidnapped Pebble's.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! What will happen next? O_O Have to wait and see haha. Hope you all liked this please review and let me know what you think :D<em>


	22. Different Place

_Sorry for the wait guys been busy. This chapter is not long but hope you all like. Thank you guys for the idea's I will be using a few in the next chapter. Please read and review._

* * *

><p>It was after midnight now and the storm had mostly passed but according to the weather there was another coming. It was just one of those nights. Ironhide sat by the sleeping sparkling and was reading through a few reports as he sat by her to try and get some work done.<p>

Ratchet came over and did a few small check-ups to make sure she was all good. He noticed though her com and bond links were disabled and knew it must have been from the weather and her injuries.

"I'll have to fix her links when she comes online. It will be safer and easier" Ratchet said.

"No worries. I just hope she doesn't get scared when she wakes" Ironhide said looking up from his work.

"I have a feeling she will be scared but we will just have to be slow and take it easy with her" Ratchet said.

"Don't worry it will be alright" Ironhide smiled before looking back at his work.

"I'll be right back" Ratchet said leaving the room, Ironhide gave him a nod and went back to the reports in his hands.

He stood up and went over to get a small cube of energon from the table and sipped at it slowly. He looked out the window as the second storm was approaching and listen to the thunders from it. He took another sip at the energon before hearing a small moan from the sparkling.

He turned around quickly and looked at the sparkling as she moved slowly and was starting to come online. He knew he had to be slow with her since she was going to be scared of him. He placed his energon down and moved closer to the sparkling slowly and kept quiet.

Pebbles online her optics and tried to focus her optics as well. Something was different. She felt a warm blanket over her and a pillow on her head but when she turned her head she saw she was on a table. Her head hurt a little and her arm looked like it was fixed up by someone and she looked at it confused. She sat up slowly and she knew this place was different, she didn't know where she was. She let out a small shiver feeling scared and alone, she tried to reach her father in there bond but still nothing.

"Look who's awake" Ironhide's voice whispered.

Pebble's herd the voice and slowly turned around to see the strange red bot. The first thing she noticed was his autobot badge and she started to shiver and let out a small whimper.

"Shhh I'm not going to hurt ya sweetie" He said stepping back as he saw her whimper "It's alright" He smiled.

Pebbles didn't listen or trust the autobot. She was silent and crawled back slowly trying to get away from the autobot but knew she had no idea where she was and how she got here either. Ironhide kept his distance and slowly pulled out a chair next to him and sat down.

"Ya name is Pebble's right?" He asked.

Once again Pebbles didn't answer and cuddled herself. She was at the end of the table now with nowhere to go. Small tears rolled down her face and made small sniffs staring at the autobot.

"Sweetie I'm not going to harm you. I understand your scared and ya probably wondering how ya got here. Well we don't know what happen to ya but we found ya injured near the beach. Our medic fixed ya up when we bought ya back here and when he comes back he will do one more check-up" Ironhide smiled.

Pebbles looked away from him and let out a small sob making Ironhide feel bad.

He sighed.

"Hey Ironhide do you know-"

"Shhh she's awake now" Ironhide said.

When Pebble's saw the other autobot walk in she crawled back more but this time she fell off the table and onto the ground. She hit hard but didn't care and right away bolted up and ran under another table to try and get away. Ironhide and Ratchet tried to calm her down.

"Hey hey hey it's alright" Ratchet said kneeling down next to the table and looking under to see the frighten sparkling.

Again Pebble's ran away and almost ran into Ironhide's leg but avoided him and into the corner of the room where there were a few shelves. Without thinking she climbed onto one and curled up. Ratchet walked over making the sparkling whimper more but Ironhide held him back.

"Let's leave her for now. She's just scared" He said. Ratchet nodded his head and the two took a step back to give the sparkling some room. Ironhide contacted Optimus to let him know.

'_Prime she's awake now. Not going to well she's really scared'_

'_Thank you for letting me know, I won't come because she will be more scared if she sees more autobots'_

'_Understood Prime, I will stay with her though so I can watch her'_

'_Please do and thank you'_

The com ended and Ironhide looked at the scared sparkling whimpering softly and had her face beared in her arms.

"Ratchet it's pretty late now. Why don't you get some recharge? I'll stay in here for the night with her" Ironhdie said.

"Good idea. Com me if you need any help" Ratchet smiled and walked out the room.

Ironhide slowly walked closer to the sparkling trying not to scare her and pulled out a chair to sit in front of her.

"Hey" He whispered to her.

Pebble's sniffed a few times before looking up slowly and at the strange autobot smiling at her. She looked away with fear and cuddled her knees to her chest.

"I understand your scared Pebble's but we are not going to hurt you at all. Were just trying to help" He said.

The thunder in the distance was coming closer and Pebbles looked out the window with a small jump as she heard it. She didn't like storms after tonight she had never heard them before and they scared her now. It just wasn't her night tonight.

"Do ya remember anything?" He asked.

Pebble's only shook her head. She didn't want to tell him what happen.

"In the morning when the storm passes we will contact ya father and let him know you're here and he can come and pick ya up, alright?" Ironhide said.

Pebble's looked up at him before nodding her head softly.

"Ok" He smiled at her.

Loud thunder and lightning was close to the base and Pebble's made a small squeak at the loud noise.

"It's alright sweetie it's only a storm and it can't harm ya in here" Ironhide said.

The thunder became louder now and the power flickered off and on for a moment. Pebble's almost screamed and without thinking she jumped up and onto Ironhide's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Ironhide was taken aback by her action but soon stroked her back and helm gently hushing her and felt her nuzzle her face into his neck and hold onto his tighter as another thunder was herd. He smiled. Oh it felt great to hold a sparkling again and he didn't want to let go.

"Shh it's alright girl. I'm here. Nothing can harm ya" He said as he stood up and moved away from the window and to the other side of the room.

Pebble's was still afraid of him but at the moment she needed something to hold her and make her feel better. At the moment the autobot was doing what she wanted and she just held onto him nuzzling into him.

This storm was getting pretty bad and he thought maybe going to his quarters would make her feel better where to noise would be much quieter. He would contact Ratchet and Optimus after, right now Pebble's wanted some rest or even better some sleep.

He started to walk out of the room and noticed Pebble's didn't notice they were leaving as she hangs onto him. He walked down the hall and towards his quarters and as soon as he stood in front of his room the power went out for a moment before coming back on. He went to open his door but saw it was stuck.

"_Slag must have been the storm" _He thought to himself.

He thought for a moment and knew everyone would be recharging now so he thought the rec room would be alright for the night. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight but he didn't care.

Pebble's sniffed on his shoulder a little and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"It's alright sweetie get some rest you've had a big night" Ironhide smiled and walked towards the rec room for the night. He would look through his reports while holding the sparkling for the night. That was the best he could do. He had hoped that by morning that the sparkling would be alright and maybe will talk about what happen. The sooner she could the quicker Optimus will contact the decepticons.

Autobot base morning time

Jazz let out a stretch as walked down the hall and towards to rec room. What a night. Two storms and the second one was the worst and it did some damage around the base and in some of the cities close by. So the autobots had some work to do today and help around to clean up.

Jazz entered the rec room and looked to his left to see Ironhide sitting on the lounge chair snoring softly. He noticed that the sparkling was curled up in her arm and shoulder recharging softly as well. Jazz couldn't help but smile and quietly walked over to them and tapped Ironhide on the shoulder.

"Hey Hide, wake up" He whispered trying not to wake the sparkling.

Ironhide online his optics and looked around before it had hit him that he had fallen asleep.

"Ah slag I fell into recharge" He said.

"Why are you not in your room?"

"My door got stuck from the storm and this was the only place I could think of away from a window"

"It's alright you two had a big night" Jazz smiled.

Ironhide looked at the sleeping sparkling and smiled as he slowly lifted her up a little to support her in his arm. She didn't move or make a sound. She chest was only rising up and down slowly.

"Wow so is she starting to like you now?" Jazz asked.

"Well no not really. She is still scared but when the storms happen she just jumped into my lap and didn't let out of me. I guess she wanted someone to comfort her because she is afraid of storms" Ironhide said.

"She looks so sweet" Jazz smiled.

"She is" He smiled "I should go back to the medic bay before Ratchet throws a fit" Ironhide chuckled softly.

"Good idea" Jazz said.

He stood up and held the sparkling as her head laid on his shoulder and felt her nuzzle into his softly. He walked towards to medic bay and Jazz followed him not wanting to miss a thing. It was still early so not many of the autobot's will be walking around.

Ironhide and Jazz entered the medic bay and saw the annoyed look from Ratchet.

"Where were you?" Ratchet asked.

"She got scared from the storm so I went to go to my quarters for the night but my door got stuck from the storm so I spent the night in the rec room" Ironhide explained.

Ratchet smiled as he saw the sparkling sleeping in his arms. Ironhide was a big softly with sparkling.

"So she's alright now?" He asked.

"For now, but don't expect her to be happy when she wakes up"

All the autobots could do was wait until she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for spelling mistakes : Next chapter Pebble's wakes up but how does it go? Will she see these autobots are nice? Will she make some new friends? Have to wait and find out. Please review._


	23. Pebble's and the Autobot's

_Hope yo uall like this chapter. Sorry if there are any errors and thank you all for you idea's and reviews. I'm happy everyone is enjoying this story. Let me know what you guys think and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Ironhide sat at the table as he held Pebble's close to him as she slept and he rubbed her back gently with small strokes as she cuddled agents him. Jazz and Ratchet waited in the medic bay so they could watch the sparkling when she woke up. Optimus was on his way after Ratchet contacted him and was only going to be a few minutes before he arrived.<p>

Pebble's let out a small moan and slowly online her optics. She yawned softy and noticed she was being held by a red bot. She was a little confused and turned her head around and rubbed her left optic trying to wake up fully.

"Look who's awake" Ironhide softly said to the sparkling.

Pebble's turned her head and was faced with a smile and the red autobot from before. She just stared at him with a sad look and didn't know what she was going to do or what was going to happen.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

Pebble's didn't answer and only looked away from him only to be faced with two other autobots in the room.

"Hey little lady, aren't you a cutie" Jazz smiled.

Pebble's was just silent and she just cuddled closer to the red autobot and beared her face into his neck shyly making the autobots chuckle.

"A little shy one as well" Ratchet smiled.

"It's alright sweetie. Jazz is only being friendly" Ironhide said.

But again she didn't listen and only nuzzled her head into his neck. She was afraid and just wanted to be in the arms of her father but right now she needed someone to make her feel better and this autobot was the only one that was doing it right now. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just stared in the room not looking at anyone. The three autobots saw the sad look in her face and no sparkling should be like this. They knew she was afraid but they had to try and make her smile at least.

"Do you want any energon?" Ratchet asked her walking over.

Pebble's didn't look at him and only shock her head.

"Pebble's, can you tell us what happen? Do you remember how you got on the beach alone?" Jazz asked.

Pebble's quickly looked at him before looking away and shook her head.

"Nothing?" Ratchet asked.

"Hey give her some space she's had a big night" Ironhide said stroking her helm.

"Sorry" The two said taking a step back.

At that moment Optimus entered the room and walked over to his men. He smiled behind his mask as he saw the sparkling being held by the trigger happy Ironhide.

"Morning men" He said.

"Morning Optimus" Ratchet said.

"How is she doing?" Optimus asked.

"Very quiet and scared but she's alright" Ironhide smiled.

Optimus came over and knelt closer to the sparkling who was hiding her face from everyone.

"Hello Pebble's" Optimus said.

Pebble's slowly turned her head and looked at the strange bot staring to her. She had never seen this bot before and shivered as his blue optic's blinked at her.

"I understand you're afraid of us and we know more about you then you think. We understand that you love your father very much and he loves you as well. We are going to do everything we can to help you and make sure you are happy" he said.

Pebble's was silent before laying her head down again on Ironhide's shoulder.

"When can I go home?" She asked quietly.

Everyone was silent and surprised at hearing her speak. Ironhide sighed when he heard what she said. He didn't want her to leave.

"Once my men fix up Telatran 1 we will contact the decepticon's and have your father come and get you, alright?" Optimus said.

Pebble's nodded her head. She was happy they were going to contact her dad. But she also wondered if they were just saying that. What if they weren't going to? She didn't saying anything and just kept quiet.

"For now you will remain with Ironhide. Has he been treating you nicely?" He asked.

"Of course I have, right Pebble's?" Ironhide asked.

Pebble's looked up at him before looking away and nodded her head.

"See" Ironhide grinned at the three.

"After Telatran 1 got damaged from the storm it may take an hour or two for us to fix. So for now you may hang around with us until it is fixed. Ratchet will do a few check up's and Ironhide will take you around our base. I have some work to do now. Ironhide you take care of her" Optimus said standing up.

"No worries Prime" Ironhide said.

"Jazz I may need your help for a moment" Optimus said.

"No worries Optimus" Jazz said.

Optimus and Jazz walked out and Ironhide stood up walking over to the berth and gently placing Pebble's on it.

"There we go" He said kneeling down in front of her "Ratchet is going to do a quick check up and then I'll take ya around. There is nothing to be scared of here. Everyone is going to love ya" He smiled.

Pebble's lowered her head.

"D-do I have to?" She asked softly.

Ironhide sighed and stroked her cheek softly.

"Pebble's, I know what happen to ya mother" He said.

She looked up at him quickly with wide optic's.

"I'm sorry for what happen. Those autobot's were cruel and bot's that didn't care about anyone but themselves"

He saw a small tear roll down her cheek and her breathing became heavy a little.

"No one ever should have seen their own mother go like that. I know there is nothing I can do to bring her back but she will always be in ya spark and we autobot's are sorry for what happen" Ironhide said.

Pebble's whipped her tears away and made small sniffs trying to stop her crying. Ironhide got out a small cloth and helped her clean her face before putting it aside and smiling at her.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Ya welcome sweetie" He smiled looking over at Ratchet and giving him a nod.

"Ratchet is just going to do a small check up on you before we have a walk around, alright?" Ironhide asked.

Pebble's nodded her head.

Ratchet came over and got out his scanner again before moving it over the sparkling and herd it beep a few times and had a check.

"You seem to be all good now. The only thing I need to fix is your bond and com links. They got damaged from your injures and once I fix you, you still won't be able to feel you father or com him but once he comes to get you, you two may reach your bonds out to each other and it should be all good" Ratchet explained.

"O-ok" Pebble's said sitting still and looking at the floor, she just hoped it will be soon.

Oh how she wished she was back with the decepticon's. She missed everyone. She was feeling confused about the autobots. Were they nice or was it all an act? She didn't know and she wasn't sure if she should trust them.

She watched as Ratchet put a few wires in her helm before typing a few things into the computer to bring her links up to date and make sure it was fixed for sure.

Once they were up to date Ratchet took out the wires and put it aside.

"Looks like there all fixed and you should have no problems with reaching the bond out to your father when he comes"

Pebble's nodded.

"Come on sweetie" Ironhide said picking her up and holding her in his arms "I'll show ya around and meet some of the other's" He said.

Pebble's then stated to panic.

"No no no" She yelled over and over again trying to get out of his arms.

"Hey sweetie it's alright" Ironhide said holding her good "Ya will be with me and I sure can tell ya that no one here will harm ya"

Pebble's slowly calmed down and sniffed a little before relaxing in his arms.

"See it's alright. Come on now. Thank you Ratchet" Ironhide said leaving the room.

"No worries old friend" Ratchet said going back to his work.

Ironhide held Pebble's close to him as he walked to the rec room for the day until Teletran 1 was fixed. He knew they will fix it quickly so he wanted to spend as much time and know more about Pebble's. She was a sweet sparkling that just wanted to go home which was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

He entered the room and Pebble's cuddled closer to him as she saw a few autobot's in the room having there energon. Ironhide walked over to the table and Prowl turned around to see him with the sparkling.

"Well look who's here" He smiled turning fully around to face them.

"Pebble's this is Prowl" Ironhide said.

"Hi sweetie" Prowl smiled at her.

Pebble's looked at him before again she shyly looked away making the two chuckle.

"She's a shy one" Ironhide said.

"I can see" Prowl smiled.

Ironhide sat at the table with Prowl and then Blaster came over with some energon and passed them to his friends.

"Your name is Pebble's right? I'm Blaster" He said and smiled at the sparkling.

Pebble's looked at him and couldn't help but study. He reminded her of Soundwave. She wasn't sure what it was but she could tell.

"H-hi" She said quietly before she shyly looked away making the other's chuckle.

"Do you want some energon?" Ironhide asked.

Pebble's shook her head and cuddled closer to him.

"Come on sweetie. I know you haven't had energon since you got here. You must be hungry" Ironhide said.

Pebble's looked at him and then at the cub of energon Blaster was offering to her. She was hungry but didn't feel like any while she was here. But after her stomach let out a loud growl the three autobot's laughed.

"Well I think that answers it" Prowl said.

Pebble's licked her lips and slowly reached for the energon and placed the cub to her lips and stared to drink it slowly.

"There we go" Ironhide smiled.

Once she had finished the energon she placed it down and sighed happily as she was full again.

"There we go must be feeling better" Blaster said.

Pebble's nodded her head. Ironhide couldn't help but think. She didn't look happy at all, she just looked sad and upset. He knew that she just wanted to go home but he wanted to see at least one small smile on her before she would go.

Another autobot came walking in and Pebble's looked over curious to see who was coming in now.

"Hey Skyfire" Ironhide greeted as he watched the bot come over and sit next to him.

"Hey guys" He said sitting down and looked at the sparkling "Well hello. Who's this?" Skyfire asked.

"This is Pebble's" Ironhide said.

"Oh that's right Skywarps daughter" He smiled looking at Pebble's "How are you?" he asked her.

For the first time the autobot's saw and didn't think would happen, she softly smiled.

"I-I'm alright" She said to him.

Ironhide smiled and placed her on the table in front of Skyfire so they could talk.

Skyfire saw she was still softly smiling at him.

"You have a beautiful smile" He said.

"You remind me of someone" She said.

"Oh really, who would that be?"

"Starscream" She smiled.

It was silent in the room for a moment before Skyfire spoke.

"R-really?" Skyfire said clearing his throat "Is Starscream nice to you?" He asked.

"Yeah he's nice. He's like an uncle" She giggled softly.

Ironhide felt his spark warm up at her giggle and listen to what she had to say.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that" Prowl said.

"Do you know Starscream?" She asked.

"W-well…yeah I did know him. We were old friends a long time ago" Skyfire said.

"Why aren't you friend's still?"

"Ahh…well-"

"Friends are supposed to be forever" She said.

Skyfire smiled at her then more company was coming into the room.

Spike and Carly came in.

"Hey guys" Spike said coming over.

"Hey kids" Skyfire greeted.

"That storm last night was wild. You should see the damage it had done" Carly said.

"Yeah it damaged Telatran 1 and Red alert is fixing it" Ironhide said.

"Yeah my dad is helping out as well" Spike said.

The kids didn't notice Pebble's staring down at them. Pebble's wanted to get closer to the humans and Ironhide noticed this.

"Hey kids I think someone wants to meet you" He smiled and gently picked up Pebble's and placing her on. Pebble's shyly hid behind Ironhide as the kids stared at her with wonder.

"Kids this is Pebble's. Pebble's these are friends of the autobot's, Spike and Carly" Ironhide said.

"Hi there" Carly smiled coming closer, Spike was behind her not believing what he was seeing.

Pebble's smiled and came out behind from Ironhide.

"It's nice to meet you" Carly said as she was in hand reach now from Pebble's.

"Are you a human?" Pebble's asked.

"Yes I am" Carly laughed.

While Carly and Pebble's had a little talk Spike walked over to Blaster.

"Where did she come from?" He asked.

"We found her during the storm last night. She is though from the decepticon's"

"Really? So she's staying here now right?"

"Well no once Telatran 1 is fixed she is going back"

"Why? The decepticon's are cruel"

"Not to her. Her father is Skywarp and she has told us she loves it there and wants to go back. So we must do what she wants" Blaster sighed.

"Aww that sucks" Spike said.

"I know. I don't want her to leave but she misses her father"

"I guess" Spike sighed.

The two looked over at Carly and Pebble's as they laughed together. Pebble's was gently feeling Carly's arm and feeling how soft her skin was.

"Feels weird" She giggled "Do all human's feel like this?"

"Yes we are all the same" Carly smiled "So you like humans and the planet?"

"It's really interesting and different. I really like it" Pebble's smiled.

That got Ironhide thinking. He had to speak to Optimus.

"Skyfire can you look after her for a moment, I just need to talk to Optimus" Ironhide asked.

"No worries" Skyfire smiled.

Ironehide stood and walked out the room but turned around and smiled as he saw Carly ad Pebble's laugh and smile before walking out.

Ironhide walked down the hall and came to Optimus door and knocked.

"Come in" Optimus said and Ironhide came walking in.

"Ironhide old friend, what brings you here?"

"Hey Prime. I came to talk to you about Pebble's"

"Red alert is fixing Telatran 1 right now. He will let me know when it's fixed so I can then contact Megatron" Optimus said.

"It's not about that. I've been thinking. Pebble's is nothing like the decepticons. Right now she is playing with Carly and Spike and said she loves this planet. I just don't see her running into Battle and fighting" Ironhide said.

"I understand what you mean Hide. I don't see it happening as well. But she wishes to be returned to her father and she has said it herself she loves it there. I don't feel right sending her back either but I will do what she wants"

"Maybe we don't have to tell the cons. We just keep her here and raise her as like us"

"That could work but what about her?"

Ironhide was silent. That was true. Pebble's wouldn't be happy.

"Pebble's may like the humans but you know what happened to her mother. If she remained with us what do you think will happen? She won't just happily greet everyone with hugs and forget what happen. Plus if the decepticons ever did find out she was here with us it will get ugly and her father will not be happy. You also have seen how Skywarp treats her. He treats her like any father would"

"I know Prime….I-I just…." He sighed "She reminds me of…"

Prime narrowed his optic's.

"Who?"

Ironhide took a breath.

"Prime I'm about to tell yasomething no one else knows beside me and Chromia"

"What is it?"

"Pebble's is a sweet angel. She is everything every parent would want" he smiled before sighing "Before the war began on Cybertron. Chromia and I had a daughter"

Optimus optic's widen and walked over to him.

"Ironhide, why didn't you tell me?"

Ironhide gave him a sad look.

"Her name was Nala. Chromia and I loved her very much and we did everything to make her happy and protect her. When the war began we tried to get her to safety" he sat down in a chair "But we failed" He looked up at his leader "She died in decepticon hands. They ripped her spark out and crushed it within a second right in front of me and Chromia while they held us down and torched us. They were about to kill me when some of the other autobots came and rescued us. But not in time to save our daughter"

Optimus was silent as he heard what his friend has said.

"Till this day I blame myself. I should have fought more and she would have been here with us now"

"Ironhide it wasn't your fault. You tried everything you could" He said.

"I know. But she is so much like Pebble's and I can't watch her being raised by decepticon's. It's just not right"

Before Optimus could say anything Red alert came in.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that Telatran 1 is up to date and fixed." He said.

"Thank you Red alert, you have been helpful"

"No worries Prime" He said before walking out.

Ironhide sighed.

"Ironhide I need to contact the decepticon's. I'm sorry old fried but she wants to go home" He said.

"Alright Prime" Ironhide sighed.

"I'm sure Skywarp will be happy you took care of her"

"Yeah" he said before walking out with Optimus before he was heading to the control room. Ironhide walked back to the rec room and looked down at Pebble's before smiling at her. She was giggling happily with Carly and Spike next to her. He walked over and knelt down next to Pebble's.

"Hey sweetie" he said.

Pebble's turned around and looked up at him before softly smiling.

"Hi" She said.

"Listen, Optimus is contacting your father now so it won't be long before you will be going home" He said.

Sadly he saw how happy she was.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah" Ironhide said "You're going home"

* * *

><p><em>So how did you like the idea of Ironhide having a daughter? I thought it was sad that she died but I wanted to make a twist. Hope you all liked and please review.<em>


	24. Reunited

_Thank you all for your idea's and reviews. I'm so happy. Sorry for the wait been busy with life and stuff. Hope you all like this and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Skywarp sat in the control room at the table with his hands in his face. He hasn't recharged or had any energon since Pebble's went missing. He just couldn't. Megatron sent some of the decepticon's to Cybertron to search for that Brawl and find out what happen to Pebble's.<p>

Skywarp kept on trying to reach out for his daughter though the bond but there was nothing and let out a soft sob as he failed. He failed to protect her and now she was missing or worse gone. He had promised her that nothing would happen to her and he broke that promise. He didn't know what to do now, he was told my Megatron and stay put while the other's searched for Pebble's.

Thundercracker came walking in and over to his friend, sitting next to him.

"Any luck?" Skywarp asked.

"No. After Shockwave saw Brawl go pass and into the city he just disappeared. We don't know where he is" TC said.

Skywarp held in his tears and clenched his fist together.

"Megatron has the Insecticons searching around as well" TC said trying to make him feel better but he knew it wasn't.

"It's my fault" Skywarp whispered.

"Warp it's not your fault-"

"It is!" Skywarp shouted, tears rolling down his cheek "I said I would protect her and nothing would ever happen to her and I failed" He sobbed on the table.

TC took him into his arms to try and calm him down and tried his best to hold his own tears in.

"We will find her. You will see" TC said.

"What if we don't?" Skywarp sobbed.

TC didn't say anything and jus held him closer. It wasn't long before Skywarp calmed down and whipped away his tears, sighing as he leaned on the table.

Megatron entered the room with Starscream behind him and over the Skywarp and TC.

"Skywarp, you doing ok?" Megatron asked.

Skywarp didn't answer. He only shook his head.

"Find anthing?" TC asked.

"Not yet. That slagger Brawl is a hard one to find" Megatron said walking over to the controls.

Before anyone could say anything there was a call coming in. Megatron went to see who is was.

"Who is it?" TC asked.

"It's Optimus" Megatron growled.

"What's he calling for?" Starscream asked coming over.

Megatron thought for a moment and just to find out what he wanted he accepted the call and then Optimus came into view on the screen.

"Prime, this better be a surrender from you" Megatron growled.

"Sorry to disappoint you Megatron but no" Optimus said.

"Then why are you calling?" Megatron asked in annoyance

"I am calling because I believe you are missing something"

It was silent for a moment. Something made Skywarp look up and over to the control and in front of the screen.

"W-what did you find?" Megatron asked.

Optimus looked at Skywarp and saw the worried look in his face. He could tell he has been crying.

"Skywarp we have your daughter" Optimus simply said.

The decepticon's were silent at what Optimus just said. Skywarp felt his legs wobble and felt relief in him at hear that she was alright.

"W-where did you find her Prime?" Megatron asked.

"During the storm last night we found her near the beach. She was injured and we bought her back here to repair her and we were going to contact you once the storm was over"

"It's late in the afternoon noon what took you so long?" TC cut in and yelled.

"Telatran 1 was damaged during the storm and we had to fix it up before we did. I apologise for the wait I would have called earlier" Optimus said.

"S-so she's alright?" Skywarp asked shaking.

"She's fine. But I must ask how did she get on the beach in the first place?" He asked.

"What? You think we left her there on purpose?" TC growled.

"No I'm only wondering since she has told us she doesn't know"

"Brawl didn't accept about Pebble's being here and after I warned him to stay away from her, he then said he was leaving and going back to Cybertron. But before he did he took Pebble's from her room. We didn't know if took her back to Cybertron or dumped her somewhere" Megatron explained.

"W-where is she now?" Skywarp asked.

"She's with Ironhide at the moment. You may come and pick her up now Skywarp at our base" Optimus said before looking at Megatron "Only Skywarp I don't want the whole decepticon party here"

"Fine then, Skywarp will go alone" Megatron said before ending the call.

"Skywarp-" Megatron started as he turned around but he was gone. TC smiled as he watched Skywarp run down the hall and towards to exit. TC and Starscream were happy Pebble's been alright and couldn't wait for her to come back. All Megatron could do was shake his head and smirk. He had to contact the other decepticon's and order then to come back. Brawl was long gone and he didn't matter at all anymore.

Autobot base

Ironhide smiled as Pebble's, Skyfire and Carly were playing with a few toys that Spike's dad had bought over quickly. He heard her soft giggles and saw her happy smile as she played. She was so sweet.

Jazz came over next to him and smiled at Pebble's.

"She's a beauty isn't she" Jazz said.

"She is" He smiled before sighing.

"What's the matter?" Jazz asked.

"She shouldn't be going back to the decepticon's. I mean I understand Skywarp is her father but she has a much brighter future here then there." Ironhide said.

"I hear you man, but you have seen the love between Skywarp and Pebble's. I don't see any bad stuff there. Plus I don't think Skywarp would let Megatron do anything to her over rated or cruel" Jazz said.

"I guess ya right but…" ironhide tried to think of something but couldn't "Yeah ya right" He sighed.

The room was just filled with Pebble's giggles but it didn't last long when Warpath came busting in.

"Kablam!" Warpath yelled.

Pebble's yelped softly and stared with wide optic's at the strange bot bursting in.

"Yo who wants to try some target practising?" Warpath asked loudly and stomped over to Ironhide and Jazz.

"Not at the moment Warpath maybe later" Jazz said.

"Might want to keep it down a little, your scaring someone" Ironhide said pointing to Pebble's.

Warpath looked over and saw the frighten sparkling hiding behind Skyfires leg.

"Oh….sorry little lady" Warpath smiled backing up a little next to Ironhide.

Pebble's smiled softly before the three went back to playing with the toys.

Warpath stood next to Jazz and Ironhide with his arms crossed.

"Is this the new femme I've herd?" He asked.

"Yeah it is but she's not staying for long" Jazz said.

"What do you mean?"

"Optimus contact the decepticon's and Skywarp is heading here now. I'll bring her to the front when he gets here" Ironhide said.

"Why? She's much better here" Warpath said.

"Skywarp is her father and he takes care of her well so there is nothing we can do" Ironhide sighed.

"Well that sucks" He said.

"I know" Ironhide said mostly to himself.

"She's a sweet little one. Maybe we could send her to the femme's back on Cybertron. They could raise her like a normal femme and she will have a bright future with them" Warpath said.

"That's not a bad idea" Ironhide said thinking for a moment. Jazz noticed this and glared at the two.

"Hey listen. Her father might be Skywarp and she might be with the decepticon's and yes no one here wants her to go back but if either of you or any other autobot her try to keep her held here or send her to the femmes you will regret it and it will haunt not only Pebble's but yourselves" Jazz said trying to be quiet so Pebble's and the other's didn't hear.

Ironhide and Warpath were shocked to hear this from Jazz but he was right. There was nothing anyone could do. Pebble's was going back to the decepticon's whether they liked it or not.

Powerglide then entered the room and walked over to Ironhide.

"Optimus is waiting at the front with the other autobot's. Skywarp is approaching now" He said.

Ironhide sighed and looked at Pebble's before approaching her and kneeling down next to her.

"Hey sweetie, your father is almost here" he told her.

Pebble's smiled and was then picked up by him and walked out the room and down the hall. The others were not far behind, Spike and Carly following behind as well trying to keep up.

"Sweetie I have to ask something" Ironhide asked.

"Alright" She said back looking at him.

"Are you still afraid of us?"

Pebble's was silent for a moment and looked away to think about it. She sure had to admit Ironhide has been so kind and same with the others. They were nothing like the autobot's back on Cybertron. But there was something inside her that still feared them. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Not like before" She said.

Ironhide smiled and rubbed her helm gently before looking ahead and saw Optimus standing with Skywarp in from of him about ten feet away.

"Where is she?" Skywarp asked.

"She's coming" Optimus replied.

Skywarp didn't notice Ironhide or Pebble's.

Pebble's looked in front and her optics widen at the sight of her father. Oh it felt so good to see him again.

Ironhide sadly smiled and gently placed the sparkling on the ground and watched as she ran to her father.

"Daddy!" Pebble's yelled running to him.

Skywarp looked over and felt his spark warm with love as he saw her running to him. She was close and he knelt down quickly to scoop her up in his arms. He hugged her tightly and heard her soft sobs and felt her tears roll down his back but he didn't care. He was happy to have her back.

He stood up and cradled her in his arms before looking at Optimus and the other autobots. He knew they saved her life and did repair her, he had to say something.

"Thank you" He said quietly "For helping her" He then turned and started to head back to base.

Decepticon base

Skywarp smiled as he entered the base and carried his recharging daughter, she had fallen asleep and he saw the happy smile on her face as he walked down the hall. He was so happy to have her back and glad she was alright. He would reach out to her again once she wakes up, it was so sad it was erased in her injury's. Skywarp entered the rec room and saw a few of the decepticons in the room after returning from Cybertron, including Megaron and TC.

Thundercracker looked over and saw his friend walk in with his daughter before running to him.

"Thank Primus she's alright" He said and smiled as she was in deep recharge.

"Skywarp is she alright?" Megatron asked coming over.

"She's fine. Just had a big day" He smiled stroking her head.

"I bet she has" Hook smiled.

"Did Optimus say anything?" Megatron asked.

"No nothing. He said they repaired her and said he was sorry for not contacting earlier" He said.

"Take her to her room and let her sleep. Also you may take the day off tomorrow again Skywarp, you need to spend more time with her" Megatron.

"Thank you sir, means a lot to me" Skywarp smiled.

"Come on I'll walk you" TC smiled as the two walked out the room.

When they reached there quarters Skywarp walked into Pebble's room and gently placed her in her bed and covered her in her toys and blanket. She didn't make a noise or move. She was out of it.

Soundwave and his cassettes came into the room and made sure she was alright.

"Is she alright?" Soundwave asked.

"She's fine. Just need's some recharge then she will be up and running" TC smiled.

Ravage, Lazerbeak and Ratbat came over to her berth and the three climbed up to lay down next to her. They loved Pebble's and would never leave her side for now on.

"I'm happy she's back now" Rumble smiled.

"Just wait till I get my hands on the Brawl" Frenzy growled clinching his fists.

"He is no longer and decepticon and is out of sight on Cybertron. There is nothing we can do. But if he ever does she up again it will be ugly" Soundwave said.

"You bet it will be" TC said.

"Let her sleep now. Check on her later on" Soundwave said.

"I'm going to stay by her until she wakes" Skywarp said.

"I'll bring you some energon" TC smiled before walking out with Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy.

Skywarp smiled as the four slept happily in the berth. He missed his daughter, he really did and he was never going to take his optics off her again. Tomorrow he was going to show her a great fun day she will never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter Skywarp shows Pebble's some teleporting again. Let me know what you guys think and idea's are welcome. Please review.<em>


	25. Back Home

_Sorry guys this is a little short but hope you all like. Sorry if there are mistakes :/ Please read and review. I will update when I see 130 reviews...maybe but I will really love it please guys. Hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>The next day was so much better for all of the decepticon's now. Pebble's was back and as soon as she ran into the rec room with her father to get some energon they all were thrilled. Pebble's was giggling as she drank her energon and sat with the decepticon's and her father. They asked her if she remembered much from what happen but she didn't really want to think about it, it only gave her bad memories. They asked what happened at the autobot base.<p>

She told them everything. She said they were nice and treated her well, though she did say she missed everyone here and was happy to be back. It was true they were nice but she would never call them friends, she just calls them autobot's that saved her and helped out. That's all.

During the day Skywarp bought his daughter to the training room where no one was in at the moment since they all had work and were busy so Skywarp was pleased the two could hang out in the room. But mostly he wanted to teach her to teleport more since if she was ever in any danger again she could teleport to somewhere saver.

It has been a few hours since the two started to teleport and Pebble's was doing very well. She was taking it slow, easy and didn't make any mistakes.

Skywarp watched as she appeared in front of him then appeared behind him in a second.

"Very good sweetie you're doing very well, you're learning fast" He said.

"Thanks daddy" Pebble's giggled.

"Alright now try again but this time try reaching up there" Skywarp pointed above the two and at a few platforms.

Pebble's smiled and not like before she didn't close her optics. She wanted to do this right and make her dad proud. She looked up at the platform and stared at it for a long moment before she disappeared and appeared again on the platform.

She giggled before she looked down at her father smiling up at her.

"That's perfect. One last time before we get some energon, try teleporting in front of me" Skywarp said.

Within seconds Pebble's teleported in front of her father and jumped up and down in front of him.

"I did it I did it!" Pebble's yelled running around.

Skywarp chuckled before walking out the room with her and down the hall to grab something to eat.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"I sure did. Thanks daddy for helping me" Pebble's smiled.

"No worries baby. You need to learn and real soon you can do it without my help" he smiled.

Pebble's giggled again and ran in front towards to rec room. She turned a corner and ran into someone before hitting the ground. She looked up and smiled as she saw the one and only Shrapnel.

"Oh sorry Pebble's, are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"I'm fine thank you" She said.

Skywarp came around the corner and saw Shrapnel standing there in front of Pebble's.

"Hey Shrapnel" He greeted.

"Hey there" He said back.

"Listen I want to say thank you for helping out with the search for Pebble's. It means a lot. It show's you care about her" Skywarp said.

"Bombshell, Kickback and I do care about her. We have never seen a sparkling before and after seeing Pebble's in the forest the three of us havn't stopped thinking about her. Glad she is back home and alright" He said.

"Thank you for helping out Shrapnel" Pebble's smiled shyly.

"No worries little one" He smiled before looking back at Skywarp.

"I better go Megatron is expecting me"

"Alright, see you around" Skywarp said before the two continued their way down the hall.

"So do you like him now?" Pebble's asked.

"I guess he's alright" Skywarp smiled before lifting his daughter into the air and spinning her around. Pebble's let out happy giggles and squeals before her father placed her on the ground again and ran ahead to race her to the rec room. Pebble's run with all her might and lifted her small legs as much as they would go so she could beat her dad.

Of course Skywarp slowed down so his daughter would win and as they reached the room Pebble's ran in and jumped up and down in her winning.

"Oh you beat me" Skywarp chuckled at his daughter tickling her stomach a little making her giggle. Once again the room was empty and the two grabbed some energon before they went back the three quarters. Skywarp thought it would be a nice idea to watch a movie or two with his daughter before taking her out later. He had a big pan for me and hoped she would enjoy it.

Later that night

Some of the decepticon's were in the rec room having there energon and chatting for hours. Some had a little too much high grade and started to gamble a little with credits. It was one of those fun nights.

Thundercracker was having a few drinks with Starscream and then Megatron entered the room and walked over to them.

"Have you seen Skywarp and Pebble's?" He asked.

"No haven't seen them all night" Starscream answered sipping from his energon. TC shook his head but Megatron could see TC was not teeling the truth.

"Alright TC where did they go?" He smirked.

"Damn" TC grumbled making Starscream chuckle.

"Well?" Megatron waited for him to answer.

"Skywarp took her out for the night but only to go sightseeing. He wanted to show her the view from night time" He said.

"How long ago did they leave?" He asked.

"Umm…about an hour ago" He answered.

Megatron sighed. Skywarp did leave without his permission but maybe just this time he could let him go. He wondered what the two were up to.

Somewhere in the grassy fields

"Daddy look another" Pebble's pointed to the shooting star flying across them.

"You know there is a human saying that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star it comes true" Skywarp said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Might be a little too late now but wait for another to come" He said.

Pebble's sat in his lap as they both looked above and watched the stars and listen to all the magic insects making there noises. Pebble's loved it tonight and felt save with her father, she looked above again and just saw a large shooting star come flying over them.

"There's another make a wish sweetie" Skywarp smiled.

Pebble's thought real quick and smiled softly. She looked up and made her wish.

"I wish for my mummy to come back and be with us forever" She softly said leaning into her father.

Skywarp looked down at her and sighed sadly before kissing her helm. He held her close before smiling at her.

"Good wish" he said.

"Will it come true?" She asked.

Skywarp was silent. How was he supposed to answer that? He thought for a moment but didn't notice Pebble's looking up at him.

"Daddy?"

Skywarp looked at her and smiled softly.

"She will always be with us. Even if we can't see her, she will be right by us always" he told her.

Pebble's smiled and nodded her head. She nuzzled her head into his chest before looking up again but noticed bright yellow lights around her and her father.

"What are they?" She asked.

"There called fireflies. They fly around lighting up the night" He smiled.

Pebble's giggled and jumped out from her father's lap and started to chase a few around. Skywarp couldn't help but chuckle at her and watched as she rolled around in the grass and jumped up and down around the light bugs.

He couldn't believe she had she run around for like half an hour now. She then stopped and looked at him before yawning softly.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Ten more minutes. Pwease daddy?" She asked with her hands behind her back and move her feet softly.

Skywarp couldn't say no, not at her cute performance.

"Alright sweetie" He smiled and watched as she crawled into his lap and the two went back to watching the stars and watched as they saw more shooting star fly over them.

About twenty minutes went by and Skywarp looked at his daughter who was sound asleep now. He slowly stood up and headed back to base carrying his daughter.

When he got back he entered her room and placed her in her berth and like every night he pulled her blanket over her and put her toys around her. He smiled and rubbed her head gently before turning her light out and shut her door half way before going to his berth. He lay down and got comfortable before shutting his optics and fell into recharge his self. What he didn't know was that tomorrow was going to be a different day for him and something new.

* * *

><p><em>I won't give away much but next chapter Pebble's has a bad day and Skywarp needs to have another day off work...but why? :P That is all I will tell for now. Thank you and please review.<em>


	26. Sick Day

_Sorry for the wait guys. I know I didn't get to 130 reviews but doesn't matter lol. Hope you all enjoy this and please read and review. Idea's are welcome :)_

* * *

><p>Skywarp had recharged peacefully though out the night and woke up nice and early. Ready for another day and to start his work for the day, he would have Pebble's stay with Soundwave or Hook, depends on who was working or not.<p>

He sat up on his berth and let out a stretch as he stood up and walked towards Pebble's room. Just before he reached her door he heard coughing. He stopped and listens again. The coughing continued. Worried Skywarp entered Pebble's room and walked over to her berth.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to the berth.

"I don't feel good" Pebble's moaned, letting out another hard cough.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My head hurts, my chest is sore and my stomach feels weird" Pebble's softly sobbed.

Skywarp placed his hand on her forehead and widen his optics.

"Primus, baby your burning up" He said before contacting Hook.

"_Hook, are you there?"_

"_I am. What's going on?"_

"_Pebble's is really sick. Can I bring her to the med bay?"_

"_Of course bring her in"_

The com ended and Skywarp gently picked up his daughter, he heard her sob softly and cough again before snuggling into his chest.

"It's alright baby. Hook is going to fix you up" he told her before walking out the room and to the medic bay_. _

As he entered the medic bay Hook was already getting everything sorted and looked up to see the two coming over.

"Hey, is she alright?" Hook asked worried.

"I don't think so. She's in pain and is really sick" he said placing his daughter on the table.

Pebble's again coughed hard and Hook noticed the pain in her cough it was causing.

"I'll do a scan on her" Hook said grabbing the scanner and moving it over her. Pebble's optics flicked a few times and coughed hard again and moaned softly. Skywarp held her hand gently and stroked her helm softly as Hook checked her.

Hook Went over to the computer and typed a few things in before turning back to Pebble's and Skywarp.

"She has a virus, like a bad cold. It must have been from the storm the other night. I'll give you some medicine to give her and it looks like you will need another few days off work to take care of her"

"Alright, b-but she's going to be alright?" Skywarp asked.

"She will be fine. Though she is really sick and might get a little worse. But by the end of the week she will be alright" Hook said getting out a few medians for Pebble's.

"Pour this into her energon three times a day. It will clean out her systems and heal her tanks up as well. I would suggest you bath her once a day for the next four days and while you are pour this into the water. It will make her pain go away and has a smooth feel to it" Hook said passing him a few more things.

"Thank you Hook, I hope this helps" Skywarp said.

"It always does. But above all keep her warm and keep her in her room for the rest of the week" Hook said looking down at Pebble's.

"That means no running around for the next few days" He told her.

"Awwww" Pebble's moaned before letting out a cough again.

"It will be alright your father will take care of you" Hook smiled "Is there anyone that can fill in on your work for a few days?"

"Umm…I could as TC or Screamer?" Skywarp said.

"No worries I'm sure someone will help you out" Hook said.

Pebble's coughed again before she felt weird and a lump came to her throat.

"Oh Primus" Hook groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" Skywarp asked worried.

"Wait for it" Hook said pulling out a container and in front on Pebble's.

"What's that for?"

Before anyone could answer Pebble's leaned forward and throws up on the container.

"Oh that" Skywarp groaned placing his hand on Pebble's back and stroking, trying to make her feel better.

"That is going to happen a lot, just letting you know" Hook said.

"It's alright" he said before contacting TC.

"_TC it's me"_

"_Warp, are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine but Pebble's isn't. She's really sick and Hook said I need to take care of her for the rest of the week"_

"_Hey buddy I will do your jobs for the week I don't mind. Just stay with Pebble's and make sure she gets better"_

"_Thank you TC. I owe you so much"_

"_That's what friends are for, no worries. I will talk to you later"_

The com ended and Skywarp looked down at his daughter who throw up again and groaned and coughed a little into the container.

"You take Pebble's back to her room and I'll contact Megatron to let him know what's happening" Hook said.

"Thank you Hook, you have been helpful" Skywarp smiled before waiting for Pebble's to finish and clean her mouth before picking her up and back to their room.

As soon as they reached their quarters Pebble's groaned and made a strange noice. Skywarp knew what was going to happen next and quickly got out a bucket and placed Pebble's on the ground with the bucket and she throw up in it again.

"It's alright sweetie let it out" Skywarp said.

Pebble's coughed and looked up at her father.

"I-I'm sorry daddy" She quietly said before throwing up again.

"It's not your fault baby. Stay there while I get your bath set up" He smiled.

About ten minutes later Skywarp had steaming warm water in a small tub ready and pulled out the medicine Hook had given him, he poured it into the water and smiled as he smelt a nice smooth lemon flavour flow through the water.

"Alright sweetie it's ready" He said as he picked up his sick daughter and gently placed her into the water.

He smiled again as he heard her moaned softly from the warmth and started the rub the water all over her.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"It feels nice" She smiled "Thanks daddy" She said shutting her optics and let her father wash her and massage her shoulders and head.

"That's good. Looks like we're going to spend more time together for the rest of the week" He smiled.

Pebble's smiled happily. She was glad that her father was going to be spending time with her. But wasn't happy she was sick. As she thought she coughed and this time a little harder making her throat hurt.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll give you some energon after your wash and then I'll put you in your berth. I'll even point the TV and bring it closer to your berth as well. You will have a relaxing few days and before you know it you will be feeling better" Skywarp said.

"Thanks daddy" She smiled shutting her optics again.

Later that day

Skywarp had placed Pebble's in her berth and wrapped a few blankets around her and gave her warm energon with the medicine she needed. He put in a DVD for his daughter to watch and smiled as he put in my little pony. She would enjoy that. He looked at his daughter who was sitting up and leaning back into the pillows and cuddling her toys.

"Need anything else?" Skywarp asked.

"N-no thanks daddy" She said and let out a cough.

"Just relax baby" he smiled and sat on the berth with her. Pebble's cuddled closer to her father and the two watched the DVD together.

A few hours later

Megatron had entered Skywarp's room to check on how he and Pebble's were doing, he then entered Pebble's room and looked over to see Pebble's and Skywarp recharging. He smirked and walked over to them. He gave Skywarp a small shake to wake him up.

"Skywarp?" He said.

Skywarp woke up with a start but relaxed as he saw Megatron and smiled as he looked down at his daughter who was recharging softly.

"Hey sire. Listen I'm sorryabout today but-"

"Don't worry about it. Thundercracker said he will do your work for the rest of the week and Starscream is helping out as well. You have a daughter now and she needs looking after, I understand" Megatron said.

"Thank you sire, it's just a bad cold" He said stroking Pebble's helm.

"It's alright. I'll leave you two be, take care of her" Megatron said before turning and walking out the room. As he got to the door way he stopped and turned around to face Skywarp.

"Skywarp. She is really lucky to have a father like you" He said.

Skywarp looked down at his daughter before smiling and back at Megatron.

"Thank you sir" He said.

Megatron smiled and walked out to room and back to his work.

Pebble's coughed and moaned a little in her sleep before snuggling into her father. Skywarp stroked her helm and leaned back. He shut his optics and before he knew it he went into recharge.

_Skywarps dream_

"_W-what?" Skywarp said looking around. It was all white and nothing was around. A light breeze was all he could feel and soon sighed._

"_I must be dreaming" he told himself trying to wake up._

"_Hey Skywarp" A soft voice was herd._

_Skywarp looked around quickly trying to find who had spoken. It sounded so familiar._

"_W-who said that?" He looked around again before a soft giggle was heard._

"_Oh Warp I can't believe you don't remember me"_

_It then hit him._

"_S-starlight?" He whispered. He spun around ad was face to face with a beautiful and young face._

"_Hey Stranger" Starlight smiled._

_Skywarp smiled and hugged her tightly. She hugged back and didn't let go._

"_Oh Starlight, I miss you so much" He said kissing her cheek._

"_I miss you too" She said nuzzling her head into his neck._

"_Please don't leave I need you….Pebble's needs you"_

"_I miss you both so much, but I have to go"_

"_I'll do anything….P-please come back" He said._

"_Then search for me" She smiled looking at him._

_Skywarp of confused and looked at her, he saw he soft smile._

"_W-what do you mean? You offline months agp"_

"_I did. But you never searched for me, I'm still out there"_

"_W-wha-" He was silenced as Starlight placed a finger to his lips._

"_Think about it" She softly said before everything went black._

_End of dream_

Skywarp woke up with a fright and breathed heavily for a moment before looking down at his sleeping daughter. He smiled and leaned back again. What does she mean?

He had to think what it meant and once he does he will do whatever he has to do. He didn't know but he will find out soon.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter it has been a few days and Pebble's is starting to feel better. Soundwave comes to visit and has a surprise for Pebble's. Also can you guys guess what the dream means? ;) Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	27. New Pet

_Alright...I really don't know where this is going to tell the truth. I'm not even sure how this chapter went. So what I want from everyone is to tell me the truth of how you felt about this, don't be scared to say you didn't like it. I'm just not sure about it that's all. If no one likes this chapter I will rewrite it but if everyone is happy with it then I need more idea's and help with next chapter. Sorry to keep people waiting, i have gotten a lot of great feed back and so many faves going around. I had the time to draw Pebble's, it's not that's great but as my first time drawing a transformer I happy with it. You can find it on DeviantART, just search my name **"becca1584"** and you will see it called **"TF - OC Pebble's"**. Also I would like to thank fireyhotspot about her idea, I'm going to use it. I won't tell to much because I don't want to give it away but you guys can guess haha. Just letting you all know I edited the into to something more with the story. Thanks guys again for reading and review, please let me know what you think of this. _

* * *

><p>Four days had passed and Pebble's was starting to feel much better than she did. The medicine Hook gave to them really helped and Skywap thanked him for it. Skywarp had taken good care of Pebble's and was happy that the worst of over, all Pebble's was doing now was a cough every now and again. All her throwing up was gone as well which was a good thing as well.<p>

It also gave Skywarp the chance to think about everything. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had and the words Starlight had said. He knew it meant something but what? But it was so good to see her again, it felt so great and her smile warmed his spark up so much.

As the four days had passed Pebble's was up again and looked so much better than she did. Lucky for Skywarp he didn't catch the cold from her and went back to his normal work like before. He thanked TC so much for doing his work and thanked Megatron for allowing him to take the days off.

Once again Pebble's hanged out with Soundwave for the day while Skywarp went out on a mission with the others. Pebble's was playing some of the video games with Rumble and Frenzy for the day, the brothers had gone the really like them though most were pretty violent and bloody. They decided to play some Marvel vs Capcom 3 for the day and they were playing each other so it would be more fun.

Soundwave had told them he was working in the other room and told them not to enter until he came out. They didn't know what he was doing but decided to not worry until he was done.

Rumble and Pebble's were versing each other and trying to win the game.

"I almost got you!" Rumble yelled as he went for a combo attack, lucky for Pebble's she blocked the attacks and went in for the kill.

"Eat this!" She yelled as went for overdrive and in a second she beat Rumble.

"Awww damn" Rumble groaned before smiling a Pebble's "Your good at this….for a femme"

"Here Frenzy you can have a go, I'll watch" Pebble's said passing him the controller.

"Alright I'm going to beat ya good" Frenzy said as the brothers started their battle.

Pebble's giggled as the brothers were going to it good. She didn't notice Soundwave had left the room and came over to her kneeling down.

"Pebble's I have a surprise for you" He said.

"You do?" She smiled and got up "What is it?"

"Follow me" he said and walked into the room again.

The brother's paused there game and followed behind them into the room. Pebble's watched as Soundwave walked over to the table and turned around to face her again.

"Close your optics" he said.

Pebble's giggled and closed them, waiting for what Soundwave had for her.

Soundwave picked up a box and placed it in front of Pebble's.

"Alright you can open them" He said.

Pebble's opened them and stared in wonder at the box in front of her.

"Open it" Soundwave said.

Pebble's went up to the box and lifted the lid off, making the corners come down and revelling to what was inside the box.

"Cool" Rumble and Frenzy whispered and smiled at what Soundwave had made for Pebble's.

"W-what is it?" Pebble's asked in wonder.

Soundwave smiled behind his mask and knelt down, pressing a few things into the metal dog shaped bot before it came online.

"This is Blizzard. Your new pet" Soundwave said.

Blizzard's optics came online and in the second he started the bark and jump around like a dog and wag his tail.

"Wow" Pebble's smiled.

Blizzard then looked at Pebble's and barked happily before running to her and licking her face. Pebble's giggled loudly and hugged her new pet around his neck.

"So you like him?" Soundwave asked.

"He's awesome" Pebble's giggled "He's all mine?"

"He's all yours" Soundwave said "Why don't you show him around the base so he knows his new home?"

"Sweet" Pebble's said and ran out the room with Blizzard running behind her. Rumble and Frenzy laughed and followed behind not wanting to hiss a thing.

"Cool you got a pet" Frenzy said.

Blizzard barked and bolted in front of the three before he started to sniff the air.

"What is it boy?" Rumble said.

All he did was bark loudly before bolting down the hall.

"Blizzard come back here" Pebble's yelled running after him.

"I wonder where he's going" Frenzy said running with his brother after Blizzard.

Pebble's been more ahead of the brothers and was close to Blizzard trying to catch him, but he was too quick.

Soon he bolted into the rec room where a few of the decepticon's were drinking there energon. Blizzard barked and started to run all over the room making the decepticon's stare at him and panic as he knocked a few things over.

"Where did he come from?" Blizwing asked trying to catch the dog as well.

"Blizzard heal boy" Pebble's came running into the room.

Blizzard just kept slipping from everyone's hands but soon Pebble's jumped on him and held him down trying to keep him still. Soon he calmed down and started to lick Pebble's face again making Pebble's giggle.

"Pebble's where did you find him?" Blizwing asked kneeling down.

"Soundwave created him for me. He only got a little excited" Pebble's said and giggled as Blizzard rolled onto his back and wagged his tail.

"You know a pet is a big responsibility. You think you can handle it?" Astrotrain asked walking over to them.

"I can handle it. He just needs some training and company" Pebble's said.

The brothers came into the room and over to Pebble's.

"So you caught him" Rumble smiled.

"Yeah but look at the mess he did" Blizwing said.

The brothers and Pebble's looking around and saw the mess Blizzard had made. He had spilt energon that has gone to waste and a few of the cubes were smashed as well.

"Let me guess" Pebble's said looking up at Blizwing and Astrotrain "I have to clean it up?"

"He's your pet isn't he?" Blizwing grinned "You gotta clean up the mess he causes"

"He's right. Just wait until your father finds out what Soundwave created for you" Astrotrain said.

"I'm sure he will be happy for you but he will say the same thing Blizwing said" Rumble said.

"Don't worry I will take good care of him" Pebble's smiled petting Blizzard of the head before standing up and holding him by the collar he had on.

"So chop chop. Get cleaning" Blizwing grinned.

"I thought you were cool" Pebble's said.

"I'm still cool" Blizwings said.

"No way you changed" Pebble's giggled making Blizwing chuckle.

"Will this change your mind?" He said passing her a few energon sweets. Pebble's optics light up and grabbed the sweets from him.

"Blizwing you're the coolest" Pebble's said eating the energon sweets.

"See I'm still cool" He said walking out the room with Astrotrain behind him.

Pebble's had one last energon sweet left and was about to eat it until she head a little whimper from Blizzard. She looked at him and sure the pleading look in his optics as he stared at the sweet she had.

"Here you go boy" She giggled as he ate it from her hand and licked her fingers as well.

"He's a good boy, just needs a little training" Rumble said.

"We better get this cleaned before Megatron comes back and throughs a fit" Frenzy said making Rumble and Frenzy laugh.

It took about an hour for the three to clean everything up and get rid of the spilt energon that they knew Megatron was not going to be happy about if he ever found out. They hoped the Blizwing and Astrotrain would not tell on them as well.

They walked out the room and back to Soundwave's control room to finish their game before Skywarp would come back and Pebble's would want to show him her new pet and spend some time with her father. When the three walked into the room with Blizzard next to Pebble's they sat down in front of the TV and started to play their game again. Pebble's giggled as Blizzard laid down next to her and laid his head on her lap, nuzzling into her and wagged his tail as Pebble's petted him.

Hours went by and Skywarp had returned from the mission. After taking care of his daughter for four days and right away back to work it felt nice to get some fresh air. He knew Pebble's was with Soundwave for the day and that meant she was with Rumble and Frenzy as well. He wondered if they got into trouble or did any pranks today on anyone. He hoped not he didn't want to clean the mess up. Thinking about this made his smirk and continue his way to Soundwave's control room.

As he entered the room he saw his daughter and the brothers playing there video games. But once Pebble's spotted her father she giggled and ran over to him.

"Hey sweetie, did you behave your self today?" He asked as he picked up his daughter.

"I did daddy" She smiled nuzzling her head into his shoulder before looking at him "Daddy guess what Soundwave made for me?"

"Oh what did he make for you?" Skywarp asked in wonder.

Before Pebble's could answer Blizzard came running over and barked happily. Skywarp looked down with wide optics at the dog robot. He knelt down and placed his daughter on the ground.

"This s Blizzard my new pet. Can I keep him? Soundwave did give him to me" Pebble's said jumping up and down.

"Of course you can keep him" Skywarp smiled "It will be nice to have a pet" he said as he reached his hand over to Blizzard and petted him on the head making his wag his tail.

"He likes you" Pebble's said.

"I hope you don't mind" Soundwave said walking over to them.

"No not at all. Thanks for this Soundwave, I'm sure Pebble's will take good care of him"

"I sure will" Pebble's smiled hugging Blizzard. Skywarp smiled at his daughter and saw how much better she was then a few days ago, also felt nice to see her smile again.

Later that night Skywarp had placed Pebble's in her berth after she had fallen asleep on her toys whil watching a movie. Skywarp smiled a she mumbled a few words in her sleep before rolling over and went back to a deep recharge.

Blizzard came up to Skywarp and pushed his nose into his leg, letting him know he wanted to be on the berth with Pebble's. Skywarp moved so he could jump up and right away he lay down at Pebble's feet and recharged.

Skywarp left the room and turned the light out, then heading over to his berth.

He yawned before shutting his optics and went into recharge as well.

_Skywarp's dream_

"_Not again" Skywarp said as he looked around the white place._

"_I thought you would be looking forward to seeing me" Starlight said walking up behind him._

_Skywarp turned around and smiled as his bond mate came next to him and reached her arms around Skywarp and leaning her head on his chest._

"_Starlight, what do you mean by search for you? D-do….you want me to find you're…." Skywarp couldn't finish._

"_My body, yes I do you to find my body"_

"_But why? Is there a way to bring you back?"_

"_Sadly no, nothing can bring me back. But I'm still out there, I want you to find me and when you do there will be something important there for you"_

_Skywarp frowned and looked down at Starlight._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's something about Pebble's" She smiled looking up at him._

"_Pebble's? What about her?"_

"_She's….different"_

"_Different? What do you mean?"_

_Starlight giggle softly before pulling away from him and walked in front of him, she took his hands and gently held them._

"_She is not like others, she's special. She doesn't know and I want to keep it that way until the time is right"_

"_Baby I don't understand"_

"_When the time comes you will know" She said walking closer to him and placing her hands on his chest._

"_I've watched over you two since you two found each other. You love her more than anything in the world and she loves you back. You have done well raising her" She smiled._

_Skywarp smiled back before kissing her helm gently._

"_I only have one question before I go"_

"_Ask anything baby" Skywarp smiled at her. But soon disappeared as he saw her sad and walked away from him. She turned around with her sad optics staring at him and the while place was starting to disappear._

"_Why did you join the decepticons?"_

_End of dream_

Skywarp bolted up on the berth and panted hard.

"What to frag?" He said to himself. He buried his face into his hands and sighed.

"Why did I join the decepticons?" He asked himself.

He got out of the berth and over to a mirror before staring at himself. He saw nothing but red optics burning at himself, why did he feel horrible?

"No I'm a decepticon. I joined for a reason" He said shutting his optics before opening them again and into the mirror. He saw Starlight in the mirror, he saw her sad look.

"_What's the reason?"_ Her voice echoed before disappearing.

Skywarp sighed and walked back to his berth before sitting down.

Why did he join?

* * *

><p><em>There we have it. Let me know what you guys thought of this story and idea's are welcome. Please review and I want to try and get to 140 reviews for this chapter. You all have a nice day.<em>


	28. Ravage vs Blizzard

_Once again I'm not sure how this chapter went. Sorry if it's not that good and for spelling mistakes. I tried my best and hope you all enjoy this. I need more reviews and idea's please everyone, I really do. Thank you all for reading and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Pebble's rolled on her berth as she let out a yawn and stretched her arms out waking up. She online her optics only to have Blizzard licked her cheek and nuzzled his head into her making her giggle and hug his neck.<p>

"Morning Blizzard" She smiled petting him on the head and giggled as he wagged his tail.

"Come on let's wake up my daddy and get some energon" Pebble's said, hopping out of her berth and out of her room with Blizzard following her.

Pebble's walked over to her father's berth and looked up seeing her father wasn't there. She looked around the room to see if he was sitting somewhere else but he wasn't.

"_Daddy?" _She asked through there bond.

"_O-oh Pebble's, your awake?"_

"_Yeah, where are you?"_

"_I just went out for a small walk, I'm coming back now"_

"_Alright daddy"_

Pebble's sighed and decided to wait for her dad in her room. She looked at Blizzard how crooked his head in wonder.

"Come on boy, we will wait for my dad" She smiled and the two walked in.

Decepticon base entrance

Skywarp sighed as he walked in and started to head to his room where his daughter was waiting. He rubbed his head and sighed, he was out flying and wondering all night. He didn't look up and accidently ran into Thundercracker.

"Hey Warp" TC smiled but soon frowned "Primus you look horrible, where you out all night or something?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought some fresh air would help. But it didn't, so yeah I didn't have any recharge"

"Will you be alright for work?"

"I'll be fine thanks" He sighed.

"Come on Warp, I can tell something is on your mind. What's wrong?" TC asked.

Skywarp sighed and walked down the hall with his friend.

"For the past few nights I've been having dreams….about Starlight"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, she was so beautiful. She is so much like before" He smiled but soon disappeared.

"But?"

"Last night she asked me something and I don't know the answer. I was out all night trying to think what the answer was"

"What was the question?"

Skywarp looked at his friend before looking ahead as they walked.

"Why did I join the decepticons?"

TC looked at him confused and thought for a moment.

"Umm…I-I"

"She asked me and she didn't look happy. She said she wants a reason but I don't know the reason I joined the decepticons"

"I know why I joined"

"What's your reason?" He asked.

"I joined to be with my closest friend. I didn't care what my family said. You have always been there for me since we were sparklings" TC said.

"TC there has to be a better reason than that. I mean-"

"Alright hear this then" He said and the two stopped walking.

"Hear what?"

"When we were sparklings, remember when I tried to fly and I lost control crashing into the ground and my left wing broke?"

"Yeah I remember"

"For two months, who sat by my side?"

Skywarp looked up at his friend.

"I did"

TC smiled before continuing.

"While my other friends and parents were out having fun and enjoying their lives, you were there next to be. We talked. Played video games and when I needed something you got it for me"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"When you told everyone you were joining the decepticons, all your friends and family cut you out like you were nothing. When you told me I said I was going with you. Not just to become a decepticon but to be with friend. Skywarp you're like a brother to me and I never want anything bad happening to you. Pebble's is now with you and I care about her so much as well, you both mean everything to me"

Skywarp smiled softly.

"You joined because you were hurt. You thought Starlight was gone and no one even bothered to ask if you were alright. Next time you dream about her, tell her that"

Skywarp smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks TC, you are a true friend" He said.

"No worries buddy. Come on Pebble's will be waiting" He said and they walked down the hall again.

Rec room

"Here you go sweetie" Skywarp said handing Pebble's two energon cubes for her and Blizzard.

"Thanks daddy" Pebble's smile giving Blizzard a cube and giggled as he started to lick up the energon.

"Soundwave was nice to create Blizzard for her" TC smiled checking out Pebble's new pet.

"It sure was. She loves him" Skywarp said.

"Better watch out then"

"About what?" Skywarp asked in wonder.

"Just wait until Ravage gets here" TC grinned.

"Oh that's going to be ugly" Skywarp softly chuckled.

At that moment Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy came into the room and over to the three. Pebble's looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys" She said.

"Morning Pebble's" Rumble said walking over.

Ravage patted over to Pebble's and nuzzled her head into Pebble's side and purred making Pebble's giggle. Blizzard looked up and at the cat like bot and growled softly before jumping forward and onto Pebble's, licking her face.

"B-blizzard" Pebble's giggled trying to get up but he pinned her down.

Ravage looked wide optic at the new comer and backed off a little, letting out a soft growl at the dog bot.

"Looks like someone is jealous" Rumble chuckled.

"Hey Ravage there is nothing to be jealous about. Pebble's will still love you no matter what" Frenzy said.

But Ravage did not like this one bit. Pebble's finally got up and walked over to Ravage to give her a hug. Ravage was happy and let out a soft purr as Pebble's stroked behind her ear and hugged her neck. Ravage looked over her shoulder and saw the glare from Blizzard and he let out a small growl at her. All she did was smirk at him and rub into Pebble's.

Blizzard frowned and soon jumped over and barked at Ravage making her back off and hiss at him.

"Hey come on be nice to each other" Skywarp said.

But the two didn't listen and Blizzard started to chase after Ravage out of the room. All that could be herd was barking, growling and hissing.

"Told you it was going to be ugly" TC said.

"Guys, be nice" Pebble's shouted running after the two out of the room.

"We better go help her" Skywarp said getting up and running out the room with TC, Rumble and Frenzy.

Blizzard barked as he ran after Ravage and sapped at her chasing her down the hall. Ravage was not having any fun at all and wanted to get away from him but wasn't looking good at the moment.

The two ran into another room where other decepticon's were working and gathering energon.

"Oh slag this is not going to end well" TC said running into the room.

As they entered they stared widen optics at the wreckage.

"Oh no" Pebble's moaned.

Ravage and Pebble's ran all over the room, knocking over energon cubes and smashing a few while chasing each other. All the decepticon's tried to save the energon and tried to stop the two but were failing.

Pebble's ran in and lucky grabbed into Blizzard the try and stop him chasing Ravage and hopefully she will stop running.

"Heal boy" Pebble's said trying to hold into him but he was slipping out of her hands slowly.

At that moment Soundwave and Megatron came into the room and were shocked to see all the wasted energon and the mess in the room. Megatron growled and looked down to see Pebble's trying to hold back her new pet back while Ravage was hissing at Blizzard.

"Enough!" Megatron yelled making Blizzard and Ravage stop and become silent.

"You two in the throne room, now" Megatron growled.

Pebble's knew he wasn't happy and grabbed Blizzard's collar walking out the room with her head hung low. Rumble walked with Ravage out the room and avoided optic contact with Megatron.

"Ah Megatron it wasn't Pebble's fault, she was only trying-"

Megatron cut Skywarp off.

"I want you and Soundwave in there as well" He ordered them and walked out the room.

Skywarp sighed and looked at Soundwave who looked worried as well. The two walked down the hall and followed their leader.

Throne room

"Do you have any idea how much energon has gone to waste" Megatron growled passing in front of the others.

"T-they didn't mean it….they just-"

Pebble's was cut off.

"I don't care we just lost three months' worth of energon and our hard work down the dain" Megtron growled at her. He knew it wasn't her fault but her new pet was in her care that way it was her responsibility.

"I-I'm sorry sir" Pebble's softly said hugging Blizzard.

"Lord Megatron it wasn't Pebble's fault. There is no need to yell at her" Skywarp tried to tell his leader.

"Silence" Megatron yelled making Skywarp back off a little.

"Soundwave I will leave Ravage's punishment to you" Megatron said looking at Pebble's then at Skywarp.

"Skywarp I'll leave punishment to you for Pebble's and Blizzard"

"W-wait Pebble's as well?" Pebble's asked.

"Yes" He growled looking down at Pebble's.

"I'm not being mean to you Pebble's. This will teach you to control you new pet better next time"

"Yes sir" Pebble's softly said.

"Good. You all may leave. Pebble's I want to have a word with you, Skywarp take Blizzard" Megatron said.

Skywarp took Blizzard and softly smiled at his daughter before walking out. Pebble's sighed and turned around and looked up at Megatron who knelt down to her.

"Pebble's your father is going to make a punishment to you and Blizzard later on" He said.

"I know" Pebble's said with her head hung down. She felt his hand gently cup her chin and lift her helm up to look at him.

"You're a smart and sweet sparkling Pebble's. You father cares about you and I know Blizzard is going to bring you smiles. Though in life there will be accidents and punishments. You may be a sparkling but that doesn't mean you will get away with everything easily. You will learn as you get older" He said.

"I understand sir" Pebble's nodded her head.

"Good" He smiled "Go on now, your father is waiting for you"

Pebble's nodded her head and ran out the room to her father.

Later that night

"Do I have to?" Pebble's moaned as Skywarp placed her in her berth and pulled the blanket over her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Megatron said it was up to me for both your punishments and this is the best one I could come up with. You and Blizzard are very lucky. Don't worry Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy have the same as well?"

"So Blizzard and Ravage are going to be tied up for the whole day tomorrow while Rumble, Frenzy and me are cleaning out five rooms filled with junk and old energon?"

"That's about right" Skywarp said "It's only for one day and after tomorrow we will do something fun the next day"

"Alright daddy, that sounds like fun" She smiled lying down on her berth. Blizzard jumped up on her berth and lay down at her feet.

"Goodnight you two" Skywarp smiled kissing his daughter's helm and petting Blizzard.

"Goodnight daddy" Pebble's said shutting her optics and going into recharge.

Skywarp walked out and over to his berth letting out a sigh. What a day he had and it was really hard thinking of a punishment for the little ones.

He lay down and shut his optics. Soon going into recharge….not knowing he was going into another dream.

_Skywarp's dream_

_Skywarp sighed as he looked around the white place. He looked below him and saw white grass around his feet and feeling the light breeze on him. He looked up hoping to see Starlight, but she was nowhere to be seen. He knew she wasn't happy with him which only made him more upset._

"_I'm sorry!" He shouted, hearing his voice echo around._

"_I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you. I didn't know what else to live for!" He fell to his knees hearing his sobs._

"_I'm sorry" Skywarp said, finally sitting down and sobbed. _

_He felt small hands on his shoulder before soft warm arms wrap around him. He leaned into the arms online his optics to see Starlight softly smiling at him._

"_I love you" She said, sitting into his lap and hugging him back._

"_P-please Starlight, don't leave, there has to be a way to bring you back"_

"_You need to find me" She said nuzzling into his neck._

"_Starlight, where can I find you?" He asked._

"_I'll show you" She said before the white place disappeared and became a dark valley that looked like a waste land._

"_I-is this Cybertron?" He asked._

"_It is" She sadly said._

"_Why are we here?"_

_She didn't say anything and only pointed a head of them. Skywarp looked a head and saw a few bots carrying something._

"_They can't see us or hear us" Starlight said and bringing Skywarp closer._

_As they did Skywarp clenched his fists together and growled a she saw some autobot's carrying the offline body of Starlight. He watched in horror as they throw her body into the waste land pile and walked off with no regret._

"_Now you know where to find me" Starlight said before everything disappeared._

_End of dream_

Skywarp shot up on his berth and breathed hard. He knew where Starlight was and he had to find her and bring her back. He looked at the time and saw it was five in the morning and knew he could sneak out without Pebble's knowing. He needed help though and contacted Megatron and Skywarp, letting them know he knew where Starlight was. He was going to find her and bring her back here. There might never be a way to bring her back online but he knew he was going to find her.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter Skywarp and a few of the decepticon's go searching for Starlight's body. Meanwhile Pebble's and the others deal with there punishment. Thank yo ufor reading and please review.<em>


	29. Testify to Love

_Well...I was hoping to get to 150 reviews before I updated but haven't got any for a few days. So I updated and I must warn people this chapter is a little sad. I really didn't know what to type but I read it over a few times and this is the best I can do. I would want 5-10 reviews before I update next, I've noticed a few people getting lazy reviewing lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry to keep people waiting. The more people that review the quicker I update. So like always please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>"So what room do we do first?" Pebble's asked as she held a bucket of soapy warm water with a mob.<p>

"Well Soundwave told use just the first few storage rooms. We should do one room at a time and just keep going until at least five are done" Rumble said.

"I'm just worried about Ravage and Blizzard, There not used to be tied up all day" Pebble's said.

"I know as soon as we tied up Ravage she throw a hissy fit and started to hiss at anyone that passed her, she's really not happy" Frenzy said.

"Yeah Blizzard just whimpered and started to yowl when I left" Pebble's said with a sad face.

"Well we will get these rooms cleaned and before you know it the day will be gone" Rumble smiled.

"Do you know where my daddy went? I can't reach him though our bond and Soundwave just said he had to go on a mission"

"I wish I could tell you Pebble's. Half the decepticon's left as well and no one is telling us anything, it sucks" Frenzy said as he entered the first room.

"Eww gross, this room smells" Pebble's complained.

"You're not kidding" Rumble said covering his mouth to stop himself from being sick.

"Well we better get started" Frenzy moaned.

"Oh man" Rumble and Pebble's said and the three started to clean the room.

Cybertron

Skywarp walked through the waste land with fear, all he could feel in his spark was ache and hurt. He was scared of finding her offline body. He wanted to find her alive but knew that ship has sailed as the humans would say.

Half of the decepticon's went with him to Cybertron to try and help out. Megatron knew that once her body was found she would be bought back and Skywarp would let her body rest in peace properly instead of this waste land.

Skywarp walked over to where he knew was the spot Starlight had showed him in his dream last night. He felt his hands shake and his breathing became hard. He knew what he was going to see next. He knelt down on the waste piles and moved his hands around and started to dig some of the rubbish us, knowing others would have passed to dump.

He froze once he felt something cold, he felt around and it felt something like a hand. He shut his optics and moved more of the waste out of the way before opening his optics again.

There in front of him was the offline grey body of Starlight. Her optics were cracked and back as the storm clouds. Her blue armour once was now scratched, dented and grey all over. Dirt and energon stains covered her poor body from the waste land. Skywarp leaned closer and brushed his hand over her cheek plating and let out a small whimper. He looked down her body and stopped as he saw her spark chamber was completely torn out and smashed from the autobt's stabbing her.

"I-I'm sorry" He whispered "I-I should have looked m-more for you. I s-shouldn't have given up" He said leaning down and kissing her helm gently before rubbing her helm. He then contacted Thundercracker.

"_TC…..I f-found her"_

"_Alright, we will meet you back at the space bridge"_

The com ended and Skywarp leaned down, wrapping his arms around Starlight's body and picking her up gently. He felt the coldness from her body and felt her arms fall down and hang from her body as Skywarp picked her up and started to walk back to meet everyone.

Decepticon base

Pebble's moved a few boxes to the side as the brothers and she had almost finished cleaning the rooms. They were making great time and as they worked together to more they got done. They were cleaning up the last room now and were just mopping the floor and cleaning off the stained old energon while dusting the shelfs as well.

"Alright I think that's the last" Rumble said putting a box away.

"I can't believe we finished all five rooms" Frenzy moaned leaning on the wall.

"I'm really hungry now, can we get some energon?" Pebble's asked.

"Sure thing, I'm getting pretty hungry as well. We will check on Ravage and Blizzard as well but won't untie then until Megatron says" Rumble said.

The three put away the cleaning supplies and headed to the rec room and got them self's some energon before checking on Blizzard first.

Pebble's walked into her room and smiled as Blizzard spotted her and jumped up to run to her but was stopped as the chain held him behind. He whimpered and tried to reach more out to Pebble's as she got closer.

"Hey boy, miss me?" Pebble's smiled giving him a hug and placing some energon for him on the floor.

"There's a good boy, I promise I will untie you when Megatron says it's alright" Pebble's said.

Blizzard licked her face and whimpered again as Pebble's started to walk out the room.

"I will be back later boy, I promise" She smiled walking out the room where Rumble and Frenzy were waiting and went to Soundwave's rom were Ravage was tied up.

As they reached the room the three saw the sadness in Ravage but soon her optics light up with glee and she tried to reach out to the three.

"Hey girl" Rumble smiled petting her head gently.

She purred and saw Pebble's coming over to her and giving her and hug, she purred again and rubbed into her side.

"Hey Ravage" Pebble's smiled.

Ravage didn't want her to leave but soon she stood back before Frenzy spoke.

"Maybe next time we can bring Ravage and Blizzard together and they can try and get along" Frenzy said making Ravage growl at hearing Blizzards name.

"You will need to get use to him sooner or later Ravage, Pebble's loves you both and she's not going to choose one" Rumble said.

Ravage lowered and head and soon lay down.

"We will check on you later on girl and untie you, it's not that long" Frenzy said before the three walked out the room leaving Ravage on her own.

"So what are we doing now?" Pebble's asked sipping from her energon.

"Well everyone should be back soon were not sure, no one told us what the mission was but were not too worried" Rumble said.

As the three turned the corner they saw that the decepticon's had come back and Pebble's smiled as she saw her father.

"Daddy" She said out running to him.

Skywarp looked up and softly smiled as he saw his daughter running to him.

"Hey sweetie" He said kneeling down.

Pebble's was picked up by him but she noticed something in his face he was sad about something.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Skywarp held her close to him and kissed her helm.

"Nothing baby, did you finish all the cleaning?" He asked.

"Yeah we did, it really sucked" She giggled softly.

"Well it's all done and that's your punishment gone" He smiled and looked down at Rumble and Frenzy.

"Thanks for helping her out and spending the morning with her"

"No worries Warp" Rumble said.

"Hey where did everyone go?" Frenzy asked.

"A-ahh it was nothing. Just collecting energon" Skywarp lied. He had to, he couldn't tell Pebble's yet and sure couldn't tell Rumble or Frenzy they would just tell Pebble's.

"Oh alright" Pebble's said and nuzzled into her father who stroked her head and placed her on the ground again, and smiling softly at her but on the inside he was sad and hurt.

"Why don't you go play in your room and I will be there shortly, I just have to check something and I will be there" He said.

"Alright daddy" She smiled before running to her rom.

"Soundwave wants a word with you two in the control room" Skywarp told the brothers.

"Thanks Warp" They said and ran off the meet Soundwave.

Skywarp sighed and walked back to the medic bay where he had laid Starlgiht's body. He entered the room and looked up seeing Hook checking over Starlight and cleaning her up to make her look better then she was. Though she wasn't online it was still nice.

Hook looked up and saw Skywarp at the door. He stopped what he was doing and placed his tool aside.

"Hey Skywarp" Hook said softly.

Skywarp didn't say anything and only walked in and to the berth, looking down at his bond mate.

"Are you alright?" Hook asked, knowing he wasn't.

"Not really" Skywarp said softly.

"I'll leave you for a moment" Hook said and walked pass Skywarp leaving the room.

Skywarp brushed his hand over Starlight's frame and shivered in hurt and sadness, knowing she wasn't going to move or saying anything.

He sighed before leaning down and placing his head agents hers and felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you Starlight. I always will" He said before kissing her helm and standing up again.

He looked up and down her body before noticing she had a necklace on her. He picked it up and took it off her neck before studying it. It looked like a small disc data. He flipped it around before pressing the side of it and a small hologram came up in front of him. He stared wide optic at what he was seeing right in front of him.

It was a hologram of Starlgiht, holding the new born of Pebble's in her arms.

Skywarp held the disc in his hand as he stared at the beautiful moment of his bond mate and daughter. They were so beautiful together. Pebble's didn't look any older than a few hours, she was cuddling into her mother's arms as Starlgiht smiled down at her.

He would let Hook finish cleaning Starlight and while he was he would go and tell Pebble's what was going on. He didn't know how Pebble's was going to take it but she had to know and once she did they were bury her somewhere nice for her. He thought about on the cliff side next to the ocean where Pebble's loved to go sometimes. It was a beautiful sight and knew it was the perfect spot for her. But first Pebble's had to know what was going on.

He turned the disc off and walked out the room heading to Pebble's room.

Pebble's room

Pebble's sighed as she held some of her toys, she was board. She looked at Blizzard who was now untied but was sleeping on his back on Pebble's bean bag making Pebble's giggle softly.

She looked out her room and her father still hasn't come back yet. Then she thought of a naughty idea.

She made a cute grin before looking back at Blizzard who was deep in recharge and quietly got up, walking out the room and down the hall to find her father. She knew she was going to be in trouble but she wanted to be with him. There was no one at all around the hall or in any of the rooms she passed. They must have been busy or on missions.

She passed a few rooms before she stopped and felt something odd in her spark. It felt like a tug. But by who and where was it coming from?

She turned a corner and followed the small tug pulling her before she stopped in front of the medic bay door. She was confused but without thinking she opened the door and walked in. She looked around and Hook was not in here either. She spotted the medic berth and saw something on top of it, or someone.

She walked in slowly feeling scared but didn't know, she felt weird and someone was telling her to come closer. The table was too high for her to see anything so she climbed onto the chair and onto the table next to the berth, lifting herself up before looking at the berth.

She stared wide optic at the sight before her, not believing what she was seeing.

"M-mummy?"

Skywarp

Skywarp entered Pebble's room and looked around not seeing Pebble's anywhere but Blizzard sleeping. He knew she had come back because Blizzard was untied.

"Hey boy" Skywarp said walking over and petting Blizzard.

He woke up and wagged his tail happily.

"Where did Pebble's go?" He asked.

Blizzard looked around confused before he started to sniff around to pick up Pebble's. Skywarp tried to contact Pebble's through there bond but there was nothing, he could feel her but she didn't answer.

"Come on boy, find Pebble's" Skywarp said.

Blizzard ran out the room and down the hall quickly, Skywarp kept up and contacted Thundercracker letting him know that Pebble's had wondered off. TC met up with him and they tried to find Pebble's. Hook then came into view in front of the Medic bay peeking into the room.

"Hook have you seen Pebble's?" Skywarp asked.

"U-umm…yeah" Hook said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

All Hook did was point into the medic bay room, making Skywarp cringe and slowly move into the room. He sighed as he saw his daughter standing on the table next to her mother, softly crying.

He walked into the room real slow trying not to scare Pebble's as he approached her and Starlight.

Pebble's was whimpering and crying softly as she looked down at her mother. As he stood behind her he knelt down and softly placed a hand on Pebble's shoulder.

Pebble's turned around and at the moment she opened her arms for her father to hug her. Without a second wasted Skywarp opened his arms and hugged his daughter close to him, hearing her whimper softly and feeling her tears roll down his chest.

"Shh shh. I'm here baby, it's alright" Skywarp said.

"Y-you…f-found her" Pebble's whimpered.

"Yes I did. She is here now. We're going to bury her properly, give her something nice and knowing she will rest in peace" He said.

Pebble's nodded before turning and looking at her mother again. She was silent and only made small hiccups and soft sobs.

"She will always be with us. We will know where she is and will always go and visit her whenever you want. Come on, it's time"

Outside on cliff beside Open Ocean

Thundercracker had carried Starlight's body and placed it near the edge of the cliff while Skywarp carried his daughter. TC was a close friend of Starlight's and Skywarp wanted him to be here while they placed stones on top of her. Pebble's stood back and watched her father and TC place the stones on top of her mother and held some flowers she had picked. TC and Skywarp took a step back and stood next to Pebble's before Skywarp picked up his daughter and held her close.

_All the colors of the rainbow  
>All the voices of the wind<br>Every dream that reaches out  
>That reaches out to find where love begins.<br>Every word of every story  
>Every star in ever sky<br>Every corner of creation lives of testify._

Skywarp slowly walked forward before leaning down and letting Pebble's place the flowers next to the stones. Pebble's hugged her father and looked down at the stones that covered her mother before placing a hand on top of the stones.

"I love you mummy" She whispered.

_For as long as I shall live  
>I will testify to love<br>I'll be a witness in the silences  
>when words are not enough<br>With every breath I take  
>I will give thanks to God above<br>For as long as I shall love  
>I will testify to love.<em>

Skywarp hugged Pebble's before placing her on the ground and Pebble's walked over to TC who picked her up and held her close. Skywarp put his hands behind his back and sighed.

"You were my one and only true love and my spark mate. You completed me. I will forever love you and you will always be in my spark" he said as he placed some more flowers on top of the stones before stepping back, letting TC step forward and pass Pebble's to him before he stood in front of Starlgiht.

_From the mountains to the valleys  
>From the rivers to the sea<br>Every hand that reaches out  
>Every simple act of mercy<br>Every step to kingdom come  
>All the hope in every heart will speak<br>What love has done_

"Hey Starlgiht" TC smiled before clearing his throat.

"I'm not really sure what to say sorry, this is new to me. But what I can say is that you were a terrific femme. You and Skywarp were spark mates from the start. You were my closet friend as well. You and Skywarp were always there for me no matter what. You will be missed Starlight, I'll never forget you"

TC leaned down and placed a small amount of flowers over the stones and brushed his hand over them before standing and walking back to Skywarp and Pebble's.

"She will forever be with us. We can visit every day if you want and bring more flowers" Skywarp said to Pebble's.

"That would be nice daddy" Pebble's said softly, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. The three stared out as the sun settled on the horizon making it a beautiful scene.

_For as long as I shall live  
>I will testify to love<br>I'll be a witness in the silences  
>when words are not enough<br>With every breath I take  
>will give thanks to God above<br>For as long as I shall live  
>I will testify…..<em>

The wind blow around the three and Skywarp looked around and smiled, he knew Starlight was here and she felt free and happy. As he shut his optics he heard of a soft voice echo around him.

"_Thank you"_

TC and Pebble's looked around as they heard the voice not knowing where it came from. Pebble's then smiled knowing it was her mother and hugged her father closer. TC was shocked but soon sighed and let out a soft chuckle. They looked out on the horizon as the sun disappeared over the ocean, knowing this is what Starlight wanted. She was here forever and will always be around them, for now on.

_I will testify to love._

* * *

><p><em>There you have it ^_^ Hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter months have pasted and that's all I'm going to tell ;) I'm already thinking on a sequel for this but don't worry this is not ending soon...I think lol. Please review and interesting idea's are welcome if I need them.<em>


	30. Six Months Later

_Sorry this is a little short but I ran out of time. I won't be able to update my story until next week since I have stuff to do this week and going to the city on the weekend. But I'm looking forward to updating this again when I come back. Thank you for your reviews and idea's, really helpful. Hope you all like this and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since Starlight was found and buried here on earth where she was close to Skywarp and Pebble's. Pebble's also felt better and Skywarp and she visited her every week just to talk and try to feel her. Though they couldn't see her but still felt her around them where ever they went.<p>

Pebble's knew her way around the base and everyone loved having her at the base. Skywarp did go out on more missions and did his work but in the afternoon and night time he was with his daughter, spending time with her and doing as much as any father would. Pebble's hanged around with many of the other decepticons along with Blizzard.

Blizzard and Ravage were starting to get use to each other but still gave each other glares without anyone else knowing. But the two knew they had to work together and the two didn't want to be tied up again, it was a nightmare for them.

Pebble's was still that young and sweet sparkling since she got here, she hasn't changed at all. This got Skywarp thinking. She has never been educated before. Nothing about earth with she would really enjoy and not much at all about Cybertron which was sad. He has had a talk with Soundwave and Megatron and agreed to this. Soundwave also agreed to educate Pebble's three times a week since he also was busy with his work but it didn't worry him at all.

Pebble's was jumping with joy as her father told her what was going to happen and she was more than happy to be educated about earth and more about Cybertron.

For the last three months Soundwave had taught her mostly about Cybertron, its cities, more about decpticons and he tried talking about autobots but Pebble's only got frighten and didn't want to hear it. Soundwave knew he hated the autobot's but also knew they would never harm anyone including Pebble's. He tried to explain that to her but she just didn't care, so Soundwave left it.

Soundwave also showed her earth's humans and what they're capable of. No decepticon was a fan of humans but everyone knew Pebble's took a liking to them. Pebble's wasn't sure what she liked about them, she just found them interesting. Pebble's really enjoyed being taught and also wanted to know more and something new every day.

Now

It was late in the afternoon and Pebble's wanted to visit her mother for a little while before the night came. Skywarp carried his daughter and came to a landing in front of Starlight's grave and palced his daughter down. Pebble's had bought along some of the drawing's she had done and wanted to show them to her mother. Skywarp sat on a bolder away from Pebble's and smiled as he watched her.

"This is Blizzard and Ravage mummy" Pebble's said picking up and picture and showing it to her grave.

"They're starting to get use to each other but still fight a little. But I know soon they will be best friends" Pebble's said putting the picture down and showing her mother another.

"This is me, Rumble and Frenzy playing a prank on Starscream last week" She giggled "When he was asleep we snuck in and pored glue all over him and covered him in pink feathers" She laughed softly.

"You should have seen his face when he saw himself, it was so funny" Pebble's continued showing her mother more pictures she had done.

Skywarp looked at his daughter and was distracted as he didn't notice the autobot signal right behind him.

"She hasn't changed one bit" A voice said.

Skywarp spun around and frowned as he saw Ironhide standing there with his hands up.

"Don't worry I'm here alone" Ironhide said.

"What are you doing here?" Skywarp growled.

"I was out on patrol and I picked up both ya energy signals. I thought I would see what ya two were up to" He said looking over at Pebble's who hasn't notice Ironhide and was still talking to the pile of stones making Ironhide confused.

"What is she doing?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?' Skywarp frowned. Ironhide looked him and sighed.

"Look, ever since I found out about Pebble's I have cared about her very much. I'm not at all trying to take her away from ya. I'm only caring about her. Sparkling's haven't been around since before the war began-"

"I know that" Skywarp growled walking up to him "Let me tell you something" He said staring right into Ironhide's optics.

"Go ahead" He said.

"She is my daughter. Not yours"

Ironhide didn't say anything and only looked down slowly.

"She is my baby girl. I don't want you or an of your autobot friends near her ever. I am raising her on my own with the help of my decepticon friends and all the decepticons love having her around" Skywarp said.

"I understand but-" He was cut off.

"You don't know what it's like. Have you got a daughter?" Skywarp growled. Ironhide was just silent and stared into his optics before replying.

"I did" Was his only answer.

Skywarp blinked a few times and his expression softens.

"She died in decepticon hands when the war started. I failed to protect her. Rescue came before they killed me and my bond mate" Ironhide said.

Skywarp was still silent and looked back at his daughter who was still talking and showing her mother some pictures.

"I see Pebble's now and all I see is my daughter. She looks so much like her. But I know she is your daughter and I know ya will raise her well" Ironhide said.

Skywarp was silent still and looked back at Ironhide not giving eye contact with him.

"W-what was her name?" He asked.

Ironhide looked at him and for the first time in his life and what he thought he would never do, he softly smiles.

"Nala" Was his reply.

Skywarp sighed and looked back at his daughter again.

"What is she doing?" Ironhide asked again "What's under all the stones?" He narrowed his optics.

Skywarp swallowed a lump in his throat and turned back to him.

"I found her mother…..my bond mate" He said.

Ironhide's optics widen and trying to understand what he just said.

"W-where-"

"Back on Cybertron. Found her in the waste land where _Autobots_ dumbed her body" He glared at Ironhide.

Ironhide didn't know what to say. He knew the autobot's that killed Pebble's mother and Skywarp's bond mate were just bots that didn't care about anyone but them self's, he also understood why Pebble's was afraid of autobot's and why Skywarp was glaring at him right now.

"I bought her back here and gave her a proper burial and so she is closer to us and to make her happier" Skywarp said looking away.

Ironhide looked down at Pebble's who was gathering up her pictures before she turned around and ran towards her father.

"Daddy-" She started but stopped as she saw Ironhide right there.

She was silent and didn't move at all, just staring at him with wide optics. Ironhide smiled softly as her before speaking.

"Hello Pebble's" He said but she didn't say anything back, which Ironhide wasn't surprised.

"Come on sweetie were going home" Skywarp said holding his hand out for his daughter who took his hand and the two walked away from Ironhide.

Ironhide sighed and turned to leave and head back to base.

"Wait" A soft voice called out.

Ironhide turned around and looked down to see Pebble's running towards him holding her pictures in her arms. Ironhide knelt down and smiled at Pebble's who came to a stop in front of him and looked through her pictures and drawings she had done before pulling out a drawing. She had a straight face as she looked up at him and held the picture towards him.

"I drew this. You can have it" She said. Ironhide accepted the drawing and took it from her before Pebble's turned and ran back to her father. Ironhdie watched as Skywarp picked her up and took off back to their base.

Ironhide stood up and looked down at the drawing Pebble's had drawn. He felt his spark warm up and smiled at what he was seeing.

A drawing of him holding Pebble's in his arms. Along with Ratchet holding his wretch waving it aroudnd making him chuckle, Skyfire standing the tallest of everyone with a happy smile, Optimus next to Skyfire looking to same but was waving, Blaster and Jazz standing next to him with thumbs up and happy grins and Spike and Carly looking happy and the smallest but most perfect in the drawing.

Ironhide looked back at the stones that covered Pebble's mother and walked towards it looking down at the lifeless body lying under the stones and rocks.

"I'm sorry for what the autobot's did and I'm sorry for what your daughter went through. I'm glad Skywarp found you and bought you back to his wonderful place. I'm not sure how long you have been here but you may rest in peace now" He said before turning around ad heading back to his base.

On his way back to the way he couldn't help but think of Chromia and his daughter Nala. He saw their happy smiled and heard there happy giggles and laughs. He missed the both very much.

* * *

><p><em>Next it is time for Pebble's to get a vehicle mode but what kind will she choose? Idea's are welcome but I want something small and cute. I am thinking of a motorbike and since I know nothing about them nor know there names I need help. So PM or review with your motorbike name idea's. Thank you for reading.<em>


	31. New Vehicle Mode

_Alright so I'm back and sorry to keep people waiting. Thank you all for your reviews and idea's they mean a lot to me. I would like to see 165 reviews for this chapter I hope but like I said before if it doesn't then I will but it will really help me is all I'm saying. I hope you all enjoy this and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Pebbles was playing with Blizzard and Ravage in the control room with Soundwave watching over the three. Rumble and Frenzy had to do some missions and wouldn't be bad for a little while but Pebbles was fine with that, she was happy with Blizzard and Ravage.<p>

The two pets were having fun but were still a little off with each other. Though they both knew what will happen if they fight again like before. Megatron had said he will tie them up again and again just to teach them to behave and not to mess things up. It has only happened once and Pebbles was sure that was all they needed to learn their lesion.

Soundwave looked behind and couldn't help but chuckle at the three, they all looked like they were having fun and he was happy Ravage had gotten use to Blizzard being around and accepting him in the decepticons.

Pebbles giggled as she got up and ran around the room with the two running after her trying to catch her. She tripped quickly and they were on her again tickling her and licking her.

Pebbles laughs and giggles bought music to Soundwave's audios and smiled behind his mask. For the past six months Pebble's had bought smiles to the decepticons. No one had changed in battle it was just when they come back it was nice to see her and have a nice chat with her. She always wanted to since they always gave her energon sweets and spoil her rotten every day. She was always cooped up in the base and only got a once a week chance to leave the base with her father for a few hours before they had to come back again.

They would have stayed out much longer but they knew it was Megatron's orders and had to follow.

He thought for a moment and came up with an idea for Pebbles. She didn't have a vehicle mode. He smiled again as he knew what he was thinking and knew Pebbles was going to love it.

He turned back to the screen and contacted Skywarp and Megatron about it. They agreed and Skywarp was more than happy. But he was a flyer and she needed someone with ground vehicle experience. He thought hard before thinking of the perfect cons to do the job.

The Stunticons.

Later that day

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Pebbles yelled running down the hall and passing some of the decepticons that didn't know what was happening, but were sure going to find out soon. Skywarp was walking down the hall and looked up to see his daughter running around a corner and towards him with a really happy smile before leaping into his arms and giggled happily.

"Is it true what Soundwave said? Am I getting a vehicle mode?" She asked with glee.

"It sure is baby" Skywarp smiled at his happy daughter.

She squealed and hugged him tightly before nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you! Thank you!" She said almost jumping out of his arms.

"Don't thank you. You should thank Soundwave, it was his idea. Also you should thank the Stunticons. They're going to take you out to find your vehicle mode. Since I'm a flyer but there experts with ground vehicles so you should have no problem with finding the perfect one you want"

"Sweet as" Pebbles squealed with joy kissing her father's check and hugging his again.

Skywarp carried his daughter to the base exit where the Stunticons were waiting to take Pebbles out for the afternoon to find the vehicle mode for her. As they drew closer they saw them standing and waiting for the two to arrive. When they turned and spotted Pebbles, Motormaster came forward and smiled at Pebbles.

"Ready to head out?" He asked.

"Ah hu" Pebbles said smiling at him. Skywarp placing her on the ground but was soon picked up quickly and placed on the shoulders of Breakdown making her giggle and hold onto him.

"We will find the right vehicle mode for you, you can count on us" He said going into the exit with the others as the door started to close.

"Take care of her. Bye sweetie" Skywarp said waving.

"Bye honey" Dead End joked making the others laugh.

"Bye daddy" Pebbles giggled as they left the base.

Outside the base

"Wow we are going really fast" Pebbles said as she sat in the passenger seat of Breakdown's vehicle mode. The Stunticons drove along the highway at high speed and over taking all of the slow human drives as they went to find the right spot to looking out for a fast, cute vehicle mode for Pebbles.

"Were not going too fast for you are we Pebble's?" Breakdown asked.

"No way, the faster the better" Pebble's said yelling out and reaching her arms into the air.

"Well we know you like fast, so we will find you a fast vehicle to scan" Break down picking up the speed a little more making Pebbles back hit the seat harder and making her call out in glee.

When they reached a high uphill away from the humans so they don't attract attention and waited there as they watched all the passing vehicles go by.

"Take your time Pebbles there is no rush" Drag Strip said sitting down low next to Pebbles.

"I think something fast, small and cute would go nicely for you" Wildrider said smiling at her.

"See anything you like?" Motormaster asked.

"Umm…." Pebbles hummed as she watched so many go by but none really caught her optics. She watched something that she would like as well not what everyone else said.

Soon she spotted a few of the young humans with the adults as they drove in a large open area that was a little away from the road but she could easily spot them and watch. She felt a smile come across her face.

About five mini motorbikes were speeding fast around in a circle. Speed as on top of Pebbles mind. She watched as the humans raced each other and laughed at each other having the time of their life.

"I want that" Pebbles said pointing at the mini bikes. The Stunticons looked over and looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Looks like you chose a mini Blue BMW S1000RR motorbike" Drag Strip said.

"Nice choice Pebbles. Now all you have to do is scan it, not that hard. Take your time and focus as your scanning" Wildrider said.

Pebbles smiled as she started to scan the blue vehicle and almost jumped with excitement as it was finished and she now had a vehicle mode.

"Alright try it out" Motormaster said.

Pebbles didn't wait anymore and transformed into her new vehicle.

On the high way

Pebbles roared across the road next to Breakdown as they sped past other cars and cutting them off making them beep horns and yell out at them, not know they were decepticons.

"How do you like it?" Breakdown asked.

"I love it" Pebble's yelled as she over took a car and sped up a little to catch up to the others and Breakdown followed easily as they drove for a while longer on the highway. Pebbles was having the time of her life.

"Stay close to us Pebbles, it's much saver" Wildrider said driving next to her.

Pebbles didn't reply but she still listens to him and drove next to them.

"So you like your new look?" Drag Strip asked.

"It's the best!" Pebbles giggled.

Motormaster knew Megatron wanted them back in an hour so they had to make the most of it before they head back. They knew Pebbles was going to have a lot of fun.

Pebble's room later that night

"We were going so fast and were much fun. When can I go out again? Can I drive around the base? Can I drive around now?" Pebbles was jumping up and down on her bed and all hyped up after an exciting day driving out. Skywarp couldn't help but chuckle at her and walked over to lay her down and pulled the blanket over her.

"It's way past your bed time. You can drive around a little next time. Right now it's time for bed" Skywarp said rubbing her helm and placing her toys around her.

"But I'm not tired" She said but soon let out a yawn and half shut her optics.

"You do to me" Skywarp smiled.

Blizzard came into the room and jumped up onto the berth next to Pebbles and lay down next to her and nuzzled his head into her before going into recharge. Pebbles was already out of it and was in deep recharge before her father kissed her helm and walked out the room and over to his berth.

He sat down and sighed. He got out the small data and turned it on showing Starlight and Pebbles once again. He smiled and reached his hand out to touch his bond mate. But he couldn't as his hand just passed her and he touched nothing but air.

He lay down on his berth and took one last look at the data photo before turning it off and going into recharge himself.

_Skywarp's dream_

_Skywarp walked through the white land as he kicked up some of the sand that convered the ground. He looked around once again knowing he was dreaming and Starlight was going to show up soon._

_He felt soft hands cover his optics from behind and smirked as he heard a soft laugh._

"_Guess who?" Starlight asked._

"_It can only be the most beautiful femme in the world"Skywarp smiled turning around and smiled softly as Starlgiht smiled back at him._

_He brushed his hands on her check and felt her rub into his hand and hum softly._

"_I miss you" Skywarp said._

"_I miss you as well….Pebble's as well" Starlight said._

"_She's full of energy" Skywarp chuckled._

"_She is. She loves to have an adventure. She is always exploring to discover something new" Starlight said._

"_I know what you mean" Skywarp chuckled._

_It was a nice and warm silence as the two held each other close. They both lay down in the sandy grass and Starlight placed her helm on his shoulder and Skywarp stroked her helm gently not wanting to let go of her._

_**Some say love, it is a river  
>that drowns, the tender reed<br>some say love, it is a razor  
>that leaves, your soul to bleed<br>some say, it is a hunger  
>an endless aching need<br>I say love, it is a flower  
>and you, it is a seed.<strong>_

_Skywarp kissed Starlight on her soft lips and tenderly rubbed her body before she pulled away and stood up making him confused. But soon smiled as she giggled and started to run away from him and into the grassy white field, Skywarp ran after her and laughed._

_**It's the heart, afraid of breaking  
>that never learns to dance<br>it's a dream, afraid of waking  
>that never takes the chance<br>it's the one who won't be taken  
>who cannot seem to give<br>and the soul, afraid of dying  
>that never learns to live.<strong>_

_Starlight squeeled as Skywarp caught her and the two lost their balance as they fell to the ground and rolled a few times before Starlight was on top and kissed him on the lips softly._

"_I will forever love you" Starligth whispered to him._

"_Same as I. You will be in my spark and Pebbles spark forever" Skywarp smiled at her._

_**When the night has been too lonely  
>and the road has been too long<br>and you think that love is only  
>for the lucky and the strong<br>just remember in the winter  
>far beneath the bitter snow<br>lies the seed  
>the with the sun's love, in the spring….<strong>_

_The two lay down close to each other and nuzzled each other for a while before Skywarp felt Starlight softly recharging on him. He felt his optic's softly shut and knew he was going to blank out soon but he didn't mind. He knew starlight was always there for him and with Pebbles. She was there, even if they couldn't see her._

_**Becomes the rose.**_

* * *

><p><em>The song is "The Rose by Bette Midler but is sung beautiful and amazing by Bianca Ryan. I hope you all enjoyed that and thank you for reading, reviews and idea's are welcome. Next it has been a week and it is a fun and normal day at the decepticon base, but when Megatron reserves a call and answers it things are going to get ugly and Pebbles will meet her nightmare once again.<em>


	32. Nightmare Returns

_Alright I hope this chapter went good. I wasn't sure that's all. Please let me know what you think and please read and review._

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since Pebbles got her new vehicle mode and she was enjoying it very much. She would transform and drive around the base speeding around the halls and pass a lot of the decepticon's that would step out of the way to let her pass. Megatron said it was alright if she didn't break anything or she wasn't in the way which she wasn't and drove around with joy.<p>

Skywarp and most of the decepticon's have been busy and doing their job which made Pebbles a little lonely. She was mostly on her own or with Blizzard during the day while everyone was out. She understood that her father was busy and same with Thundercracker, Soundwave, Rumble and Frezny. She loved them mostly and missed them as she was alone.

Pebbles soon came to a stop and skidded as she transformed and made a perfect landing. She was getting really good and loved to show off her moves. She looked around the empty hall seeing that there was no one around. She sighed before walking back down the hall and to her room, she wished she was not alone but there was nothing she could do but wait until everyone returns.

As she walked past a few rooms she stopped as she came to a room where the door was wide open. She never has been in this room before so she wanted to enter and see what was inside.

As she entered the room she looked around and looked like someone's quarters, she saw a very large berth and large windows that showed the ocean and passing fish going by. Pebbles smiled and walked up to the window and looked at all the fish that passed, she never has really seen much of the ocean from underwater but she loved what she was seeing right now.

She placed her hands on the window and felt the coldness from the water and smiled as she saw a few large fish swim by.

"Pebbles?"

Pebbles turned around to see Megatron standing at the door looking at the sparkling.

"M-megatron sir? I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room" Pebbles said placing her hands behind her back and moving her feet slowly.

"It's alright. No one has ever entered my room before, you're the first. But it's alright" Megatron said walking over to her and kneeling next to her and looking out the window with her.

"Do you like looking out the ocean?" Pebbles asked.

"I sometimes do, just to get stuff off my mind. It can be relaxing as well" Megatron smiled.

"Yeah it is" Pebbles smiled.

"Come on. You can stay with me until your father gets back" Megatron said gently picking up Pebbles and holding her close to him. Pebbles had never been picked up by Megatron but it felt nice and his chest was so warm. She nuzzed her head into his chest and softly hummed making Megatron chuckle softly.

Megatron walked down the hall and to the throne room where he would look through the reports Soundwave had done for him and Pebbles could play around in the room until her father returns.

As they entered the room Megatron placed Pebbles on the ground and smiled her as he walked over to the controls. At that moment Blizzard came running into the room and jumped onto Pebbles making her laugh and giggle with glee. Blizzard must have spotted them and followed, he must have been lonely as well since Pebbles left to drive around for a bit.

Megatron turned around and smirked as he watched the two roll around and play. To be honest he thought Pebbles was a sweet spark and an angel from Primus. He may be the ruthless leader of the decepticon's but deep down was a soft spot for Pebbles which he was glad about.

"You two behave while I look through the reports. You're more than welcome to stay if you like Pebbles"

"Thank you. We will hang out here until my daddy gets back" Pebbles smiled at him before hugging Blizzard. They continued to play quietly as Megatron did his work, Megatron couldn't help but turn around and smile at Pebbles as she played with Pebbles while doing his work as well.

Autobot base

Ironhide sat in the rec room holding the cute drawing Pebbles had drawn and gave to him. He couldn't stop looking at it and smile. She was a sweet sparkling and was happy she gave him the drawing.

Jazz came walking into the room and over to Ironhide to see what he was doing but as he got closer he saw he was holding a drawing in his hands.

"Yo Ironhide, what you got?" Jazz asked.

"Oh nothing" Ironhide said trying to hide the picture.

"Come on I know you have something. Show me Ironhide" Jazz smirked.

Ironhide sighed and passed the picture to Jazz and saw the happy glee he had.

"I remember this. Didn't Pebbles make it six months ago?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah…" Jazz saw something was on Ironhide's mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. It's a cute drawing from her and I can't stop looking at it. I just wish she was here" Ironhide said.

"I hear you man. I wish she was as well but you heard from her and Skywarp she is more than happy where she is. If anything was wrong and she didn't like it one bit she would have wanted to be here long ago. Above all we all know what happened to her mother and it is such a horrible memory that will never leave the young sparking, but she isn't as scared of us as she use to be" Jazz said sitting next to Ironhide.

"I know friend. It's just every time I look at this drawing it reminds me of when she was here. I can't stop thinking about it" Ironhide said.

"Same. Everyone wants her back but we have to accept that she is going to be raised with the decepticon's and she is more than happy. If she wants to ever be with us I'm sure she would let us know or something" Jazz said.

Ironhide nodded his head before taking the drawing again and putting it away sighing. The two walked out the room and continue their work for the day.

Decepticon base

Skywarp and the other decepticon's had returned later that afternoon and were relived their work was done for the day. They just wanted to relax and have their engeron and chat.

Skywarp felt bad for leaving his daughter so much for the past few days but she seemed to be fine with it until he got back to spend time with her. He walked to his quarters to see if his daughter was in there but when he entered the room she was nowhere to be seen.

"_Pebbles, where are sweetie?" _He asked over there bond.

"_I'm in the control room with Blizzard and Megatron"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'll be right there"_

Skywarp didn't think she would be with Megatron but she must have been a little loney. He was glad Megatron allowed her to hang out with him.

He walked down the hall until he entered the control room and smiled as he saw his daughter running around with Blizzard chasing her. Pebbles looked up and her optics bright up with glee as she ran over to him.

"Hey baby" Skywarp smiled picking up his daughter and kissed her check gently.

She giggled and hugged her father, nuzzling her head into him.

"Thank you lord Megatron for watching her" Skywarp said as Megatron walked over.

"She seemed lonely so I told her she can stay with me. It was no problem" He started "I asked for Soundwave and a few of the others to come here just to tell them about my reports and hear what they have to say. You're welcome to stay"

"We will stay thanks" Skywarp said walking over and sat in a chair to wait for the others to arrive. Pebbles sat in her father's lap and drank some energon that Skywarp had given her and hummed softly as he rubbed behind her small horns.

Soundwave, Thundercracker, Starscream and the Constructions came into the room and stood around the room to wait for Megatron's reports.

"Well done decepticon's we gathered a great amount of energon and no attacks" Megatron started "Any reports from anyone?" He asked.

Everyone was silent and shook their heads. Today went pretty well and they were all happy.

At that moment there was a call coming in from the computer and Soundwave walked over to see who it was.

"Who is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

"Unknown. Should I accept?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes" Megatron said walking over.

Skywarp placed Pebbles on the ground and walked over with her following behind him. The other's came around wondering who was calling.

Soundwave accepted the call once Megatron was in view of the screen. In a second another bot came into view and the room was filled with gasps and growls as they saw the bot that use to be a decepticon.

"Mise me?"

"Brawl" Megatron snarled clenching his fits.

Pebbles whimpered softly and hid behind her father's leg afraid of Brawl and feeling scared.

"So you do remember" Brawl chuckled looking around at everyone before spotting Pebbles behind her father.

"Well, well, well. So your back" He growled making Pebbles shiver.

"You no good son of a glitch!" Skywarp yelled. TC came over and glared at Brawl as he stood next to his friend.

"What do you want Brawl?" Megatron growled.

"Oh it's been so long. I just wanted to see how things were with the decepticons" Brawl grinned.

"Much better since you left and Pebbles was found again when you took her from her room" TC growled at him.

"Ouch. That's harsh" Brawl said before grinning at everyone.

"If this is all you wanted to talk about your wasting my time" Megatron said and was about to turn the call off when Brawl spoke.

"Oh before you do. I thought I would tell you I've made some friends back on Cybertron. In fact Pebbles you may know one of them" He said to Pebbles.

"Who?" Skywarp asked confused.

Brawl smirked and stepped out of the way to let the other bot come forward and reveal himself to the other decepticons. No one knew him, but Skywarp looked down at his daughter as he felt her shiver and saw the horror in her optics.

"Sweetie who is he?" He asked worried.

"Well Pebbles, we meet again. My you have grown in the last months. I see you found your father" He grinned.

"Who are you?' Skywarp growled.

"The names Storm. I know your daughter and she remembers me, don't you Pebbles?" He mocked looking down at her.

Blizzard growled and barked at the stranger and stood next to Pebbles to protect her.

"Sweetie" Skywarp whispered looking down at her "How do you know him?"

Pebbles was silent for a moment and small tears ran down her cheek. All the decepticon's seen how scared she was and didn't know why. That was until she spoke, letting out a loud sob.

"He killed mummy"

* * *

><p><em>So there's a twist. Storm I made up and belongs to me now lol. I hope you all enjoyed this and please review and let me know what you all think. Thank you for reading.<em>


	33. Storm's here

_Alright guys here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I ran out of ideas and I needed a break but I thought this will be alright. Hope you all like and please read and review._

* * *

><p>The decepticon's were silent at what Pebbles just said. She was crying and holding onto her father's leg, trying her best to hide away from the mech that killed her mother. Skywarp stared at his daughter for a long moment before looking up at the bot known as Storm on the screen, seeing that evil and horrible grin on his face before hearing him let out a soft chuckle. Skywarp clenched his fits and stood up, staring at him with anger.<p>

"Y-you killed my bond mate?" He asked with anger.

Storm only smirked and stared at the bot he knew was Pebbles father.

"Oh I did. She was an easy kill" He started "Now, I'm coming for Pebbles. I'm going to rip her spark out right in front of you and then I'm going to rip yours out" He snarled at him.

Skywarp was silent but he glared at Storm with all his might. Thundercracker came forward and glared at Storm.

"Why? Why do you want to do that?" He growled.

"I don't know" Storm shrugged "Sport?" He guessed. All the decepticon's could see he was not normal and took pleasure in killing the young and femmes. Even no decepticon could be like that, even Megatron.

"Something is really wrong with you" Bruticus said coming forward "You won't get anywhere near Pebbles because you will have to go through all of the deceptiocn's and we will beat you. Once we do we will kill you" He said.

They all nodded and glared at Storm as they sure his horrible smirk still on his face. Pebbles whimpered softly and grabbed her father's hand to hold him. She knew the decepticon's would protect her no matter what.

"Oh really?" He chuckled "Well when I first met Brawl I thought he was just an outsider. But then once he told me about the little brat at your base it clicked to me and I think we make a great team. Also along with my army" He grinned at the last word.

"A-army?" Starscream asked confused.

Storm stood out of the way and a large light came on reviling the rest of the bots in the room making the decepticon's gasp at the amount there was.

"This is my army. We are coming for you decepticon's and I will be the new leader of the decepticons while Brawl will be my second in command. Once we do arrive we will first look for little Pebbles" He said looking down at her grinning.

"I'm coming for you sweetie. You better not sleep because I will get you when the time is right" He said to her.

Pebbles shivered and small tears rolled down her cheek, she was trying her best to hold it in and hide from the bot that murdered her mother. Skywarp then placed his hand over her and glared at Storm.

"You leave her alone. If you do come anywhere near her, I will make you suffer. I will make sure there is nothing left of you" He growled and then looking at Brawl "Same for you, you slagger"

"Your threats don't scare me Skywarp" Brawl laughed.

"I have an army here ready and craving for a good fight. We will be coming and it could be anywhere anytime. I will kill you Skywarp, I will make sure of that" Storm said to him.

Pebbles couldn't take it anymore and started to sob and she bolted out the room and down the hall, heading to her room with Blizzard running behind her.

"You better go get your daughter Skywarp. She could get lost again" Brawl smirked.

Skywarp snarled at them before running out the room and finding his daughter.

"Enough!" Megatron yelled making everyone jump.

"I don't want to see anyone of you near here or anywhere near Pebbles. If I do then you are asking for it and we will fight. You will come nowhere close to winning. You're all just pathetic neutrals and we here are trained, fighting decepticon's"

"Oh a fight is coming Megatron" Storm said "We are ready and we will be coming" He grinned before ending the com and the screen went blank.

"What are your commands lord Megatron?" Soundwave said coming forward.

"Now" Megatron started as he turned around to face the others "We wait"

Pebbles room

Pebbles was in her berth and sobbing loudly into her pillow while Skywarp rubbed her back. Skywarp was fuming and filled with anger at what the new comer had said and what he had done to Pebbles mother. His spark mate. But he knew his daughter needed him now, he had to hold in the anger until later.

"Daddy, please don't leave me" Pebbles sobbed sitting up and reaching her arms up to her father. Skywarp picked her up and hugged her tightly to him not wanting to let go.

"I'm not going to sweetie. I'm here" He said hushing her quietly.

Pebbles cried onto his shoulder and let out hiccups and sniffs as her father tried to comfort her.

"I don't want to see t-them" Pebbles started "I d-don't want you to get hurt. I-I want this N-nightmare to end" She yelled louder.

"I'm sorry baby" Skywarp whispered holding her tighter and rubbing her helm gently.

At that moment TC came into the room and his spark twist with hurt as he saw Pebbles crying and Skywarp trying to calm her down.

"H-hey" Skywarp said as he saw him enter the room.

"Is she alright?" TC asked.

"No" Was his only response.

"Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave are trying to figure something out and working out what to do" TC said.

"A-alright" Skywarp said not really paying attention and only thinking about his daughter.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to help the other's and think of what to do" TC said before leaving the room knowing Skywarp wasn't going to respond.

Skywarp continued to hold his daughter and hush her. He looked down at Blizzard who was sitting on the berth and whimpering softly. He knew he was sad and worried for Pebbles. There was nothing anyone could do until later.

Later that night

Pebbles had cried herself to sleep that night. It was hard and she wasn't feeling well too. Skywarp sat next to her too scared to leave her and find her gone when he would return. He stayed right by her and didn't look away from her as she recharged softly with Blizzard next to her and her toys and blanket over her.

Once again TC and Megatron came into the room and looked over at the two, not knowing what to do or say.

"Skywarp, a word" Megatron said walking out and into Skywarp's quarters. He stood up and looked back at his daughter not really wanting to leave his daughter.

"She will be alright, we are right in the next room" TC said.

Skywarp nodded and followed his leader into his room.

"So what's happening?" He asked.

"If they want a fight they will get a fight. That is the only thing we can do and we will destroy all of them. Storm and Brawl will both suffer" Megatron said.

"Oh Storm is going to suffer alright. I'm going to rip out his spark and rip him into pieces" Skywarp snarled.

"In time Skywarp but first we need to think of something for Pebbles" Megatron said.

Skywarp sighed. He was right. They couldn't do anything until Pebbles was safe and knew she wasn't safe here.

"W-well…what do we do? I just want her to be safe until all this is over" Skywarp said.

"I have one idea. No one including I am happy with it but it's probably the only way" Megatron said.

"What is it?"

"I could…." Megatron clenched his fist, not believing what he was going to say "Contact Optimus and ask if the autobot's can watch her" He finished

"W-what! No way, I don't want the autobot's near her" Skywarp yelled

"If you have a better idea I would love to hear it" Megatron said.

Skywarp went silent and thought hard but couldn't think of anything. He sighed.

"It's probably the safest and easiest way for Pebbles and she will be safe. We know they will protect her. I hate this as much as you do but I care about Pebbles and I don't want to see her get hurt" Megatron said.

"F-for how long?" Skywarp asked.

"Maybe a few days. I will contact Optimus tonight and we will bring her there tomorrow. Then we will head to Cybertron and find Storm and his pathetic army and kill them all before they even set foot on this planet" Megatron said.

Skywarp sighed and turned around and looked into his daughter's room seeing her recharge softly before turning back to Megatron.

"F-fine. I just want her to be safe" He said.

"I will call Optimus now" Megatron said walking out the room and to the control room.

Skywarp and TC walked back into Pebbles room and waited next to her for the night until morning would come.

Control room

Megatron sighed as he typed in a few things into the computer and contact the autobots. He really wishes he didn't have to do this but knew it was best for Pebbles. He knew she was not going to like it one bit as well but he thought she would understand about it. He looked up at the screen and then Optimus came into view.

"_Megatron?" _Optimus asked.

"_Who do you think?"_

"_Why are you calling Megatron?"_

"_I need to ask…..for a….f-favour"_

"_Favour? Since when do you ask for favours?"_

"_I'm only doing this for Pebbles"_

"_Pebbles? Is she alright?"_

"_She's fine. Though we have a little problem here and Brawl is back with some of his new friends and there threatening to kill Pebbles. My decepticons and I are heading to Cybertron and hunt them down before they get here and destroy them. Pebbles needs to be somewhere safe and here is not the best. So I'm asking if Skywarp can bring her over to your base just for a few days until everything has calmed down and Brawl and his friends are no longer a threat"_

"_O-of couse she can stay here. Do you want some of us to join with you Megatron?"_

"_This is only for my decepticon's and no one else. If I do need your help I will request it but don't count on it"_

"_Understood, bring Pebbles around here tomorrow morning" _

"_Good" _Megatron said before ending the com, not believing what he had just asked from Optimus.

He just asked for help from the autobot's.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked this. Hoping to come up with ideas later for next chapter or you guys can help me please. Alright I know it seems impossible but I want to get to my goal of 200 reviews so that's like 30 reviews so I'm not holding my breath for it but lets all try please. Reviews make me smile and give me hope for this story, the less reviews I get the longer I take to update and to more unhappy I am. I'm just saying how I feel haha. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	34. Meeting Autobot's Once Again

_So sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy with life and been riding my horses a lot now lol. Well I hope you all like this chapter and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Skywarp had fallen into recharge half way through the night and laid his head on Pebbles berth not realizing it and fell into deep recharge. Pebbles moaned softly as she woke up and let out a small yawn and stretched her arms out. She rolled over to see her father and smiled softly before scooting over and nuzzling into his neck. Skywarp soon woke up and looked at his daughter before smiling and rubbing his optics.<p>

"Morning Princess" He said rubbing her helm.

"Morning daddy" She said quietly.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"O-ok" She said. Skywarp knew she didn't but he didn't ask anything else.

Thundercracker came into the room with some energon for them and smiled a she walked over to them.

"About time you're both awake" He chuckled softly.

"What time is it?" Skywarp asked.

"It's 11" TC smiled.

"Wow I never had a sleep in before" Skywarp laughed softly.

TC handed the two there energon and sat on Pebbles berth drinking some of his.

"So do we tell Pebbles now?" TC asked.

"Tell me what?" Pebbles looked up at them confused. Skywarp sighed before looking down at his daughter.

"Sweetie we need to talk about something" He said.

"What about?" She asked. Blizzard soon woke up and wagged his tail as he lay down next to Pebbles. She smiled and rubbed his helm gently.

"About yesterday"

Pebbles was silent and looked away feeling scared.

"I don't want to talk about it" She mumbled.

"We have to. It's not safe here we all care about your safety. We all had a talk last night and we can only come up with one thing that will make you safe. It's only going to be for a few days with them"

"W-ith who?" Pebbles asked looking up at him. She could tell she wasn't going to like the answer with the look from her father and TC. So she held onto Blizzard and looked at her father with worried optics.

"With the autobots"

Autobot base

Optimus waited at the front of the base to wait for the arrivle of Skywarp with Pebbles. He was still thinking over of why Brawl would want to hurt her, she was only a sparkling. He didn't understand. But he knew Skywarp cared about his daughter and from what Megatron had said to him same with all of the decepticons. All the autobot's knew what was going on and were excitet to see the sparkling again, it was only going to be for a few days but he was sure Ironhide and the other autobot's will make the most of it.

Ironhide walked up to Optimus and crossed his arms, waiting for the arrival as well.

"Any word from them?" He asked.

"No not yet" Optimus said.

"I can't wait to see her again" Ironhide smiled.

"Same. It's only for a few days until Brawl is dealt with but I'm sure you will take good care of her old friend" Optimus said to him.

"I sure will Prime" Ironhide smiled before looking up to See Thundercracker and Skywarp flying towards them.

"Here they come" Optimus said.

Skywarp came to a landing holding his daughter close to him. She wasn't happy one bit about this and was crying before not wanting to be with the autobot's and her father to leave. But she soon calmed down and knew there was nothing she could say or do to stop it from happening. She had to be with the autobot's until Brawl and his friends were gone and then her father would come back.

Skywarp walked towards Optimus and Ironhide standing waiting for them but stopped as he was about fifteen feet away.

"D-daddy…I don't want you to go" Pebbles quietly said.

"I know baby I don't to leave you as well. But I promise to be back in a few days and then everything will be back to normal"

"P-please…." She started to cry again softly but soon stopped as Skywarp placed her on the ground and brushed the tears away.

"Tonight I will send you a message through our bond just to tell you that I'm alright and I will again tomorrow saying the same. Does that sound good?"

Pebbles sniffed and nodded her head.

"O-ok daddy" She said.

Skywarp hugged his daughter one last time before pulling away and smiling at her.

"Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Blizzard and some of the others are guarding our base for the next few days and the rest of us are going to find Brawl. He won't both you and same with Storm. I will take care of them" Skywarp said kissing her helm softly before letting her go.

Pebbles turned around and looked up at the one she knew as Ironhide. She remembered givig him a drawing and he's the one that took care of her while she was here six months ago. She had a feeling he was going to take care of her for the next few days but weirdly she thought it was alright. She didn't know why but soon took a small step towards him.

She looked back at her father and saw the smile from him before he waved at her. She smiled and waved back before walking towards Ironhide.

Skywarp and TC looked up at the two autobot's.

"Take care of her" Skywarp said out.

"Don't worry we will" Ironhide said.

The two then walked away and took off into the sky's. Pebbles stopped and watched as the two she cared about very much went away. She felt tears at her optics and couldn't help it much. She was scared and didn't want her father to go.

Ironhide soon walked over and knelt down next to Pebbles. She turned around and saw the soft smile from him as he brushed her tears away.

"Hey again" He said.

Pebbles lowered her head and didn't answer him.

"It will be alright sweetie. He will be back sooner than you think. For now you will stay with us" He said.

Pebbles nodded her head before reaching her arms up for him to pick her up. Ironhdie smiled and picked her up gently and holding her close to him, she felt safe with Ironhide. He felt her nuzzle into him gently wanting some comfort and he rubbed her helm gently.

"She will remain with you for the day Ironhide. Just get her settled in and give her some time to get use to everyone" Optimus said looking at Pebbles.

"Understood sire" Ironhide said as he and Optimus walked back into their base.

Ironhide walked to his quarters and placed Pebbles on a spare berth he had bought in for her to sleep on. He knew she was going to need sleep and a proper berth so he got some help to get one in.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No" Pebbles said lowering her head.

"I know ya not happy. But ya will have some fun here, ya'll see" He smiled.

"Like what?" she asked not really caring.

"Well….anything ya want we will do. What do ya want to do?"

Pebbles only shrugged and shifted on her berth still looking down.

"It's only going to be for a few days and then you will be back with your father. You will remain with me until he comes back, we will have some fun" Ironhide said.

At the moment the door hissed open and another autobot came walking in. Ironhide turned around and smiled at who had come in.

"Hey Ironhide what are you…W-who's this?"

Ironhide picked up Pebbles and walked over to the bot and smiled. Pebbles looked at the new comer and stared wide optics at what she was seeing, not really believing it herself.

"Chromia this is Pebbles, Skywarp's daughter. She is staying with us just few a few days until things settle. I'm sure Elita told you right?" Ironhide asked.

"Y-yes she did" Chromia said staring at Pebbles "Hi there" She smiled.

"Hi" Pebbles smiled back at her.

"Wow" Chromia whispered "You're so beautiful" She said.

Pebbles blushed and hid her face in Ironhide's shoulder making the two laugh softly.

"She is an angel" Ironhide said before placing her on the ground and kneeling next to her.

"I have some colouring set up for you over there, why don't you spend a little time drawing?" Ironhide said.

Pebbles nodded her head before walking away and to where the colouring was. Once she was away Ironhide and Chromia started to talk.

"She's so young…." Chromia was lost for words. She reminded her so much of her daughter long ago.

"She is. But it's only for a few days so we can't get too attached to her" Ironhide said sadly.

"I-I….she doesn't have to go" She started to whisper now so Pebbles couldn't hear.

Ironhide sighed.

"We have been through this Chromia, she loves her father and he loves her back. It's not going to happen and if it did she wouldn't be happy" Ironhide told her.

"She seemed pretty happy when she saw me" She angrily said.

"Because ya a femme and she probably hasn't seen one since….her mother" He said.

"W-we can take care of her, she will be so happy. We can give her love, a future, a loving home, a-"

Ironhide cut in "She is not our daughter" He whispered to her.

Chromia felt tears prick at the optics but held them in not wanting to cry.

"She doesn't have a future with decepticon's. I've never even heard of such a thing" She frowned.

"I understand and everyone here is probably thinking the same thing. But what about her? She loves her father and she feels safe and loved by him. No one likes it but this is her choice. We can't force her to do things she doesn't want to, after a few days Skywarp will return and she will go back with him. I'm sorry baby but that's how it is" Ironhide finished and saw the sadness in his bond mates face.

"We have her for a few day's and ya more than welcome to mother her" Ironhide smiled.

Chromia soon looked up at him and smiled back before kissing his check softly and walking over to Pebbles as she started to draw. She sat down next to her and saw the sweet smile from the sparkling.

"Chromia was it?" She asked looking up at her.

"Yes it is" She smiled "Pebbles is such a beautiful name" Chromia said.

"Thank you" Pebbles smiled and blushed a little.

"So what are you drawing?" She asked.

"I'm not sure really. My daddy says to draw whatever comes to my mind, so I just draw as I go and I come up with something" Pebbles said.

"That's really clever" She said. She looked behind her and saw Ironhide smiling at the two.

"I'll leave ya two for a little bit. I'll be right back" He said before leaving.

It was silence for a moment before Pebbles spoke.

"So….I-Ironhide is your bond mate?" She asked.

"The one and only, he's really caring. Is he nice to you?"

"Y-yeah he is" She softly said.

"So you like it here?" Chromia asked.

"It's alright but I can't wait to be with my daddy again" She said not looking up at her and continued her drawing.

Chromia sighed. She thought for a moment before thinking to go right for it.

"You know you don't have to leave?" She said.

Pebbles stopped her drawing and looked up at the femme confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean you're more than welcome to stay here. Everyone loves you and there are other femmes beside me here as well. You will be with us and Ironhide and I will take care of you very much" She smiled.

Pebbles stared at her for a moment before looking away and lowering her head.

"I-I don't want to stay here" She said making Chromia face drop.

"I understand" Chromia said ending it, but Pebbles continued.

"Why does everyone want me to stay?" She asked.

"Because you're a sweet, beautiful, smart and such a young sparkling that means the world to everyone. We all just want you to have a bright future"

"Why don't I have a future with my daddy?" Pebbles asked.

"I-I…Y-you do but you have a better chance here"

"What's so good here?" Pebbles asked starting to get mad.

"Umm…Were autobot's. We help and protect" Chromia said trying to get her to understand.

"Autobot's killed my mummy" She frowned at her.

Chromia was silent. She was told Pebbles mother was killed by no good autobot's but that didn't mean all autobot's were bad.

"Those autobot's were very wrong on doing that. But that doesn't mean all autobot's are killers" She said.

Pebbles was silent and looked away from the fembot but felt a soft hand life her head back up and towards Chromia.

"Everyone cares about you. I'm sure your father does as well. But decepticon's have caused trouble for this planet and Cybertron for years. We just can't see you growing up and doing that. You're too sweet and perfect. When you're old enough you may make your own decision of what you want to do. Were just trying to help" Chromia finished before smiling at her.

Pebbles stared at her for a long moment for just nodding her head and tried her best to put on a smile. She was still mad but thought just to let it go for now.

"Hey do you want to get some energon? We can hang out in the rec room" Chromia said.

"I am pretty hungry" Pebbles said before standing and was lifted up by Chromia.

Pebbles couldn't help but lean into the femmes soft armour and nuzzle. It reminded her of her mother who she missed very much. She felt Chromia rub her helm like her mother use to and hold her close.

Chromia was so happy to see and hold a sparkling again after so many years. Pebbles reminded her so much of her daughter long ago. She felt tears prick at her optics but soon held them in and continued her way down the hall and towards the rec room.

As they entered the room Chromia walked over to a table and placed Pebbles on it before walking over to get some energon and returning back to her.

"Here you go sweetie" Chromia smiled

"Thank you" She said as she sipped at her energon.

Chromia sat in front of her as they drank there energon.

"I'm sorry what I said before. I won't bring it up again" Chromia said and smiled as she saw the sparkling smile back.

"It's ok" Pebbles said finishing her energon.

"So..all the decepticon's are nice to you?" Chromia asked.

"Yeah there all nice to me" She smiled.

"What do you do for the day on their base?"

"My daddy is busy with his work a lot but I either hang out with TC, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Hook or my pet, Blizzard"

"Blizzard?"

"Soundwave created Blizzard for me. He is guarding the base for the moment until I get back" She said missing all of the decepticon's very much.

"Pebbles I was told you were staying here because there were a few problems going on the base. Also I heard the other decepticon's were heading to Cybertron, why is that?"

Pebbles was silent again but soon looked up at her knowing she had to say something.

"Brawl" She softly said.

"Brawl? What about him?"

"He doesn't like me. He left the decepticon's and went to Cybertron. Now he's back with others and my daddy said it wasn't safe at the base. So there going to find him" She said.

"Well don't worry they won't find you here" Chromia smiled rubbing behind her small horn gently making Pebbles purr softly.

Ironhide then came into the room and walked over the two femmes.

"I was wondering where ya two went off to" He said.

"Sorry baby, we were just getting some energon" Chromia said.

"No worries. I found you two anyway" Ironhide said sitting down next to them.

"So sweetie what do you want to do for the afternoon?" Ironhide asked Pebbles.

Pebbles only shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Do you want to see the other autobot's again?" Chromia asked.

"Not really" Pebbles said looking at the two.

"Come on everyone wants to see you again and you can meet the other femmes as well" Ironhide said.

Pebbles thought for a moment. She could meet the other femmes which made her smile.

"So is that a yes?" Ironhide asked.

"I guess" Pebbles smiled and was picked up by Chromia and the two walked out the room and down the hall.

Pebbles snuggled into Chromia's chest and felt her soft hands rub her back gently. She had missed a motherly touch and she didn't want it to go. It might not be that bad for a few days until her father came back.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think? Just letting you all know the next chapter might take a little longer to update with life being busy but I will update asap. Please review and thank you for reading.<em>


	35. Home Sick

_Sorry for the wait guys but hope you all like this chapter. Ideas are welcome and please read and review :D_

* * *

><p>Chromia and Ironhide walked into the large rec room filled with other autobot's and the other femmes sitting at the end of the room chatting with each other. Chromia passed the other's as she walked over to her friends and spotted Elita-One looking up and smiling at her.<p>

"Hey Chromia. Is this the sparkling we all have been hearing about?" She asked looking at the shy sparkling.

"It sure is. Everyone this is Pebble's" Chromia introduced.

Pebbles looked at all the femmes smiling and waving at her making her smile back.

"Hi" She shyly said.

Chromia placed her on the table but was soon picked up again by another femme.

"Oh you are just a cute little femme" Moonracer said cradling her in her arms making Pebbles giggle and lean into the touch.

"Hey don't hog her I want a hold as well" Firestar smiled.

The femmes spent hours laughing and giggling as Pebbles was passed around and she got the loving attention from each femme. She had missed a femme's motherly touch like this and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"So you liking it here sweet spark?" Elita asked.

"It's alright" Pebbles said as she was bounced up and down softly on Elita's knee making it fun for Pebbles.

"What do you mean it's alright? Don't you-" Firestar was stopped as Chromia placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her the look to not say anything which Firstar did and went silent.

Ironhide and Optimus then came over to the table and looked at down at the sparkling having fun.

"You ladies having fun?" Optimus asked.

"We sure are thanks dear" Elita-One said giving Pebbles to Chromia again.

"I'm warning you I want like a million sparklings" Elita giggled walking past the two. Optimus only smirked before looking worried.

"A million means two right?" He asked Ironhide making him chuckle.

Ironhide looked down at his bond mate and Pebbles as she nuzzled her head into her chest and being stroked before her small horns making her purr and smile with glee. She seemed to really like the femmes which was good. She might be happy for the next few days.

Later that night

Chromia took Pebbles back to their quarters after the rec room started to get crowed and Pebbles was feeling uncomfortable which everyone understood. Ironhide was walking back to their room and as he reached the door he pushed the code in before entering. He looked up and stopped at the sight he was seeing. He felt a smile cross his face as he leaned on the door way.

Chromia hummed a tone softly as she sat on the berth and rubbed Pebbles head softly as she recharged. She had a big day and must have felt very tired. Pebbles laid on the berth next to Chromia with a small blanket over her and a dimmed light over the two making it not so dark for her.

Chromia finally looked up at her bond mate and smile as he walked over to her.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine. Fell right into recharge as soon as her head hit the pillow" She smiled watching Pebbles chest move slowly up and down.

"She's had a big day" He said taking a seat next to the femmes.

"She has…."

Ironhide knew something was on Chromia's mind so he asked.

"What's wrong baby?"

He knew something was wrong when Chromia let small tears roll down her check and tried her best to stop.

"I don't want her to go" She whispered "I want her to stay with us"

"I hear ya. I want her to stay as well, but you know what will happen if we keep her here" Ironhide said placing a hand on her shoulder.

It was silence for a long moment. Only Chromia's soft sniffs and heavy breathing was heard but lucky Pebbles was too deep in recharge to wake up.

"I miss our daughter so much" She started looking up at Ironhide "I wish she was with us"

"Shh shh, come on baby. Some recharge will help ya. Let's put Pebbles in her berth so we can get some rest" He said standing up.

Chromia gently picked up Pebbles and walked into the next room where Pebbles had her own small room set up. She laid the sparkling down on the small berth and wrapped her up in blankets before kissing her helm gently before walking out with Ironhide and over to their berth.

A few hours later

Pebbles rolled over slowly as she woke up to hearing a weird noise. She onlined her optics and looked around not knowing where she was but soon realised Ironhide and Chromia were in the next room.

She then noticed the weird noise was a beeping and saw there was a private message for her. She smiled knowing it was from her father and opened it up to read what it said.

_Hey sweet spark, I'm sorry if I woke you. I'm alright and we are calling it a night. No sign of anyone but we will continue tomorrow. I hope the autobot's are treating you nicely but I'm sure they are. Miss you and thinking of you._

_Love daddy xoxo_

Pebbles closed it and hopped out of bed walking out of the room and into the other. She looked up and saw Ironhide and Chromia were in deep recharge so she knew they weren't going to wake up. She snuck out of the room and quietly into the hall and walked down to find the exit.

Once she did she felt a cool breeze on her and shivered from it. She was looking out and saw all of the night sky and stars glowing over the land and smiled before sitting down and staring up. She hoped to see her father just fly over the hills and to her to take her back home but knew very well he was still on Cybertron.

"Pebbles?"

She spun around and looked up at the bot she knew as Skyfire. She was silent as she stared at him.

"What are you doing up?" He asked walking over.

"I-I couldn't sleep…." She lied as she looked back at the stars.

"You waiting for your father aren't you?" He said kneeling next to her.

Pebbles didn't say anything and just looked out of the base.

"He will be back sooner than you think. Come on you need your recharge" Skyfire said picking her up and holding her close.

"I don't want to recharge, I want to go home" Pebbles softly said.

"I know you do sweetie. But your father bought you here for your own safety and we autobot's are trying our best to make you confortable and happy. Give us a chance and I promise tomorrow will be a fun day" Skyfire said rubbing her helm softly.

Pebbles sniffed softly before looking up at him and away again. She thought about it and leaned her head on his chest.

"So is that a yes?"

Pebble's sighed before nodding her head slowly and let out a soft yawn.

"Tomorrow we can hang out and I'm sure some of the other's will want to be with you as well"

"Alright" She sleeply said.

"I'll take you back to Ironhide and Chromia, there probably looking for you" He said walking down the hall.

As he turned a corner he saw Ironhide and Chromia running down towards him but soon smiled and sighed as they saw Pebbles was alright.

"Primus I was so worried" Chromia said running up to him.

"She only went for a little wonder. She's feeling home sick" Skyfire said.

"Come on sweet spark. I'll take you back to our quarters" Chromia smiled.

Pebbles looked at her with tearful optics before reaching her arms out for her to take her. Chromia was a little taken back from her action but right away smiled and took her into her arms. She felt her nuzzle into her shoulder and her small arms wrap around her neck. Ironhide smiled and looked up at Skyfire.

"Thank you Skyfire"

"No worries. I'll see you all in the morning" He smiled and walked back down the hall.

When the three got back to their quarters Chromia right away took Pebbles back into her room and laid her on her berth and pulled the blankets over her.

"I'm sorry I left" Pebbles quietly said looking up at the two.

"It's alright sweetie. We understand your home sick and want to go home" Ironhide said.

"Try and get some recharge" Chromia whispered.

"I can't sleep on my own" Pebbles whimpered softly.

"Hang on" Ironhide said as he walked out the room and over to a box that was next to their berth and came back with something in his hands.

"Only if it's alright with you baby" Ironhide asked Chromia. She wasn't sure. It belonged to their daughter, but knew she wasn't coming back and Pebbles would love it. Maybe Pebbles will come to like them more. She thought long and hard for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

"Here sweetie, will this help?" Ironhdie said showing her an old Cybertron doll.

Pebbles was silent but took the small doll from him and looking at it.

It was an old doll with thin, soft metal strips for the dolls hair and soft pink armour on her and glowing blue optics glittering. She soon held it close to her and nuzzled her head into the doll lying down on the berth.

"Thank you" She whispered shutting her optics.

"Goodnight sweetie" They both said before leaving and shutting the door a little for her. When the lights went out Pebbles online her optics and looked down at the doll. She smiled and hugged it closer to her before going into recharge. She felt safe now with the doll. Maybe she could just warm up a little to the autobot's. They are taking care of her.

She wondered what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>She has a new doll now :D<br>Next chapter is another day at the autobot base but someone comes to visit...it's not Brawl just letting you all know. __Please review and thank you for reading._


	36. Energon Sweets and Blizzard

_Sorry for the wait guys. Been busy with life and stuff. Hmm...only 6 reviews? It's weird since I have 43 favourites and 35 alerts. Where are all the reviews? Lol I guess some people don't want to which sucks but I'm like that haha I favourite storys but don't really review so I shouldn't complain but just letting everyone know. I want to reach 200 reviews before I update next. If people could review it will be great but it's all up to you if you want the next chapter updated haha_

_Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Chromia and Ironhide woke up the next morning and went into Pebbles room to see her still in recharge. Chromia smiled as she saw her holding the doll close to her and walked over kneeling next to her berth before rubbing her helm softly.<p>

"Morning Pebbles" She said gently.

Pebbles woke up and looked up at the two smiling at her. She let out a small smile before rubbing her optics.

"Morning" She said sitting up on the berth.

"How did you sleep?" Chromia asked.

"Alright thank you" She said holding the doll in her arms.

"Come on, let's get some energon" She said picking up Pebbles and walking out the room with Ironhide.

Pebbles leaned her head on Chromia's shoulder and wrapped her small arms around her neck feeling safe with her and loved the femme touch after so long. She held onto the small doll in her arms as well, she didn't want to leave it behind. Though she missed all of the decepticon's very much and wished she was back at the base with them, she also didn't want the femme soft touch to go. She knew she couldn't have all and also she would rather be with her father so she made the most of it.

They entered the rec room witch once again was filled with autobot's and were drinking there morning energon before they got to work.

Chromia walked over to the table Moonracer was sitting at with Jazz and Skyfire and smiled as they looked up.

"Morning you three" Moonracer said.

"Morning" Chromia said sitting at the table with Ironhide next to her.

"So who did the little one sleep?" Jazz asked.

"She slept fine"

"Hey sweetie, do you want some energon?" Jazz asked.

Pebbles looked at him before smiling softly and nodding her head.

"Yes please" She said as Chromia placed her on the table.

"Here you go" Skyfire said handing her some energon.

Pebbles drank all the energon and placed the cube down before letting out a burp and covering her mouth in embarrassment making the others chuckle.

"Better out then in, as the humans say" Jazz said.

"So sweetie is there anything you want to do today?" Skyfire asked.

"I don't know…." Pebbles said not really knowing.

"Hey I have an idea. Chromia, me and the other femmes are going to be making flavoured energon sweets, would you like to help? We need a taster anyway" Moonracer said.

Pebbles optics light up and nodded her head happily.

Chromia stood up holding Pebbles.

"You two have fun, I'll see you later" Ironhide said and watched as the femmes left.

Later that day

"Pebbles try this one" Elita said as she put a small energon sweet in Pebbles mouth.

"That's good, what flavour is that?"

"It's what the humans call chocolate fudge, we are able to get the flavours from some of the humans foods and convert it into our energon making different flavours"

"What's next?" Pebbles giggled as she was giving more sweets for her.

"This one is my favourite, what did you say this was called?" she asked eating some more.

"That is strawberries and cream" Chromia smiled mixing up some energon.

"Can I keep some?"

"Of course you can. I'll make more up for you" Elita said.

"That is a cute doll Pebbles, where did you get it?" Moonracer asked.

"Ironhide and Chromia gave her to me" She smiled hugging the doll.

Elita looked up at her friend and smiled. She knew it was her daughters long ago and was very nice of her to give the doll to her.

The femmes didn't notice that a few bots had walked in the room and stopped at the door.

"I'm only letting you in our base because of Pebbles" Optimus said.

Pebbles giggled as she tasted some more energon before looking up and at the door where she froze what she was doing. She then dropped everything including her doll before leaping off the table and running towards the bots.

"Daddy!" She yelled with her arms out for him.

Skywarp smiled and knelt down before his daughter was in his arms again and held her close to him not wanting to let go.

"Hey sweetie" He said hugging her.

"I missed you" She whispered nuzzling her head into him.

"I missed you too" He whispered.

The femmes all stared at the decepticon and Pebbles before Moonracer spoke.

"What the frag is he doing here?" He growled softly.

"I-I don't know" Chromia said sadly. She looked at the doll Pebbles had dropped and picked it up.

Skywarp stood up with Pebbles in his arms and looked at Optimus.

"Mind if I have a word alone with her?" He asked.

"No worries" He said looking at the femmes and Skyfire.

"Give them a moment" He said walking out into the hall with the other's following.

Chromia looked at Pebbles but hung her helm low as she didn't even notice her as she walked out.

When the two were finally alone Skywarp placed his daughter on the ground and knelt down close.

"S-so are we going home now?" Pebbles asked.

"Not yet. I'm sorry baby but it might take a little longer than we thought to find Brawl"

"W-what are you saying?" Pebbles asked softly.

"It means you might have to stay here a bit longer than a few days"

"How much longer?"

"A few weeks maybe"

Pebbles whimpered softly and whipped the tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry baby. We are having no luck at finding them but we are trying our best. Blizzard is going to be bought here because he is not behaving well back at the base. He wants to be near you and Optimus said it was alright" Skywarp said.

"S-so Blizzard is coming?" Pebbles asked softly.

"He is and it won't be long before he gets here. He has never seen an Autobot before and I don't think he was even programed to attack autobots but only to protect you. So there should be no problems" He said rubbing her horns softly.

Pebbles hummed softly and smiled at her father.

"Promise you will be back soon"

"I promise baby. Once this is all over we will all go back to base and you will be with the decepticon's again" Skywarp said.

"Alright daddy" She said reaching her arms out for him.

Skywarp picked her up and walked out the room to see some of the autobot's waiting for them.

"So you don't mind about what's happening?" Skywarp asked Optimus.

"Not at all, we all care about Pebbles and her safety. She is being well looked after here" Optimus said.

Skywarp nodded his head and then looked down at his daughter.

"I got to go. But I will be back as soon as I can" He said placing a kiss on her helm.

Pebbles smiled before she was placed on the ground and watched as her father walked down the hall and out of the base to head back to Cybertron.

Pebbles stood there for a moment before she hung her helm and looked sad. Chromia came forward and knelt down in front of her holding the doll to her. She looked up and smiled before taking the doll and hugging her.

"Looks like you're going to be taking care of her a little longer" Optimus said to Chromia.

She only nodded her head and gently picked up Pebbles holding her close to her.

The quiet moment soon became loud banging as there was a lot of racket down the hall and autobot's yelling out.

"What's going on?" Chromia asked.

Pebbles was a little afraid but had another listen and herd barking. She smiled before struggling to get out of the femmes hold and run down the hall.

"It's Blizzard!" She said before she was finally let go and she bolted down the hall with Optimus and Chromia behind her.

Pebbles soon came to the rec room and saw a few of the autobot's trying to catch Blizzard. He must have bolted in and desperately trying to find Pebbles.

"I'm here boy!" She called out to get his attention.

Blizzard stopped dead in his tracks before he leaped onto Pebbles and started to lick her face and nuzzle into her.

Pebbles giggled and squealed as she hugged the dog and smiled at him. She was happy he was here now with her.

"He can get excited" She said looking up at Optimus.

"I can see that" He chuckled softly

"Would be attack us?" Skyfire asked picking up a few fall objects.

"No he wouldn't" Pebbles said as she let him go and watched as Blizzard ran over to Chromia and wagged his tail. Chromia smiled and knelt down to pet the cyber dog and laughed softly as he licked her hand and nuzzled her.

"See" Pebbles pointed as she got up and over to Chromia.

"He's a good buy" Chromia smiled as she started to rub his stomach and scratch his neck.

"Well….he sure is going to get attention from the other femmes" Cliffjumper said.

Later that afternoon

Everyone was in the rec room once again, drinking there energon and chatting with each other but also wanting to see and watch Pebbles. Most of them haven't got a chance to see or talk to her so now was the best time to.

Pebbles sat in Ironhide's lap as she sipped at her energon and leaned into his warm armor. She had butterflies in her stomach because of the amount of autobot's in the room but knew she was alright with Ironhide.

"Hey sweetie, you doing ok?" Ironhide asked her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" She said.

Skyfire then came over to Ironhide and sat next to him smiling at Pebbles.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Would you mind watching her for a moment? I need to have a word with Optimus" Ironhdie asked.

"Sure no problem" He said as Pebbles was passed to him.

She trusted Skyfire, he reminded her of Starscream a lot. Blizzard was having the time of his life as he was rubbed and scratched over him and got cuddles from the femmes. He still kept his optic on Pebbles to make sure she was alright and when he knew he went back to his pampering.

A few bots came over to Skyfire and sat down to chat and watch Pebbles. She remembered their names Warpath, Hot Rod and Mirage.

"So everything all good here?" Mirage asked

"Were fine thanks Mirage. She is still a little unsure but she seems to be fitting in" Skyfire said.

"You having fun tonight Pebbles?" Hot Rod asked.

"I am…..thank you" She smiled.

"You are just a sweet and perlite little sparkling" Warpath chuckled softly.

Pebbles didn't say anything but smile and sip at her energon. She let out a soft yawn and saw the autobot's staring at her.

"You're not tired are you?" Mirage asked.

"A little" She said.

"But the party is just getting started" Hot Rod said.

Pebbles looked around the room before back at the three.

"This is a party?" She asked making the autobot's burst into laughter.

"Oh Pebbles your too much" Warpath said.

"Well it will be a party soon, you'll see" Hot Rod said.

The room was getting a little louder until Optimus raised his hand.

"Autobot's. May I have your attention?"

The room went silent and everyone looked at him to wait what he had to say.

"I would like to make a toast" He said hold his energon and Elita by his side.

"First I want to say that we are all together again after so long and the femmes are a part of us no matter what"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I would also like to add something else" He said looking over at Pebbles.

"Pebbles" He said.

Pebbles looked up and at everyone who were staring and smiling at her.

"You have bought smiles and hope to us all Pebbles. We understand your only here for a few weeks but we all want to let you know that your apart of us as well and no matter what your always welcome here" He said

"To Pebbles" He raised his energon making everyone do the same and repeat.

Pebbles was a little shocked but let her spark warm up and the butterflies were gone. She smiled and felt a small tear prick at her optics.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Skyfire asked.

"I'm fine" She smiled up at him.

"Your special to everyone Pebbles, we all care about you" Skyfire said.

Pebbles smiled again and looked over to see Ironhide and Chromia walking over to them.

"I think it's time to put this little one to bed" Ironhide said.

Chromia picked up Pebbles and held her close to her, nuzzling her head into her and smiling at Skyfire.

"Thank you Skyfire, we will see you tomorrow" She said as she turned around.

"No worries, you three have a good recharge" He said and went back to talking with the other autobot's.

Chromia and Ironhide entered there quarters with a very tired sparkling in the femmes arms. They walked into the room Pebbles was staying in and laid her down on her berth, pulling the blanket over her and rubbing her helm softly. Chromia picked up her new doll for her and placed it in her arms. She smiled as she nuzzled into the doll and looked up at her with tired optics.

"W-where's Blizzard?" She asked.

At that moment Blizzard came into the room and jumped up onto Pebbles berth, lying down next to her.

"He really cares about you" Ironhide smiled and petting Blizzard on the head.

"Goodnight sweetie. It will be alright for the next few weeks, we will have fun" Chromia said.

"A ha" Pebbles said.

"See you in the morning baby" Ironhide smiled and the two adults walked out the room and dimmed her lights to make it not too dark for her.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see" Ironhide said kissing Chromia's helm softly.

"I know. I'm looking forward to the next few weeks" She smiled as the two came into their berth.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl" Ironhide whispered.

"Goodnight Hide" She smiled and nuzzled into her bond mate. The two fell into recharge right away, and couldn't wait until what will happen for the next few weeks with Pebbles. They were looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter Pebbles is starting to get settled in and having some fun but she will witness something that will leave her spark broken. I have an idea of what she will witness but I won't say anything lol Well...I think I will go for 3 or 4 more chapters before this story ends. Don't worries all I will take a small break before I will work on a sequel. I'm trying to think of something epic but it has to be something wild haha. I have part idea's but I probably need more. So like I said idea's are welcome but there will be a chance I might not using them. It depends if I come up with more or not but please review and thank you all.<em>


	37. Was it all an act?

_Sorry for the wait guys. I broke my arm riding my horse and have been feeling sick for the past few days. I'm all good, I just feel like crap that's all. I know I didn't get 300 reviews but it doesn't look like it was going to move any more so I kinda gave up lol But I'm glad people who are reading and reviewing are enjoying my story. I hope this chapter is alright, I wasn't t sure but please let me know guys and please read and review. Idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Eight days had passed and Pebbles was starting to get settled in the autobot base. Everyone was nice to her and treated her like one of their own. She smiled all the time she passed each autobot and giggled as they would make a silly face to make her laugh which she enjoyed a lot. Pebbles always stayed close to Ironhide, Chromia or if they were busy she would be with Skyfire, Jazz or Blaster.<p>

It was like being at the decepticon base. The only difference was these were autobots which she didn't mind anymore. It was weird since it wasn't long ago she was scared and terrified of them. She knew what autobot's did to her mother but like Skyfire say that doesn't mean all autobot's are killers. She liked it for now but was really home sick every day and missed everyone from the decepticon's. She was happy Blizzard was aloud here and he stayed close to her day and night. He would love a pet once in a while and any autobot would love that. They knew he wasn't a decepticon but Pebbles pet, that's all.

Every night before she would fall into recharge her father would send her a private message telling her he is alright but still no luck at Finding Brawl or Storm. She shivered at the thought of them but knew well she was save here and nothing would get her.

She liked the autobot base but the only thing she would find annoying would be almost every autobot asking if she wanted to stay here with the autobot's. She would get annoyed and either run away or ignore them. Ironhide would find her and comfort her that she was going to be alright and he would tell the other autobot's that it's best not to talk about it because it wasn't going to happen which was true. Pebbles liked it here but she didn't want to stay. She loved the femmes and she enjoyed there company. She wished that the femme touch would never go but it was either her father or the femmes and of cause she would choose her father she loved him to death.

She never left her doll anywhere on its own as she cherished the doll and loved her very much. Chromia always smiled at her and she was glad she gave the doll to Pebbles. She was so happy and it looked like she never wanted to let her go. When she dropped it because of her father arriving at the base Chromia was hurt and felt like waste dump. She knew well that Skywarp was her father but she couldn't help but treat Pebbles as her own. She loved her and was going to be upset for days when she would leave. So she made the most of it and spent and did as much as she could with the sparkling. Ironhide the same, he wanted the two to be happy and would be a father figure to Pebbles and treat her like his own. The two loved Pebbles very much.

Spike and Carly would come to visit every chance they got and Pebbles would be over joyed to see the humans. She didn't know why but she loved the humans and found them to be interesting and beautiful. Carly would spend a lot of time with Pebbles and she would bring some of her art stuff so the two could draw and paint together. Spike even bought some of his old toys from when he was a kid and Pebbles enjoyed to play with them and pretend to drive around and bounce the ball.

That was until she said she had a vehicle mode to Spike and Carly. They had an idea and knew very well Pebbles was going to have fun.

Later that day

"So you got plans for later?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No not really. I might just chill or something" Sideswipe said.

"Hey you seen the sparkling, Pebbles?" Sunstreaker asked. He always loved the see the joy filled sparkling.

"Not today, I think she's with Spike and Carly. Why do you-" Sideswpie didn't finish as they heard what sounded like a motorbike down the hall.

"W-what's that?" Sunstreaker asked as the two ran down the hall and into the open to see what they thought they would never see.

Pebbles giggled with glee as she was in her vehicle mode and driving around the room with speed as Spike and Carly where being dragged behind her. They sat on a flat board and a rope tired up to Pebbles as she gave them a joy ride. Carly and Spike laughed and hanged on as they were going around the room very fast.

"I didn't know she had a vehicle mode, did you?" Sideswpe asked.

"Nope" Sunstreaker said chuckle a little at the joy he saw from the three.

Jazz and Skyfire came into the room to see what was going on and laughed at Pebbles with the kids.

"Looks like there having fun" Jazz said corssing his arms.

"I didn't know Pebbles had a vehicle mode. She sure picked a cute little bike" Skyfire said.

"She sure did" Jazz laughed softly.

Pebbles finally came to a stop and giggled as Spike ad Carly were a little dizzy.

"Enjoy your ride?" Skyfire asked.

"We sure did" Spike laughed tumbling over a little.

"That was loads of fun. Thanks Pebbles" Carly smiled.

"It's alright Carly I had fun as well" Pebbles smiled.

"We should go we have some stuff to do. But we sure will do this again son" Spike said as the two kids left the room.

"Bye guys" Carly waved.

Jazz came over to Pebbles and knelt down to her.

"Looks like your starting to fit in here" He said.

"I am thanks" She said picking up her doll and nuzzling into it.

Blizzard came running into the room and over to Pebbles wagging his tail and barking happily.

"Hey boy, what you so excited about?" Jazz laughed petting him.

"He's always hypo" Sunstreaker said.

"He's still cool" Sideswpe said.

"Come on Sideswpe we have work to do" Sunstreaker said walking out the room.

"Yeah you're right, catch you all later" He said following him out the room.

Pebbles waved to the two and looked back at Jazz and Skyfire.

"We both have the rest of the afternoon off so we wanted to hang out with you. Is there anything you want to do?"Jazz asked.

Pebbles hummed softly and thought for a moment before her optics bright up.

"Can we play tag?" She asked jumping up and down a little.

"That sounds like fun" Jazz smiled before turning to Skyfire "Tag your it" He laughed and ran out the room like a little kid with Pebbles and Blizzard.

"I'm so going to get you" Skyfire said running after them.

Pebbles giggled and laughed with glee as she, Jazz and Blizzard ran down the halls trying to get away from Skyfire. Pebbles took a turn and laughed again as Skyfire went after Jazz. But that didn't stop her and she kept on running.

She came around a corner before she finally came to a stop and trying to catch her breath. She laughed softly as she heard nothing. This was turning into a hide and go seek tag game.

She walked down the hall and kept turning around to make sure Skyfire or Jazz won't get her. She looked ahead and noticed a door was wide open. She quietly and slowly walked to the open door before peeping in to see a group of autobots in the room. She noticed Optimus, Ironhdie, Chromia, Elita, Red Alert and Ratchet talking and chatting but she didn't want them to know she was there. She wanted to hear what they were talking about. Blizzard knew this and kept his distance.

"She has been well behaved for days and it really coming to like everyone which is great. She does say she misses home and everyone but that's all" Chromia said.

Pebbles knew they were talking about her.

"That's understood" Optimus said turning to Ratchet "Was her check-up alright yesterday?"

"Yes. She was healthy, normal and no stress at all" Ratchet said.

"I'm sorry for asking Prime but why did ya want to know?" Ironhide

Optimus took a deep breath before facing his friend.

"Everyone here understands that Skywarp is her father. He does care about her and treats her like a daughter. But like everyone is thinking here the decepticon's shouldn't raise her"

Pebbles was silent as she heard everything.

"Prime we all have been over this so many times and it is clear that she will not want to stay. She will want to go back to her father as soon as he comes back from Cybertron" Ironhide said.

"I hear you old friend but if we continue to treat her like one of us she will come to like us even more and will want to stay. This will be hard for her and she will make her own mind up when the time comes. Just for now I want everyone to try everything to get her to want to stay" Optimus finished.

Elita finally spoke "Optimus is right. If she stays she will be raised as an autobot. We all don't see her becoming a decepticon and destroying everything. I'm sure Skywarp should understand that"

"I don't think so. He's going to fry our afts back to Cybertron if we keep her here" Ironhide said.

"He wouldn't attack in front of her if he really loved her" Ratchet said.

"Well he would to protect her" Ironhide added.

"I understand what you're saying Ironhide but we have to try. We will ask her again soon if she wants to stay and the rest will be up to her" Optimus finally said.

Ironhide sighed but knew what he had to do when the time was right "I will ask her" He said.

"Soon she will understand it is better her then at the decepticon's base" Red Alert said.

The group had no clue about Pebbles hearing everything. The poor sparkling was in shock at what she just herd. It was all an act? She didn't know but she was not happy one bit. Which out her noticing she came into view in the door way standing there shaking, holding her doll close and Blizzard next to her.

The autobot's had their back turned to Pebbles, until Racthet came around the table and looked up to see Pebbles.

"Oh no" He said lowing his data pad.

The other's turned around to see poor Pebbles shaking and staring at them with wide and sad optics.

"Pebbles-" Optimus took a step to her but she backed away making him stop.

"I-it w-was…all an a-ct?" She whimpered.

"No no, we all do really care about you and-" Optimus tried to explain but Pebbles spoke.

"I don't want to stay" She growled at them frowning and filled with anger trying her best to hold the tears in.

The autobot's were silent but knew what they heard. There was no way she was going to stay now after what she heard.

"Sweetie come here, it's alright" Chromia knelt down smiling at her trying her best.

Pebbles stared at her for a moment before lowing her head. She wanted to come to her and feel the femmes motherly touch but was to mad at everyone including her and Ironhide. She looked back up and glared at her.

"I hate you. I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed and throws the doll at Chromia before bolting down the hall away from them. She wanted to get away from here. She wanted her father she wanted to go home.

Blizzard tried to keep up but was losing her quick.

Pebbles came around the corner and soon run into Skyfire's leg.

"I found you" Skyfire smiled but soon disappeared as he sure her tears and heard her whimpers.

"S-sweetie what's wrong?" He asked.

"I hate you all. You're all liars!" She yelled before running away again. Ironhide came around and saw Pebbles running away.

"Pebbles come back" He called out trying to get her.

Skyfire was a little shocked at what he just heard and turned around to see Optimus and Elita.

"What's wrong with her?"

Ironhide finally was close enough to Pebbles to grab her arm to stop her. Once he did she started to whimper and pull trying to get free.

"Pebbles stop please let me explain" He said trying to calm her down.

"There is nothing to explain I heard everything!" She yelled

"We all love you Pebbles we were just-"

He was cut off as Pebbles continued to struggle and scream.

"You all never cared about me! I want to go home I want my daddy!" She yelled again.

"He's not going to be back for a while. Please sweetie just calm down and we can get some energon and you can have a little nap" Ironhide tried to get to her but it wasn't working.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed again before she teleported and disappeared. Leaving a worried and confused Ironhide behind and he stood up looking around.

"Oh slag" He said looking around "Where did you go Pebbles?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh no O_O What will happen next? Idea's are welcome and please review.<em>


	38. Found and Forgiveness

_Sorry for the wait guys been busy and with my broken arm I'm making slow progress. Thank you to those who reviewed means a lot to me. Once again I wasn't to sure about this chapter and I'm running out of ideas so hoping people will help me out or I might come up with idea's soon. Hope you all like and please read and review._

* * *

><p>The autobot's have been looking for Pebbles for hours around there base. They were starting to think she wasn't at the base anymore but they kept looking still, not wanting to think for the worst.<p>

"Pebbles!" Blaster called out the hall hoping she would hear maybe.

"Any luck?" Red Alert asked as he came around the corner.

"No" Blaster sighed. He was starting to worry.

Jazz came around then looking at the two.

"Hear anything?" He asked.

"No" The two said.

Jazz sighed before frowning at Red Alert.

"What the frag were you all thinking?"

Red Alert stared at him confused.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why can't anyone here get it through there fragging heads! She doesn't want to stay!" Jazz yelled at him.

"Hey!" Red Alert frowned "It was Optimus's idea and why not? She is a sweet sparkling and she has to stay here to have a bright future. She doesn't have any with decepticon's" He yelled back.

"How do you know that?" Jazz started to push him.

"Oh so you're on the decepticon's side now? You traitor!" Red Alert shouted

"H-hey come on let's just find Pebbles" Blaster said trying to break up the two.

They only glared at each other before going their separate ways. Jazz sighed as he walked down the hall before seeing Blizzard coming towards him sniffing the floor trying to pick up Pebbles.

"Hey boy" He smiled kneeling down at the dog. Blizzard came up to him and nuzzled into his hand before looking back up at him.

"Come on boy, let's find Pebbles" He said standing up and started to follow the dog down the hall.

Blizzard knew what he was doing and was doing his best to find the sparkling. The two then came up to a door and Blizzard started to scratch the front of it. Jazz saw it was a spear room with only junk in and looked back down at Blizzard.

"Is she in there boy?" He asked.

Blizzard whimpered a little and wagged his tail letting him know he was sure. Jazz opened the door and Blizzard bolted into the room. It was quiet a large room filled with old energon, broken objects and dust.

Jazz followed Blizzard around the room until Blizzard stopped at a corner with a large hole in the wall. Jazz slowly came around and smiled as he saw Pebbles sitting in the hole and giggled softly when Blizzard licked her face.

"Hey sweetie" Jazz smiled.

Pebbles looked up at him and looked away, holding Blizzard close to her. Jazz walked over and sat down next to her looking at the dried tears on her face.

"Everyone's worried about you" Jazz said.

"So?" Pebbles said not looking at him.

"So everyone will be happy to know you're alright. Come on sweetie, we can go out and Ironhide and Chromia can take you back to their quarters and you can get some sleep" Jazz said.

"I hate them" She said.

"Hate is a strong word. You don't hate them your just disappointed in them"

"It's just not them it's everyone" She said looking up at him.

"Even me?"

Pebbles stared at him for a long moment before looking away and sighing.

"Listen honey. Everyone loves you and yes it's true we all want you to stay even me. But I understand Skywarp is your father and you love him deeply and everyone here needs to understand that as well" Jazz smiled and gently lifted her chin up to face him.

"I understand sweetie. I understand you will be going and I understand you want to be back with your father and the other decepticons and everyone here needs to know that. I'm sorry for what you heard, I swear I didn't know about it and I'm sure Skyfire and some of the other's didn't know either. It wasn't Ironhide's or Chromia's fault either. They love you very much and didn't mean it"

"I-I know they do….but I don't want to go back to them" Pebbles softly said.

"What if you stay with me tonight?" Jazz said.

"W-with you?"

"Yeah. Then tomorrow the three of you can have a talk when it's daylight and not so late" Jazz smiled hoping she would accept it.

"I-I don't know"

Pebbles thought for a moment, not really sure or knowing. Before she knew it Jazz had picked her up gently. She whimpered a little and struggled but stopped once Jazz made soft hushing noises and rubbed her back and head gently in his arms.

"It's ok baby. Come on, we will let everyone know you're alright and then I will take you back to my room for the night" Jazz said as he walked out of the dirty room with Blizzard following behind him.

Jazz was happy she was alright and safe now. He was sure everyone would be happy as well but Ironhide and Chromia weren't going to be happy when she stays the night with him. He knew they were hoping to have her back in there room and everything will be alright. But it was only for one night so it should be alright.

As Jazz entered the rec room he saw Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia and some of the other's worried and trying to think of something. Chromia then turned to look at Jazz and sighed in relief as she saw Pebbles.

"Oh thank Primus" She said as she came up to him. The other's smiled and came up as well to him.

"Where was she?" Optimus asked.

"She was hiding in the old storage room. Blizzard mostly found her then me, I was just following" Jazz said.

"Well were all glad she is alright" Optimus smiled behind his mask.

Chromia smiled and came closer to hold Pebbles but Jazz spoke.

"Chromia don't take this the wrong way but I think its best she stays with me tonight" Jazz said.

He saw the confused look on Chromia, and not just her it was everyone.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Right now she is upset with everyone and took me a bit to get her to come with me. It's only for tonight" Jazz said.

"So she's not upset with you?" Red Alert frowned.

"She's upset with everyone if you were listening" Jazz said back. Optimus raised his hand.

"I don't want any arguments. Very well Jazz, she will stay with you for the night" He said.

Jazz nodded his head and looked back at Chromia. It almost looked like she was going to cry.

"I'll bring her to the rec room in the morning. It's late she just needs some recharge" Jazz said.

She was only silent but nodded her head and walked slowly back to Ironhide.

Jazz gave them a soft smile before turning and walking out the room. Pebbles couldn't help but look up at Chromia and Ironhide. She saw them smile at her letting her know they still cared but Pebbles was too upset and looked away, making Chromia sob softly. Blizzard followed Jazz out of the room wanting to be close to Pebbles tonight.

Once Jazz entered his quarters Pebbles hugged him around the neck and looked up around the room.

"T-this is your room?" She asked.

"It sure is" Jazz said as he placed Pebbles on the berth letting her have a look around. Pebbles smiled as she saw all the different colors and all of the music posters, CD's and hearing the soft beating music coming from the stereo.

"It's beautiful" She said.

"Why thank you. I have a strong thing for music and when I heard all of the human's music I couldn't help it" Jazz smiled as he kneeled in from of her.

"Ironhide and Chromia still care about you. They love you as well but you can't hate them forever" Jazz said.

"I-I know. I want too but…." Pebbles didn't know what to say.

"It's alright sweetie. I'm sure you will be alright tomorrow, just have a talk with them and let them know how you feel and what you want. They will be happy both ways and will still care for you no matter what" Jazz smiled grabbing a cloth and wiping her face to get rid of the dried tears.

"T-thank you" Pebbles sniffed a little smiling softly at him.

Jazz smiled back before standing and getting some energon and bringing it over to Pebbles letting her have a drink before she goes to bed.

"There we go baby" Jazz said as he watched her drink the energon.

"So have you heard much from your father? Through your bond or any messages from him?"

"He sends me a message every night, letting me know he's alright. He sent one to me just before but they still haven't found Brawl or anyone" Pebbles said lowing her head feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry girl nothing can get you in here. Your father and the other deceptcion's will find them and stop them for good' Jazz said.

Pebbles nodded her head before letting out a soft yawn and smiled as Blizzard jumped up on the berth next to her.

"I think it's time to get some sleep. I only have the one berth so you don't mind sharing do you?" Jazz asked.

"Not at all" Pebbles said as Jazz help her lay down with a few pillows and blanket for her before he came up next to her with Blizzard on the other side.

"You need anything else?" Jazz asked.

"No thank you" She said nuzzling into him and feeling the warmth from Blizzard and Jazz.

"You sleep well sweetie" Jazz said rubbing her head softly.

"Goodnight" She whispered softly before falling into recharge.

Next Morning

Jazz carried Pebbles down the hall and to the rec room where they were going to hang out until Ironhide and Chromia came. Pebbles didn't have that good of sleep since it was a whole different berth again. She did miss Ironhide and Chromia for the night and she didn't know if she should forgive them or not. She just had to wait and see. She happily drank the energon she held while Jazz carried her. Blizzard followed not far behind and barked happily up at the two making them smile.

As they entered the rec room Jazz saw Skyfire and Blaster at the table drinking there morning energon before getting to work. They saw the two enter the room and waved at them.

"Morning" Blaster said.

"Hey guys" Jazz said as he came closer. Jazz placed Pebbles on the table in front of the two and Pebbles looked up at them, but first looked at Skyfire.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday" She said.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry about" Skyfire smiled stroking her cheek gently.

"You were just upset and heard something that should have not been said at all" Blaster said.

The three understood she had to be with her father as she grew up and she loved him deeply. Some of the other's had to understand that as well like Red Alert. He was being a real aft about this but there was only one of him so it didn't matter.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaster asked.

"I did thanks" She smiled.

"Ironhide and Chromia will be here soon" Skyfire started "I set up some blocks and colours for you over there until they get here" He smiled at her.

Pebbles smiled happily before Jazz picked her up and onto the ground. The three watched as she ran over to the small table and started to colour.

"I've got some work to do this morning. I wish I could hang out but better to get my work done before I slack off" Blaster chuckled.

"Same. We will be back around. You will be alright Jazz?" Skyfire asked.

"No worries. See ya around guys" Jazz waved as he sat at the table drinking his energon and watched Pebbles.

About twenty minutes later Ironhide and Chromia entered the room and over to Jazz. Chromia held the doll in her arms wanting to give it back to Pebbles but first they had to have a talk about…..well everything.

Jazz turned his head and smiled as he saw the two coming over.

"Hey" Ironhide whispered, not wanting Pebbles to hear them yet.

"How is she?" Chromia asked.

"She's alright. Though you might be talking for a little while, she is still a bit upset" Jazz said.

"Thank you Jazz. We should be alright" Ironhide said.

Jazz nodded his head and walked out the room to leave the three together. Blizzard didn't leave though and just laid next to Pebbles as she drew.

Chromia was the first to sit next to Pebbles and she turned her head to see Chromia smile at her. Her face of neutral though. She stopped what she was doing and saw Ironhide come over next to Chromia and the two sat down smiling at her. Pebbles didn't know what to do.

"Hey Pebbles" Chromia smiled.

Pebbles was silent for a moment but knew she couldn't be rude to them and had to say something.

"H-hello" She softly said.

"Here" She said showing her the doll. Pebbles didn't know what to do. Should she take it?

She soon slowly reached her arms out and took the doll from her before nuzzling her head into it. She missed the doll.

"How are ya this morning?" Ironhide asked.

"F-fine" She said not looking at them.

The two sighed before Chromia looked at what Pebbles was drawing and smiled.

"Is this us?" She asked.

Pebbles nodded her head looking at the drawing.

"It's beautiful" Chromia said.

"Thank you" Pebbles said looking up at the two finally.

"Sweet spark we need to talk about yesterday" Ironhide spoke. Pebbles sighed before speaking. She had to tell them how she felt.

"I'm not going to lie" Pebbles said looking at them "I really like it here"

Ironhide and Chromia looked at each other before looking back at her, almost looking pleased.

"I like everyone and I really appreciate you two looking after me. You two have been so nice and treated me so well" Pebbles said.

"But?" Chromia spoke.

Pebbles hung her helm "I miss my daddy. I miss all the decepticon's and I miss my home. I like it here but I know I have to choose and I would choose my daddy over anything" She said looking at them.

"We understand. You love your father and you miss everyone. We understand" Ironhide said.

"So you don't want to stay?" Chromia asked looking sad. Pebbles didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie and she had to tell them how she felt.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't" She said making the two understand. That was it. There was nothing anyone could do to get her to stay. She was going back to her father once he comes back and that will be the last time probably all the autobot's will see the sparkling again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you two yesterday" She said.

"Oh sweetie there is nothing to be sorry about. We are the ones that should be sorry" Chromia said.

"She's right. Were sorry that ya heard that, we didn't mean for it to happen" Ironhide said.

"We love you very much and always will" Chromia smiled.

Pebbles finally smiled and nodded her head, holding her tears in a Chromia gently picked her up and rested her on her chest humming softly. Pebbles nuzzled into her and wrapped her arms around her neck not wanting to let go and just feel the femme soft touch from her.

"So were all good now?" Ironhide asked.

"W-were all good" Pebbles said.

"Optimus gave us the morning off so we can hang out here if you like and you can continue with your drawings" Chromia said.

Pebbles nodded her head and was placed on the ground again and she went back to her drawing. Chromia sat right next to her and kissed her helm gently, watching her finish the drawing of the three of them. Ironhide sat next to Blizzard and petted his head, smiling as the femmes were close again and he was proud of it.

* * *

><p><em>There we go she forgives them and she has made it clear she doesn't want to stay. But what is Red Alert going to say? Find out next chapter. Maybe another 3 or 4 chapters before this story comes to an end but not sure yet I will see how it goes. Please review and thank you for reading.<em>


	39. The Battle Begins

_Sorry for the wait again guys. Hope you all like this chapter, idea's are welcome and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Later that day Pebbles, Ironhide and Chromia had settled down and everything seemed to be alright now. Pebbles was still upset with Optimus since it was his idea but he came by to visit her and said he was sorry and didn't mean it. Pebbles didn't know what else he could do to make it better but she just nodded her head and gave him a warm smiling, letting him know she was alright.<p>

Red Alert and some of the other's weren't really happy about it though. They all wanted her to stay but there wasn't anything they could do. Optimus had a word with them and said not to bring it up anymore or do anything. Pebbles made it clear she didn't want to stay so that was that.

Around midday

Pebbles, Chromia and Ironhide were playing some hide and seek in the base and it was Ironhide's turn to find the two femmes. He had been looking for about ten minutes now and thought of trying a new place to look. He entered the training room and saw Warpath and Skyfire training with the moves and fighting skills.

"Hey guys. Have ya seen Chromia or Pebbles?" He asked.

"Nope sorry Hide" Skyfire said.

"We will let you know if we see them" Warppath said.

"Thanks" Ironhide said and walked out the room.

When he left Pebbles and Chromia came out of there hiding spot next to Warpath and Skyfire and smiled.

"Thanks you too" Chromia said making Pebbles giggle.

"No worries have fun" Skyfire said continuing his training with Warpath.

The femmes left the room and giggled as they ran down the hall to hide from Ironhide. As they came around the corner Ironhide came out and grabbed Chromia, lifting her up into the air making her laugh and squeal.

"Found ya two" He grinned.

"It was fun" Pebbles smiled at them.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie" Chromia smiled picking her up.

"Come on let's get some energon" Ironhide said

Outside the base

Some of the autbot's Red Alert, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Inferno were outside the base just doing some of their work and fixing up stuff. Red Alert would not stop arguing about the sparkling not wanting to stay. He kept going on and on about she would be happier here with the autobot's. Sadly Inferno was starting to agree with him and taking his side while on the other hand Sunstreaker and Prowl ignored them and carried on with their work.

Prowl looked over to the hills from the corner of his optic and spotted something coming towards them. As he focused more he comlinked Optimus.

"_Optimus Prime. Thundercracker and Skywarp are heading our way"_

"_I'll meet you at the front in a minute"_

The com ended and TC and Skywarp came to a landing in front of them.

"Find them yet?" Prowl asked.

"We need to talk to Optimus" TC said.

"What about?" Red Alert asked crossing his arms.

"We will explain when he's with us" TC said.

"He's on his way" Prowl said.

"I want to see my daughter" Skywarp came forward.

"Follow me. I'll take you in" Prowl said turning around but was stopped by Red Alert.

"So now we are just welcoming decepticon's into our base?" He growled standing in front of the two.

"Not now Red Alert. If you want to complain talk to Optimus" Prowl said pushing him out of the way and walking in with Skywarp following him. Red Alert grumbled but didn't continue as Optimus came out with Ratchet behind him.

"Thundercracker, what brings you and Skywarp here?" Optimus asked.

"We came because Skywarp wanted to see his daughter but not only that. We spotted Brawl"

"Did you stop him?" Ratchet asked.

"We were about to but…..he's got a bigger army then we thought. We were lucky to escape before anyone of us were killed"

"So what now?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron has requested for your help. We need more fighters to stop them and we could really use your help" TC said.

"We will help" He nodded. Red Alert soon came forward.

"So first we are letting decepticon's in our base and now we are helping them?" He growled, not really happy with this.

"Were doing this for Pebbles, I'm sure you care about her as well right?" Optimus asked. His silent was all he needed for an answer and com linked most of the autobot's to prepare for battle.

Inside base

Pebbles was with Chromia, Blizzard and Ironhide in her little play area the autobot's set up for her in the rec room. There were drawings, blocks, toys and fun games for her to play with which she was more than happy with.

Pebbles at in Chromia's lap as she drew away with Chromis helping her. The two smiled and hugged each other enjoying the day very much. She wasn't mad at them anymore though it was still on her mind but it didn't worry her at the moment and just wanted to enjoy the day.

Ironhide sat by them with Blizzard next to him as he petted his head enjoying the happiness from the femmes.

Prowl then entered the room and walked over to the three smiling at them.

"Pebbles you have a visitor" He said.

"Who?" She asked looking up at him.

Skywarp entered the room and the others saw him enter. Pebbles squealed happily and ran to her father leaping into his arms and nuzzling into him.

"Hey daddy" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby, miss me?" Skywarp asked kissing her helm.

"I did" She said softly kissing his cheek softly before hugging him again.

Chromia and Ironhide came over to them looking neutral. On the outside Chromia looked fine and relaxed but on the inside she was spark broken and hurt. She was happy Pebbles was happy but….well she didn't know. She just wanted to hold Pebbles again.

"How has she been?" Skywarp asked the two. He knew the two were looking after her and would know more how she was.

"She's been great. She is a sweet sparkling" Chromia smiled.

Skywarp softly smiled knowing his daughter was the sweatiest and would make the autobot's happy.

"So you've been alright?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm fine. I was a little upset before but I'm ok now" She said.

"Upset? About what?" Skywarp asked a little worried.

At that moment Optimus, Red Alert, Elita and Ratchet came into the room walking over to them.

"Did you get my com Ironhide?"

"I just did" He said.

"What's going on?" Chromia asked.

"Megatron needs our help so we are going too. Some of the autobot's will remain behind just to keep a close optic on the base and stay close to Pebbles" Optimus said.

"I will be fine Chromia. I will be back sooner than you think" He said hugging her gently.

"So you're going again?" Pebbles asked her father.

"I will be back as soon this is all over. I promise" He told her "Go on with Chromia. I will be thinking of you" He said not caring the autobot's were around listening.

"I will be thinking of you too daddy" She said before she was placed on the ground and taken out the room with Chromia. Once she was gone Skywarp looked at Optimus.

"What happen?" He frowned.

"W-what do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"She told me she was upset before. What about?" He asked again crossing his arms.

The autobot's looked at the each other not really knowing what to say or how to say it knowing he wasn't going to be pleased about it.

"She overhead something we were sharing and she got upset about it. But she is alright now and there is nothing else-" Optimus was cut off.

"What did she overhear?" Skywarp was still frowning knowing they weren't telling him something.

"Skywarp do you care about your daughter?"

"O-of course I do. I love her. She means the world to me. Where are you getting at?"

"We all have been talking and thinking about it for a long time. We thought it might be best if Pebbles stays with us. That way she can grow up as an autobot and have a bright future. We don't see her running into battle as a decepticon or hurting anyone. We want you to understand that-"

"Understand?" Skywarp hissed. He unfolded his arms and walked closer to the autobot leader.

"Are you telling me that I'm unfit to raise her? She is my daughter. Has she told you she wants to stay?" He shouted in his face.

"N-no she said she doesn't but-"

"Then drop it!" He yelled again.

"Stand down con!" Red Alert came forward shoving his gun in Skywarp's face.

"Red Alert stop there is no need for that" Optimus said.

"There is a need" He said looking at Skywarp "If you cared about your daughter so much you will want her to stay here" He said.

"What!" Skywarp shouted.

"You want her to have a bright future and a loving life right? Well here is her real home. With the decepticons all you're going to teach her is how to kill and destroy" Red Alert yelled again.

Skywarp finally snapped and grabbed Red Alert by the neck and pinned him on the wall. Red Alert was being strangled to death and couldn't move to try and stop Skywarp. The autobot's started to yell and grabbed him to let him go. Skywarp was really strong and wasn't letting go. Ironhide then punched him in the chest making him drop the autobot and stumble back and Prowl putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Think twice before you make an act like that again" Optimus warned him.

Red Alert got up off the ground and glared at Skywarp. He didn't say anything besides gripping his sore neck.

Skywarp took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love her. The other decepticon's love her. She is my daughter and once this is all over she is coming home with me. There is nothing you can do to change her mind, she wants to go home and she will when I return again. You autobot's need to understand that. Not everything you think is right. For once besides thinking for yourself think about others. What they want and not what you want. Pebbles has made it clear and if I hear anything else from you wanting her to stay you will regret it" Skywarp finished before shoving past Red Alert and walking down the hall.

Skywarp turned a corner and looked up smiling. He saw his daughter running around with Chromia and Blizzard and he walked up to them making Pebbles look up and smile.

"I've got to go now. But I will be back" He said kissing her helm gently.

"I love you daddy" Pebbles whispered to him.

"I love you too baby" He whispered back.

Skywarp looked up at Chromia and saw the soft smile on her face.

"Take care of her"

"I always do" She said picking up Pebbles.

Skywarp walked out where some of the autobot's and TC were waiting for him. It was going to be a long fight.

Later that night

All the femmes, Bumblebee, Jazz, Wheeljack and Cliffjumper stayed behind to watch the base and to be close to Pebbles. She was a little scared because no one knew what was going to happen but they tried to make her not think about with some fun games and energon sweets which were working well.

Right now they were watching a movie which everyone was enjoying. Pebbles sat in Chromia's lap holding her energon sweet and suckling it while holding her doll and Blizzard next to her. Bumblebee had looked at the weather and it looked like a storm was rolling in for the night which he knew Pebbles was afraid off but didn't say anything until later. But that changed once there was a loud crackle in the distance. Pebbles cringed a little and hugged her doll close with Blizzard next to her.

"It's alright sweetie it can't hurt you in here" Elita tried to tell her. Pebbles seemed to relax but then the power flicked off and a sudden lighting and thunder came throughout the base. Pebbles screamed and nuzzled into Chromia.

"Damn power is out" Cliffjumper mumbled.

"It's getting late anyway. We all should get some rest" Moonracer said.

"You girls go for it. We will stay up a little longer in case Optimus calls" Bumblebee said.

"Come on Pebbles I'll take you back to our room" Chromia said walking out with her friends.

"We will see you in the morning Chromia. Goodnight Pebbles" Elita, Firestar and Moonracer said.

"Goodnight" Chromia and Pebbles said walking down the hall and to their room.

Once they got there the storm was getting a little louder but the room was quiet enough and there were no windows so Pebbles couldn't see the storm which was good. But could still hear a bit of it.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Pebbles asked sweetly nuzzling into Chromia.

"Sure you can hun" She smiled and walked over to her berth. She missed Ironhide and she knew the others did was well, they were worried. But they knew once they wake up they will return. The thought of it made Chromia smile but soon disappeared once she thought of another thing. Once Ironhide would come Pebbles would go back to the decepticons.

She tried to understand she wasn't going to stay no matter what but it was hard knowing she wasn't going to see her again. She shook the thought out of her head and gently laid Pebbles down on the berth with a pillow and blanket for her. Blizzard jumped up and laid down at Pebbles feet feeling a little tired himself.

"You alright?" Chromia asked.

"I'm fine thank you" She smiled letting out a small yawn.

Chromia climbed into the berth and lay down next to Pebbles before wrapping her arms around her. The two were confortable and Pebbles felt save with Chromia next to her.

"If you ned anything just say sweetie" She told her.

"Thank you"

"Goodnight Pebbles" She whispered feeling her going into recharge.

Pebbles was half asleep and let out a yawn before whispering "Goodnight mummy"

Chromia froze at what she had heard. She looked down at her but saw she was already in recharge. She felt her spark beat fast and warm up at the sound of what she had said. It has been so long since she has heard that name and she was filled with joy to hear it again.

She nuzzled into Pebbles and smiled as she felt Blizzard roll over at their feet while he was in recharge also. Chromia hoped that everyone was alright and would stop Brawl and Storm.

* * *

><p><em>What do you all think? Sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed and I will update asap. Thank you for reading and please review.<em>


	40. Silent Night

_I'm sorry for the wait guys been moving out and no internet for 2 weeks. But it's all sorted and I'm back to writing though I'm going to start looking for a job so I won't be on all the time and updates may take a little longer but we will see. Please read and review and thank you._

* * *

><p>It was quiet throughout the autobot base tonight. Since with most of the autobot's were helping find Brawl and Storm and a few stay behind, there was no sound. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were still up just to make sure no one calls or something.<p>

Chromia had her arms wrapped around Pebbles as the two femmes recharged peacefully, it was a nice night but the femmes were still worries about their friends and bond mates. But prayed to Primus to watch them and bring them back home save and alive.

Blizzard was at the femmes feet recharging softly himself. But he soon was woken up.

His ears flicked from side to side for a second before onlining his optics. He stared at the door of the room and jumped off the berth, walking over to the door trying to find a way to open it. He looked up and saw a button and jumped onto his back legs and pushed the button with his nose before walking out the room and the door closing behind him.]

He sniffed around the floor, like he was trying to find something. He wasn't sure himself but soon came to a door and Wheeljack and Jazz came out looking down at him.

"Hey boy, what are you doing up?" Jazz smiled kneeling down to pet the dog.

"Probably just checking around to make sure everything is alright" Wheeljack said crossing his arms.

Blizzard wagged his tail at Jazz but soon stopped and looked down the hall with his ears sticking up.

"What's wrong boy?" Jazz asked looking down the hall.

Blizzard then trotted down the hall again and sniffed around with Jazz following him.

"Where are you going?" Wheeljack asked.

"I think he knows something" Jazz said walking behind the dog. Wheeljack soon followed.

Blizzard's ears wear still sticking up as he trotted down the hall heading towards to entrance of the base. Jazz and Wheeljack were not sure what he was sencing but had to follow him to find out. It could have been nothing but cyber dogs could sence something was going to happen before it really did. So they had to make sure.

As Blizzard came to the front of the base he stopped dead in his tracks and stared out into the night and dark hills with the lighting from the coming storm. His tail pointing straight and sniffed the air before letting out a soft growl.

"What's wrong? Is someone out there?" Jazz asked looking out but couldn't see anything in the dark and only got a second look as the lighting appeared.

"I can't see a damn thing" Wheeljack said.

Suddenly Blizzard started to bark madly and jumping from side to side making a racket.

"We need to contact Optimus. I have a bad feeling" Jazz said looking worried.

Chromia and Pebbles

The two were deep in recharge and didn't notice that Blizzard had left. Chromia moaned softly holding Pebbles closer to her as the thunder and lightning continued.

The door hissed softly not making the two femmes not even flinch.

Storm stepped into the room and slowly walked over to the two femmes sleeping. He grinded sickly at the two as he got closer and stopped as he was only in hand reach of the two.

He looked at Chromia and looked up and down her body. He thought of so many sick things he wanted to do to the beautiful femme. She was just stunning. He smirked softly as he reached his hand out and gently touched her face trying not to wake her up.

"My, you're a real treasure" He whispered mostly to himself.

He then looked at what he was coming for. Pebbles.

He could see she had grown a bit since he last saw her, she was a little taller and her colouring was a darker blue then before. But he knew it was her and he was going to finish what he started. But he wanted to have a little bit of fun first. Maybe a game.

He chuckled softly with the lighting and thunder around him as he gently brushed Pebbles face with his hand.

Pebbles moaned softly at the touch, she thought it was Chromia so she didn't bother to open her optics. She was half awake now but she felt the warm touch from Chromia so she just relaxed while she felt a hand brushing her checks softly.

"Hello Pebbles" She heard a voice.

Pebbles knew it was a mech but it wasn't Ironhide. She knew the voice but couldn't think of it. She then onlined her optics and stared up at Storm. She went to scream but her mouth was roughly covered by Storm's hand and she went silent as he showed her a small knife he had in his hands.

"Don't make a sound sweetie. We wouldn't want to wake her up" He said looking at Chromia who was still in recharge.

Pebbles had tears rolling down her face but was silent as. She didn't want anything bad happening to Chromia but was also scared to death, she hoped this was just a nightmare.

"You have grown since I last saw you. You look just like your mother" He smirked at her.

Pebbles whimpered as he brought the knife closer to her.

"I should kill you right now. But I'm not going to" He said bringing the knife away "I want to have some fun first, maybe with her" He said referring to Chromia, he would learn her name later.

"Now are you going to come along quietly? Or are you going to cause trouble?" He asked staring into her terrified optics.

Before Pebbles could answer, Chromia had woken up not long ago and pulled out a pocket knife she had and stabbed Storm in her shoulder with it making his howl in pain and stumble back. Chromia quickly grabbed Pebbles and held her close as she went to bolt out the room. But Storm was much quicker and grabbed Chromia's ankle making her fall over. Chromia let go of Pebbles and pushed her out the door.

"Run run!" She screamed. Pebbles did as she was told and bolted down the hall to find help. She was scared and crying so much her optics hurt. She came around a corner and saw Jazz, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper coming towards her.

"Pebbles what's wrong?" Jazz asked as he saw how upset she was.

"H-he's h-here!" She yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him to their room again.

They ran down the hall but before they could enter their room Storm walked out with his arms wrapped around Chromia and a knife at her neck, threatening to cut her energon line.

"One more step and the femme will die" He hissed at them. The autobot's knew he was not kidding so they stopped. Jazz had picked up Pebbles and held her close to him.

"Now" Storm started "I'll make a trade with you. The beautiful femme for the sparkling" He said.

"Don't do it!" Chromia yelled but was silenced as Storm pressed the knife harder on her.

"You have something really wrong with your CPU, why are you doing this?" Bumblebee asked.

"You know I have been asking myself the same thing. Maybe I get board?" Storm chuckled.

"Were never giving you Pebbles, now let Chromia go" Cliffjumper said pointing his gun to him.

"Chromia" Storm repeated before looking at her "That's a beautiful name" He grinned.

"Let her go!" Wheeljack yelled.

"Not going to happen" He said and was about to cut her energon line that second but it didn't happen as Blizzard came running down the hall and jumped onto Storm biting his arm making him let go of Chromia. Storm yelled in pain again as Blizzard sunk his teeth into his arm not letting go.

Chromia quickly crawled to the autobot's before he could get her again. The other femmes had come around the corner as well when they heard all the noises and had their weapons ready to kill Storm.

Storm had enough and roughly smashed Blizzard into the wall making him looses his grip and yelp in pain.

"Blizzard!" Pebbles yelled.

But he was tough and quickly ran back to the autobot's.

Storm looked up to see the autobot's had their guns pointed at them and knew he was out numbered.

"Any last words?" Moonracer asked loading her gun.

"I do" Storm said looking scared and looking down at the floor before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked.

He looked up at the autobot's and grinned.

"You really think I came here alone" He said.

Before anyone could say anything a loud explosion came onto the base and the walls were all coming down. The autobot's heard yelling of cheers and knew it was Storm's army.

Jazz held onto Pebbles tightly and heard her cries of help, she was scared and wanted this to end.

Bumblebee had bolted down the hall to the control room to contact Optimus.

They all had been tricked.

Cybertron

"Are you sure you saw them here?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"This was there last sighting, were sure" Megatron said walking over the fallen buildings.

The autobot's and decepticon's had looked all over for Storm and Brawl but they had disappeared in tine air. No one knew what happened. Skywarp was getting annoyed but knew they had all the help they needed to find them.

Optimus was then getting a com from the autobot's base and accepted it to see what was going on.

"_Optimus here"_

"_Opti-s! - under a-ack!"_

"_What? I didn't understand"_

"_I-s B-mbl-e. S-to-m –ere"_

"_Storm where?"_

"_H-re-"_

"_Bumblebee you there?"_

But there was no answer.

"_Bumblebee?"_

Again no answer.

"What's going on?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not too sure. Listen" Optimus opened the recorded com he just had.

"_Opti-s! - under a-ack!"_

"_I-s B-mbl-e. S-to-m –ere"_

"_H-re-"_

"That's it"

"There was a storm coming at the base before we left maybe that's it?" Inferno said.

"He wouldn't be calling if it was just a storm" Ironhide said.

Skywarp thought for a moment before the name Storm hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Storm" He said looking up at the others.

They were a little confused at first but soon they all got it.

"There at our base" Ironhide said looking scared.

"They tricked us! How did they know where Pebbles was!" Skywarp yelled before bolting to the space bridge at Shockwaves lab.

"How did they get the earth?" Thundercracked asked.

"Mostly how did they get there without a space bridge" Megatron said following the others.

When they reached the lab they saw everything was destroyed and the space bridge was just used.

"Where's Shockwave?"Starscream asked.

All Skywarp could think of was Pebbles.

"Go Skywarp" Megatron said.

He wasted no time and went through with some of the other decepticon's and autobot's.

Megatron walked around to search for Shockwave before he heard some pained groans coming from the corner of the lab.

"Shockwave" Megatron whispered kneeling down at his most trusted solder.

"I-I'm s-sorry lord Me-gatron…..I-I failed" Shockwave whispered to his master.

"Shhh save your energy old friend" Megatron said holding his hand.

"T-there after P-pebbles…y-you have to s-safe her…I-I'm finish…"

"Don't say that. The others are already on their way. You need to be strong" Megatron said.

Before Shockwave could say anything else his optics offline and his systems gave out, leaving a grey body for Megatron.

Shockwave was dead.

Megatron lowered his head and squeezed his friends hand before letting go and standing up.

Opimus came over and placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder for comfort.

"I know you two were close friends. I'm sorry" Optimus said.

"They will pay for what they have done and so help me if they harm Pebbles things are going to get ugly" Megatron said before running into the space bridge with Optimus following him.

They only hopped they weren't too late.

Autobot base

Jazz ran down the hall holding Pebbles close to him. The other's yelled at him to get Pebbles to safety but they were outnumbered from so much.

Pebbles held onto Jazz and whimpered from the loud gun shots, the fire and the base collapsing around them. She wanted her father.

"It's going to be alright. Just hold on tight" Jazz said running around the corner to find an exit out of the base. He heard some footsteps behind him and turned around only to have a hard punch to the face making him fall over and knocked out cold. Pebbles rolled over a few times before looking at Jazz.

"Jazz!" She screamed crawling over to him to try and wake him up but nothing happened. She looked up at the bot that had punched him and gasped as she saw the one and only Brawl.

"Nice to see you again Pebbles" Brawl laughed before reaching his hand out to Pebbles.

Pebbles screamed and tried to run away but she wasn't quick enough and Brawl grabbed her arm before pulling her to him.

"You're coming with me" He said picking her up and running out the base where Storm was waiting. Pebbles continued to scream and struggle but it was no use with Brawl.

They got out side where so many of the ex autobots, ex decepticons and neutrals where tearing up the base and Storm was waiting.

"Nicely done Brawl, I knew I could trust you" Storm said before looking at the scared sparkling.

"I've got planes for you Pebbles. Does your father like games?"

Pebbles didn't answer and only whimpered.

"Well I sure hope he does because I know a game were all going to enjoy" He grinned before he ordered his army to finish their work and fall back.

Pebbles didn't know what was going to happen but only hoped her father would come to find her and let this nightmare end.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! What the hell is going to happen!<em>

_And yes I killed Shockwave off, he wasn't much in the story and thought I would. Very sad but we all have to move on. Please review and thank you for reading._


	41. The Game Begins

_I got this done quick lol. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review and I will try my best to use everyone idea's._

* * *

><p>"<em>Please let her be alright...Please let her be alright…." <em>Skywarp thought to himself over and over again. He couldn't lose his daughter she had so much more life in her. If Storm or Brawl had harmed her in any way they were going to pay. He tried to go as fast as he could to get to the autobot base and he didn't care the others were falling behind he wanted to get there.

As he came over the hill he saw smoke coming from the base and saw it had been damaged a lot. His spark twisted and came to a landing before running into the base.

"Primus…" He whispered as he looked around, this wasn't good.

"Pebbles!" He called out hoping to hear her voice, but there was nothing.

"PEBBLES!" He yelled louder hoping she was here, but again no answer.

He heard some moaning coming from some fallen rubble and went over to pick it off who ever was under it. He picked up the largest one and saw Jazz there with cracked optic and bleeding energon badly. He pulled him out and into the open before leaning his back on the wall.

"What happen? Where's my daughter? Where's Pebbles" He asked hoping he could answer.

Jazz online his good optic and coughed hard before speaking.

"T-they….took h-her….I-I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Skywarp lowered his head and stood up. They had Pebbles.

Ratchet came running in towards Jazz to help him, along with the other autobot's.

Everything around Skywarp was silent and everything seemed to go in slow motion. He walked down the hall and out the exit where the decepticon's waiting. Thundercracker saw him and came over.

"Skywap where is she?" He asked but he didn't answer. TC knew something wasn't right.

"Skywarp?" He asked again.

Skywarp then dropped to the ground and yelled with all his might, like someone just tore off his arms, legs and wings. He felt tears roll down his face and felt himself start to cry softly.

"They took her…" He whispered to his friend "They have Pebbles" He then lowered his head while his friend held him for comfort.

"It's alright….we will get her back" TC said holding his friend close.

All they could do was pray Pebbles was alright.

Meanwhile

Pebbles didn't know where she was. Once they arrived she saw it was an old factory the humans abandoned. Brawl was not gentle with her at all when they arrived and wouldn't let go of her while Pebbles watched Storm's army enter and guard the building. She was scared and all she wanted was her father and to go home. Pebbles hugged her doll closer to her for comfort. She was happy she held onto her doll or she would have had nothing right now.

Brawl and Storm entered a room and walked over to a cage, where Pebbles knew she was going to be placed.

Brawl roughly through her into the cage before slamming the door shut and watched as she whimpered and cried softly.

Brawl chuckled at her weakness.

"Your so perthedic and weak. Why would Megatron even accept you into the decepticon's? All you're good for is bait to feed to the fish" He said before walking away.

Pebbles crawled to the corner of the cage and pulled her knees to her chest with her doll in her arms.

Storm then came over and knelt down next to the cage grinning at Pebbles.

"I'll be right back sweetie, don't you try anything stupid" He said before walking out the room with Brawl.

Now Pebbles was left alone in the dark feeling like she was back in Cybertron when her mother was killed. Bad memories flashes past her mind and she whimpered as she heard her screams and cries in her head. She hopped her father would find her soon.

At that moment an ex decepticon came into the room and walked over to Pebbles cage holding a small cube of energon. Pebbles looked up at the mech and watched as he knelt down next to Pebbles cage. She studied him for a moment and saw the half scratched off decepticon badge on his chest and looked in his optics and saw he didn't have any anger or hate, but caring.

"Here" He said passing the cube of energon through the cage to her. Pebbles slowly came forward and took the cube from him. She sniffed and wiped her tears away before softly smiling at him.

"Thank you"

"You welcome" He said back with a soft smile "Are you hurt?"

"No" She said drinking her energon.

"Alright then" He said before standing and started to walk out.

"W-wait" Pebbles called out making him stop.

"C-can you help me get back to my daddy….I-I don't want to be here" She asked.

The bot sighed and shock his head.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything, all you can do is just hope for the best. If I could I would help"

"He's going to kill me" Pebbles said.

The mech stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"Like I said, if I could do anything I would" He said before walking out again.

"C-can I ask you a question?" Pebbles asked.

"I guess, what is it?"

"Why did you leave the decepticon's?"

The bot looked at her before walking back over and kneeling down in front of her.

"I joined to decepticon's to protect my family. I had a bond mate, two sons and a daughter. I was told by Megatron himself that he would protect my family and promise nothing would happen to them. But he lied. My family died in an autobot ambush and I felt there pain. I begged to Megatron to save them but he didn't and so my family was killed. I left the decepticon's that day and I didn't know where to go, until I found this army and knew this is where I belonged. That's why I left the decepticons" He finished his story and stared at the sparkling.

Pebbles didn't say anything and only crawled back into her corner and hugged her doll.

The bot sighed again before walking out the room and shutting the door.

It felt like hours before the door of the room opened again and Storm along with Brawl entered the room. Pebbles didn't look at them as they came over and opened the cage and right away Brawl reached in and grabbed Pebbles by the arm. She yelped and whimpered as she was dangled in the air by her arm. It hurt and she wanted to be put down.

"Now Brawl that is no way to treat our guest. Please, place our guest on a chair. So she may feel more welcome" Storm said sitting in his own chair. Brawl chuckled and dropped Pebbles in a chair next to the bots. Pebbles curled up and hugged her doll.

"Now we are going to start our game. First I want you to say something to your farther in this" He said passing her what looked like a voice recorder.

"I'm sure you miss your daddy, say whatever you want because he's going to hear it for sure" Storm said turning the recorder on.

"Now go"

Autobot base

Skywarp sat in the hall on the ground with his arms crossed and thought about his daughter. What was he going to do? He didn't know where to start she could be anywhere. All he knew he had to find her before it was too late. He stood up and used the wall for support as he got up. His legs were still shaky and didn't want to fall on the ground again. He made his way to the rec room where everyone including the decepticon's was trying to think of a plan, Skywarp walked out because he needed some time alone. He knew now he wanted to help and find his daughter because he was going to need all the help he could get to find Pebbles.

As he entered the room was noisy and filled with autobot's and decepticon's. Some were arguing, some were drawing up plans and others were trying to fix the security cameras to see if they could find a clue but so far no luck.

Skywarp walked over to Starscream who was looking at the broken security cameras trying to fix them but the same with him he was having no luck.

"Find anything?" Skywarp asked.

"No not yet" Starscream replied.

He then turned around to face Skywarp.

"I'm sorry this is happening, where going to do everything we can to find her" He said.

"I know...I know…" He said.

Skywarp lean on the wall and was lost in his thoughts before he reseved a message, a voice message. He went to see who it was from and it was unknown. But he accepted it to see who it was.

As it started to play he listen, only to not believe what he was hearing.

Thundercracker came over and saw the mix worried look on his face.

"Skywarp you ok?" He asked. But he didn't reply.

Soon enough everyone was looking at him and the room went silent, Skywarp was just not moving or speaking.

"Skywarp what's wrong?" Starscream asked.

Skywarp finally looked up at everyone and saw they were staring at him. He then put the message on speaker so everyone could hear. Skywarp looked scared but mad at the same time.

"Listen to this" He said as he played the voice message.

"_Daddy?...when are you coming? I miss you" _They hear Pebbles soft voice and small whimpers.

Chromia covered her mouth in hearing her voice and hear how scared she was.

"_Please daddy I want to go home….n-no please let me- just a little l-longer….n-no-" _They heard Pebbles mumbled screams before they heard Storm chuckle.

"_Alright Skywarp your daughter is fine and unharmed. Now I want to start our game and it's just going to be you, none of the other decepticon's or autobot's" _They heard Storm speak.

Skywarp frowned as he listen more to the message.

"_Your daughter will still remain unharmed but only if you play along and no funny tricks. First I want you to disarm all you weapons and leave with no one following you. Then I want you to go to the old factory just west from the autobot base, you will see it. I will meet you at the front and I will explain on what you have to do. See you soon Skywarp" _With that the message ended, the room was just silent. Then Ironhide spoke.

"So what's the plan?"

"We will have to work on that but for now I-" Optimus stopped as he looked over at Skywarp who was removing him weapons.

"Skywarp what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get my daughter" He said throwing his sword on the ground and making his way out the room but everyone was trying to stop him.

"Skywarp you don't know what tricks he is going to play, how do you know he's not lying?" TC said.

"That's a risk I'm going to take. But even if he's not lying I'm still going to get my daughter" He said not stopping.

Chromia then spoke "W-wait Skywarp we need to think of something so we can all go and rescue Pebbles as well because-"

"No!" Skywarp shouted at her as he turned around "I have to do this on my own. You all heard him any funny tricks and he will kill Pebbles for sure, this guy is crazy and he's not kidding. I have to do this on my own" He said and turned around again to walk out but again he was stopped by Megatron as he stood in front of Skywarp with his arms crossed.

"You can't just go on your own Skywarp, you have seen his army and Storm is very powerful. We need to think of something and we will follow and hide and then search for Pebbles to help you. Because if there is a chance that Storm is playing games we will have a chance at finding her. You need owe help Skywarp" Megatron told him.

Skywarp seemed to consider this and at the same time he wasn't sure. He lowered his head before Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Give us ten minutes to think of a plan and then you will go along with all of us" Optimus finished.

"I-I don't know, what if something goes wrong then Storm-"

Chromia cut in "Nothing bad will happen, we all care about Pebbles and want to help. All we want is to have her back…with her father" She smiled knowing that is what Skywarp wanted to hear.

Skywarp sighed before nodding and making his way back to the rec room.

"We can't take too long. Storm is waiting" Skywarp said.

"I'm sure he can wait ten minutes, don't worry we will get her" Optimus said and all of them got to work to try and think of something.

Pebbles

Pebbles was thrown into a large glass cube and she landed hard on the ground. She held onto her doll not wanting to drop her but she looked up as she saw Storm right in front of her.

"You will remain here until your father gets here. This is going to be fun for everyone so you have to play along by staying here" He grinned at her before looking at her doll.

"I'm going to need this" He said reaching out and grabbing the doll.

"No please, I want her with me" Pebbles whimpered.

"Oh don't worry she is safe with me" He laughed before shoving Pebbles and pulling the doll right out of her hands and shoving her back. Storm walked out and shutted the cube up seeling it off from the outside. Pebbles came up to the glass and banned her hands on it hoping to find a way out but it was not working.

"You be good now" Storm laughed again and walked out the room leaving the scared sparkling behind.

Pebbles cried softly and sat on the ground, feeling alone, sad and frightened.

She only hopped someone would find her soon.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 41 done! Please let me know what you guys think and idea's are welcome. Thank you for reading.<em>


	42. Rescued or is it to late?

_I did this quick since I am almost done with the story. I will finish this off then I will take a break before starting the second story. I want the thank you for the nice comments and idea's I sure will give it a shot to use them and see how it turns out._

**_lilica: Your review made me feel like a superstar :D So long and detailed I kept reading it over and over again. Thank you so much and I'm replying to you this way because I wasn't able to reply to you by review because you have no account but hope you get this. I'm got idea's coming to me like a puzzle, it's all over the place but soon I'm putting it together and getting it right. I won't say much because I don't want to give away anything since were so close to the end. Now to answer your other questions._**

**_Yes I have written so many stories and removed them because I was never happy with them. But I've had a few people ask about that story for a while and I might rewrite it soon when I have the time though I might make it G1 and not the movie because I'm more of a fan of G1 now haha But yes I will rewrite it soon._**

**_I think you may contact MissCHSparkles on deviantart by searching Misssparkle1 and you may find her if you can't here. Hope I was help ^_^_**

_Well here is the next chapter and I have to warn everyone it's sad and you may have a heart attack O_O Please read and review and thanks guys._

* * *

><p>Skywarp was flying over the land as he headed towards the location Storm told him to go to until he would see an old building. He didn't want anything to go wrong with the plan and stayed relaxed as he would arrive. He didn't want Storm to find something was going on.<p>

"_Skywarp we are right behind you and we will sneak around until we find an entry"_ Optimus said over the com.

"_Alright Optimus. Please find her and bring her home save" _Skywarp said with plead.

"_We will do everything we can to make sure it will happen and I'm sure she will be home save. Your almost there so I will disconnect the com now. Goodluck" _Optimus told him before the com ended.

Skywarp sighed and came over the hill before seeing a large old factory building and knew this was the one Storm had Pebbles captured. As he came closer he saw Storm along with Brawl and some of his army soldiers. Skywap did his best to hold his anger and stick with the plan as he came to a landing and transformed, glaring at the bots as he came closer. He saw the doll that Pebbles loved in Storms hands and that just made him madder.

"Where's my daughter?" He growled hoping they haven't tricked him into anything or having killed her already.

"Your daughter is just fine, settling into her new room nicely" Storm chuckled.

"I want to see her" Skywarp said.

"Not right now, we haven't finished the game yet" Storm said throwing him a sword at his feet.

"I want you to fight my top soldiers and if you can finish them all off then you may leave with your daughter" Storm said.

"How do I know if you're lying?" Skywarp said.

"You just have to trust me" Storm laughed for a final time before waving his hand.

"Crusher! Come forward!" Storm yelled in the crowed before a large bulk up ex decepticon came forward.

"You may use that sword to fight all my top soldiers and if you want to see your daughter again you better fight" Storm said before clicking his fingers together.

The bot known as Crusher came running forward towards Skywarp, roaring like a wild animal.

Skywarp dodged his attacks easily. He may have been large and aggressive but he was slow and dumb minded. Skywarp just hoped his other soldiers were not worse.

The others

Optimus came around the building with Megatron as the other's followed behind them. The femmes were excellent climbers and made their way on the walls as they quietly entered the building.

A few bots were inside guarding the place but not doing a good job with it. Optimus came to a stop before whispering to the others.

"Alright we will have to take them out without attracting attention. This is the plan, I want-"

Optimus was about to continue but the femmes had gone ahead and Chromia dropped from the ceiling and stabbed her sword into the first mech killing him instantly. Before the second mech could call for help Elita dropped from the wall and attacked him from behind, tripping him and wrapping her arms around his neck. With one quick twist she broke his neck and watched as he dropped to the ground.

"Or that" Jazz laughed.

"Nicely done" Optimus said.

"That's how a femme fights" Chromia said putting her sword away.

"That's my girl" Ironhide smiled before walking ahead.

"There are hundreds of doors here, how do we know what room she is in. We won't have enough time to check all of them" Skyfire said looking around.

"He's right. We only have short time" Starscream said.

Blizzard was sniffing around trying his best to pick up Pebbles but was having no luck.

As they came around the corner just after looking through the doors quickly, Skyfire almost bumped into another mech in front of him and froze as he saw him. The mech stared at him in shock before frowning and pulling out his gun, aiming it at Skyfire. At this moment everyone saw the mech and pulled out there guns as well. Blizzard growled and barked at him before Rumble held him back so he wouldn't attack, this one might be useful.

"How did you get in?" He growled, glaring at Skyfire.

"That's not important. Were here for the sparkling and not leaving until she is with us" Skyfire said, hoping this mech had a small part left in his spark to help out.

"Show us where she is and we will leave you be" Thundercrack said coming forward.

"W-wait…why are you autobot's with the decepticons?" The mech asked confused.

"That's another thing that's not important. I'll ask again, where is she?" Skyfire asked.

"I-I….I can't tell you. Now leave before I call for backup" The mech said, not wanting to kill anyone.

Megatron then came forward and stared at the mech before speaking.

"Landmine?" Megatron asked, remembering the mech from long ago.

"Megatron…what are you doing here?" The mech known as Landmine asked, not really happy at seeing Megatron.

"Same as everyone else, we need to find her Landmine and we need your help" Megatron said.

"Help? Why the frag should I help you? After what you did I would rather see you dead" Landmine growled at him, now pointing his gun at Megatron.

"M-megatron, what did you do?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't do anything, what happen was long ago"

"You killed my family"

"I didn't kill them they were killed in an autobot ambush and I was on the other side of the base. I know I promised you I would protect your family but it wasn't my fault but I'm really sorry for what happen. Before I could even say I was sorry to you, you disappeared. Now I know where you went, why would you even join this army?"

"Storm wasn't our leader then but trust me this is better than the decepticons and I wouldn't even think about joining the autobot's. Now I'll say it again, Leave before you all get your self's killed"

"So you think before Storm became leader this army was better?" Megatron asked.

"S-torm is crazy….he does the most unthinkable things and the best I can do is just do my work and accept anything….now leave"

"Landmine we are not leaving without her, I'm sorry for what happen to your family. But if you don't help us an innocent sparkling is going to die and her father is going to not be able to go on without her. Storm killed her mother and is now playing his twisted games with her and her father. You can help Landmine, please help us" Megatron pleaded.

Landmine stood there for a moment, still pointing his gun at Megatron before he thought hard. He didn't know why and he was never going to forget anything what the autobot's and decepticon's did but he lowered his gun and looked at the floor.

Ironhide came forward and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up at him.

"Where is Pebbles?" He asked for a final time.

Landmine didn't say anything but only turned around and walked down the hall, passing by many doors that would have taken too long. It wasn't long before Landmine came to a stop at a door and punched in the code before the door hissed open, revealing a large glass cube in the middle of the room with a frighten and sad sparkling sitting in the middle of the glass cube.

"Pebbles!" TC said running in the room along with the other's.

Pebbles turned around and had the most beautiful smile and happy look on her small face. She was so happy to see the other's again.

"TC!" She yelled running to the glass and placing her small hands on the glass.

"Are you alright?" TC asked kneeling down.

"I-I'm scared I want to go home" She said sniffing softly.

"You will be going home. We're going to get you out" TC said and looked around the try and find anything to get Pebbles out.

"Pebbles, it's going to be alright" Chromia said trying to make her feel better.

Pebbles only nodded and smiled at her before looking around and saw all the autobot's and decepicons was here to rescue her. Blizzard came running forward and licked the glass what Pebbles hand was and wagged his tail, happy to see her save and unharmed.

"Pebbles do you know how Storm put you in here? Is there a switch, a code or something?" Megatron asked.

"H-he just put me in here and when he left the glass shut around me…" Pebbles said not sure how to help out since she didn't see anything Storm did.

"Don't worry we will find something" Starscream said searching around.

Landmine came into the room and saw some of the autobot's and decepticon's were looking at him.

"Is there a way to get her out?" TC asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't see-" He was then pinned agents the wall by TC and was chocking.

"Stop playing around! How do we get her out?" TC shouted at him.

The others were able to get TC off him before anyone got hurt and Landmine could breathe again.

"I-I told you…I don't know" Landmine said, he was telling the truth.

"Umm guys what are those?" Rumble asked pointing at the floor inside the glass cube under Pebbles. Everyone looked and saw small holes.

"There vents" Soundwave said.

"What are they for?" Megatron asked Landmine.

He was silent just staring at the vents before speaking.

"He lied"

"What?" TC asked.

"Storm. He lied. He was going to kill her whether Skywarp succeeded or failed"

"What are they for?" Chromia yelled worried.

"It's Storms way of killing. He's used it a few times on others here if they disobey him. You have to find a way to get her out before it's too late" Landmine said.

"What's going to happen?" Optimus asked.

"He's going to kill her with dark energon"

The room was silent as they just heard dark energon. That most powerful and deadly energon that no cybertronion has ever survived contact.

"Primus….we have to get her out" TC said trying to lift the cube but it was no good.

"Dark energon…how did he bring it to earth?" Moonracer asked.

"I-I don't know…" Landmine said. He was right though he didn't know and he wasn't told a lot of stuff that was going on.

"W-what's going on?" Pebbles whimpered feeling scared and terrified.

"Don't worry we will get you out sweetie" Jazz said.

"Not with me around" A voice said behind everyone.

Everyone turned and saw Brawl with his arms crossed and a controller in his hands. Everyone was not pleased to see him and pointed their guns and swords at him.

"Brawl let her out!" TC yelled.

"That's not going to happen" He said not afraid of anyone in the room. He looked over at Landmine and chuckled.

"I knew you were going to turn your back on this army. Storm is not going to be happy when he hears what you have done"

"I don't care. Storm can go burn in the pit for all I care and the same with you" He growled.

"Brawl why are you doing this? She is just a sparkling?" Optimus said.

"Because she's weak and I want everyone to see that" He said lifting up his hand and pushing the button on it making it beep.

Pebbles jumped back as a think purple smoke started to sink through the vents and fill up the glass cub with her inside.

"Pebbles!" Chromia cried out trying to break the glass.

"Don't breathe it in Pebbles" Blaster shouted "Cover your mouth and vents" He warned her and that's what Pebbles did.

"Brawl make it stop you twisted fragger!" Brawls old friends shouted. He looked over and saw Bruticus glaring at him.

"I don't take orders from you anymore" He said before crushing the controller leaving no way to stop the dark energon smoke.

TC then came roaring towards Brawl and jumped on him, strapping him in the shoulder making him scream in pain. Brawl kicked him off and fired his gun at him but missed. While most of them where trying to get Pebbles out some tried to kill Brawl. But even if they did it wasn't going to save Pebbles.

Brawl got a good shot at Starscream and shot him in the wing making him scream in pain and drop to the ground. They seekers wings where the most sensitive part of the body and everyone knew that. Megatron tried to help Starscream up but he only pushed him away.

"Save Pebbles. I'm fine" He said but he wasn't fine. But he wanted Pebbles saved.

Pebbles was having a hard time trying not to breathe it in, it was think and you could barely see her in the cube. Then loud coughing was herd, it was Pebbles she had breathed it in.

"No. Hold on Pebbles!" Ironhide said banging the glass.

Jazz tried stabbing the glass but it didn't work and looked into the cube to see if Pebbles was alright. But once he did there was a thud and they all looked in horror as they saw Pebbles on the ground, her systems out and her body starting to turn grey.

"No!" TC shouted.

Elita was on Brawls back as she stabbed him in his shoulder repeatedly making him howl in pain. With one strong twist he grabbed Elita and started to chock her. Before he could break her neck he was pushed to the ground by three small bots and looked up to see those annoying Insecticons grinning at him.

"What's the matter? Got a bug on your back?" Shrapnel joked.

"Time to take out the trash. _Trash" _Kickback grinned as the three started to fire on Brawl making him stumble and groan in pain.

Bombshell then shoved him towards Megatron's feet and the three stood before him.

"He's all yours Megatron" Shrapnel said.

Brawl looked up and stared into Megatron in front of him, his cannon raised and pointing at him.

"This is for Shockwave" He growled before firing at him. Brawl was thrown back and into the air before he landed on the glass cube, shattering it and breaking through for everyone to get Pebbles out of there.

But the smoke was so think it was started to affect everyone.

Bombshell ran into the smoke and grabbed Pebbles and out the room with everyone following behind him, leaving Brawl behind. Pebbles didn't look good and no one knew how she was going to go. Landmine typed in a code so Brawl wouldn't be able to get out.

Brawl stood up in pain and limped over to the door to get out and away from the dark energon filling up the room. But the door was locked.

"Help! Let me out!" He shouted. But knew no one was going to open it for him.

He coughed hard as the smoke got into his vents and felt it eating away at him systems and CPU. It wasn't long before he fell onto the ground and was sent to the pit.

Brawl was dead, gone for good and now it was up to Primus for Pebbles.

* * *

><p><em>Finally the fragger is dead! I want peoples idea's on what you want to happen to Landmine. I really don't want to kill anyone else off because I'm not that kind of person lol so let me know what you guys thank and please review, thanks for reading.<em>


	43. Now it's up to Primus

_Sorry for the wait guys been busy again and sorry this chapter is a little short but hope you all like and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Skywarp panted hard as he drew his sword into the mech that fell onto the ground as he punched him. He was beaten up bad and energon was leaking out of his mouth and cuts over his body. He withdrew the sword from the offline body and stood up straight staring at Storm.<p>

"Is that all you got?" He challenged.

"I'm impressed Skywarp. You sure will fight for your daughter. You have succeeded in my game and you win" He grinned which Skywarp did not like. He then remembered Brawl, where was he?

"Where's Brawl? I thought I was fighting your top soldiers or is Brawl no good for me?" He said.

Storm smirked before walking towards him unfolding his arms.

"Brawl is my best soldier and he is taking care of…business" He said with a smirk.

"What kind of business?" Skywarp growled not liking this.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said.

Before Skywarp could say anything Megatron comlinked him.

"_Skywarp we have Pebbles and Brawl is dead. Storm lied he was going to kill Pebbles whether you succeeded or not. We're heading back to the autobot base Pebbles is not feeling too well" _He heard before the com ended knowing he wasn't going to reply with Storm around. He was so happy they had his daughter safe.

"Then what's taking him so long?" He asked Storm and this time he was smirking.

Storm narrowed his optics and thought for a moment. Brawl was taking a bit longer then he thought.

"_Brawl what the frag are you doing?" _He asked over the com but there was no answer.

"_Brawl!" _He asked again but nothing. What was going on? He thought to himself.

"I don't think Brawl is around anymore" Skywarp said stepping closer to Storm making the twisted bot step back. "You lied to me. You were going to kill my daughter whether I was going to win or not, you cheated" He said coming closer with the sword in his hands gripping it tightly.

"H-how did you know?" Storm asked stepping back more only to have the wall behind him stop him.

"Let's just say, as the humans say a little bird told me" He said before running forward and gripping Storms throat making him chock.

"I should make you suffer. Make you feel the pain me and my daughter went through. For killing my bond mate and hurting all the life's you have caused pain for..." He said gripping tighter.

"But I'm not" He said before dropping Storm and watched as he slid to the ground. He looked up at him confused.

"I'm not like you, I'm better then you." He said standing in front of him. Storm looked at him confused before he saw him turning around and walking away. Storm was not going to give up that easily. He roared and jumped forward making Skywarp fall and rolling over to punch the bot. The two wrestled on the ground trying to punch and kick at one another but at the same time trying to kill one before each other.

Storm managed to pull out his gun and fired but only just past Skywarps head missing him. Skywarp pushed Storm away and grabbed the gun Storm had before firing at his chest, watching as he fell back onto the building and crashed to the ground.

He walked over to him slowly, making sure he wasn't going to play any more tricks but he was fine once he was Storm panting hard and energon leaking out from him.

"I-is that a-all you…g-got?" Storm asked before chuckling.

"I should rip your head off" Skywarp growled.

"T-then what's…s-stopping you?" Storm chuckled.

"I'm not a killer. I maybe a decepticon but I still have a spark" He said taking the gun and sword before smashing the two together destroying them.

"I-I maybe going n-now…b-but I'm g-going to take y-you with m-me" Storm laughed before pulling out a pad and laughed again as it started to beep.

Skywarp wasted no time and bolted for the hills, trying to get away before everything exploded.

Storm just sat there and laughed hard and harder, not caring this was the end for him. He took one last look at the sun just coming up over the hills before the bomb went off. Dirt and sand exploded into the air along with flames and smoke and Storm in pieces.

Skywarp jumped up and took off into the air trying to get away from the explosion. He thought he was going to make it in time but he felt the hot heat in his foot before he got caught in the middle of it.

It must have been hours before Skywarp woke up from the explosion. He was alive?

He stood up and cleared the dust off him before looking around at the damage. That was a hard explosion and he thanked Primus he survived. He looked at where the building use to be but there was nothing but broken wood and a few dead bodies from Storms army.

Storm? He was dead.

He looked at his feet and saw Pebbles doll just lying there, no damage done at all on her. He knelt down and picked it up and smiled. His daughter would be happy to see the doll again.

He sighed, before smiling softly. Storm was gone and his daughter was no longer in danger.

Then he thought for a moment. Megatron said something about Pebbles not feeling to well. What did he mean by that? Something must be wrong with her.

Without another moment he bolted into the sky and after the autobot base. He hoped that his daughter was alright.

Autobot base

Bombshell ran into the med bay holding Pebbles along with Hook and Ratchet before placing Pebbles onto the table. She wasn't offline but she didn't look too good so Ratchet and Hook decided to work together to save her. Optimus ordered to be no interruptions and let them do their job but like him everyone was scared and hoped she was going to be alright. Thundercracker and Starscream waited at the front of the base and wait for Skywarp. They could feel him over they trine seeker bond but he wasn't answering his com. But they could feel him so they knew he was still alright.

Pebbles breathed hard as she lay on the berth. All she could see was blur and felt her spark twist and CPU fizz up. She heard voices but didn't know who it was or what they were saying.

"Come on Pebbles just stay online, you can do it" Hook told her as he and Ratchet began to get the dark energon out of her. It was going to be life threatening but they had to or she will die.

Other's waited in the rec room scared and hoping Pebbles would be alright. Chromia was sitting at the table holding a cub of energon but was just staring at it. She was scared and she felt like it was her own fault. She left Pebbles and she was kidnapped.

But when Ironhide came over he calmed her down and said everything was not her fault and she did her best. The same with Jazz. After he got his repairs done he felt guilty because he was too stupid to turn around and see Brawl.

Shortly TC said it wasn't his fault and he also tried his best. It was an accident and Brawl and Storm were no longer around.

TC and Starscram looked over the hills just as the sun was almost up and saw Skywarp flying over towards them. They were glard he was alright but was beaten up a bit from whatever Storm had planned for him.

"Skywarp I'm glad you're alright" TC smiled but dropped as Skywarp ran towards him with the most worried look.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Neither of the two answered and that was all Skywarp needed before running in.

"Skywarp you're here-" Megatron spoke but was cut off.

"What did you mean by she's not feeling to well?" He asked.

"Skywarp just let the medics do their jobs they don't-" Skywarp just ran past him and to the med bay where he knew Pebbles was. As he entered he saw his daughter on the berth hooked up to wires and barely online.

"W-what's wrong with her?" He asked scared as he came over.

"Skywarp were going to do everything we can but I think it's best you wait outside-" Hook started.

"No I need to be with her" Skywarp said but it was true everyone thought he should wait outside until they were done.

"Skywarp please come with me" TC said pulling Skywarp out.

The door shut and Skywarp just laid on the wall before sliding down and onto the down along with TC next to him.

"What happened?" Skywarp whispered.

"She was effected by dark energon. No one knows how Storm got it to earth but we are doing everything we can to make sure she will survive.

_Dark energon? _He thought to himself. The most dangerous and deadly ever to be heard.

"Don't worry she is a strong femme and she will be alright" TC smiled.

"How do you know that?" Skywarp asked before breaking down into tears.

TC sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend for comfort. He didn't know but he could feel it. She was a strong femme and she needed to live, she had so much to live for.

* * *

><p><em>Omg O_O Well I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story and don't worry it's going to be very long I hope lol. Please review and let me know thanks.<em>


	44. She's a Different Pebble

_**lilica:** Thanks for the review. Once again this is the only way I can reply to you lol but hope you get it. I might not because I can't really find the time to draw plus I'm no good at it really but I might later on._

* * *

><p><em>Well this is the last chapter for the story and thank you all so much for the reviews, for reading and for hanging around. I really much enjoyed this story and don't worry there is going to be a second one that I've already got planed. But I also might take a break and I might write another story as well.<em>

_Once again please read and review and like I said this chapter is very long. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>Was it minutes? Hours? Days?<p>

No one really knew they just sat there and kept quiet. The base was like a ghost town though it was crowded with autobot's and decepticons but it was silent as ever. Optimus stood outside the base just looking out into the hills and sky. He admired the beautiful of this planet but right now he was thinking about Pebbles.

Once she was better she would be going. Everyone and he himself were going to miss the little femme for sure but most of everyone understood she had to be with her father. Look at what he did he was fighting for her safety and that's what every father should be like. Optimus sighed as he thought about the femme.

He thought about what she was going to be like when she was older. Was she going to be just like a decepticon or the way she is now? He hoped she wouldn't change she was an angel but knew Skywarp was going to raise her well.

He then thought about Landmine. If it wasn't for him Pebbles could have been dead, he saved her. He looked nerves or uncomfortable when he came her and kept a distance from everyone. He knew he's been through a lot and above that autobot's killed his family and the decepticon's promise to protect his family. Who could blame him he was just mad at everyone. But as he started to talk to Megatron a bit he looked a bit calmer and Megatron even offered for him to join back to the decepticons. Though he didn't give an answer and said he would think about he had a feeling he would join again. It would have been nice for him with the autobot's but that ship has sailed as the humans would say.

But no matter what happens everything was going to work out and be alright.

"Optimus" He turned around and saw Megatron walking up to him with his arms crossed.

"Megatron" He greeted back as they two stood next to each other and looked out.

"Hear anything yet?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet" He replied.

It was an awkward silence for a moment before Megatron spoke again.

"Once all this is over and Pebbles comes back with us, you know everything will go back to the way they were" He said.

Optimus turned to him and nodded his head, understanding what he meant.

"I know they will Megatron. Do me one favour though" He asked.

"What might that be?" Megatron asked.

"Raise Pebbles well. She is too sweet to be fighting in battle and if she does it will only destroy her. You know what I mean?" He said.

"I know what you mean and don't worry I'm not going to force her to do anything. Plus Skywarp is her farther not me and it will be all up to him what he wants his daughter to do. But trust me Skywarp loves her too much and would never put her in danger. So you have nothing to worry about Optimus" He said.

"Thank you Megatron. I needed to hear that" He said before looking out again with Megatron. It was about midday and thought how Hook and Ratchet were doing.

Skywarp

Skywarp sat in the same spot and his head hung low and knees to his chest. He was scared and worried about his daughter. It was really quiet and said he didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be alone and so Thundercracker said he will go by if he needed him he would come.

He was told that a bot named Landmine helped and mostly saved her. He would thank him later but right now he was thinking of his daughter, he wanted her to live.

At that moment Hook came out of the room and Skywarp bolted up to hear what he had to say.

"She's going to live" He said.

Skywarp sighed and smiled at him.

"Thank you Hook"

"She's in recharge right now but you're more than welcome to stay with her" He said standing aside so Skywarp could enter the room.

As he entered he looked over at the medic berth and saw his daughter lying on a soft pillow and wrapped up in a thick blanket for her. He looked up at Ratchet as he was finishing a few things off before smiling and walking past him.

"Thank you Ratchet" He said.

"No worries. She's lucky to have a father like you" He said before leaving.

Skywarp walked over to the berth and sat down on a chair next to Pebbles and smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful and was resting with no pain or hurt. She's had a big night and needed all the rest she could get.

Blizzard then came in and jumped up onto the berth wagging his tail and whimpered softly.

"It's alright boy she's just sleeping, you can lie down next to her. I'm sure she will like it" Skywarp told him.

Blizzard did so and rested his head on Pebbles stomach and nuzzled into her warmth. Skywarp came a little closer, petting his daughter's head gently and just watching her sleep. He couldn't wait until she will wake up.

Rec room

Hook and Racthet walked together to the rec room to tell the news of Pebbles, everyone was going to be very happy.

As they entered everyone looked at them and became silent, wanting to hear what they had to say.

"How is she?" TC asked.

"She's going to be fine" Ratchet smiled making everyone cheer and clap their hands, thanking the two medics.

"Good work" Ratchet said offering his hand at Hook to shake. Hook just looked for a short moment before smirking and shook his hand.

"You too" He said before walking back to his team.

"Where's Skywarp?" TC asked.

"He's in with Pebbles at the moment. She's resting but I told him he could stay with her until she wakes up" Hook said.

"So you got all the dark energon out of her?" Chromia asked.

"We managed to get it all. I don't think we missed any and we just filled her energon back up with Skywarp's who offered. We will check her over when she wakes up to make sure everything is alright" Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet, and Hook. You both did well" Optimus said.

As everyone was so happy to hear the news and filled with joy, there was one mech that was hiding in the corner of the room on his own.

Landmine didn't know what to think. He helped them out and now the sparkling was going to be alright and she was back with her father. That was great news right?

He didn't know. He felt like he got nothing back at all. But it was a good thing he did and everyone was happy. So wasn't he? He knew what it was and he didn't want to think about it.

It was his family. He thought back hard at when his family first arrived at the decepticon's.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure this is safe?" A femme asked Landmine._

"_Don't worry. This is perfect, I was talking to Megatron before and he said we will all be safe here. He said he will keep us safe if I join and become a decepticon. I'm really useful I fix what others can't and build inventions" Landmine smiled at his bond mate._

"_O-ok. I trust you" She smiled at him as the two entered the city Kaon with their three sparklings. The youngest one was a femme, she was being carried by her mother and nuzzled into her shoulder feeling scared from this different place._

_The second youngest was a mech who was walking behind his father's leg peeping around at his new home but also feeling frighten. He trusted his parents and knew what was best for him._

_The oldest was another mech and he was walking way in front of his family feeling excited about all this and to meet other decepticons. He wasn't scared and filled with joy getting settled in._

"_Come on. We're meeting Megatron in the main building and he will tell us what will be happening and tell us where our new home is" Landmine said._

"_Ok" The femme said holding his hand._

_They saw guards and bigger decepticon's all around them and they stared as they walked through the city. But did nothing knowing it was the newest comers and continued on their way._

"_See no one is bothering us and know who we are. Plus there are other sparklings here and our kids will make friends quickly. There are other mothers here with their bond mates too. It's just like being a neutral just a different city"_

"_I guess your right" She smiled holding her daughter closer as she whimpered a little._

"_It's alright sweet spark, there is nothing to be afraid of. Later on this week when I earn more credit's I will buy you all the toys you want" Landmine said making his daughter smile and looked very happy now._

_As the family entered the building and walked through they were told by the guards to wait a moment while they inform him of their arrival. When they came back they escorted them to the main room where the leader of the decepticons was waiting._

_When they entered Landmine looked up at Megatron who stood up from his throne and walked over to the family._

"_Welcome Landmine. I'm glad you accepted my offer and I promise to keep my side" Megatron said looking at the family._

"_Thank you lord Megatron. I sure will work hard for you and for my family" He said._

"_Very well. I want you all to come by tomorrow morning so you may get your upgrades for joining the decepticons" Megatron said._

"_W-will it hurt our sparklings?" The femme asked worried._

"_No not at all. I wouldn't do it to the sparklings if it would hurt but trust me it will only take a minute and you will feel nothing. You may just feel different but that's normal" Megatron explained making the femme nod her head. Megatron looked at Landmine again._

"_Welcome to the decepticons"_

End of flashback

Landmine just stared and thought hard of that memory. He did promise to protect his family but he didn't.

Wait. Maybe Megatron was right. Was it really his fault? He knew the attack had nothing to do with these autobot's. The autobot's that attacked were autobot's that didn't care but also wanted to protect.

All this time he had blamed Megatron and the autobot's , but was it really there fault? Was it his fault? He wasn't there for his family and he didn't protect them himself.

He sighed.

"You alright?" He heard a voice and looked up seeing it was Megatron.

"U-umm…y-yeah. Just thinking" He said.

"About your family?"

How did he know?

He didn't answer and only nodded his head.

"You know they will always be with you no matter what Landmine. You know what I think?" Megatron said.

"What?"

"I think they would want you to re-join the decepticons. They were so happy for you for all your hard work and what you did for them. They were proud of you and they loved their new home. That's what I think Landmine"

"M-megatron?"

"Yes?"

Landmine looked up at him and nodded his head trying to put on a soft smile.

"Alright…I-I'll come back" He said.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Megatron said with a smile and petted his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Welcome back"

Medic room

Skywarp held his daughter's hand and waited for her to wake up but it has been a while he was starting to worry a little but knew she would soon if he just waited a bit longer.

Thundercracker and Starscream then came into the room and smiled as they saw the two close again after such a horrible night.

"Hey" TC said to his buddy.

He turned around and smiled at the two before looking back at his daughter.

"She looks so peaceful. So relaxed" TC said.

"Has she woken at all yet?" Starscream asked.

"No not yet. I'm hoping it's not much longer" Skywarp said.

"She's a strong femme. I'm sure she will wake up when she is fully rested" TC said.

It was silence as the three watched the sparkling sleep, her chest moving up and down slowly and Blizzard sleeping next to her, missing her very much and was happy to have her safe again.

"What happened with Storm?" Starscream asked.

"He's gone. He blew up the building along with him and his army. I escaped just in time"

TC then looked at Skywarp's cuts and dried energon.

"Has Hook looked at you yet with those cuts?"

"No. He tried to but I told him to take care of Pebbles first" Skywarp said.

"Well make sure he checks when he comes back alright. You might get an infection" TC said.

"I know. I will let him later" He said.

As they chatted just a little Skywarp felt a small squeeze on his hand before hearing a soft voice.

"Daddy?..."

The three looked down and smiled with relive as they saw Pebbles online her tired optics and soft smile.

"Hey Princess" TC said sitting down next to Skywarp.

"How are you feeling baby?" Skywarp asked.

"A-alright…W-what happened?" She asked a little confused where she was.

"It's all over. You don't need to worry about anything anymore. There gone and you're safe" Skywarp smiled.

Pebbles weakly sat up and reached her arms out for her father to hug her. Once he did she didn't want to let go and whimpered a little into his shoulder, feeling safe again and happy he was here with her.

"It's alright sweet spark. How do you feel?" Skywarp asked.

"A-a little dizzy…and s-sore but ok" She said

"You will feel better later on, your just feeling weak that's all" TC said.

"I'll go and get you some energon" Starscream said.

"Thanks Starscream" Skywarp said holding his daughter close before the three looked at Blizzard were snored and rolled onto his back. They laughed at this before Skywarp reached down and picked up her doll.

"I found this" He said handing it to his daughter.

He saw the joy in her optics as she hugged the doll and hugged him back.

"Thank you daddy"

Rec room

Starscream entered the room and saw everyone look at him at once. He knew what they were waiting for.

"She's awake" He said making everyone sigh in relief and smiled.

"How is she feeling?" Chromia asked.

"Just a little dizzy and tired so I'm just getting her some energon" He said.

"I'll just do a quick check on her now so it's over and done with" Ratchet said leaving the room.

Chromia sat at the table feeling so happy that Pebbles was alright but at once she wanted to run to her and pick her up, holding her like there was no tomorrow.

But she told herself that it was not her daughter and had to stay out of the way which only made her sink in the chair and feel cold and alone.

She wondered what she was doing now.

Back in the medic room Ratchet had entered to room with a friendly greeting and said he would need to examine Pebbles to make sure she was alright. Pebbles sat on the edge of the berth with her legs hanging over and let Ratchet do his job.

"Alright now say Ahhh" He said.

"Ahhhh" Pebbles did with her mouth open. Ratchet had a look in her mouth to check if there were any infections but he couldn't see any which was good. He checked her spark and told her to breathe in and out so he could hear it. It was beating normal and he was very surprised.

"Well I can't see anything wrong and your systems are functioning well so I guess that's it" He said putting his stuff away.

"Thanks for saving her Ratchet" Skywarp said.

"There's someone else you should be thanking as well" TC said.

"Hook?"

"Well him but also there's someone else. Come with me" He said leaving the room.

"I'll be right back baby. You have Blizzard and your doll with you so you're safe" He said kissing her helm gently.

"I love you daddy" She smiled.

"I love you too" He smiled before walking out the room with TC and Starscream.

"Alright you need anything hun?" Ratchet asked.

"No thank you. I'm feeling tired though" She said.

"You should sleep. You need all the rest you can get" He said tucking her in and making his way out the room.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"When can I go home?" She asked.

Racthet was silent. She wanted to go home already? He couldn't blame her she just missed her home and that's where she wanted to be.

"You should be able to go home this afternoon, alright?"

"Yeah.." Pebbles said before lying down and shutting her optics.

Skywarp followed TC and Starscream to where ever they were going but soon they entered the rec room where there was nobody around.

"There's no one here" He said.

"Over there" TC said as he pointed to the corner of the room where he saw a mech sitting alone at a table with a full cube of energon. Who was this?

As they walked over the bot looked up at the three surprised to see them.

"Skywarp this is Landmine. He helped us save Pebbles" TC said.

Skywarp stared at the one known as Landmine before smiling at him.

"Thank you for helping save my daughter" He said.

"N-no worries…" Landmine said.

"Also we will be seeing more of Landmine. He's join the decepticons again" TC said.

"That's great to hear. I'm sure my daughter would love to thank you as well once she is fully recharged" Skywarp said.

"Thanks…I should get going Megatron wants to talk to me about the decepticons" He said staning up.

"No worries. See you around" Skywarp said before leaving again with his friend and Starscream.

"You should stay with Pebbles. I'm sure you want that as well" Starscream said.

"I do. Thanks guys you know where to find me if you need me" Skywarp said.

"We sure do. We will see how she is feeling this afternoon before we head back to our base" TC said.

"Alright. See ya later"

Medic bay

Pebbles couldn't rest she was feeling scared and felt like someone was going to attack her if she would go into recharge. She felt a bit better with Blizzard right next to her but she wanted her father as well. As soon as she thought about her father Skywarp entered the room and over to Pebbles sitting down again and smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm alright. Better than before" She smiled hugging her doll close.

"That's good sweet spark" he smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something…I-it's going to sound crazy but I need to tell you" Pebbles said.

"Alright baby, what is it?"

She was silent for a moment trying to think of how to say it but thought she would just let it out and see what happens.

"I saw Mummy" She told him.

Skywarp gasped softly at what he hears his daughter say. She saw her mother? That must have meant she was offline for a moment. He would have to ask Hook or Ratchet about that later.

"R-really?...What did she say?" He asked.

"I was so happy to see her again" Pebbles smiled "I ran to her and we hugged each other"

Skywarp smiled at this. She must have been happy to see her mother.

"She said I was special and I needed to go back to you. I didn't want to leave her but before I could say anything she placed her hand on my chest and there was a bright light. I couldn't see anything and the next thing I knew I woke up with Ratchet and Hook over me…it's like she gave me a second chance but I don't know"

Skywarp listen as she went on and spoke. He was shocked at what he just heard. A second chance? His bond mate, Pebbles mother gave her a second chance. He smiled as he placed a his hand under her chin.

"You have so much to live for and she wanted you to be here. She wanted you to live and be with the ones that care about you so much. Your mother will always be in our sparks and will follow us anywhere" He said before leaning over and kissing her helm gently.

"Thanks daddy" She smiled before speaking again.

"When are we going home?" She asked.

"Soon love. Maybe in an hour or so because we want to make sure you're alright and nothing else is wrong"

"Alright…I'm going to miss everyone here" She said.

"Really?" Skywarp asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, like I will miss Chromia and Ironhide a lot. They care about me so much and it was really nice to be close to another femme again" She admitted.

"Really?" Skywarp repeated.

"Yeah…Plus Jazz, Blaster and Skyfire are really nice as well. I love Jazz's and Blaster's music and Skyfire likes to play games with me as well. There all just so nice" She said.

Skywarp stared at his daughter for a good long moment, thinking. He sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to ask.

"D-did…you want to stay with the…autobot's?"

Pebbles looked up at her father, not understand why he was asking that.

"W-what?" She asked in case she miss heard.

"Did you want to stay here with the other femmes where you will get a lot of femme attenchion? I'm only asking because you're a femme and…y-you could enjoy it more…but I want to ask because I don't want to take you back home if you're not going to like it there" Skywarp said.

Pebbles felt a small tear prick in her optic and rubbed it away before it could roll down her cheek.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked.

"I will love you no matter what you decide. I just want you to be happy" He said.

"I like it here and love everyone…but I don't want to…l-leave you" Pebbles started to whimper and reached her arms up to her father to be picked up.

"Shh shh I'm here baby" He said trying to calm her down.

"Please don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful"

"I want to be with you…I want to go home" She sobbed softly.

"Alright sweetie, I will talk with the others soon and find out when we will leave. I'm sorry I asked I just had to make sure"

"I understand daddy. I will miss everyone here but I want to be with the decepticons because that is my home" She said whipping her tears away and smiling at him.

"I love you Pebbles" He said kissing her helm.

Pebbles smiled before giggled madly as Skywarp started to give her raspberries and tickle her face with his kisses.

They soon settled before Skywarp picked up his daughter and woke up Blizzard who was still sleeping. The three walked down the hall and too the rec room where Skywarp thought mostly everyone would be waiting maybe.

As they came around the corner they bumped into the Insections.

"Look who's looking better. _Better" _Shrapnel said.

"How are you feeling Pebbles?" Bomshell asked.

"Better thanks guys" She smiled.

"It's alright" Kickback smiled.

"TC told me you helped rescue her…" Skywarp said.

"Yeah we did. When we saw all of the autobot's and decepticon's together we followed to see what was going on. _On_. When we saw Pebbles in trouble we weren't just going to stand around and do nothing so we rushed in. _In_" Shrapnel said

"Thanks for helping out it means a lot" Skywarp said.

"So…were cool? You don't hate us anymore?" Kickback asked.

"Yeah…were cool" He said "I have to head to the rec room. Thanks again for helping" He said before walking past them and to the rec room.

When they entered the room, there was only a hand full of bots but saw Optimus and Megatron talking…which was new. He walked over with Pebbles in his arms to talk to the leaders.

"There she is. Feeling better?" Megatron asked.

"I am thanks sir" She said.

"What brings you both here Skywarp?" Optimus asked.

"She wants to go home" He said.

Optimus nodded before speaking.

"You may all leave when you're ready. I'm sure she wants to get back home and get some proper rest" Optimus said.

"Thanks Optimus…for everything" Skywarp said turning around and walking out the room the get sorted before leaving.

"I'll gather up my men and we will leave soon" Megatron said.

"Very well. Next time we meet it will mostly be in battle…trying to kill each other" Optimus said making Megatron chuckle softly.

"Oh yes it will be like old times" He smirked before leaving with Optimus behind, shaking his head and smirked as well. Everything was going to be like they were.

A few hours later

Skywarp gathered some of Pebbles things that were left here when he first brought her here and carried her in his arms walking out of the base and at the front where everyone was waiting. Pebbles looked at all the autobot's as she passed them and waved at all, she was going to miss them.

Then she saw Chromia and Ironhide who looked very sad but smiled at her as she psassed them.

"Daddy, can I just do something?" She asked.

"Sure" He said placing her on the ground and watching as she ran to Chromia.

Chromia knelt down and was surprised as she felt Pebbles jump on her and wrap her arms around her neck tightly, saying goodbye.

She hugged back, feeling scared that this was maybe the last time she was going to see and feel her.

"Thank you" Pebbles whispered, with the doll in her hands.

"I'll miss you" Chromia said before letting her go and watching as she went back to her father and he picked her up again.

All the autobot's could do was watch as the decepticon's took off into the sky and over the hills along with Pebbles in her father's arms. They were all going to miss her deeply. But hoped they would see her again and maybe hear from her. But no one knew and as they disappeared over the hills they all went back to their work, like before.

6 weeks later

Weeks had passed since Pebbles came back and oh everyone was so happy to have her back. When she got back Ravage jumped her and didn't let go. She had missed her so much. Everything was like they were and there was no drama's and Pebbles was a happy sparkling.

After the six weeks Skywarp bought Pebbles to where her mother was just to visit and so Pebbles could talk to her. Skywarp sat on a log behind Pebbles as he watched her sit in front of her mother and talk, holding the doll close to her and showing it to her mother. He smiled as she giggled mostly to herself.

"Hey"

Skywarp spun around to see Ironhide standing before him with Chromia next to him.

"Hey you two, what you doing here?"

"We were just taking a walk and thought maybe ya two would be here so we came" Ironhide said.

"She looks very happy" Chromia smiled.

"She's feeling a lot better and she has been recharging very well" Skywarp said.

"That's good to hear" Chromia said before looking at Ironhide "Maybe we should tell him"

Skywarp was a little confused as he looked at them.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Chromia and I are expecting a sparkling" He smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Skywarp asked surprised.

"Yeah, six weeks pregnant and expecting a femme in nine months" Chromia said.

"Well…I guess congrats. Your two will be great parents" Skywarp said.

"Thanks Skywarp"

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked.

"We have thought of a few…" Ironhide said.

"What was your bond mate's name?" Chromia asked.

"I-it was Starlight, why?"

"I like that name" Chromia said looking at Ironhide who smiled back.

"Then it's settled, we will call her Starlight"

Skywarp smiled, feeling not alone and that someone cared.

Pebbles turned around to see Ironhide and Chromia before squealing and running towards them calling out there names. Chromia laughed softly before kneeling and gathered her into her arms, hugging her tightly before placing her on the ground again.

"How are you feeling?" Chromia asked.

"Much better thanks" She giggled before leaning forward and placing her head on Chromia's stomach.

"You have a sparkling?" She asked making everyone shocked.

"H-how did you know?" Chromia asked.

"I can feel it" She smiled and giggled as she listens to her stomach making everyone smile.

"It should have this?" Pebbles said showing her the doll they had given her.

"Sweetie that's yours we gave it to you, we couldn't-"

"I want it to have it, please" Pebbles smiled.

Chromia smiled before taking the doll and holding it close, smiling at Pebbles.

"Thank you"

"We should be heading off before it gets dark" Ironhide said.

"That's true" Skywarp said picking up his daughter.

"We might see each other around sometimes" Chromia said.

"Yeah we might" Skywarp said before leaving with Pebbles waving to them.

Later that night

Pebbles giggled and laughed as she jumped up and down on her bed and was all hyper from the sweet energon Soundwave had given her. But it was time for bed and Skywarp just watched as he waiting for her to get tired.

"Tired yet?" He asked.

"Nope" Pebbles giggled again before Skywarp came over and tackled her to the berth pretending he was a big monster and eating her face and stomach. Pebbles laughed hard and tried to get away but it just wasn't working. It wasn't long before he stopped and Pebbles was now sleepy.

"It's time for bed. You can run around tomorrow alright?" Skywarp said.

"Ah hu" She smiled getting comfortable and her toys around her.

Blizzard and Ravage came in and onto the berth. Lying down next to her. They were getting along so well and started to hang out more. Pebbles wanted that and was happy.

"Goodnight beautiful" Skywarp said kissing her helm.

"Goodnight daddy" Pebbles said "Thank you for everything. I'm happy to be home again" She said.

"I'm happy to have you back. You mean everything to me and I never want to lose you again"

"You won't" Pebbles smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning" He said before standing and walking out the room. Shutting to door a bit and turning her night light on before the main light. Pebbles was already in recharge with Blizzard and Ravage the same. Skywarp smiled at them before shutting the door all the way.

She meant the world to him and he world fly around the world, he would fly across the universe and he would go to a different dimension to get his daughter back. She was the most sweeties, luckiest and amazing sparkling you will ever meet or see.

She was a _Different Pebble_.

_The end?_

* * *

><p><em>Completed! I hope you all enjoyed and do stick around when I update the second or a different story. Thanks all again for reading and please review the final chapter guys.<em>


	45. Reply and Update!

**_This is just a reply to lilica since this is the only way I can reply also just a small update on what I have planed for the second._**

**_lilica: _**Omg. Your review got me thinking. I know I'm not the best and I don't know everything about transformers. But I enjoyed this story very much and thank you for pointing out the mistakes.

I knew Bruticus is Gestalt and the Combacticons form into Bruticus. That is just a small mistake and I will fix it later on to make it sound better. Both Brawl and Vortex didn't like the idea of having Pebbles at the base but in time Vortex saw Pebbles made the place a little better and started to like her. Brawll called him a back stabber because he told on him to Megatron and got into trouble.

Storm was once an autobot. I thought I said that in the story but I will look back and see lol He was there and he is the one that killed Starlight. When skywarp went to kill the other's Storm had already left so he missed him. And no they just killed her because they thought she didn't something wrong and killed her. "Different Pebble" Was the first thing that came to me when I first started the story and I didn't want to change it. So I tried my best to make it sound like she is a different pebbles that's all.

Alright you all have been begging to hear about the second story. All your idea's are awesome but I have a crazy idea I hope you all enjoy. I don't want to say anything until I post the first chapter up and you all will see what I have planned. But don't worry you may all throw in idea's and give me help while I type it and I really do hope you will like it. I want to say it but I want to keep it a surprise that's all.

But I can say this.

There will be twists, deaths, new friends, romance, hurt, humour and a different place.

That's all I will say. I will write it asap and make sure you all hang around to find out what it is.

But I will make one-shots about Pebbles, Landmine and flash backs with Starlight so I will start writing them soon as well.

Bye for now guys :)


	46. Second Reply and Update!

I just thought I would let everyone know that the Sequel to Different Pebble it up and I'm working on it still.

Also I'm going to answer a few people who I can't respond too.

**The dragon: **Thanks for saying your idea but I'm not interested in that sort of thing sorry. If I did then it would be about Pebbles any more and this is what the story is about not another sparkling. Sorry dear but thanks anyway and thanks for your reviews.

**liliCartMan: **Nex one is uploaded now. I'm working on the second chapter I'm just a bit slow.

Thanks everyone for your ideas and come and read the second one that I'm working on. Though I have other's to work on and I'm a bit slow at the moment but I will do my best. Thanks everyone :)


End file.
